PROGENESIS: Crossing The Styx
by Holysocks
Summary: "Birds do it, bees do it. Even educated fleas do it. Let's do it. Let's..." leave it a blank as it would give the game away!. This is the follow-up to "Fusion" and set in both the Blue universe and the Fictional universe. Olivia and the gang are back. Oh and Pacey's back but different. Unfinished business leads to trouble brewing in both universes both personally and case-wise.
1. Chapter 1

LOCATION: "Shelbyville" Kentucky U.S.A.

Ed David had been out visiting his cousin who lived a few miles out of town. He was driving his 1975 "Econoline" truck back along the quiet country roads, in no particular hurry, when he caught sight of the young woman walking by the side of the road.

Nothing unusual there. The weather was clear, not a cloud marring the sky, the sun shone down, in fact it seemed the perfect day.

The old radio crackled, feeling it's age but the tune it delivered was of a more modern nature and despite Ed being out of touch with the state of the music of today, after all he was in his early sixties, the melody inched under his skin and he started to whistle along.

Deciding to be a gentleman and the fact that it was getting hot outside in the midday sun, he drew alongside the young woman and tipped the hat on his head and cleared his throat.

"Hey ma'am. Just wonderin' if I can give you a lift into town?. It's a hot one today and I guess since I'm heading into town myself and you look as if you're heading there too.."

The young woman stopped and narrowed her eyes at the man in the truck, weighing up his words wisely. She was about late twenties, reddish brown hair and had an intense pair of green eyes flecked with gold.

Dressed in an old battered pair of jeans and a red jacket, she carried what looked like some kind of sat-nav in her hand.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm really okay. I think I'm just about where I'm supposed to be.." she tailed off and checked the tech in her hand which let out a quickening "beep" sound as she pressed a few buttons squinting at the screen as the sun obscured the reading.

" I guess that's one of those new fangled tech things I've been reading about that replace maps?", Ed tried to take a look at the machine and shook his head, "Ma'am…in my day all we had was this!", he tapped his head " Oh and of course a map, compass and the sky".

"Well sir, times change I'm afraid. If you don't mind I think I'll stick to my "tech" and you can stick to yours", she smiled back at him.

"If you're okay then I'll guess I'll be seeing you around town. It's just a mile or so up the road. We got the best little diner in all of Kentucky, if you're hungry that is."

"I'll bear that in mind sir. See you around and thanks for the offer of the lift".

"No problem ma'am. Mind how you go there", Ed tipped his hat at her again and started the truck and pulled away from the side of the road.

The woman continued to check the device that she was carrying and she could see that she was getting closer to the exact co-ordinates of where she was supposed to be.

Ed, being a conscientious type of guy, slowed his speed for the last leg of the journey into town. He kept the image of the young woman in his mirrors and checked to make sure she was okay. The traffic on these roads was usually quiet but some guy could come speeding around the corners and cause a near miss. Usually one of the guys in the bar on a Friday night from the farms blowing off a little steam and looking for excitement.

About half a mile from town, he noted that the young woman had stopped and was now standing in the middle of the road.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?!". He stopped the truck and was in two minds whether to turn around and head back to her. "Is she crazy?!" he muttered and now saw that she had her arms outstretched to the sky.

He was about to start reversing the truck when he froze.

The hair on the back of his arms and neck tingled.

In his mirrors he could see an orange-like aura eminate from around this woman, faint at first but growing stronger by the passing seconds.

"Son of a Bitch!" he swore as he realised that the radio transmission was crackling and breaking up and the engine gave a roar and died. That was the final straw as he decided in that moment that he had to get out of here.

Finding his courage, he dived out of the truck and slammed the door and started to run towards this woman yelling "HEY.. HEY YOU!".

The young woman standing in the middle of the quiet country road looked at the man running towards her and just smiled, closing her eyes and letting the power wash over her as if it was the most natural feeling in the world.

" It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me …and I'm feeling GOOD". The lyrics to a long and forgotten song from her childhood played in her mind as the electrical currents increased as the transistors blew and the power lines shorted out above her.

The whole atmosphere danced and swayed…becoming alive…

Suddenly she thrust one arm and hand forward, pushing the energy out from herself and out into the world beyond, the other towards the ground and into the earth itself.

Ed and his 1975 truck were blown backwards by the force of the blast and an ear piercing sound blasted forth as a sonic energy tsunami began to pound everything in its path, trees, tarmac, fence posts and nothing was spared.

The town was hit at just after 1:23 pm…

The "Claudia Sanders Dinner House" praised highly by Ed David was obliterated as if it were a matchstick construction. The brick farmhouse and red roof were wiped clean from the canvas of existence and the cattle in the fields were vapourised where they stood.

The once green farmland was now dust.

A wasteland stood at 1:24 pm where the town of Shelbyville had once thrived.

As a young woman walked past an old burnt-out 1975 FORD " Econoline" truck, the shell of the radio in the wreck spluttered out its last will and testament. The last song on its radio that the passenger had been whistling moments before.

"This old town's changed so much,

Don't feel like I belong,

Too many protest singers,

Not enough protest songs

And now you've come along,

Yes, you've come along…"

The girl smiled as she repeated the last line of the song before leaving the wreck behind to dial the number on the specially converted phone that she knew she must.

" And I've never met a girl like you before".

"It's Tessa here. Sir, the mission was a success", she spoke as she surveyed the ground zero event that she had caused.

Acknowledging the response she turned on the sat-nav and began walking to the co-ordinates that had been transferred to the machine.

Mission accomplished. Time to go home.

* * *

Location: Military Detention Facility North Dakota

A retinue of vehicles pulled up at the front entrance to the facility. They were a mix of black non-descript Government vehicles with one large army truck at the back and it looked like to the guard on duty that they were here to conduct some serious business.

The guard spoke first: "State the nature of your business sir".

The passenger of the car produced verification replying, " We've orders to question the following detainee."

Looking at the papers and authorisation the guard took his time checking them over and giving the retinue a casual look and replied, "Everything seems in order sir, but I'll double-check, the detainee you're requesting access to is in a secure wing of the facility and…"

Before he could finish the man in the car interrupted him, "Pentagon approved orders son. Now if you don't mind, we're on a tight schedule here."

The guard ignored the comment and waved over his companion and showed him the paperwork and both of them looked questioningly at the retinue in front of them.

"Sir," the first guard raised his weapon, "Requesting that you exit the vehicle. Hands where we can see them."

The passenger of the car turned to the driver, a look of frustration on his face as he stepped outside but left the engine running.

"Hey you!", the second guard yelled, "Turn off the ignition and step outside."

Slowly both men raised their hands as they faced the armed guards.

"Take it easy son.." the first man tried to diffuse the tense situation to the younger guard, "It's all above board, no need to get trigger happy.."

"Hands on the hood…NOW!." yelled the older second guard, "Both of you".

The car's occupants had their hands on the car and faced each other, a smile played on their lips.

One of them turned to the guards and said, "You just should've let us in. Big mistake".

Before the guards could react, they fell to the ground as if struck by an invisible assailant and throughout the rest of the facility all the personnel were afflicted by the same unknown cause.

From the truck came a group of four individuals, all immune to the effects of what had just happened along with the rest of the retinue.

"Good work kids" the man who had spoke to the guard first acknowledged them as they walked past, "Just make sure everyone is out and we'll follow behind you shortly", he called out as the group dispersed to throughout the facility.

"Sure thing boss", the last one replied as he headed straight for the main building.

A man from the vehicle behind the lead car got out and walked out surveying the scene before him. Everything was running smoothly just as he had planned. He was about mid thirties and dressed all in black and wearing a trench coat. A scar ran down the side of the left side of his face and his eyes were ice cold grey, a slight hint of a British accent could be heard as he spoke.

"Well done Lieutenant. A most impressive start to the operation don't you think?."

He chuckled slightly, "I must say, these people are far exceeding my expectations. My dear departed family would be proud of what we have achieved so far with these kids."

The passenger of the first car nodded in agreement. " They are good aren't they?."

Via an earpiece the driver of the first car got the information through that he had been waiting to hear.

"Sir, the outside perimeter is clear and it seems that the "lullaby" has worked."

"Excellent news. Gentlemen, I think it's time that we paid an old family friend and mentor Colonel Gordon a surprise visit."

* * *

Meanwhile in an F.B.I office…

Olivia Dunham was not having the best of days. In fact, it was safe to say that ever since she had returned from the alternate universe, every day had become a "bad day".

Memories and reminders of her alternate's time in her job and her life constantly pricked her conscious and subconscious mind.

The pain and horrors of being "Walternate's" test subject still caused her trauma and many a sleepless night, the scars were healing on her body and she knew she could overcome that given more time.

However her personal and private life were another matter entirely.

No matter how much she had at first tried to shrug it off as a "genuine mistake" on Peter's behalf, the more she thought about it, the more hurt, angry and annoyed she had become.

Things had become heated and she had finally let it all come to a head a few weeks back when they had finished working on the "Barratt" case.

Now they weren't speaking much, her and Peter Bishop.

Why?. Her alternate had infiltrated the feelings that she had for her colleague and partner by pretending to be her and Peter had let himself be blinded by the fact that he had failed to notice the differences between THAT Olivia from the alternate universe and herself.

Bad enough that Peter had actually thought that explaining away these "differences" in attitude and behaviour with his so called "genius I.Q." but what had hurt and caused the most deepest and profound pain of all was that betrayal of trust from them both. IN her apartment…IN her own bed.

Anger at first, molten, white hot anger had coursed through her veins on discovering this. Then betrayal, a familiar companion that had walked in previous relationships in her life, notably John Scott and finally the absence of emotion. Cold and unfeeling, the wall had come down between her and Peter and this was one Olivia could not and would not break.

She remembered the lyrics to a song that seemed to sum up her entire being at this time..

"You have placed a chill in my heart.

You have placed a chill in my heart.

Take me to the desert where there's got to be

A whole heap of nothing for you and me."

Olivia couldn't bear to hear Peter utter the word "SORRY" in her presence for the umpteenth time, she couldn't bear to hear him utter another apology on the subject. In fact, it was for the best that they weren't seeing much of each other for the time being. There was at least some breathing space between cases and any calls she had to make to Walter she had Astrid act as a go between. It was better this way all round plus staying away from "Harvard" and the lab and reacquainting herself with her F.B.I office seemed at least some way in keeping any awkwardness away from the whole relationship dynamic between herself, Peter, Walter and Astrid.

The poison in her system burned and there was no cure in sight.

Peter on the other hand had withdrawn to give Olivia some space to try and get herself together. Walter was feeling saddened by the whole situation and understood that now wasn't the time to meddle either in Olivia's or his son's business and watched the whole sorrowful business from the sidelines. Astrid just did her best to keep everyone happy and keep the lines of communication open and kept hope alive in her heart that this could somehow get resolved in time.

Olivia got up from her desk and sighed. Frustration coupled with lack of sleep was taking its toll on her health. On edge and feeling stressed she felt she could take a holiday but then again, the same problems and scenarios would raise their ugly heads and conspire to create what she knew eventually would need closure.

"Damn it!", she pounded her fist on the desk and felt tears sting in her eyes.

"Dunham, I suggest you transfer your energies to the nearest gym than take it out on the furniture. Desks don't hit back".

Broyles softly spoken words of wisdom broke the tension in her body and she ruefully rubbed her fist, "Sorry Sir, I guess I do feel a little stressed out today".

Her superior stood at the doorway and frowned, "You look like hell. Did I not tell you to take as much time as you needed off to process what you've been through these past few months?."

His tone was laced with a mixture of sympathy but also of concern.

"You're a valued team member Dunham, don't beat yourself up over events that you had no way of controlling. Take my advice and don't be so hard on yourself and Peter for that matter".

Olivia bowed her head nodding, "Maybe I should take an extended leave of absence sir."

"That ship has sailed Dunham for the time being." Broyles walked over and placed a folder on her desk. "I need you focused in the here and now. I got handed this mere minutes ago. Seems the CIA and Department of Defence are laying this one on us. They can't make sense of it and we got left holding the baby."

"Sir, if they don't know what to make of something then how are we expected to make any headway?", Olivia picked up the report and started to read it.

"That Agent Dunham, is where Walter Bishop comes in. If anyone can make sense of this, I know that he can." Broyles turned to walk out the door of her office.

His tone softened before he left.

"Dunham," he looked at her intently, " Even I couldn't tell the difference. She had me fooled too.".

Olivia's smile faltered and quickly returned her attention to the folder with the case details before her emotions betrayed her.

"Where the hell is Shelbyville?!" she frowned as she realised that this entailed some kind of time probably in the company of the Bishops.

She followed the printed map details and sighed.

Looks like they were all going on a road trip…

* * *

Walter Bishop lay on the leather couch in his private office, a glass filled with greenish liquid sat on the table beside the couch and a battered copy of "The Teachings of Don Juan: A Yaqui Way Of Knowledge" by Carlos Castaneda lay alongside an old VHS cassette tape.

A contented expression lit up the scientist's features as the music that he was playing was building to the promise of an aural release. The drugs in his system were it seems working in perfect harmony with the piece of music that he had chosen for this trip.

Unfortunately, his beloved turntable was broken but luckily Peter was in the process of fixing it and instead had provided his father with a CD player.

"Son, I appreciate the sentiment but a CD player cannot reproduce the crackle and popping of a piece of vinyl!", Walter was adamant that he needed his beloved vinyl collection was the be all and end all in musical listening.

"Walter!. Why are you SO willing to experiment with all these drugs and yet you stubbornly refuse to even contemplate exploring a CD collection?!".

Peter tried to win him around, "Look think of it as the next theory in the leap of musical evolution!", he cajoled his father by trying to compare music with scientific theory. "First came vinyl….then the Compact Disc!". He held aloft some Cd's in an attempt to sway his opinion.

"Peter. Vinyl is the "Holy Grail" and nothing you can say can sway me!", Walter had then stomped into his office leaving Peter with no choice but to fix his father's turntable.

A short time later, Peter popped his head around the door. "Walter. I'm going to fix your turntable okay?." his tone was gentle, "Look if you want to put these on, I'll leave them here. The CD player is over there in the corner and it's ready to plug in, I'll try and be as quick as I can.".

"Thank you son, I didn't mean to snap at you there," Walter looked up from the couch apologetically and smiled weakly, "I might just listen to these CD's after all."

"It's okay Walter", Peter smiled back and shut the door to give his father some privacy.

Walter smiled, perhaps he had been too quick to pass judgement on the humble Compact Disc. The sounds he was hearing were reminiscent of a bye-gone era but they were infused with a modern twist and he wondered where his son had come across such wonderful music. The sound was Doors-like to begin with but infused with some Indian "Bollywood" type strings and sounding quite unlike anything that he expected from more current and popular music.

"This is the last day in my world.

It's time to go.

The man with x-ray vision

Has come to take me home.

The apple white in his eyes, it beckons deep.

Now it's time to make my way to where I come from.

Yours faithfully.

This is the last day in my world, this is the only escape and it hurts.

It's time to move on, it's time to go where I belong."

The Indian strings just added a depth and perception to his trip that some of his more well trusted "tripping" songs could just not reach and it was SUBLIME!.

Walter licked his lips and chuckled… "Oh my…Oh my.." and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"When all my zip pity has do-dahed away and I turn into the person that I always hate.

Oh giant magnet in the sky won't you please raise up all my hopes

So I can start from scratch.."

Peter was standing outside the door as he heard the lyrics and was about to knock when he decided against it. By the sounds of it, Walter was on something and it could wait.

He turned back towards the way he had come and shook his head.

"My Father.." he muttered and smiled wryly.

Crazy it seemed wouldn't respect peace and quiet, despite having provided his father with some headphones just in case the music got too loud or weird.

From the state of his father's turntable, it looked like the CD player would be here to stay for the time being. The stylus needle was worn down and needed replacing and there were several other nuts and bolts needing tightened and that was just a start!.

Walter's birthday was coming up soon and Peter wanted to buy him a new turntable, but with Walter being Walter and his first reaction to CD's…there was no telling how a brand new state of the art MODERN turntable would go down.

Peter walked by Astrid who was brushing Gene. Gene seemed to be enjoying herself, swishing her tail and chewing away, mooing every so often and nuzzling Astrid from time to time.

The lab seemed an emptier place at the minute. Ever since Olivia had taken to spending more time at F.B.I headquarters, Peter felt at a loose end.

Gone were the days of walking into her office and looking for a sympathetic look or smile as he recounted some crazy thing that Walter had done or cooked up. All he could expect now was a civil working partnership but in other areas of his relationship with Olivia, it was the cold shoulder treatment.

Truthfully, this was killing him. Not just this situation with Olivia but also trying to repair his even more fractured relationship with his father.

Ever since that fateful trip to the alternate universe, Peter felt that he had lost both Olivia and his father. He was making up with Walter in some ways, he knew he wasn't really Walter's son but he was trying to put that in the past and start afresh.

Olivia though…Olivia was a different matter entirely.

Astrid's cell rang and Peter could just make out even weirder sounds coming from his father's office. He tuned into the conversation that Astrid was having to see if he could pick up any clues as to how Olivia's mood was today.

"Okay Olivia…Peter's here…Walter is, um…well ever since his turntable needed fixing", she sighed and smiled at Peter, "Can you make this out…"

A particular piece of music suddenly jarred Astrid's senses as she turned the phone towards the direction of Walter's office and she winced..

"Yeah Olivia…sounds like he is…I'll get Peter to check in on him. He's fixing his turntable as I speak and I hope we can get him back listening to "Violet Sedan Chair" VERY soon!".

She nodded. "Will do Olivia…bye.." and the call ended.

"Let me guess", Peter carefully slid off the old worn stylus from the arm of the record player, "She still won't talk to me."

He laid it down on the worktop and stood with his hands on his hips, "Astrid. How long can this go on for?". He seemed at a loss on how to remedy the situation.

"Peter," Astrid sighed, "She's mad at you, she's hurt and she needs time. Really, I don't want to get involved as it's none of my business but the both of you have been through a trauma." she picked her words carefully.

"She'll come to realise that you're hurting just as much as she is and once she gets the initial anger out her system, I hope that you two could be friends again. I know Walter would like that too."

Astrid grinned, "And so ends the "Farnsworth Relationship Guide" for today".

Peter chuckled, "Astrid, you're wasted in the lab. You sure you don't want to take up relationship counselling full time?!".

"Peter!" Astrid raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "By the way, talking of Olivia, she's coming round in the next hour. Seems we've a case. In Kentucky of all places!".

"Kentucky?", Peter looked confused, "What the hell is so important that they need us there?".

"Hey!, don't shoot the messenger okay?!" protested Astrid, "Besides, she continued to brush Gene's back, "If it gets you and Olivia in the same room at least communicating again, I'm all for it".

"Well, if Olivia's coming then I'd better get Walter prepared and at least partly back into this reality. I just hope whatever he took is starting to wear off. I warned him not to take anything with long lasting effects."

Peter started to tidy away the turntable that he'd taken apart, it would have to wait until the case was closed and he had some spare time to finish it.

"Peter, I hate to bring it up but I heard Walter mention earlier on about a "Castaneda Cocktail" whatever that is" Astrid frowned, "He wouldn't be trying to mix some strange ingredients for a drink again would he?!".

"Oh you HAVE to be kidding me!", Peter stopped in his tracks and rubbed his temples exasperatedly, "Is that what he said?".

"Peter, is that bad?", Astrid put down the brush and looked at Peter concerned, "Maybe I should've distracted him and took him out to the market instead."

"Astrid. You should know by now that when my father gets a thought or idea in his head that NOTHING will distract or deter him from pursuing that goal to its conclusion. You've seen him on "Brown Betty" right?".

"Couldn't forget that one. So it's worse than "Brown Betty"…I never thought that was possible".

" Depending on the dosage, Astrid, we are talking about my father being in "la -la" land for at least a good two to three days. Did he ever tell you about how William Bell and himself started experimenting with this stuff at the very beginning of their friendship?. They bonded in this very University somewhere in the dark recesses of the library discussing Carlos Castaneda's books." Peter explained as he recalled Walter telling him about some of his early escapades with his estranged friend.

"Uh Peter…who exactly is this "Carlos Castaneda" anyway?. Astrid had never heard of the guy, "he sounds way before my time".

"That's another long story Astrid. I'll tell you on the way to Kentucky. Let's say that Walter is a devotee of the guy, he went and experimented with hallucinogenic substances and wrote it all down in a series of books. I guess I should go and sober him up, this could take a while!". Peter briefly tried to explain to Astrid.

"I look forward to hearing more!. Good luck Peter!", she called out after him as he breezed past.

As if on cue Walter suddenly appeared rather unsteady on his feet as Peter was about to knock on the door of his office. He looked drunk but was beaming from ear to ear.

"Walter. You took that cocktail didn't you?" Peter looked disappointedly at his father.

"Son…it was a most WONDERFUL experience. I was reminded of so many forgotten things...but there's a price to pay I'm afraid for my indulgence." Walter suddenly let out a high pitched giggle, "Peter...come here..", he drew his son close.

"Walter!", Peter could smell the remnants of the cocktail on his breath and it was pretty vile, but he held his disgust in check.

"Son…I wouldn't go near the bathroom for the rest of the day if I were you!" Walter whispered in his ear, "I think we should call it a crime scene" and giggled again.

"Okay Walter" Peter grimaced at his father's breath, " We're gonna get you coffee. Lots of coffee and you're gonna get ready for a trip."

"Trip son?!", Walter's face lit up then look puzzled, " But Peter…but I'm already on one!".

Peter hand went to his face. "Ladies and Gentlemen.." he muttered… "My Father!".

* * *

"Raymond. It's good to see you again", the man with the scar on his face extended his hand to the Colonel trying to be civil, although he did personally loathe the man.

"I see you have the scars of battle written on your face. Tell me, what of the first test?", replied the veteran colonel as he ignored the man's gesture.

"Always business with you isn't it?". Both men were walking in a warehouse compound out in the desert around 300 miles from the detention centre. The compound was protected by an experimental "shield" which made it virtually undetectable to radar, X-rays, radiation or in fact anything. The men had referred to it as "Big brother" to the little brother of the smaller companion shielding made for military purposes. A human like cloaking device capable of bending light and rendering them invisible and able to move unseen in and out of buildings at will. A most useful piece of technology which for the line of work these people were involved in which was not in the interests for anyone but themselves and their cause.

"Very well. Kentucky was a success and we've at least three more events to come. The serum works well with my "students" and I forsee that acquiring the last piece of the puzzle may not be a problem. I have started preparations for the final event and I think we shall be successful."

The colonel stopped walking and faced the other man.

"You have the "Tin Man" personnel here as requested too?."

"Yes, you'll find at least a couple of the soldiers involved in the original programme here in the compound along with the remainder of the Iraqi doctors. The third doctor was unfortunate in that he did not want to participate any further in the programme".

"Unfortunate indeed, but I trust he was taken care of?"

"Very much so", the man grinned in reply.

"The second event then is ready?."

"Waiting on your orders, I took the liberty of holding the test back as you'd wish to see one of my students in action. I can assure you, they are most impressive. The results from the first event are quite.."

Before he could finish, the colonel angrily faced his companion.

"I couldn't care less for those freaks of yours and your cause!", he hissed, "Remember if it wasn't for your family connections I would've thrown you back out onto the streets when you tracked me down and begged me to give you a chance to continue in your cause!".

The man with the scar stiffened and his eyes grew cold, "Colonel, we may not like each other but our cause is mutual. Those "freaks" as you call them are the key to our success and I would hope that you will show them some respect. Remember that they are already powerful but with your serum…they rival the gods themselves."

Colonel Gordon gritted his teeth, "Very well Jones, I'll be respectful to your "students" in future, but once we have what we both want, our association will be at an end. Agreed?".

Rob Jones looked at the Colonel, "Agreed. Oh and Raymond, I'm sure that you won't mind myself assigning you one of my "students", just to see that everything is running smoothly and that we have no further "communication problems". I know how you like to work things differently from myself and I do like to be kept "in the loop"."

Gordon shifted uncomfortably.

"Excellent!. Now Raymond, you must excuse me but I must go and attend to some pressing business. There's some information that I need to plant and the results should bear fruit very shortly!" Jones took leave of his companion to head back into the compound.

Colonel Gordon watched Rob Jones go.

"Damn that bastard!. He's as mad as the elder Jones and as devious as his mother!", he swore under his breath.

Unfortunately both of them needed to work together on this particular project and as much as Gordon was used to working alone, he knew that making an enemy of anyone from the Jones family was career suicide.

Like it or not. This was no deal which either of them could afford to break.

* * *

Okay, that wraps up the first act. I'll try to keep the notes short on each chapter and get to the point.

Firstly: Sorry "Fringe" and "Dawson's Creek" creators and writers, I'm borrowing the characters again for a second outing. Hope you don't mind. I know I don't own 'em but they need an adventure or two every so often!.

Secondly: Books which came handy in writing this chapter and subsequent ones to follow:

Carlos Castaneda: "The Teachings of Don Juan: A Yaqui Way of Knowledge". Also "Blue Highways: A Journey Into America" by William Least Heat-Moon.

Must add the magazine that came in weekly parts called "THE X FACTOR" circa mid 90's (I used to collect it weekly) which has zilch to do with talent shows and everything paranormal and weird happenings. You'll see why soon!.

Finally and Most importantly of all…MUSIC.

Okay then, I've decided to put some Scottish artists and music lyrics in this story and again as an added disclaimer…I never wrote any of these lyrics and only wish to acknowledge the wonderful hearts and minds who wrote and performed them and share it with others who may not know the work of my fellow Scots. Some songs you may know, most you may not.

If you want to check them out further, I think "YOUTUBE" is the wisest source of sound and vision. Just type up the song and artist and it should hopefully be okay. So here's the list so far..

EDWYN COLLINS: "A Girl Like You" ( shout out to a fellow fan fic writer of the same name who writes wonderful stories!).

EURYTHMICS: "You Have Placed A Chill In My Heart".

HIGH FIDELITY: "Odyessy Of A Psychonaut" ( You should check out their first Cd, "Demonstration", it's something I think Walter would've enjoyed to the max!.).

Oh yeah, also non-Scots artists also might pop up too..

"Feelin' Good" lyric comes from the song by Nina Simone and the lyric in the main intro title is from Ella Fitzgerald and a song called "Let's Do It".

This story is a bit darker than the previous one and mentions lots about subjects that might not get touched upon in your average story so I've upped the rating on it just to be on the safe side. Better to read the previous story I wrote which was "Fusion" and it sets the scene for this one.

Oh and I forgot to mention this takes place Season Three Of "Fringe", after "Marionette" but before "6b" and proving that in the first story I could put "Dawson's Creek" into "Fringe" now I'm trying to reverse the theory and put a "Fringe" twist into "Dawson's Creek". I'm trying to do something a bit different here, bear with me, it's an on-going process…

That's this week's chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Back soon…

PROGENESIS: Crossing The Styx. Chapter One.

"It's a New Dawn…"


	2. Chapter 2

LOCATION: THE FICTIONAL UNIVERSE.

The music blasted out of the sound system drowning out the sounds of the city of Boston that engulfed the air around the driver. For some reason he liked the beat of this song, it sounded mean, it had attitude and although on the face of it, he should know better and keep his speed down, he couldn't help himself!.

"Hey man, hey man

You don't know much about my plan

As I'm goin' alone.

Hey Dad, you're mad

I don't need anyone telling me to do what I don't

Hey little brother, you keep on fishin'

You keep on missing, you'll never catch me man

Back off sister, just keep on walking,

Just keep on knocking cause I won't let you in."

The man laughed as he thought about his family. Back home they'd be as dysfunctional as ever and as for his brother…Deputy Doug!.

Why wouldn't he come out of the closet?. Promoted to "Sherriff" and he still liked to keep his love of " Mamma Mia" under wraps!.

Now with their dad in retirement and hanging up his holster, Doug Witter had taken over and was working his way to the top as expected.

While he, Pacey Witter, black sheep of the family had done one better. They had said he wouldn't amount to much, but he had proved them wrong and made them proud.

The badge that he wore glinted in the sunlight as he drove through the streets of Boston on his way back up to the precinct in "Roxbury".

DETECTIVE WITTER. That was his title and it hadn't been an easy route to get there.

"God damn, god damn,

I was the man who took a chance when it wasn't safe.

Cry Baby, Cry Baby,

You don't know how to let your hair down and have some fun".

Pacey remembered that summer. Last century, in the closing decade of the 90's, it had been the summer that had changed not just one thing but EVERYTHING for him.

He realised that there was more to life than the small enclave of "Capeside". There was ANOTHER universe out there and in fact according to Dr Bishop, thousands or millions of them. People travelling between them existed, real or fictional characters had no boundaries and most important of all, the one thing that had REALLY changed Pacey for good was the fact that he had met the most enticing and beguiling F.B.I agent EVER.

One Agent Olivia Dunham who worked in "Fringe Division".

Looking back on it, he was too young for her. How many nights had he lain awake with regret knowing that if he had just been that little bit older and not his mid-teens that things could've gone down a different road.

Ten years on however, Pacey was still a bit of a rogue at heart but he had grown up and become a responsible adult working hard to achieve his dream. Also it hadn't harmed his chances with the opposite sex as he had matured into a stunningly attractive young man and unlike the younger teen Pacey who had flashes of brilliance with the occasional woman in his life, he was now quite masterful at impressing the ladies with his easy charm and sense of humour. As things stood though it was that Olivia Dunham had left him a changed person after that summer.

Pacey wanted to get involved with something more rewarding than being the "town jester", he wanted to as the television re-runs of old cop shows put it…"Bust some bad guys".

Agent Dunham and also Dr Bishop had inspired him to hone his abilities from working on that case and put it to good use. He had potential and started to buckle down at school with the help of his friends and started to go from a failing student to graduating to the top of his class.

Doug and his father decided that having two Witters in the local precinct was enough and that Pacey should try elsewhere to further his career. The elder Witter wasn't too hopeful that Pacey was cut out for police work, but it was Doug who actually came to his rescue.

"Look little bro, you're growing up fast and I think you deserve a chance. I got a contact up in the Boston Police Department, he says he'll give you a taster of what it's like up in the city. If you do well Pacey, this could be the beginning of something for you. It's your choice bro, Dad may think you'll fail, but I saw something in you that day when Agent Dunham came into our town on that case.

Don't let me down."

Pacey started a twelve month placement in the Boston Police Department which in turn gave him a taste of what he craved. In fact, Doug's contact… a Detective O' Neill was suitably impressed with Pacey that he convinced him to take the entrance exam to be a police cadet.

Scraping by, having just stayed in Boston for a little over a year, and using all his wits and know-how, Pacey got onto the programme and started training to become a police officer.

Okay, it wasn't as glamorous as being an F.B.I agent, but it was a start and although he had to buckle down for the final written exam which was tough, all the physical training, agility and self-defence training paid off. He'd been able to carry a fight before becoming a cop, but now he had grown up and could easily talk his way out of a fight as well as kick a few butts in the process.

"You'll do great Witter. Zip your lip when you have to and remember never to leave your butt exposed!", his self-defence teacher had taught him.

Pacey grinned, " Danielle Adams" he sighed. What a woman she was!. Not just a brilliant self-defence mentor and a gorgeous woman but also happened slightly older than himself and again, shades of the old Pacey had surfaced.

He fell back into the memory of that day when he had graduated from the police college. Finally she was no longer his teacher and things could now heat up a little more. On the surface they had maintained a working relationship, but now…now it was time to turn up the temperature a few degrees.

"So, Miss Adams", he had found her in the gym, "Now that I've graduated…Would it be wrong of me to assume that I can now ask you out on a date?".

"Witter..", she sighed, "I remember taking you up on that bet when you and I first met. "Miss Adams, WHEN I graduate not IF by the way, can I ask you out on a date?". She recalled his words.

"I thought you were too sure of yourself then…but now…" she looked at him appraisingly, "But now.."…she walked up to him and her eyes betrayed her true intentions.

"But now?!", Pacey raised an eyebrow and grinned…

"Witter, zip your lip and just remember what I told you..", she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I think I need reminding of that lesson, Miss Adams", he feigned mock ignorance.

"I told you," she traced a finger along his jaw-line and put a piece of paper in the back pocket of his trousers, patting his butt gently and added… "Later Pacey", before heading off to the locker room to shower and change as her classes had ended for the day.

Pacey took out the paper and read the words out loud, "8pm, Apartment 34d , Cross Street, Lower Roxbury.".

He grinned as he undid the top button on his shirt and loosened up his tie. Graduating certainly had its advantages!.

The song ended as he pulled up into the parking garage of the precinct as he started on yet another day at the "office" so to speak.

The case he was working at the minute centred around this small time gang who were trying to break out of their humble beginnings by jumping into bed with some heavy duty small time wannabe "big boys". Fortunately he had a contact who knew this gang and was willing to exchange some information if the price was right.

Pacey knew that there was a fine line between being a clean and a dirty cop and luckily for him, his contact was a good guy.

Jace was just a guy caught up in some bad business trying to look out for his younger brother and sister as his parents were dead. Jace in some respects reminded Pacey of himself and he took an interest in the young man's welfare and tried to mentor him as best as he could.

On several occasions Pacey had helped the 19 year old kid out of trouble and slipped him some money telling him to get his ass out of the gang and go and think about his family. Jace however had other ideas and Pacey could only wonder when the kid was going to run out of luck.

Jace had contacted him a couple of hours ago and he sounded pretty freaked out and wanted to meet up with him.

" I gotta meet with you man. Face to face. Something big's goin' down."

Pacey had managed to persuade him to meet within the precinct premises, okay not the best place to meet but better than the streets where anyone could be watching specifically in the parking lot. As he got out the car, he looked around for any sign of his contact.

"Detective!", the person calling his name was standing next to the exit of the lower floor.

Pacey noted it was Jace. The guy looked nervous and looked around afraid of being seen in the company of the so called "enemy". He wore ripped denims with a leather jacket and a baseball cap slung low over his features. Any minute now this guy was ready to take flight.

"Jace, how you doin' these days?. Keeping out of trouble I hope?", Pacey raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't the best place to meet man!", Jace looked around licking his lips and fidgeted. "I know of a thousand places better than this. Are you trying to get me killed?!."

"You sounded nervous over the phone. Look Jace, what's goin' on?. You said something big was on the cards." Pacey tried to calm his fears.

"Detective, we're in WAY over our heads on this deal. There's this exchange that's gonna happen. Tomorrow afternoon, here...I wrote it for you." Jace fished out the details and pressed the paper into Pacey's hand.

"I've had some shit in my life, Detective, but I'm out… after what I heard…"

"Jace,", Pacey put the note in his pocket and fixed him with a questioning look, "I've never seen you as wound up as this before. What's happened?".

" The guys were setting up a deal with this group called the "A-10". They promised us a good cut, it seemed just to be an "ordinary" deal, we were gonna get some cred for this. Get one up on everyone else…but I just got a bad feeling man…" Jace gave Pacey a look and swallowed looking around nervously.

"I made up an excuse to get out but I stuck around and hid, you know just to see who these guys were.

Then one of them, they're dressed in black, comes out with…"You screw this up and you'll end up just like that town. We did that. We reduced that to a wasteland. You'd better know who you're dealing with, cause we can do that to Boston, that backwater town was just the beginning!". Detective, I think they're involved in some really heavy duty shit man..."

"Jace," Pacey put a hand on the young man's shoulder, "You did the right thing contacting me. I want you to take this", he produced some cash and folded it into the man's top pocket of his leather jacket " Take your family and get the hell out of Boston. I mean it Jace, stay away from the gang members, this is serious, really serious. This is terrorism we're dealing with and I don't want you getting hurt".

"Detective, you've been good to me. Thanks man, you got my ass out of trouble more times than I can count on my hand. I mean that man.."

"Jace. Get out of here. I don't want to see your face again EVER. Go and protect yourself and your family." Pacey told him firmly, "And stay away from gangs!".

"Detective", he tipped his baseball cap and sneaked away through the exit door.

Pacey stood there, "Damn that kid!", he muttered and looked at the address on the paper he had been given.

The "A-10" group as they were known until a week ago had seemed like your normal run-of -the mill wannabe bunch of kooky fruitcakes who had never really done anything to warrant attention. That is until they had claimed responsibility for the "Shelbyville incident" which had wiped a whole town off the map and had turned the surrounding country into a desert. Not one survivor nor a blade of grass was found alive.

From what Pacey had seen via the media it was being hailed as a new "terror" device that had been used and a message from the "A-10" group had claimed responsibility.

Little had been known about the group and it seemed that petty theft was more their style, but this incident had changed the whole playing field and now this group seemed to be the F.B.I's most wanted.

Pacey looked at the information on the paper again and pulled out in cell.

"This is Detective Witter, I need to talk to O'Neill. I need to talk to him immediately".

* * *

In An F.B.I Vehicle Somewhere In Kentucky….

"Are we there yet Agent Dunham?!", Walter's voice seemed to be a little higher, almost sing-song like in fact as he leaned back in his seat and tried to concentrate on his surroundings.

"We're an hour away Walter", Olivia looked up in the mirror trying not to catch Peter's eye in the process as he tried to keep Walter grounded in this reality.

The elder Bishop was proving to be quite a handful as 3 cups of very strong coffee had failed to counteract the "Castaneda" cocktail's effects and had only made him want to spout out reams of garbled information instead.

Olivia had insisted, no in fact had demanded that Astrid ride shotgun to try and keep her sane, also she couldn't have Peter near her, better to let him deal with his father in the state he was in at the minute anyway. Last thing she needed was a very drugged up Walter sitting beside her talking absolute nonsense and making this situation even more stressful than it was.

"So why did we get this case again Olivia?" asked Astrid.

"Well, the other agencies involved couldn't explain what was going on in the area surrounding and including Shelbyville and probably thought that we could." Olivia shrugged, "I mean, why that town?. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it from what eye-witness accounts say. However they did take some readings which suggested a higher than average background radiation."

Walter began to clear his throat and Olivia and Astrid looked at one another, "Music I think!", Astrid hinted.

"Agreed, it might calm him down!", Olivia switched on the music system and it settled on the nearest local channel. Hopefully it would prevent Walter from launching into another drug addled rant.

"Everybody's talkin' and no-one says a word,

Everyone's makin' love and no-one really cares

There's nasties in the bathroom just below the stairs".

The radio played the song as Walter started to hum along and beamed in the back seat.

"Nobody told me they'd be days like these.

Strange days indeed".

Olivia and Astrid looked at one another. If there was ever a song that encapsulated the craziness of their lives and their work, it seemed that this song had found them.

"Everybody's smoking and no-one's getting high

Everybody's flying and never touch the sky

There's U.F.O's over New York and I ain't too surprised".

"Lennon and I were on the same wavelength!" Walter clapped his hands and burst out laughing. "Is it any wonder?. After all he was REAL unlike his song-writing partner!".

"Walter, what on earth do you mean by that?", Peter just gave his father a look.

"HA!. MCARTNEY IS A CHARLATAN SON!", Walter's voce drowned out the music and of course Olivia resorted to switching off as it seemed the music had only started Walter raving again.

"Walter, that's ridiculous!", Astrid protested, "You're just biased towards Lennon only because you met him!".

"Astro…I know more about Mcartney than you can imagine m'dear!" Walter retorted and had a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Okay Walter, what is it that you THINK you know. I'd really love to hear this one", Peter couldn't help the little tone of sarcasm that escaped into voice, it had been a tiring day so far and they hadn't reached their destination yet.

Walter ignored his son's caustic tone and giggled, "Have I ever told you the story of Faul Mcartney?" he announced.

"Paul with a P, Walter.." Peter just rolled his eyes and wondered where his father was going with this story.

"No Peter!" admonished Walter, "Faul with an F!. Just like that fraudulent hussy that pretended to be OUR Agent Dunham!" he insisted.

Up front Olivia and Astrid just exchanged glances.

Walter smiled as the memories came tumbling back, "Mcartney died in 1966. Car crash. The Authorities covered it up. They then replaced him with a lookalike, with some surgery involved as well and one WILLIAM CAMPBELL became Paul Mcartney." he intoned.

Then he sat upright and added,

" And how do I know all of this you may ask?!".

Astrid shook her head, "I'm not asking but you're gonna tell us anyway aren't you Walter?".

"Aspro…ye of little faith!. It was I who had to deprogramme him after "THE BEATLES" split up!", Walter giggled and began his tale once more, " Unfortunately…" he kept giggling, "My fault really, I was on a potent blend of "Banisteriopsis caapi" and "psilocybin" at the time they wheeled him in and I had this tune in my head that I couldn't stop singing.."

"Walter you were on what?!" Peter just looked at his father shaking his head, "He was on Ayahuasca, that's a drug the Amazonian Indians use by the way and magic mushrooms." Peter decided to translate for the two women in the front of the vehicle.

Walter started to belt out with gusto a "Bom Bom Bom" kind of sound and added "As I was deprogramming Billy, I kept talking about amphibians especially of the order "Rana Esculentia", no, wait!", he frowned, "Or was it "Rana Catesbina"...might've been the "Bufonidae" family even…"

"Walter, what on earth are you trying to tell us?", Olivia tried to make sense of the elder Bishop's ramblings and looked over to Astrid who just had her "I have no idea what he's on about" look plastered on her face.

"Peter!. It was the frogs!. Those frogs made me do it!" Walter excitedly turned to his son who in turn just shook his head trying to suppress his amusement.

Walter continued with, "They said Lennon was far superior musically and no wonder!. Faul produced some howlers in his time and was always sub-standard!. Son….Olivia, Astro.." he giggled, "I GAVE HIM THE IDEA FOR THE "FROG CHORUS!", he ended with a flourish.

"Walter, that's your best one yet. YOU did not do any of those things and Paul Mcartney is most certainly ALIVE. That's the biggest load of bull-…" Peter tried to keep his face straight while admonishing his father but was cut off by the scientist affirming his beliefs once more.

"Son…listen to "Revolution number 9" backwards and open your mind!. They knew…they knew!. "Turn me on dead man", that's what it says!".

"Okay Walter, that's the first thing on my "to do" list when we get back to Boston!", Peter tried not to be too sarcastic and took a flask of coffee and began to pour his father another cup… "Get this one down Walter, you're still tripping.".

"Nonsense Son!", protested Walter as he took the cup and smelled the aroma of the contents, "I am perfectly complis mentis!".

Up front, Astrid leaned over to Olivia, "Drive faster Olivia PLEASE!", she muttered.

Olivia grimaced and put her foot to the gas and muttered back, "Agreed!".

* * *

"Witter", the older detective faced the younger man. "Are you sure this guy isn't playing you for a fool?".

"No Sir. My contact is a good guy, a little bit off the "straight and narrow" at times, granted, but I trust him sir. If he says the "A-10" group are involved then I believe him. Question is now sir.." Pacey faced his mentor and friend Lieutenant O'Neill, "What are WE gonna do about it?!".

"Pacey, you have this knack of predicting trouble and nipping it in the bud. I always knew you had potential ever since Day One when you stepped into this precinct and I've never had cause to doubt you.". The older man with the grizzled beard stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"We've both come a long way Sir. I have to ask you to trust me again. Let's shut these guys down. Shelbyville isn't a one off, they'll do it again. Hand this case over to the Feds and they'll just keep tabs on them in some 5 year long surveillance covert mess funded by some secret Government department." Pacey clenched his fists and his eyes blazed passionately.

"WE can stop this and save lives." he stated bluntly.

O'Neill stared at the department's youngest detective and nodded.

"Witter, you've put me in a hell of a position. If this goes wrong then both of us will be looking for new jobs. I can't promise you that the Feds or someone will get wind of this but since you got the information then YOU can go and lead the team in this operation.

Don't let me down son, or your brother for that matter. Now get outta here and good luck!".

"Yes sir. Thank you Lieutenant".

Pacey left his friend and mentor to go and start organising a raid for the appointed time and place. He knew just who to ask and hoped that within the next 24 hours, the Feds or any other Government department wouldn't catch a whiff of what was going on. He owed it to the people that had lost their lives in Shelbyville and he owed it to Jace as well.

If everything went well, by this time tomorrow, the "A-10" would be just another failed terrorist group and the people of Boston and indeed the country would have one less thing to worry about.

* * *

"What lovely country-side" mused Walter Bishop as Olivia Dunham pulled the car over to the side of the road just outside of Shelbyville.

"Okay, Astrid, you and Peter set up the equipment and take readings, I'll take a look around, see if I can see anything unusual." Olivia was determined that Peter wasn't going to be anywhere near her after such a long car journey. She needed to stretch her legs and just be alone for a little while.

Walter was right, it was nice country around here and away from the hustle and bustle of the big city and all nice and quiet. She was climbing up an embankment to get a better view of the area and could see the town of Shelbyville in front of her.

"This is too quiet for any kind of trouble, let alone a "Fringe" event", why on earth are we out here?", she mused quietly to herself as she surveyed the land before her. Nothing out of the ordinary here whatsoever.

Looking back to the car, she saw Peter pulling equipment out of the car and trying to keep an eye on his father at the same time. Olivia felt a twinge of regret. She missed the old camaraderie and chemistry that they shared until that fateful trip to the other side. Now it was different and she missed that terribly.

"I'm sorry for upsetting the apple cart,

But the news is bad on Easy Street.

You and I have drifted apart,

And it's never gonna be the same".

She had heard that song on the radio this morning and had identified with it and the line "People nowadays they need people to blame". She was trying to get past this but she wasn't ready to forgive and forget and she would wonder what Peter was thinking when she stole a furtive glance when he wasn't looking.

Peter, meanwhile was trying to prevent his father from wandering off in his state of mind. "Just stay off the road Walter, I know we're in the country but anything could come speeding around a corner at any minute", he warned him.

"Don't worry Son…I'm well aware of that fact!", Walter replied as he took in his surroundings and looked at the sky and touched the ground muttering away to himself.

Peter chanced to look up and saw Olivia standing at the top of the embankment, the sun shining at such an angle that all he could make out was her outline against the sky.

"And all I have to offer,

Is the love, I have that's freely given.

You'll see its value, when you see what I try to say.

It's a Gentleman's excuse me, so I'll take one step to the side.

Can you get it inside your head

I'm tired of dancing.

For every one step forward,

I'm taking two steps back".

"Olivia", he sighed, wishing that he could turn back the clock and just undo the mess that both their lives and relationships had become.

If she would just talk to him!. He sighed again and went to get the GEIGER counter from the trunk of the car.

"Peter, What are we doing out here?", Astrid echoed what Peter had been thinking ever since they had started out on this crazy trip.

"Beats me Astrid!. This place is just normal. I can't see that there's anything strange out here. In fact, we should've brought Gene out here for grazing!. Look at all this pasture and other cows for that matter!. They sent us out when Gene should've been sent in our place!" he joked.

"OH MY!", Walter's voice suddenly interrupted their conversation as the scientist started to walk towards a certain part of the main road.

"Walter!. Walter…" Peter ran to his father's side as the scientist sank to his knees, he wasn't in any pain but his face seemed shell shocked.

"Olivia!." Astrid shouted up to her, "Come Quickly!".

Peter had managed to get his father off the road and back into the safety of the lay-by where they were parked. Both Astrid and himself were looking at Walter in a concerned manner.

"What is it Walter. What's wrong?. You're not feeling sick are you?", Peter tried to determine what the matter was.

Olivia made her way down the embankment and rushed over to the scientist concerned at his sudden illness.

"Walter, what's wrong?. What happened?", she searched Astrid and Peter's faces for answers.

"Agent Dunham, I fear something bad has indeed happened here. I merely glimpsed through a crack in the door." Walter spoke breathlessly, "Something that I think we are feeling the after-effects of. Those of us who have indulged somewhat, in a hallucinogenic fashion would be able to see it."

"Walter, are you trying to say that only you can see this "something?". Peter looked at him and added, "What about Olivia?. Would her abilities allow her to corroborate what you've seen?".

Enlightenment filled the old scientist's features, "Why son…that's a most brilliant theory…yes…Cortexiphan may be the key…" he muttered.

"Walter, where exactly was it you were standing?" Olivia nodded as she understood what was required of her.

"Over there, Olivia dear. I fear I am a little overwhelmed by the experience and my legs are somewhat shaky." Walter gesticulated to the middle of the road.

Olivia checked for any traffic and made her way to the spot where Walter had pointed to and concentrated. She closed her eyes and let herself open up her mind and slowly let her breathing go in and out….relaxing and letting herself slip from this reality.

Olivia's eyes opened. She was standing in a wasteland. Winds whipped the dust around her and she was no longer standing on a road but falling through the earth, through the rock and into a river.

For a second she felt the sensations of heat, dust, falling a great height and finally of being drenched and then she was back. Back into her own reality.

"Oh god!", she fell backwards but was caught by Peter who had been standing nearby, ready to spring into action if anything should go wrong.

"OLIVIA!", Astrid helped Peter to carry her to where Walter was now sitting up and trying to make sense of what had happened to them both. Walter looked grim faced.

"Son, I believe that the after effects of the drugs I took earlier helped me to witness a terrible event. Olivia it seems has had a stronger reaction than I had. I also must add that our equipment may not register anything remotely strange and I can see why this has baffled the authorities and why we were sent out here. Olivia certainly and perhaps if I were to indulge in more "cocktails", are the only ones who can piece together what's happened. Even then, I cannot think WHERE exactly the origin of this event occurred".

"So you're saying that in some universe other than our own, this terrible event happened and we're getting some sort of "shockwave" in our reality?", Peter briefly looked away from Olivia and looked uncomfortable.

"Mm…yes son, but I don't think that our alternate universe is the key here. I didn't feel a "crossing over" as such, Olivia holds the answer to that question." he replied sensing his son's discomfort at the mention of another universe, "This is something different".

Olivia's vision seemed blurred to begin with but she found herself being able make out the shape of Astrid and Peter beside her. "Uh. Hey…ah.." she blinked and the world came back into focus, "I'm okay", she smiled weakly as she saw Peter's concerned expression.

"Olivia, this is important m'dear." Walter's voice focussed her attention as she smiled again, "You're okay Walter."

"Yes Olivia. Now please if you can recall, did you or did you not experience some form of vision?", he looked at her intently.

"I did. There were flashes of scenes Walter. Things were speeded up, at first I was one place, then another…it's weird. Almost like I was somewhere else but no feeling of crossing over. Does that sound weird?" she blinked and rubbed her temples. "Headache as well, I don't think I want to be driving back" she added.

"I'll drive Olivia, don't worry about that." Peter chimed in. "Look, since we have all the equipment out, we'll run the usual tests and analyse the results back at the lab. I think you and Walter should go and sit in the car. Astrid and I will take care of the rest, won't we Astrid?".

"We'll get it done. Besides, Peter's right, you and Walter have had quite an experience. We won't take too long at this.", Astrid replied.

The elder Bishop nodded in agreement, "I concur".

Peter helped Olivia to her feet and got her sitting in the back and he helped his father to sit in the front, both of them seemed still a bit groggy and although Peter was concerned for them both, he knew that he had to concentrate in gathering the data from this site in order to help the investigation.

Every so often he would look over and find an excuse to go up and check on his father but also to see how Olivia was faring.

Whilst Astrid and Peter were conducting the tests, Walter turned to Olivia in the back seat. His expression was thoughtful as he stated:

"Olivia. I know it's none of my business but we, that is Astrid and myself and I know Peter does too although he'd not say this out loud…What I'm saying is…we miss not seeing you in the lab. Will you not try to patch things up with Peter and we can go back to the way it was…before..?".

Olivia sighed. "I miss you guys as well. Walter…I…I guess it's too raw, too painful at the minute. I want to move past this but I just can't…not yet..", she leaned her head back into the leather headrest and tried to quell the runaway herd of horses in her head.

"Don't wait too long Olivia. Peter needs to heal too", Walter wished he could do more to help but knew this was something that he couldn't be involved with even if he wanted to.

Olivia felt a twinge of regret. She wished she could rid herself of this damned headache and get some answers to what was happening here. Whether it was the after effect of what she had just been through or if it was weeks of sleepless nights and stress, she fell into a deep slumber.

"Hey Olivia.." Peter stopped as he saw that she had fallen asleep. The equipment was packed away and the tests were done. A sad smile played on his lips as he watched her sleep for a moment or two.

"I'm sorry Olivia". The words fell from him in a hushed tone as he quietly made his way up to the drivers seat passing Astrid on the way.

"It's okay Peter, I'll keep an eye on her". Astrid just wished the pair of them could just get talking again, it was obvious that they cared about each other deeply despite all that had happened.

"Thanks Astrid", Peter smiled back.

"Son, I think I may need to urinate in the next 20 minutes. I'm just warning you!", Walter announced as Peter slid into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Okay Walter, I appreciate the early warning!. Time to head home".

The journey needless to say on the way back was much quieter as everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts. A thousand questions were brewing. Answers were needed and needed soon.

* * *

Okay then. Second chapter in folks. How was it then?.

Notes for the above that may interest you.

Firstly music:

Song lyrics in the title of course I have to get an INXS mention in somewhere and that's part of "Never Tear Us Apart"…did I keep mentioning that they're a great band or is my inner fan girl working overtime again?.

A Scottish group called "El Presidente" who sadly are no more but provided an interesting debut album and a great song called " Keep On Walking" ( note they sound better live than on record, check out the YOUTUBE "Belladrum 2012" festival clip, first song up is the one I've name checked).

Other Scots songs are "Never Gonna Be the Same" by DANNY WILSON. Best song of theirs is actually "Mary's Prayer" but sadly they're no more as well.

"A Gentleman's Excuse me" By FISH, he was the original vocalist in a band called MARILLION and is a great singer and performer and still going strong.

The other non Scots track is John Lennon and "Nobody Told Me". Brilliant song and one I can relate to with my crazy life.

Oh yes and the "FAUL/Paul" MCARTNEY thing. That is up on the web and is an interesting subject of whether he really did die and was replaced by a surgical lookalike. I do not jest… go and have a gander if you're interested, it goes into great depth and it's one where you have to weigh up and decide the evidence for yourselves. The sites come exotically named as "is " and "plastic macca blogspot".

If any of you want to look up the "Frog Chorus" song then you'll kind of get the idea of Walter's argument, some of you may not be familiar with it, I thought it was quite a good track when it came out in my very much younger days!.

So…. does Pacey 2.0 work for you as an idea?. Drop in a review and let me know.

Chapter 3 next and things start to hot up in both universes.

PROGENESIS: Crossing The Styx. Chapter Two: "Two Worlds Collided.."


	3. progenesis chapter three

Dr Khalaf inserted the needle into the subject's arm and drew the required amount of blood needed for the test.

He spoke in his native language to his colleague Dr Ziad.

" The research was never meant for this. Our work is being corrupted!. I thought I trusted the Colonel but after that first test, I fear nothing good can come of this."

Dr Ziad replied carefully, " Abbas, it is the other one

I do not trust, he acts like a god, he thinks like a god and he wants to create like a god. I do not like this either. Malik was a good man and he refused to join. Look what happened to him. When the colonel and the mad one have what they need I fear we will follow Malik."

"Guys, what have I told you about not speaking English?" the test subject tutted, "Very rude indeed. I may not be able to understand you but I get the idea well enough. Trust is the basis of all good relationships!".

"Richie, you must see that this is so very wrong. Why can you not follow your own path?. Why do you follow Mr Jones?", Dr Ziad reverted to English after glancing at the worried face of his colleague.

"Following your own path gets you nowhere. That's where I found myself, going nowhere until I received a visit from Mr Jones. I believe in his cause, it's something I feel inside me. You guys aren't like us, you don't understand. We are different from the others. Genetics, guys…Surely you can see that?!" came the reply from the blond haired man in the chair, his eyes were a strange mix of colours, almost chameleon like in appearance.

"Richie, yourself and the others are different but you cannot let that be exploited to whatever purpose the Colonel and Mr Jones have planned for you!", Dr Khalaf tried to reason with Richie.

The opening of the door ended the conversation abruptly as a man dressed in military fatigues strode in.

"Is he nearly ready?", he stared at the two Iraqi doctors and demanded an answer.

"Final blood test results are being performed now. The compound has been injected and he is ready for transport." Dr Khalaf threw his rebellious thoughts to the foremost corners of his mind as he smiled back at the soldier, "As for yourself, it is nearly time for your next dose of the compound, Sergeant Kavanagh, you mentioned that you had no shots left."

The man nodded, "Later, once the transport is complete."

"Doctors, if you don't need me for anything else then I should let you get on with your work. We can't all sit around and chat like one big happy family can we?", Richie stood up and walked over to the Sergeant, "Ready when you are."

The doctors looked at one another before Dr Ziad quietly added, "Make sure that you come back safely Richie."

"Oh, I plan to. Don't worry about that. We may continue that "conversation" that we all found so engaging", he smiled a Cheshire cat grin.

"Doctors, excuse us, we have a meeting to attend", the Sergeant and Richie left the two medics to complete the blood test.

"How many more lives are going to be sacrificed in this madness?", Dr Khalaf mused aloud once he realised that they were alone again.

Dr Ziad sighed, " For now all we can do is keep doing our job and keep those people safe, it is a miracle that they are what they are or we would be doing autopsies instead of research."

He put a drop of blood on the glass slide and put it to the highest magnification possible. The reaction was already catalysing.

Richie was a walking, talking time-bomb.

* * *

Pacey listened to the banter going on between his colleagues over the radio and smiled. It was a tense situation and they all needed to blow off a little steam.

"Witter, it's dead out here. Are you certain this guy wasn't yanking your chain?", the voice crackled over the line trying to contain the apprehension that he was feeling.

"Dominguez, trust me. NO-ONE is yanking anyone's chain. This is most certainly happening. Anything happening on your end?."

"Sorry man, it's quiet here" interjected another voice. "Besides, you never exactly told us about who this alleged source is and where you found him in the first place".

"Alex, that's the first rule and you know it. Never break the confidence of a trusted source. My advice…Get your own!", Pacey allowed himself a joke despite being on duty.

"Witter…you're going touchy on us!. So that's how you got your detective stripes at such a young and tender age!", Alex joked back.

"Oh jealousy will certainly get you guys ABSOLUTELY nowhere!" , Pacey replied, "Look it's nearly zero hour, switch to the ear mikes".

Pacey was inside the warehouse behind a stack load of old machinery parts and car wrecks, it felt like it was the type of place for shady guys doing dirty deals. His fellow detectives, Alex Corbin and Elias Dominguez were in position with the back up consisting of the Boston PD'S finest. Whoever was coming here wasn't going to be expecting a welcoming committee of this size and firepower.

Inside the warehouse it was cold and damp, outside it was a brilliantly sunny day and Pacey hated getting these jobs. He repressed a shiver, his mind thinking back to warm summer days back in Capeside. He remembered the marina and spending time out there with the boats and daydreaming about sailing and escaping all the woes and cares of the world.

"And I'll sail her up the west coast through villages and towns,

I'll be on my holidays, they'll be doing the rounds.

They'll ask me how I got her I'll say "I saved my money. Say isn't she pretty?".

That ship called "Dignity".

And I'm telling this story, in a faraway sea,

Sipping down Raki and reading Maynard Keynes

And I'm thinking about home and all of that means

And a place in the winter for "Dignity"."

Unfortunately for Pacey, this was the here and now and there was no time for daydreaming about days gone by and his favourite past time of sailing.

A car suddenly sped into the warehouse from the outside at speed. Pacey could smell burning rubber in the air as his mind was pulled back to present.

He spoke quietly, "This is it guys, the drop is commencing…".

He took a look out to see a couple of tough gang-types slamming the car doors and they seemed to have an unwilling guest with them.

Pacey squinted in the gloom of the warehouse trying to make out who it was, but the poor guy had a hood over his head and his hands were tied behind his back.

"Where is he?. He said he'd be here!", one of the gang members glared around the warehouse vicinity and the other took out a gun just to be on the safe side.

Up the other end of the warehouse came a strange flash of light and the sound of footsteps echoed around the building.

"What the hell was that flash Witter?. Did you see that?", came the voice over the radio, "It came out of nowhere!".

Pacey frowned, "I saw a flash of something, can't confirm what it was".

The foot steps were increasing in loudness and the two gang members started to shove their prisoner to his knees and one called out "Hey!. Is that you?!".

The footsteps stopped and Pacey could make out the figure of a man standing there in what seemed to be a dark trench coat. The gloom obscured his face but his voice was full of contempt it seemed.

"As promised gentlemen, I am here. It would seem that we aren't alone but I will get to that matter shortly".

Pacey felt alarm bells ringing in the back of his head, something about this was WAY beyond normal. Where had that flash come from?. How had this guy suddenly appeared from nowhere and seemed to ooze confidence with every passing moment?.

The man in the trench coat then walked up to the gang members, "And who is this?", he looked down at the prisoner bound and hooded.

"We did what you said man. He's the one that went and told the cops. We don't have no use for him. He got caught trying to sneak out of the neighbourhood with his family. We wasted them, no loose ends you said." the taller of the two gang members explained the situation and whipped off the hood, "Piece of shit that he is. Snitching on his brothers like that!", and he kicked the guy over onto the ground.

"Witter, what's going on down there?. Is the deal done?. Do we move in?" came Alex over the earpiece.

Pacey recognised the man on the floor as the guy rolled over and a shaft of sunlight filtering through a crack in the roof illuminated his features.

It was Jace and his face had been badly beaten but he was still alive.

"Dammit!", he muttered as the situation it seemed was getting beyond worse and into desperation.

"Gentlemen, I value Loyalty in our group above all other things. You've done well and have served your purpose", the man in the trench coat sneered.

"As you so aptly put it, "no loose ends", that I think includes yourselves…".

The two gang members stared at each other and then back at this man with a hint of amusement and incredulity.

"WHO the hell do you think you are crazy man?. We want paid for our work and we want it now!", the other gang member grabbed the guy by the lapels of his coat and hissed into his face.

"As you wish gentleman!", came the reply as the man brushed off the gang member with ease and handed over an envelope. "It's all there, but I would advise you to count it just to be sure!", his tone took a mocking quality to it.

"And him?", the first gang member spoke putting his foot on the neck of the badly beaten Jace, who had been rolled over, his face pressed to the concrete floor and his breathing coming out in tortured gulps.

"Do you want the honours?".

"Oh I think they'll be no more need for further violence. It's all taken care of.." the man spoke in an over confident tone.

Both gan

g members started to divide the money out between them, greed pouring from their features while Jace lay on the floor and the man in the trench coat went to check his watch.

"Witter, UPDATE now!", Alex's voice screamed in his earpiece but Pacey seemed oblivious to what was going on as the scene unfolded in front of him. His mind screamed to take action but somehow he felt frozen to the spot.

"Oh yes, the other matter.." the man in the trench coat lifted his arms into the air and whirled around in a circle,

"Come out, come out wherever you are…I know that you're watching!", he half sung, "Boston's so called finest….Where are you?".

Pacey spoke into the mic, "Get in here now!" and he broke cover, his gun pointed at the gang members and keeping his attention on this mysterious stranger.

"That's enough!. Hands in the air now!".

The gang members fumbled for their weapons but it seemed that someone suddenly snapped their fingers and they fell to the ground lifeless without a sound.

"Money is such a dirty currency" spoke the man in the trench coat in a matter of fact tone of voice, he raised his hands as Pacey moved forward, "Why the amount of germs on notes alone…it's enough to kill someone", he chuckled.

"What did you do to them?" Pacey glared at the man and kept his eyes fixed on him at all times as he moved closer trying to identify this lunatic in front of him, "Who the hell are you?".

"I might ask the same question of you." the man stepped into the light more and smirked, the scar showed on his face as his cold eyes blazed forth.

"Smart-ass huh?!. Well it looks like you're not so smart after all if your plan was to taunt the good guys and disappear like a pantomime villian in a puff of smoke. Hate to tell you. The cavalry is coming but not to save you.", Pacey retorted.

"I don't need saving", the man snorted, "On the contrary though, that young man on the floor is in bad shape, I don't think he has too long.", he nodded towards Jace who was moaning on the concrete floor of the warehouse, blood was beginning to ooze from his nose.

The sound of many footsteps filled the warehouse and within a matter of minutes, several loaded weapons were trained on the man in the trench coat with yells of "Freeze" and "Hands in the air now!" as Pacey went over to check on Jace's condition.

He knelt by the young man and checked for signs of life. It didn't look good.

The young man opened his eye that hadn't been injured and saw Pacey, all he could whisper was…"I'm sorry" and his body went limp.

"Damn it Jace!", Pacey clenched his fists and glared at the man who was responsible for his death. The man saw his reaction and just sneered back.

"WITTER!", he heard Alex's voice and saw him come over, "Hey man!. You okay?!. You had us worried back there!".

Pacey kept his eyes fixed on the prisoner who was being cuffed and saw something shift in the guy's expression and manner. Something like craftiness and recognition perhaps?.

"Pacey!. Hey snap out of it!", Alex shook his friend and tried to break the staring match that was going on between him and the psycho that they'd just caught.

"Don't touch that money Alex, it's sprayed with something. Let forensics get it and the two bodies." he cautioned, "That guy…there's something about him." Pacey was sure that he was reminded of seeing this guy or someone like him from his past. He couldn't figure when or where. Something unsettling began to throw up old questions from the past that he had successfully buried over the years.

The man was just about to be led away when he started to sing in a strange voice, " I grew up in a small town years ago…". Everyone stopped to stare at this strange man and his ramblings. " I heard stories about the Sheriff's youngest son. The best one was about him and his teacher. Rumour has it, he got more "education" than was appropriate. Sound familiar?!" he laughed as he was led away. His laughter echoing off the walls of the warehouse.

Pacey stood there staring into the gloom of the warehouse.

"No more will my green sea go and turn a deeper blue

I could not forsee this thing happening to you.

If I look hard enough into the setting sun

My love will laugh with me before the morning comes.

No colours any more I want them to turn black".

"Alex," his voice was steely and controlled, "When we get back to the precinct, I'm interviewing that guy first."

"Sure Witter. Better take a ticket man, could be a long wait." Alex looked grim.

"Why?".

"Might be out of our jurisdiction. The Feds got wind of this case."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work Walter?", Olivia found herself wired up to several machines and frowned as the elder Bishop produced two ping-pong balls and held them up to her eyes.

"Positive Olivia!. I really don't want to inject you with any drugs whatsoever. This is a much safer way of obtaining the results that we need. I of course could put you in the tank again but I think this way will be better!.", he produced a pair of sharp scissors and started to cut the ping pong balls in half.

"Astro!", he called out waving the scissors around mindlessly.

As Peter came and took the scissors out of his hand he put his free hand on one of his father's shoulders, "I'll take those Walter, you'll have someone's eyes out…".

"Oh yes, son, sorry…I get carried away at times don't I?" he smiled sadly.

"Yes Walter!" Astrid appeared and Walter promptly discarded two halves of the ping pong balls as she held her hands out, "You want me to keep those?".

Walter thought for a moment, "Better to, I think I may need them in the future. Put them in the drawer in my the office if you please. I seem to go through so many of these things!" he muttered to himself.

"Walter, you keep forgetting where you put them that's why. Have you been inside that drawer lately?. It's filled to bursting point with ping-pong ball halves!. Honestly!", Astrid shook her head.

"ANYWAY!", Walter announced…"PING-PONG BALLS!".

"Yes, you were going to tell us why you were going to use them on Olivia!", Peter reminded his father of the experiment he was running.

"Yes, like the sensory tank over there, this is based on the same principles as the "GANZFELD technique"," Walter giggled and nudged his son, "Sounds erotic doesn't it.." he said slyly popping his chewing gum but raised his voice adding, "Very effective though for what we are about to do".

Peter shook his head…"Walter…" he tried hard not to laugh at his father's obsession with sex and instead tried to concentrate on the experiment that Olivia was about to undergo.

Olivia saw that Walter had set the two halves of the ping pong balls down on the table beside her and produced from his lab coat white medical tape. "Peter, if you care to look for some cotton wool and those headphones that you provided me with when playing with those Compact Discs, that would be most helpful".

"I'm right on it", Peter left to find the items that his father had requested.

"Olivia, now I don't want you to panic but I am going to tape over your eyes with cotton wool and place ping pong ball halves over them. I will then place the headphones over your head and effectively "shut you down" from all sensory output. I have placed a microphone nearby which will pick up your voice and any observations that you may make." Walter tried to make it sound the most normal thing in the world that he was about to do.

Olivia nodded, "So I just have to concentrate on the experience and my mind will replay it back?" she asked.

"That's the theory anyway.." Walter smiled and adjusted an overhead lamp, "Oh and I forgot to add, you will be bathed in red light for the duration of the experiment. Red works best, I've forgotten exactly WHY but red produces the best results!".

"So how long will this take?" queried Olivia, trying her best to relax but she could feel sweat forming on her brow.

"As long as it takes Olivia. You cannot rush these things. Astro, Peter and myself will be nearby at all times in case you feel the need to stop this experiment", Walter looked at her sympathetically.

"Walter, what is it?" Olivia noticed his sudden change of mood.

"I know that Walternate conducted experiments on you during your stay on the other side. I am trying to make this easier for you Olivia. No drugs…I am not like him in that respect…I do not want to hurt you in any way…", he seemed ashamed as started to cut the lengths of medical tape needed for the padding.

"Walter," Olivia smiled, "Thanks, but don't apologise for what that man did. I know you're not like him.", she tried to keep the memories of the testing she had endured at bay.

"Relax" she told herself inwardly, "This is different".

"Here Walter, I thought you may need this, it was sitting in your office gathering dust. I remember it working along the same principles from the "Tyler Carson" case as to what you explained to me earlier about the procedure you were planning." Astrid produced Peter's teddy bear.

"White noise Walter, it should help Olivia to remember her experience".

"TESLA!" Walter exclaimed and held the soft toy aloft, "Yes indeed…he will come in very handy!".

"Tesla?" Astrid frowned and looked with amusement at Olivia who also was trying to keep a smile off her face.

"Hey Walter," Peter arrived back, "I got your cotton wool and cans.." he stopped as he saw Walter holding his teddy bear with the two women beside him struggling to keep a straight face. "Oh Walter, I thought I told that my old toys should be kept out of the lab!", he groaned, "The last time the bear came out with us on a case EVERYONE knew about it!".

Olivia tried to keep a straight face but in this instance it was near impossible, "Peter, you had a name for your bear?. Tesla?!", despite still feeling the pain and the hurt towards her partner, she couldn't help but for this instance to let down her guard and betray her emotions.

Peter felt a tinge of red sweep his cheeks and muttered a reply while trying to conceal his embarrassment,

"I was only a kid. Every kid names their bear something." he shrugged.

Olivia felt a brick come loose in her mental wall but vowed that it was just a slip and nothing more and the wall remained up, steadfast and firm, just as it should.

"Nikola Tesla. Underrated genius and way ahead of his time in his research. I would've loved to have met him!", sighed Walter, "BUT…back to the present…this TESLA will do instead!", he announced as he turned to his son,

"Olivia, we will start the procedure shortly. Cotton wool please son!".

Peter handed over a roll of cotton wool and Walter placed some over Olivia's left eye.

"One eye at a time, dear, we must get you used to this bit by bit," he smiled.

Olivia lay back in the chair and relaxed as best as she could.

After all, Walter had done worse in this lab regarding experiments, this was just child's play after what she had seen since starting work in "Fringe Division".

Lying back on a chair bathed in red light and listening to the sounds coming off a teddy bear was in fact probably one of the sanest things about to happen to her EVER!.

* * *

Pacey sat opposite the suspect in the interview room and opened the file in front of him, both men eyed each other, one with amusement and the other with grim revulsion.

Somehow Pacey had swung the odds in his favour to get the interview that he felt was his right to conduct. Not that of course the Feds were happy about the whole thing.

" Detective Witter?" the guy produced a badge, "I'm Special Agent Reuben Andrews with the F.B.I. I need to talk to you, if you would step this way please".

As soon as he stepped into O'Neill's office, the Feds were swooping in on the glory. The precinct was covered with them. Before he could talk to his friend and superior, this suit had taken him outside and into one of the empty interview rooms. Three more Agents followed them and two hung around the door whilst the other guy leaned against the wall observing the exchange of words between the two men.

Andrews produced a file and slammed it on the desk top. "You caught this guy Detective. You should at least know who you're dealing with".

Pacey looked up at the Fed narrowing his eyes, "I'm sure you aren't showing me this information out of the goodness of your heart are you?", he quipped.

"You should be careful son, no back chat. The walls have ears you know Detective." Andrews although he was an older man had the airs and graces of one who had little regard for those who weren't F.B.I employees.

Pacey mentally bit his words back and ignored the veiled threat and opened the file in front of him.

Andrews began filling him in on the suspect.

"We don't know his name. What we do call him though is a word that seems to be associated with his business dealings. He leaves a calling card, from a "Tarot" card deck, usually the fifth card. "The Hierophant". Not to bore you with this stuff but this guy is a religious nut along with the rest of the "A-10" group."

Pacey nodded, "So they're intent on what exactly?. World peace?. Ending cruelty to animals?!. Destroying the rein of some awful flavour of the month talentless boy band?.".

The other two agents sniggered but Andrews glared at them and their stoic expressions returned.

"Detective Witter. If it wasn't for this guy requesting YOU and only YOU to talk to him, I would be quite happy to kick your ass into shape. As it stands, I have to let you into that room and talk to him." Andrews struggled to keep his temper from spilling over and moved menacingly towards the desk.

"Agent, stand down, I'll talk to him", the other man who had been watching up until now intervened and pulled Andrews back from the desk, "Take a break okay.."

Andrews pulled back and glared at Pacey before exiting the room.

"Detective, you seem to have a problem with authority." the guy smirked, "However, let me explain the current situation. Andrews there was the head of the operation which we had that was going to apprehend our target. YOU stole his thunder and I have to admit, I'm impressed son. How old are you?".

"Old enough to know that I'm not the only one with issues sir. Pardon me for saying but this guy you call "The Hierophant" and the "A-10" group, WHY now?. Why blow that small town out of existence when prior to that they were just a small time outfit not on any agency radar?". Pacey needed to know what he was up against.

"Well Detective. The "A-10" seem to be mainly a mix of science and religious beliefs. Our guy in question has had periods of time in the army and also from what we can gather a scientific grounding probably stemming from his childhood. He appears in none of our databases which makes us hard to know exactly WHO we're dealing with. As for their recent activities, what we know is that he's gathered what he terms as "students". These people too seem to have just appeared out of the blue, they're not on any databases either. Neither is this gentleman who has also been seen with him." .The guy produced a photo of Colonel Gordon and Pacey looked at the face, the guy seemed pretty emotionless to him and looked like a cold hearted killer.

"And so you want me to go in there and try and get him in a more "talkative frame of mind" I imagine?", Pacey looked thoughtful.

"Exactly!. Seems he's chosen you for some insane reason and I'm willing to bet that he'll slip up somewhere and we'll get a lead."

"Lead?. You mean this guy's planning something else?", Pacey frowned.

"We think so. No intel though. Detective, we need to help each other out here. Agreed?"

Pacey was a good judge of character and this guy seemed genuine but he knew that when a Fed wanted to be nice to you there was a good reason to watch your back, they were always looking out for themselves and not the other guys.

"Okay. We got a deal…Mr?..." he leaned over and they shook hands.

"Assistant Director Jeffries. Nice to have you on board Detective Witter".

"So Assistant Director…" Pacey smiled, "What exactly shall we get our guest to talk about in particular?".

* * *

Olivia felt that she was floating out of her body and looking down at herself in the lab. The first thing she felt was unburdened from all her cares and worries, she felt free and it felt so good. Suddenly though she found herself in the desert or it seemed like a desert.

"Hello?", she called out as she looked around her, "Anyone else here?".

She looked down and saw that the road she was standing on was cracking apart and she tried to avoid stepping between the cracks. A small gush of water spouted from a medium sized crack in front of her. Olivia bent down closer to try and get a closer look.

A pair of legs came into view as she realised that she wasn't alone and she looked up. A woman of her own age was looking back at her but it was her eyes that held a magnetic look that Olivia couldn't pull away from.

" The Priestess will become The Empress." she spoke but not using her lips to form the words, it was more like telepathy. "And the Empress has the power to create".

Olivia shook her head, "I don't understand!", she suddenly found herself leaving the desert scene and falling in between the cracks through the earth. It seemed that around her the earth was in a state of upheaval and chaos. Pillars of rock ground against each other and the noise was deafening. "Make it stop!", she covered her ears but the sound grated on her nerves.

Finally she came to rest by the side of an underground river. She was deep inside the earth and wondered if she would be able to find a way out. A strange light filled the cavern where she had come to rest.

A light touch on her shoulder made her turn around and it was the same woman that had appeared in the desert. She wasn't alone as a group of other people stood alongside her.

"Our destiny is written, the rivers must run and it will be done", she again used the telepathy. "Remember".

Olivia saw a symbol written in the ground beside the river. A sun with arms crudely drawn.

As she left the woman and her companions the water in the river branched off into differing directions and Olivia found herself standing in one of the tributaries.

A laugh, deep and malevolent suddenly filled her ears and Olivia suddenly woke from her experience with a start!.

"Walter!", she started to flail around unable to see and ripped off the headphones and tore at the ping pong balls on her eyes. "Get me out of this!", she could feel the panic beginning to rise, memories of the testing began to resurface into her conscious mind.

"Olivia, it's okay, we're here!", Peter tried to calm her down, "Just lie back, try to relax!".

As soon as he saw Olivia in distress, he had rushed to her side forgetting the awkwardness between them and hoping that she wouldn't take him down a notch or two with a cold, calculated comment.

He gently removed the other ping pong ball still taped over her right eye and carefully managed to peel away the tape holding the cotton wool in place.

"See, it's okay. Walter's here, as well as Astrid, you're safe in the lab", Peter gingerly reached out and gently brushed her shoulder with his fingertips.

Olivia swallowed and nodded, trying to control her breathing and furiously trying to rebuild her emotional brick wall.

"Olivia, you gave us quite a scare m'dear!", Walter tried his best to calm Olivia's nerves in his own way, "I am pleased to tell you that we got your experience recorded and as soon as you like, we can discuss the results!".

Olivia nodded finding some of her emotional balance, "So it worked?".

"Olivia, I think you've excelled yourself this time!", Walter rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "I must say, this method is something which I have neglected to try on myself for many years, perhaps I should try it next time!".

Astrid helped to take the electrodes and wires off Olivia's head and muttered, "I hope not!".

"Are you sure you're okay Olivia?." Peter looked at her and hoped that she wasn't pretending. Olivia was clever at concealing anything wrong where her emotional well- being was concerned.

"I'm fine Peter." she smiled in return and Peter felt he'd won a small victory.

"Better to start with at least a smile," he thought to himself as he saw Olivia get to her feet and start to discuss exactly what she had just been through with his father.

There'd be other days to try and repair their relationship, but for now, it seemed, the case they were investigating was taking over their lives. Work, unfortunately came first.

* * *

"So, what do I call you?", Pacey leaned back in the chair and stared at the man in front of him. "You can call me Detective and maybe I can call you…a piece of shit?!", he glared over the table and grinned, "At the end of the day that really is what you are. You don't care about how many lives you ruin or who gets in your way. Well…I hate to break it to you but your days of waging terror are far behind you", Pacey decided to try and get under this guy's skin.

"Oh and what kind of name is "The Hierophant" anyway?. Frequent some questionable establishments perhaps?."

The man merely grinned, "I bet you though you were going to get some reaction from me regarding your well versed diatribe, but PACEY...it seems I have the upper hand in this little mind game!" his eyes blazed in victory and he seemed well at ease.

Pacey tried to keep calm. However the room was heavily wired for sound, vision and anything else for that matter. If he ended up throttling this guy just for being a pain in the butt then it wouldn't do is career or the reputation of the precinct much good.

"Okay then, let's cut the crap and get down to business." Pacey's jaw twitched and he bit back his temper. "Let's talk about the A-10 group and it's aims."

"Oh, I don't think we should talk about that Pacey, I think we should forget the present and talk about the past. The past is SO much more interesting. Don't you think?!" and the man leaned forward.

"I'll cut the crap DETECTIVE but for your ears only, I know the Feds are listening but my confession is between us."

Pacey looked at the guy and smiled, "I have nothing to hide.".

"Oh really Pacey?. Are you so sure about that?.", the guy leaned forward and in the softest whisper added, " I am the one that got away. Now I'm back and you, Detective are going to pay the price for my Mother's death. Do you know me now?".

Pacey's blood froze and he stood up. He felt like he was a teenager again, he realised who the man was in front of him. "The one that got away" was the missing suspect from that summer when he had met the Bishops and Agent Dunham.

"It can't be.." he breathed, blood drained from his face and the hairs rose on the back of his neck.

It seemed his teenage demons were coming to haunt him in various shapes and sizes and he struggled to keep afloat as he felt himself drowning in a tide of emotion.

The man leaned back in the chair and folded his arms and looked smug.

"Are you so very sure that it should be me making a confession on camera and not yourself Detective?" he smirked.

* * *

Okay folks, that's Chapter 3 for you.

Just want to say thanks to everyone reading this. Seems I'm doing something right and people want to read more. Special thanks to all the people in the USA who are leading the way in reading this as well as the Canadians and Aussies who are next. Oh yeah, not forgetting the Brits too and everyone else from the world.

It's much appreciated.

Stay with it, there's plenty more to come and there's more twists and turns to come and this probably will be quite a long story by the time I'm through.

Well notes now if you're interested…

The title is from THE DOORS track "Strange Days" (great band).

"Dignity" is by my fellow countrymen "Deacon Blue" and a great track which if it wasn't for "500 MILES" by The Proclaimers, would be the unofficial anthem for Scotland.

Finally, "Paint It Black" by "The Rolling Stones" which again is a great song from the 60's.

"Ganzfeld Technique" I picked up from my old "X-FACTOR" mags and is a proper scientific procedure as well as picking up the name of TESLA who was pretty ahead of his time regarding what he was trying to achieve in free energy.

Anyhow.

Thanks for staying with this, there's much more to come to get you thinking. By the way, I stuck to what was in the "Fracture" episode of "Fringe" Season 2 for the other two Iraqi doctors and military personnel involved. Using the "pause" button and reading off all these little details help even though it's obscure and sounds a little bit mad but it keeps it real.

Oh yeah…sorry for the "fruity" language at times but again I'm trying to keep it true to life.

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Three: "Strange Days Have Found Us."


	4. Chapter 4

FLASHBACK SCENE.

"So Doug," Pacey sauntered into his brother's office in quite an upbeat mood, "Any news on the case?. What exactly have you been writing in your report?. Nothing bad I hope about yours truly!".

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my baby brother and to what do I owe this visit?." Doug's attention left the computer screen and he leaned back in his chair and wondered why his brother since the end of the "Stockton" case had been hanging around his workplace more than was necessary.

"Doug, I'm just taking a brotherly interest on our first real case together. I mean if it wasn't for me then I guess…" Pacey started but Doug interrupted him before he could go any further.

"OK Pacey!. I get it!. I really do!. Dad said he was proud of you. I'm proud of you…just cool it right?!".

Pacey looked a little deflated, "Doug, you really know how to take the wind out of my sails and kick a guy when he's down. All I wanted was to ask you if there was any further leads on that missing person and ask a bit of brotherly advice." Pacey flopped down bonelessy on the nearest chair.

"Look Pace. The forensics came back and the third person is definitely male and seems like he's not on any of our databases which of course makes it difficult to track him down. I doubt if we ever will find him. The tunnels under that house were quite extensive and from what I can gather, there was plenty of scientific equipment and goodness knows what there. Who and what these people were doing is well beyond my knowledge. If I had a way to contact Agent Dunham or Dr Bishop then I could get somewhere." Doug sighed in frustration.

"Doug, if there's someone out there that knows what happened up there then they could come after us!. Those people were pretty seriously into some heavy duty covert stuff up at that house!. What if we're walking around with targets stencilled on our backs?!", Pacey imagined all sorts of "revenge" scenarios running in his head.

"Well, bro, that's the worst part of being in law enforcement and trying to be a hero. Someone has a grudge and one day when you least expect it…" Doug raised an eyebrow… "Payback time".

Pacey gulped. The thought was a sobering one. "So when that day comes…What do you do?!", he kept a steady voice.

"Well brother of mine," Doug grinned, "You'd better hope it doesn't happen for a long time yet. The Witter men are all involved in this case, so if someone comes for you, then they have to deal with ALL of us!."

Pacey was silent, mulling over Doug's words.

"Pace, don't get sullen or worried about something that might never happen okay?." Doug noticed his brother's worried expression and tried to cheer him up. "Besides, if I find that chicken of yours has escaped again then you won't have to worry about an escaped felon getting his revenge!. That bird is causing Dad more than a few sleepless nights since she's arrived!", Doug tried to lighten the mood.

"Aw Doug, she just plays up a bit from time to time!", Pacey grinned thinking about the last time she'd flown her coop and ended up sitting on the Elder Witter's newly cleaned car and leaving her own private messages on the windscreen and hood.

"Besides Doug, I wanted to ask you about getting into the police. I been thinking about it ever since the "Stockton" case. Don't get me wrong Doug, I respect what you and Dad do, but when I saw Agent Dunham and the job she does, I think I could do that!".

"Wonders will never cease!. My baby brother wants to join law enforcement!", Doug gaped in mock surprise, "Well Pacey, you do surprise me!".

"C'mon Doug, How did you get started?. Is it a crime to suddenly want to follow a more inspired path in life and not want to be the town joker?" Pacey fixed his brother with an earnest stare, "I have to start somewhere don't I?".

Doug looked at his teen brother and weighed up the possibilities in his mind.

"Pacey, if you start at the bottom and work your way through school and get good grades THEN I can get you some work experience in the precinct to give you a taste of where I began my career. If you do well, little brother, I can talk to dad and see about furthering your education. Three Witters in one town…" he chuckled…"So…go and think it over little bro. Best offer you can get."

Pacey mused his brother's offer for all of one minute, "Deal", he stated.

Doug smiled. "Pacey…" he looked at him intently, "You've got one steep learning curve ahead of you. Welcome into the family business, bro" and he extended his hand.

"Why Douglas," Pacey replied, grinning wildly, "You ain't seen nothing yet!".

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT.

Pacey was lost in the memory momentarily of that summer in his hometown but knew that his brother had been trying to scare him. He never believed that the suspect would ever return and just wanted to play a brotherly trick on him and get him out of his hair for a short time so he could finish writing that report. Until 5 minutes ago, that's what he had CHOSEN to believe, but now, now reality had bitten back in a most unexpected way.

" Was that somebody screaming…it wasn't me for sure

I lift my head up from uneasy pillows, put my feet on the floor.

Cut my wrist on a bad thought and head for the door.

Outside on the pavement, the dark makes no noise.

I can feel the sweat on my lips leaking into my mouth.

I'm heading out for the steep hills,

They're leaving me no choice… "

"I see that you remember now." the man stood up and walked around the table, his hands had been freed from the cuffs and Pacey involuntarily stood up and backed off.

"Was that fear Pacey?. I seem to have made quite an impression on you haven't I?." he came closer to him, "I know what you did out there on the lake. My Mother. Fear not though, like her, I can wait for my revenge." he whispered.

"Your surname is Jones", it wasn't a question that fell from Pacey's lips, it was a statement.

"Erica Jones was your mother."

"Bravo!", Rob Jones clapped slowly as he backed off and checked his watch.

"Why now?", Pacey suddenly became his older self once more, his training kicked in as he quelled his 15 year old self back into his psyche. The shock wearing off and the memory fading into the background.

"Detective Witter, I've wasted too much time already. I have an appointment to keep and I seem to be running a little overdue. I'm sure we'll catch up on the good old days quite soon!", he seemed suddenly quite cheerful and very determined.

"Jones…you're deluded if you think you're going anywhere!", Pacey took a step towards him, "This place is under heavy surveillance. There's nowhere to run!".

"Who said anything about running Detective?. I'm walking out of here and neither you or the Feds can do anything about it!", he laughed. "Oh and Pacey…before I go..", he smiled malevolently, "I must pop into the old hometown again, quite soon in fact. I'm sure

we're going to have a blast in the old haunts!".

Pacey could only stare open mouthed as he saw Jones literally ripple in front of him and disappear into thin air. "What the -?!", he looked around.

Before he could say anything else the door burst open and at least six armed Feds with drawn weapons had dived into the room and started shooting wildly into the space where Jones had been.

Pacey covered his ears as the noise levels became unbearable.

Jeffries ran into the room calling for quiet and Andrews hurled himself at Pacey, pinning him to the nearest wall.

"Screw you Detective!. You let him get away!. All that surveillance gone up in smoke!. I'm gonna nail you for this SON!", he snarled in his face.

"Get the hell off me!", Pacey pushed the man off him glaring at him, "He screwed us all over!", he panted as he felt anger and frustration starting to kick in.

"Andrews!", Jeffries grabbed the elder Agent by the arm, "Outside.", his tone promised much worse if the man didn't comply immediately with his request.

Andrews glared at Pacey, "This ain't finished BOY!", venom dripped in his voice and he exited the room.

Pacey clenched his fists and held his temper in check. That guy was seriously pushing his luck the way things were heading!. "Damn it!".

"Detective", Jeffries spoke calmly, "I think you and me need to have a serious talk."

* * *

Olivia listened to her voice coming back through the speakers as she found herself revisiting the experiment and it's findings. She felt like it wasn't really her voice at all coming through the speakers. Sometimes it sounded like a scared little girl and at times, she swore she sounded nothing like herself whatsoever.

"I sound possessed!", she admitted as she listened to her words and grimaced, "I don't remember saying this at all!".

Walter smiled, "Bellie and I started out doing similar experiments and we taped each other. MOST unnerving it was, if I recall!. I admit that I don't subscribe to demonic possession but I would like to think that for every part of our personality, we've got our own special voice or identity. "Altars" they're called. One part of the personality can be buried whilst another comes into being and taking control. Mind control works on a similar principle. Why some of these so called "pop singers" today. Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if they were mind controlled!", he shook his head and added… "That BEAVER fellow for one!".

"Walter, Justin Bieber isn't mind controlled. You're going way off topic!", Peter tried to steer the conversation away from going any more "out there" than it was already.

"Son, how would you explain why so many pre-teens like him?. Can't be for his vocal talents!. I told you about FAUL McCartney didn't I?. Same method, different target group!", Walter insisted and turned up the volume on the recording of Olivia's voice, whilst the others just looked bemused.

The elder Bishop listened intently. His frown deepened and towards the end of the recording, he paused the narrative.

"Walter?", Olivia saw his expression, "Do you know what I was saying there about an "Empress" and a "Priestess?!", she challenged him.

"Are you familiar with "Tarot cards", Olivia?", Walter turned and faced her.

"Well, I've heard of them. Don't psychics and fortune tellers use them?", she replied.

"Hmm. Olivia, when you were with Bellie and I during the Jacksonville Cortexiphan trials, we would use the imagery in the cards to tell stories. Much better than using normal cards although normal playing cards are derived from the Tarot, but my point is.." , he tailed off as he looked at Peter's expression as the phrase "Jacksonville Cortexiphan trials" fell from his lips.

Peter's face set into resignation as those words were aired. Words he wished that Walter would never utter in his life ever again appearing to cast a shadow over Olivia and himself once again. "How much more Walter?", he fixed his father with a stare, "How many more Jacksonville skeletons are in the closet?".

Walter looked ashamed momentarily before facing Olivia, "Olivia, the rest of the children and yourself would've been subjected to Tarot cards during the trials. Your experience in the experiment that we've just conducted proves that there is a subconscious connection still present between you and other Cortexiphan children. Personal connections between subjects were to be expected but to achieve a group connection, we used Tarot card symbolism." Walter tried not to look at his son as he tried to explain the situation.

"Walter, are you trying to say that Shelbyville, Olivia's experience and the Cortexiphan trials are linked in some way?", Astrid vocalised what everyone else was thinking.

Walter turned away, "That isn't the whole story, only a part of it", his voice became softer and full of regret. "There is much more to tell you, but unfortunately, I can't remember it all. Peter, it concerns you as well. There are gaps in my memory and I'm afraid that I'll never get the missing pieces back again".

"GREAT!", Peter snapped, "That's just great!".

Olivia's glared at Peter's reaction, "Peter that's not helping!", she icily rebuked.

"Olivia, my father's just admitted that he knows more about those trials than he let on previously!. How can you defend him?!." Peter felt betrayed once more by his father's past actions even more so now that it seemed his childhood had been touched in some way by those trials.

"I'm sorry son. Olivia…" Walter left the lab for the sanctity of his office and the serenity of watching the fish swimming about in their tanks.

The lab seemed stunned into silence as once again there was another crisis that threatened to drive them all apart. Each team member dealing with the new revelations in their own private manner.

Elsewhere it seemed the past was rearing it's ugly head for another person as well….

* * *

"Detective." Jeffries looked incredulously at Pacey, "You mean to tell me that our suspect was known to you and you neglected to mention this "little detail" when we first met?".

"Sir, if I'd known exactly WHO he was I would have course mentioned that I knew him. He seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place him until he revealed his identity in the interview room", Pacey tried to keep the flow of information steady but guarded as both Jeffries and O'Neill tried to get to the bottom of this new twist in the investigation.

"Witter. I take

it you and he are from the same town?. Grew up together?." O'Neill took over the questioning.

"Same town Lieutenant but no, he's no friend of mine," Pacey's jaw tightened, " Same town, different sides of the track."

"But you have history?", Jeffries added.

"You could say that.", Pacey decided that it was better to not delve into the subject matter further.

"Detective. You're not being very forthcoming on this matter. Have I got to take you into custody and put you in a room with Agent Andrews to get you to talk?", Jeffries faced the young detective and narrowed his eyes, "If you continue down this pattern of behaviour, then it could just happen, son".

Pacey stared forward, meeting the Fed's stare, "I know this guy's M.O. Assistant Director," he spoke calmly as his eyes betrayed no emotion, "I think you shouldn't underestimate him. Besides, you heard that final sentence. You want to know where he's going. He's going back to Capeside. Trust me on this one".

"Oh Detective, I think we know that's where the next event is going to be. Units are being dispatched to Capeside right now as we speak. He escaped us once, he won't be so lucky the second time", Jeffries seemed very sure of his department's abilities.

"Jeffries, you think you know who you're dealing with. If this goes wrong. Don't come running back to me with your tail between your legs!" Pacey probably knew he shouldn't have said it but he knew it to be true.

"That's why you're staying in our custody until I get back DETECTIVE", Jeffries signalled to O'Neill. "Lieutenant, this man is to be detained until I get back. He gets no visitors okay?".

O'Neill nodded and sadly shook his head at Pacey, "Sorry Detective. Hand over your gun and your badge.", he held out his hand expectantly.

"Lieutenant, at least let me get my one phone call huh?." Pacey handed over his gun and badge deciding that this way there was still hope left to salvage something out of the situation.

"Sure thing. I'm sure the Assistant Director isn't going to suspend your rights on that one, Mr Jeffries?.", he looked over to the Fed raising an eyebrow and his tone laced with a little sarcasm.

"Go and get your phone call Detective." Jeffries stated as he swiftly exited the room, leaving the two men to ponder this mess they were now in.

"Pacey…" O'Neill began..

The numbers on Pacey's cell were being pressed as he spoke, "Lieutenant, if you don't mind," Pacey held the phone to his ear, "Family business, can you excuse me for a minute?".

The Lieutenant exited the room, "I sure hope you know what you're doing Witter!", he muttered as he shut the door and noticed two burly stone-faced Feds either side acting as guards.

What had happened to freedom within this precinct's own walls?,

* * *

"What kept ya boss?!", Richie Nichols opened the door to the SUV as Rob Jones appeared around the street corner where they were parked a few blocks away from the main Boston police precinct.

"I was catching up with an old friend, in a manner of speaking," Jones replied, "I think I may need to detour our next target slightly, something unexpectedly came up.".

Richie slammed the door and jumped in, "Aw man!. I'm ready to go!", he protested.

"Not to worry Richie, we'll get there as planned…", Jones mused.

"Anything I can do to help?" asked the young man eagerly as the vehicle pulled away to start their journey to an unspecified destination.

"Sir, I hate to overhear your conversation but I really have to get back to base. I'm due for some more shots and I hope our detour isn't going to take us too far out", Sergeant Kavanagh's voice cut into the two men's discussion rather brusquely.

"Indeed Sergeant", Rob Jones suddenly wore the expression of an enlightened man who had all his problems solved in one fell swoop, "We can't have you blowing up on us now can we?."

"Boss?..", Richie looked at his mentor questioningly.

"Sergeant Kavanagh, Have I ever shown you where I grew up?. It really is quite a picturesque little town…"

* * *

"Doug, pick up!" Pacey muttered as all he could hear was the ever annoying and continuous cell phone ring. "If you're listening to the latest Scissor Sisters song…" Pacey muttered as the ringing gave way to Doug's voice.

"Doug. Hey Man!. It's Pacey."

"Pacey...or should I say Detective Witter!. And to what do I owe the pleasure of my younger brother calling me." Doug Witter leaned back in his office chair and hoped this was just a courtesy call.

"Doug, I'm in a situation here up in Boston. Look, I can't explain it over the phone but you have to trust me on this," Pacey hoped Doug would take him seriously.

"Are you in trouble?!. Come on, you're too old to call me and get you out of this one Pace!." Doug joked, "It's your bed, you gotta lie in it".

"Doug listen to me man!. "The Stockton case", you know how there was a missing suspect and we had THAT conversation about "WHAT IF THE GUY CAME BACK"…" Pacey stopped and heard silence down the line…

"Doug, Douggie…you still there?!".

"I hear you Pace", Doug was still there, his voice now devoid of all humour, "He's back isn't he?".

"Yup. Sure is. The worst thing is Doug. You know what happened in Shelbyville, that terrorist group claiming responsibility for it. Guess who heads it?".

Doug's face drained of all colour. "Pacey, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING EXACTLY?"

"Doug", Pacey's jaw tightened, "He could be headed Capeside way. Look, I'm gonna try and get myself down there as soon as possible but I need you to keep an eye out on the Stockton Estate and I'll fill you in when I get there".

"Pacey. We'll get through this. You're not alone bro. Get your butt back home!", Doug managed a grimace and his tone was serious.

"Doug, be careful man. This guy is crazy." Pacey tried to keep his voice from betraying emotion.

"Talk to you later Bro." Doug Witter put the phone down on his desk.

"Pacey," he muttered, "You sure know how to pick 'em!".

* * *

Lieutenant O'Neill watched as the two Feds steadfastly kept their positions outside the interview room door. There could be a natural disaster or a doomsday scenario in play and those two would never move. He was sure there was only one thing was going to get these guys to move and that was some kind of distraction.

The Feds had marched into his department and had basically demanded preferential treatment in this whole matter. O'Neill was a man who liked it to be a fair game, but detaining one of his best Detectives and then keeping him a virtual prisoner was something that did not lie with him well.

He hadn't called the Feds in. Someone higher up in the precinct had and despite his best efforts to keep the operation hush-hush, someone had gotten wind of it.

This whole business had an air of something more about it and Detective Witter was the only one who was holding all the cards.

O'Neill wandered back into his office and found fellow Detectives Corbin and Dominguez waiting for answers to questions that he himself was in the process of answering.

"Sir, you can't let the Feds do this." Corbin spoke first, "This was our operation. Pacey caught the guy for crying out loud!. THIS is Federal justice at work?!".

"Alex, I know, I know. I don't agree with it either." O'Neill tried to calm him down.

"Lieutenant. You can't just sit back and let this happen!", Dominguez added, "Sir, there has to be something that you can do!".

"GUYS!", O'Neill raised his voice and signalled for quiet. "My hands are tied in this matter," he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was a moment of silence.

"Now, I have to keep this department and the personnel in it under control. However, gentlemen, I can't ALWAYS keep track on everyone's movements and sometimes I DON'T like to know if there's some "sleight of hand" tricks that go on and get the job done as long as the results are SATISFACTORY", he spoke highlighting some words in particular.

"Detectives, if you don't have any further questions, then I suggest you put your thinking caps on and neglect to keep me appraised of any "new" developments, if you get my meaning!".

"Yes sir, Dominguez and I will get right on it!", Alex and his fellow detective grinned slyly at the Lieutenant and exited his office.

Pacey looked around the interview room at the blank walls and cursed the day that he heard the name "JONES" being mentioned. No-one could have prepared him for this. Indeed no-one could have forseen the cruel and twisted sense of humour that the three fates were currently spinning. There had to be a way to escape the precinct and keep Lieutenant O'Neill from getting any flak that might head his way all because of an unresolved case from his teenage years coming back to haunt him.

Pacey knew this was his responsibility and his alone, it was he who had caused Erica Jones death that day and now he had to find a way to protect those he cared about the most from any consequences his actions had thrown up. Never had he realised it would take 10 years for the payback to occur. Never did he realise that himself or his nemesis would meet in such circumstances.

Would it have happened had he had not become involved in law enforcement?. Would he still be living in Capeside with the moniker of "Town Joker" attached to him?.

Pacey dispelled those thoughts as his train of thought was disturbed by the sudden wail of the fire alarms going off.

"What the-.." he got up out of the seat as he heard commotion going on outside and realised that he was locked in the room.

"Hey!", he battered on the door, "Hey!".

He backed off as he heard the door being unlocked and the door swung open.

"Surprise Witter!", Alex Corbin grinned, "Witter, move your ass!. Dominguez distracted those Feds momentarily, they're helping to evacuate the building…Move Buddy!".

"Alex. You're a sight for sore eyes man!", Pacey smirked as he joined his friend and colleague and they made their way through the squeeze of people heading for the stairs and the fire exits.

"Put this on, cover your head!", Alex pressed a cap into his hand which Pacey swiftly put on and kept his head low avoiding looking at anyone.

The people were moving in all directions and the Feds had positioned themselves at the lifts at the end of the corridor, Alex pulled his friend down the nearest exit which was the stairs and the pair of them made their escape with the ringing of the alarms in their ears.

Five flights of stairs later, they found themselves in the parking lot and they met with Dominguez who had a massive grin on his face.

"WOAH THERE!." he clapped Pacey on the back, "I haven't pulled that one since High School days Witter!. Always go for the old tricks!. They work the best!.".

Pacey laughed, "Guys, I owe you big time!", He hugged the both of them, "You got me out of some scrapes in the past but this one.." he whistled, " When I get back.."

"Lieutenant said you'd need these man!", Alex tossed over his gun and badge with another grin.

Pacey caught them, "Tell him I owe him too.." he laughed.

"Witter, get outta here man!" Dominguez motioned for him to leave, "You'll be makin us cry soon. Go and do what you gotta do!".

"Here Pace, take these, she's over there, you can't tell if they've marked your car man!", Alex threw him his keys. "Good luck!".

"Be seeing you guys!", Pacey tipped his cap towards them and walked over to Alex's car.

"Hey Witter, bring her back in one piece!", Alex yelled as a final farewell as Pacey started the car and waved back in reply.

The radio started to blast out a song and it seemed strangely fitting as Pacey exited the precinct at high speed and raced through the streets that were familiar to him.

"You built this world of lies,

You made us sacrifice

You tried to bring me down.

Oh, Oh, Oh, I won't stand in line,

I could never look up to nobody like you no

I said, Oh, Oh, Oh, I won't stand in line

And I'm doing alright so get out of my life."

Pacey's jaw was clenched as the song hit the next line,

"Could you come back, come back ,come back".

The song hit a deafening volume before it returned to the chorus and Pacey put his foot to the gas. The quicker he got out of the city the better.

"Goodbye Boston", he muttered as he headed for the road that would take him back. "Hello Capeside".

* * *

Walter was not talking and now Olivia had been summoned back to the main F.B.I building to give an update on the case. Olivia wished she had something more concrete to report back but tried her best to salvage a bad situation.

"Dunham. When did you last speak to Dr Bishop?", Broyles stared up at her from his desk.

"Yesterday, sir. From what Astrid was telling me, he was trying to get the information about the "Cortexiphan" trials by and to quote Walter, sir, " By fair means or foul. Preferably fair." if you see what I mean", Olivia grimaced.

"I see." Broyles expression seemed grim, "Dunham, I received this report on my desk earlier and it makes a tough read. It would seem that the Defence department have suffered an embarrassing slip up at one of their facilities a few days ago. A high ranking "inmate" has been liberated, a name that I hoped never to hear again but it seems fate has a different course planned."

"Sir?", Olivia sat down on the chair opposite Broyles, and looked concerned.

"Photographs taken from the footage inside the facility. This man is the one we're looking for along with the people who liberated Colonel Raymond Gordon. Dunham, there are no leads whatsoever on their whereabouts. It would seem they have vanished off the face of the earth."

Broyles showed Olivia the photograph of a man in a trench coat with a scar running down the length of his face.

"Never seen him before." she scanned the photo, "No leads on the people who broke Gordon out?", she glanced up at her boss wondering if this day could possibly get any better.

"Dunham, it seems this could involve people that you've known from your past." Broyles seemed cryptic as he leaned back, grim faced in his chair. "This is why I called you in. Walter holds the memories of the trials you were involved with, I happen to have hard evidence of where your former classmates are from the "Jacksonville" trials." Broyles turned his computer monitor around and it showed the footage of the people in the base dropping like boneless flies whilst the perpetrators walked around unaffected.

Olivia watched the footage and could not believe what she was seeing.

Four blown up pictures from the video footage were pushed into her vision.

"Richard Nichols, Tessa Edwards, Annie Poullain and Ken Tyler." Broyles relayed their names off and Olivia stared at the photos in sheer horror and disbelief. "We had no luck tracking down your former classmates after the Nick Lane case, they seemed to have gone underground, that is until this footage appeared." he continued grim faced.

"It would seem Dunham, your fellow subjects have developed interesting abilities of their own and it seems they busted out Gordon along with our scar-faced friend here.", Broyles looked deadly serious, "Four of them together and they can do that to a military base. Dunham, we have a serious problem here."

Olivia nodded and gazed at the photos again. Something about these people, they all had amazing coloured eyes, almost piercing, perhaps a little over powering in fact and Olivia realised that she recognised one of them in particular.

"The Priestess will become the Empress and the Empress will have the power to create.", she spoke and added, "That's her. She was in the vision I had. This is just really weird", Olivia stood up and looked at Broyles and put the photo of Annie Poullain on his desk.

"You think that Walter was right?. You're somehow psychically connected to these people?", Broyles demanded.

"Sir, I think I'd better get back to Harvard and talk to Walter. If there's a connection between the rest of the Jacksonville trial subjects and myself, a group bond perhaps, then Walter is our only hope of getting answers".

"Agreed. And Dunham, be careful. If the guy broke out Gordon and is collecting up past Cortexiphan subjects along the way, you could be next on the list." he warned.

"Sir, Why on earth is Gordon so important to these people?. Surely if they can do what they can do, then why bust him out?" Olivia mused.

"Good luck in getting answers to that question and more Dunham. Consider Gordon a low priority, it's your classmates I'm concerned about." Broyles replied.

Olivia nodded and grabbed the files from Broyles desk.

"Oh and Dunham, " Broyles called out before she left, "It's good to have my best Agent back in the field once more".

Olivia grinned, "It's nice to be back sir", she replied.

* * *

Another Chapter done. Sorry no new avatars at the minute to go with the chapters (possibly but i'll see how it goes!). My computer's screwed and I'm relying on an "XP"/ "Vista" mix of a back up pc and the local library to get this posted up.

Technology huh?!.

Right…notes again..

"Bittersweet Symphony" by the Verve is where I got the chapter title this time around. Great song.

"Scoundrel Days" comes from the same album title and is the first track from "A-HA" and their second album. Again sadly missed band who produced some fantastic stuff.

"Stand In Line" comes from "Swagger", the third album from "Gun". Best Scottish Rock band I think we produced and they're still going with Dante taking on vocal duties and you can find their material up on "YOUTUBE" if you're interested.

Again, staying true to "Fringe", I took the names of the other Cortexiphan subjects off the list that I happened to see (that "pause" button comes in handy!) plus had to make surnames up for them. Took my cue from "Supernatural" and used a couple of Rock band members names for that one!. These subjects were never mentioned in the series apart from the ones we all know and love " Nick Lane" etc.

Tarot cards are also quite handy for some names and imagery as well and I thought they'd be a good thing to weave into the story.

Chapter five will be reveal much more plus it's partially set on a Tuesday. You know what that means!.

Stay tuned and thanks for reading!.

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Four: " Cause It's a Bittersweet Symphony That's Life."


	5. Chapter 5

Sergeant Ross Kavanagh was in trouble and he knew it only too well. He should've been back at the base getting his injections and instead he was miles out and feeling unwell.

Jones had taken over driving and Richie was in the back seat with the Sergeant, helping to control the man's energy output.

"Don't let him use me, Richie, I don't wanna go out like this!", Kavanagh gripped Richie's arm desperately and searched the younger man's eyes for a reply.

Richie could see the waves of energy washing over the Sergeant as he used his powers to keep the synthetic neurotoxin in the soldier's body from solidifying the water in his cells.

It took a little otherworldly tweaking to keep the chemical reaction at bay, but so far it was working.

"Hold on Sergeant, we won't be long now", Jones called out from the front of the car, "We're coming up just where we want to be. Don't you think it's a nice place to settle down in?. I thought so once, in another life", he mused wistfully.

"Richie!", the soldier was desperate, "You can't believe this is going to help the cause any!".

"Sorry man, orders are orders", Richie sat grim faced and kept concentrating. "It'll be over soon Ross, you're gonna help us out so much". He felt a small pang of regret but pushed the emotion away. There were bigger things at stake and sacrifices had to be made.

The soldier closed his eyes and prayed that somehow this nightmare would end.

* * *

It had been a quiet evening in the small town of Capeside. There just had been a change of shift on the main desk at the local precinct and people were busy coming and going civilians and law enforcement alike.

Deputy Howard had just sat down and adjusted his chair, the last guy on duty was shorter than him and never adjusted his chair before leaving. Howard kept telling him to fix it but he never listened.

"Selfish ass!", he grumbled as he fumbled with the seat lever to get it into a more comfortable position.

Suddenly a man in army fatigues stumbled through the main doors from the street and started shouting.

"Please!", he yelled, "You gotta help me!", he fell to the floor, "I don't want to hurt anyone!".

A few of the off duty personnel rushed over and they tried to question the man as he seemed to be struggling to catch his breath.

"Sir, tell us what's wrong!"

"Call the medics!"

"Get the Sheriff in here now!. We have an emergency!"

The scene was chaotic as a small circle formed around the soldier.

Deputy Howard found that all of a sudden the lights began to flicker uncontrollably and the radio band he was tuning into to try and call for medical help wouldn't tune in properly.

"What the Hell?!", he turned the dials and found he couldn't get a desired frequency to hold for more than a couple of seconds at a time. "Damn radio!", he cursed.

Fiddling around slightly more he found something on the wavelength of 330 megahertz and hoped that was going to work.

"OH GOD!..OH GOD!", Sergeant Kavanagh suddenly could hear a cracking sound and tried to get up. "GET AWAY FROM ME!", he screamed as he tried to push away the concerned mix of law enforcement and civilians who had suddenly gathered around him.

He suddenly could see that his body was solidifying as he turned and saw Deputy Howard trying in vain to get a solid frequency to transmit on. "TURN IT OFF!", he screamed, "DAMN YOU!, TURN IT OFF NOW!" and struggled to get to the desk.

"HEY!", a few men got old of his arms and held him back, "Settle down there!".

"Damn it!", Howard shook his head, ignoring the man's cries and pleas, and started checking off up the 331 band.

"ONE", he shook his head, "TWO"- "Not much better", "Three"…

The lights flickered more and the people holding the soldier suddenly could see something strange happening. A crackling sound like an ice cube dropping into a tumbler of fizzy pop filled the air.

"FOUR, FIVE.."…Howard intoned and calmly pushed the dial up to 331.6 megahertz.

Silence as the lights blew and all of a sudden there was an explosion.

The town of Capeside would never forget that fateful evening. The precinct was practically blown away by a bomb. No ordinary bomb. As there were no survivors to tell the real story it was always assumed it was a bomb that had detonated and that was that.

Only two men knew the truth and they were driving away from the scene of the crime, ready to initiate the next step in their plans.

"Beautiful isn't it?" remarked Jones as he saw the results of the Sergeant's unfortunate demise by checking in his rearview mirrors.

"Such a shame about Ross", agreed Richie, "What will the Colonel say?".

"Don't worry about Raymond. I can deal with him", Jones replied, "Richie my boy, we'd better get the main event into action!".

"So where exactly are we heading for again?", Richie turned away from the blast, "I don't believe I've ever been there before."

"A place called ZWOLLE, Richie. That's where the second event will be".

"Zwolle" repeated Richie and settled in the seat, " Let's get this show on the road!".

Behind them lay the town of Capeside. Until that evening, it had been a quiet town. Now the terrible mark of evil had blighted the community and it was a mark that was going to change lives forever.

* * *

The first thing in the cold light of day that Pacey saw was the shell-shocked faces of the people of Capeside. He had seen pictures from the many conflicts over the years in far off lands and could not forget their haunted expressions. He never thought he would see them in the eyes of the people of his home town.

Pacey had wondered why he couldn't get in contact with his brother or his father by phone and having drove through the nearest town to Capeside had realised why. Filling up the car at a small garage he heard the other customers talking about the bomb.

"It took out the precinct",

"Well from what I heard, the F.B.I have established a cordon around the town. No-one gets in or out."

"No survivors you say?. My god!".

Pacey didn't hang around to ask, he merely refilled as fast as he could and put his foot to the gas and got to the outskirts of Capeside as fast as he could.

Grim-faced, he parked the car and headed off into town on foot. He was taking no chances and if the F.B.I were here, well, he was the last person that should be seen in these parts.

Besides, having grown up in Capeside, Pacey knew all the back roads to get in and out without being seen.

Walking down the main street, he could see the place crawling with Feds and medics. From under the cap he recognised the faces of Agent Andrews and Assistant Director Jeffries who were directing operations it seemed and looked grim faced.

Pacey couldn't believe the scene of destruction as he saw rubble ,glass and lumps of masonry strewn over a wide area. More disturbing was the unwashed pools of blood drying in the sun and he could swear he could see what looked like bodies or body parts being zipped up into numerous blue body bags by teams of medical personnel.

"Jones, what the hell did you do here?." Pacey surveyed the scene around him and didn't dare think about his brother or father. The mobile network was down and all electronics seemed to be having a hard time working due to some kind of interference. Well, that much he had picked up from bits of conversation that he was hearing.

The precinct wasn't the only place to be hit either. Most of the shops ,homes and businesses along from the precinct had suffered some form of damage ranging from blown out windows to more serious structural damage.

Pacey was reminded of a war zone and from the expressions on the faces of both government and civilian worker were the same. Horrified and sickened at the same time.

Pacey had seen enough. Guilt began to wash over him. He was partly responsible for this. He had brought this evil into town and somehow, he was going to have to live with this burden for the rest of his days.

He stopped in front of the old video store where he used to work in his teenage years, The windows had been shattered by the blast but even though the place had been turned into a DVD rental place, he could still hear the ghosts speaking to him from a bygone era.

He remembered seeing Tamara Jacobs there for the first time, Dawson and himself had been working there together. Life had seemed simpler then.

"You new in town?. Cause I haven't seen you in here before?", Pacey recalled his first conversation with Tamara Jacobs over the counter on that fateful day.

"Yes," she had replied, "I am. My name's Tamara. What's yours?"

"Pacey."

Pacey couldn't help but remember what she wore and how flustered he was back then. Chuckling he remembered the video that she had wanted to rent. "The Graduate". Of all the movies to choose!.

Before she left, she added, " It was nice to meet you Pacey" and then turned and walked out the store.

Smiling ruefully at the memory Pacey walked on. Despite all going on around him, his mind was stuck firmly in the past and in a different time frame altogether.

* * *

Zwolle, Louisiana.

* * *

Richie sat backstage rubbing his hands together and sighed. His assignment was one which he felt was the worst. He had argued that he possibly just couldn't survive, a poor man like himself surrounded by a bevy of beauties and too many temptations to try and resist. Just how was he supposed to concentrate on the task at hand?.

"Oh well," he sighed, "I mustn't let my focus wander off too much!", he grinned as a couple of quite beautiful young woman wandered past, dressed up to the nines in some strange coloured garb. True he wasn't that good looking but he knew it was his eyes that had won Julia the organiser of the fashion show over.

Richie had been pretty much down on his luck before meeting Rob Jones. He had tried many different jobs and always felt that none seemed to fit him properly. For a joke, one of the women, he couldn't remember if it was Annie or Tessa had told him to go and apply for the modelling assignment and he knew they had a bet on that he wouldn't get it.

"Okay," he held up his hands, "If I don't get it then one of you two most definitely WILL be going to this ZWOLLE place, if I do get it, well I win the bet. Let's say Ladies…at least a good couple of hundred."

They shook on it and of course thought that he would never get it in a million years. When indeed he did, he was a richer man by a couple of hundred dollars.

"I simply LOVE your eyes, young man", Julia had raved over the phone, "They are SO unusual and I could dress you up in ANYTHING!".

Julia was a small time designer who was advertising her first attempt at fashion in her home town of Zwolle, Louisiana. She had managed place online adverts for more "unusual" models to show off her latest creations and although Richie thought that her designs were just hideous, he knew that this was the only chance to complete his mission.

Zwolle held a secret and only Jones and the others knew what it was.

However, Julia had decided to hold the first showing of her collection practically right above the designated co-ordinates of where Richie was due to complete his mission. Right on top of the boards of the local theatre was where Richie had to be and of course the theatre was going to be packed with Julia's colleagues, friends and contacts.

Not the best place to complete a mission such as this, but what had to be done had to be done.

Richie absent-mindedly walked up and down the extended stage with his locator when he had a quiet moment or two, it seemed that the right co-ordinates were slap bang in the middle of the extended walkway and everyone and the world would have a front row seat.

Timing was important too, Shelbyville had gone to plan, hopefully by this time tomorrow afternoon and the show was in full swing and he would take centre stage and literally steal the show from everyone else.

"Richie!. Richie!", one of the models named Katrina ran up to him, "You have to help me out. I think my zip's caught up in the material at the back of this dress!. I really have to talk with Julia!. That's the third time this has happened in an hour!".

"Why, Katrina", Richie grinned, "Pleasure to help out!".

Katrina smiled coyly, " Richie, you have really unusual eyes", she commented as Richie gently got the material away from the teeth of the zip. "I've never seen eyes like that before."

"Well, lets say that's not the most unusual thing about me!", he joked.

Katrina turned to look back at him, " You mean there's more?", she innocently fluttered her brown eyes at him.

"You can't even imagine what I can do when I really put my mind to a particular task!", he laughed, "Just wait and see tomorrow at the show!".

"I have to wait that long?", she pouted.

Richie grinned. "Okay…" he mused as his concentration began to wander, "Maybe if I just loosen up a little before the big event", he thought, "After all, it has been quite a hectic day!".

"So what exactly did you have in mind Katrina?", he mustered all his charm in one fell swoop and gazed at the woman in front of him with an amused expression.

* * *

Pacey composed himself as he stood at the door of Doug's apartment and took in a deep breath. He had no idea if his brother would be at home or not. Hell, was he still alive even?.

One way to find out. Pacey knocked.

He waited. No reply. He knocked again.

"Dammit Doug!", he cursed as he heard no answer and then did what anyone in law enforcement would do when unable to gain entry to a locked property. He began to pick the lock.

A few seconds later, the door was open and Pacey walked in.

He went over to the window and opened the shades to let in the light and see if his brother was anywhere to be found. Just as he was about to open the last of the shades, he heard the click of a gun.

"Doug!. That is SO yesterday!. You pulled that stunt on me all during my teens!", Pacey slowly turned around grinning with his hands up trying to act as if he was totally cool about the whole thing.

"Pacey!", Doug stood there and put his gun down. "You shouldn't be sneaking around here!", he went over and hugged his brother, "It's good to see you, even though you're still a pain in the ass!".

"Doug. Thank god you're alive!. I thought I lost you!", Pacey's eyes welled up as he hugged his brother back, "I heard about the blast and thought.." he stopped, "What about Dad?!", he searched his brother's face for answers.

"Dad's fine Pace. Both of us weren't near the precinct last night. Thankfully. The call you made got me thinking about the "Stockton Estate", I thought I'd better sit out with the guys and keep it under surveillance." Doug looked grimly at his brother, "Then we change shifts and all hell breaks loose back here", he sighed.

Pacey looked seriously at his brother, "Doug, it's my fault all this happened. I'm responsible for all this".

"WHAT?!. Come on Pacey!", Doug retorted anger and horror in his tone. "YOU didn't blow up the precinct and you certainly didn't cause the suffering that this town is now feeling!", he gripped his brother by the shoulders, "Pacey, NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT", he spoke to him brother to brother.

Pacey turned away and sat down, head in his hands, feeling relief that his family had escaped the carnage but feeling deflated and responsible for what had happened.

"Pacey, you couldn't have known it could turn out like this. None of us could.", Doug's tone was calmer as he sat beside his younger brother and tried to talk sense to him.

Pacey's eyes welled up as he bit back a thousand and one emotions.

"How do I fix this Doug?!." his tone changed to that teenager again and Doug reminded himself that although Pacey had done well for himself, there was still shades of the boy he once knew as his baby brother still very much alive and kicking in his psyche.

"Pacey," he shook his head, "You can't fix this. You can learn to live with the consequences of it but that's all!".

"Look, I'll make us some coffee okay?. You look beat little bro. Tell me all about it and we'll try and work something out", Doug tried to lighten the mood a little and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Thanks Doug", Pacey stretched out on Doug's sofa and yawned, he was tired and the adrenaline rush was now wearing off. He needed to relax for a little while.

"Still take your coffee the same?" Doug called out from the kitchen and waited for a reply. "Pace?".

He returned to find his brother fast asleep on the sofa, out for the count.

"Same old Pacey!", he ruefully smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen remembering the old days when Pacey would sleep on the couch when Dad had been giving him a hard time and he'd refuse to go home. "Sleep on little brother".

* * *

Walter Bishop couldn't sleep. Today was Tuesday and of course Tuesday was when he would habitually wander around the house naked and indulge in his favourite pastime of cooking. He was, however this Tuesday trying to retrieve some of his past memories from the "Jacksonville" trials and had tried everything else and now cooking seemed to be the last option open to him.

Walter had dozens of recipes from years past scribbled down in notebooks and was sitting in the kitchen trying to decide what one to make.

"So many recipes!", he muttered away, "Lovely recipes!" as he flicked through the pages and decided that he possibly couldn't decide what to make.

He flicked through the pages of the notebook and it opened on page 67 and on a recipe for a "Louisiana Creole Tart".

"That will do nicely!", he announced and decided that he needed some appropriate music for the occasion.

Luckily, Walter had a second turntable and he knew the exact song to get his creative juices flowing, humming away, he produced a record and dropped the needle into the groove and turned up the volume.

There was only one song appropriate for the work he had to do, a song that no-one seemed to like or understand and thought was just sheer nonsense.

To Walter, the song was a work of inspired genius and most underrated.

Walter tied on the apron strings and hummed away for the first two lines before bursting into song…

"As we followed in the dance, between the parted pages and were pressed.

In love's hot fevered iron, like a striped pair of pants".

He began to break some chocolate, dark first, then milk and finally some white chocolate and blissfully belted out…

"Macarthur Park is melting in the dark, all the sweet icing flowing down.

Someone left the cake out in the rain,

And I don't think I can take it,

Cause it took so long to bake it

And I'll never have that recipe again"…

Upstairs, Peter Bishop opened one eye. Dragged from the sweetest depths of silent slumber, he recognised his father's singing.

Groggily, he checked the time and groaned.

"Walter!", he mumbled and lay there trying to get awake. Not even 5am and his father was singing!.

As he became more aware he realised it was Walter singing "Macarthur Park", his initial annoyance subsided.

He sat up and grinned, "It's Tuesday and he's baking!", he realised. As he decided that he was now not going to get back to sleep, he thought it best to go down and see what his father was cooking.

As he pulled on a T-shirt and padded downstairs, all he hoped for was that Walter wasn't baking naked.

There were some things that at 5am in the morning were just too much to comprehend!.

He caught sight of Walter dancing around the kitchen with a serrated cake ring and a lump of pastry reprising the chorus to the song.

"Walter!", he yelled, "Turn it down okay?".

Walter turned to see his son rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn and immediately felt guilty.

"Sorry Peter," he put down the ring and pastry and went over to take the needle off the record. "I woke you son didn't I?", he looked sheepishly at him.

"Yes you did. But I was going to get up anyway." Peter smiled. "What's cooking then?".

"I'm making a tart Peter. I think it may jog some memories and besides, I haven't baked this type of tart for many years, I'm hoping that by choosing a recipe from times past will help me remember." Walter grinned, "Will you help me son?".

"What do you want me to do Walter?", Peter decided that it was better to help his father than berate him for waking him up, although he could've done with a lie-in but it seemed fate had other plans for him.

"Roll out the pastry Peter," Walter started humming, "I can feel another chorus of "Macarthur Park" coming over me!".

Peter rolled his eyes as he fished for the rolling pin out the nearest drawer and Walter started singing about leaving cakes out in the rain.

Tuesdays in the Bishop household were never dull!.

* * *

"So what is this recipe again?" Peter and Walter were finished their baking and were just about to take the tart out of the fridge where it had been resting.

"Louisiana Creole Tart!. Simply amazing Peter!. It has 3 types of chocolate as a filling and a tangy orange kick to it!. I think we should have it for breakfast!".

"Hold on Walter!. We're not having it for breakfast", Peter cautioned, "I will cook us something a bit more healthier than a chocolate tart!".

"Ta dah!", Walter produced the finished article from the fridge and placed it on the table top. "I haven't lost my touch with tarts!", he beamed.

Peter bit back a laugh, "No you haven't Walter, but I wouldn't let the outside world know about it!. That comment could be taken out of context."

Walter frowned then beamed, "Oh son!. I see what you mean!", he chuckled.

Peter looked at his father's latest culinary creation and commented. "Walter, it looks like an eye".

"Mmm, What was that son?".

"I just think it reminds me of a eye. See if you look closely, it's a visual representation of an eye, you've the pupil there and the outside is…" Peter mused.

Walter remained silent.

"I'm not saying it isn't edible Walter, it's just having your cooking resembling a human eye could be a little difficult to swallow", Peter added.

Silence greeted his comment.

Peter looked at his father. "Walter are you okay?". The silence became worrisome.

Walter's face became animated, "THE EYES Peter…THE EYES HAVE IT!", he announced.

"Walter?!", Peter took his father by the shoulders, "What are you going on about?".

"Son," the elder Bishop smiled, "Phone Olivia. I need to talk to her. I remembered."

* * *

Olivia Dunham knocked on the Bishop's front door. She shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other, nerves seemed to be getting the better of her and she tried to keep her hands from sweating and kept a tight hold of the folder she was carrying.

Peter answered the door smiling, "Sorry for the early wake up call Olivia. It seems my father has had a breakthrough courtesy of some home baking", he motioned held the door open as Olivia averted her gaze from him. He tried to hide his disappointment, she was still mad at him.

"Olivia!", Walter ran forward, pleased to see her back in the Bishop residence after such a long absence. "I remembered it all. It's amazing how a tart can bring back so many lost memories!".

Olivia smiled at Walter's enthusiasm and noted that prior to Peter's warning about his father having a habit of wandering around the house naked and indulging in culinary adventures at the same time, she noticed at least he was dressed.

Peter in the meantime had brought the dessert into the sitting room, "This is what the fuss is all about, Dunham. We're going to bring some to the lab later, Astrid I think would like to sample this", Peter laid it out on the table.

"It looks delicious Walter." Olivia looked at it and frowned, "Freaky though, it looks like an eye", she commented.

"EXACTLY!", announced Walter, "Peter, Olivia, if you please would sit down, then I will tell you exactly what I have remembered!".

Both Olivia and Peter sat down on the sofa as Walter took up a chair opposite them. Olivia tried hard not to let her anger get in the way of this, it was difficult to know who she was more angry at. Was it because Peter had slept with her alternate and failed to see that it wasn't her or was it down to Walter for experimenting on her when she was a child in the "Cortexiphan" trials?. At the minute it was too close to call. There was however a case to solve and whatever personal feelings were threatening to overwhelm her, she had to put it aside and concentrate on the job.

"Okay Walter," she cleared her throat nervously, "So what is it exactly that you remembered?".

Walter folded his hands and leant forward. "What I am about to tell you is only known to myself and Bellie. I never wrote this down for fearing it would fall into unscrupulous hands, Bellie on the other hand, I cannot vouch for."

" This concerns you Peter as well, I hope you won't judge me harshly. It was after all quite an emotional period of my life we're discussing." he looked at Peter guiltily.

"Go on Walter," Peter just wanted to hear the latest revelation in a long line of revelations that he never wanted to be involved with. Could it be any worse than potentially having the power to fire up a doomsday device and potentially destroy universes?.

"Peter, you'll help me out here. You've heard of the RH negative blood type haven't you?", Walter cajoled gently.

"Sure have. Apparently in the world there's an overwhelming majority of Rhesus POSITIVE blood types around 85% with about 15% being Rhesus NEGATIVE." Peter frowned trying to recall the exact statistics.

"Well done son," Walter nodded, " Of course no-one is certain where this 15% blood type originated from exactly." he winked slyly, "I blame aliens actually, where there's an anomaly, there's an alien at work!", he joked.

"Walter, you're going off track…get to the point", Peter tried to keep the conversation from veering off into an even weirder context.

"Well, the Rh Neg blood type have a much more interesting list of potential abilities than the average Positive person. Bellie and I were focussed on this particular group for the "Cortexiphan" trials. We had to dig deep into the personal history of the candidates involved which meant seeing in particular if they had any Irish, French, Scottish and Basque ancestry. This is a deciding factor in their genetic make up ." Walter was off recounting facts and figures as they came back into his mind.

"Whoah!", Peter held up his hands, "Walter…wasn't Elizabeth Irish?".

Walter nodded, "Indeed she was son."

"Walter, there's Scottish blood in my family history." Olivia sat there just wondering what exactly she was going to learn next.

"Correct", Walter nodded thoughtfully.

"Which means that you're saying according to what you've told us.." Peter raised an eyebrow…"We're in that 15% minority".

"Exactly son!", Walter clapped his hands, "That's only the start of it. Not everyone who has Irish or Scots or indeed Spanish blood will have the gene but I know for a fact that the pair of you are Rh negative" he nodded. "I have taken blood tests from you in the past and both of you do not have the "RH factor" protein on your blood cells making you both RH negative. Son like myself you are an "O" and I think Olivia you may be the same if my memory serves me correctly."

Olivia nodded and sat back in the sofa, "Walter." she kept her voice steady. "Someone else must know of this, it seems the other "Jacksonville" subjects have been busy. Broyles called me in and said that they've been implicated in the escape of Colonel Gordon from a military detention centre".

"Wait a minute!. Colonel Gordon?!", Peter looked alarmed, "The same Colonel Gordon that was involved in the "Tin Man" project?".

Olivia grimaced nodding, "The one and same. Seems like he's been keeping interesting company lately." and she produced the photos and laid them out on the table.

"These four individuals have been identified as Ken Tyler, Tessa Edwards, Annie Poullain and Richard Nichols, all from the "Cortexiphan" trials like myself. Walter, they seem to have acquired some extra abilities from the footage I witnessed. Care to explain?".

Walter picked up the photos and mumbled, "Oh my.."

Peter and Olivia exchanged glances, the elder Bishop seemed to be struggling to hold back the tears in his eyes as memories came flooding back.

" I told you the basics about the reason why we tested you for the RH negative blood, but there's more", Walter suddenly snapped back into his scientist mode and laid down the photos, "There are traits which differ from person to person, from Rh neg to Rh neg, most of the ones I am about to tell you may seem a little strange to fathom but it is a fact that some people exhibit them more than others". Walter looked at his son and Olivia. Sorrow filled the old man's eyes.

"Peter, I kept this from you for too long. Now it seems that I have no choice but to tell you.", Walter's voice wavered, "I'm sorry son…" he stuttered, "You were to have been put in the "Cortexiphan" trials as a test subject.", he blurted out and hung his head in shame.

"WHAT?!", Peter's blood froze in his veins as the revelation sunk in.

"Walter.." Olivia could barely speak or look at Walter but shifted her attention to Peter and his reaction to the news and sadly shook her head.

Peter Bishop sunk back into the sofa with his head in his hands.

His father had really gone that extra mile this time around and had concocted the "Revelation to end all Revelations".

NOW WHERE DID THAT LEAVE THEM ALL?.

* * *

Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger folks…but it had to be done!.

I'll delve more into this subject at the start of the next chapter. I add though that it is a really fascinating subject to start researching regarding the Rh neg bloodline.

I came across it as it runs in my family and although I don't know my own blood type it's safe to say that I'm in the 15% minority as I inherited the "rogue ginger gene" and share some of the characteristics that I'll mention in the next chapter.

Again, I wanted to weave this into the "Fringe" mythology as it fits in well with the story. As for the Walter/Peter blood type, it was mentioned that they were "A" positive in a past season of the show but get to "The Day we died" and when Peter's lying injured, the nurse goes for the back-up blood towards the "Negative" side of the cabinet…A OR O.. it's too obscured to see properly but I made it "O" neg just to be sure.

Onto lighter notes..

The song title for the chapter comes from a "SPARKS" song called "This Town Ain't Big Enough for the Both of us". WEIRD band but a very good song nonetheless.

"MACARTHUR PARK" is sung by Richard Harris and is one weird tune as well!. Not my taste personally but I think it fits Walter perfectly!.

The "Louisiana Creole Tart" comes from a book called "Exotic Desserts From The French Caribbean", never actually tried one but the recipe looks good and it does resemble an eye!.

Finally apologies to Wilmington/ Capeside for any unnecessary blowing up of buildings or institutions.

Chapter Six starts where Five left off and if you want to research the RH Negative blood subject further just type in and see where it leads you on the nearest search engine.

Good luck and stay tuned!.

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Five: "This Town Ain't Big Enough For The Both Of Us".


	6. Chapter 6

A silence fell upon the room as each one came to terms with this shock revelation.

Walter looked nervously at Peter and Olivia wanted to reach over and touch Peter's hand like he used to do to comfort her. Still the anger burned in her as fiercely as ever and all she could do was cast glances toward her colleague in sympathy.

Peter calmly gazed at Walter, his face betraying no emotion but his eyes were a steely blue and he spoke carefully, "Walter, I'm trying to bury the impulse just to get up and leave. We all know how that one worked out the first time around when you explained that I was from the alternate universe. I won't make that mistake twice. Just explain it to me. Why?", his expression became pained. "Why would you experiment on your only child?".

Walter smiled sadly, " My Peter was scheduled to become part of the "Cortexiphan" trials, then he became ill and he.." Walter looked away as he found he couldn't bring himself to say it but then added looking up at Peter, " Then I realised that I couldn't do it. Even though I had taken you from the other universe, I simply couldn't risk hurting you in any way. I withdrew your name from the list and that was that. Although you did visit me several times during the "Jacksonville" trials with Elizabeth, I NEVER did any experimentation on you Peter. Believe me, I swear it!".

Peter nodded, "Okay Walter, I believe you. It still does not excuse your actions in anyway whatsoever!", he glared at his father icily, " Let's just chalk it up to the "1001 skeletons that Walter Bishop has in his closet and should be left in the past". No more revelations Walter please!" he pleaded.

"Okay son, no more dark secrets." Walter acknowledged, "But why I had to tell you this leads me onto what I was telling you about the Rh negative blood traits. I believe that my Peter fell ill as did yourself because of an auto immune deficiency. Rarely do Rh negatives fall ill and seriously at that. It's the one reason why curing you, Peter, was a long and arduous process both for Walternate and myself."

Walter launched into the second part of his explanation, glad that Peter had managed to adapt to the latest revelation about his past.

Olivia watched the two men battle it out for about the one hundredth time since she had met them. So many arguments and secrets with these two. There was never a dull day in the Bishop family.

"So Walter, we don't get ill, that's one trait I can confirm, rarely do I get much of a cold or the flu," she tried to lighten the atmosphere a little, "I heal quite quickly too if I get cut or injured in any way."

"Yes…Yes…exactly!", Walter's face brightened up, "That's another trait, along with low blood pressure and body temperature as well as keen visual and auditory functions and a physical appearance of green, hazel and blue eyes that can change colours. In fact there's an eye colour that's almost chameleon like!", He continued to reel off traits quite excitedly.

Peter picked up the photos of the rest of the Cortexiphan subjects and was amazed to see the eye colours quite prominently displayed in the photos even though the quality wasn't as sharp as expected.

"What else Walter?. I'm sure you weren't just looking for those traits in children without a bigger reason?".

"No son, It's the psychic ability of Rh negs as well that's most fascinating. They have the capacity for psychic dreams and abilities and also paranormal phenomena. Olivia here used to disrupt electrical equipment all the time when she was a child!", Walter laughed as he remembered, "Never could get the lights to stay on for long either, they'd always flicker intermittently and as for…" Walter quickly became quiet as Olivia glared daggers at him.

"I don't remember any of that!", she protested, "I used to find that I could make lights flicker sometimes if my emotions became too strong. Then again…remember Jones and that light trigger bomb of his?!", she let out a breath she was unaware she was holding in, "And I thought it was the Cortexiphan in my system!".

"The Cortexiphan merely ENHANCED what was already there Olivia. That's the beauty of it." Walter spoke gently and smiled, " You are what you are. No need to fear your natural abilities, merely work with them".

Walter turned to Peter, "As for you, my son, it seems the abilities work differently in you. I have been theorising that the machine may be affected by your energy output from what you told me. To what extent I cannot tell yet, once it is assembled we may have answers but you know how I feel about that one." Walter grimaced, "However, I do seem to recall whenever a young lady would venture into our house and I remember plenty of them son!", Walter winked at Peter and chuckled, "They would come and tell me that it was your constantly changing eye-colour that they found most fascinating. "Why", they used to say, "I thought he had blue eyes but they change to green and back again", it seems like they were attracted to you like moths to a flame!".

Walter continued to elaborate on some stories from Peter's childhood, "Of course, Olivia, Peter was always into space and science in his younger days and that's also a Rh neg trait, it's why he's such a geek and loves his sci-fi so much, although I admit I think he gets his love of "Star Trek" from me!" the elder Bishop turned his attention back to Olivia and forgot that Peter was squirming slightly in his seat.

"Okay Walter!", Peter held his hand up, "I don't think Olivia wants to hear much more about that." He grinned, "What you said about the machine though is an interesting theory and one which I must agree with you on. Strange, but I've always had this affinity with machines of all types from such a young age", he mused, "Now I think I realise why."

"Well, we're straying off point here slightly, " Olivia attempted to pull the conversation back to the case, " Walter, if the rest of these Cortexiphan subjects were dosed or had re-awakened their abilities, what exactly would they be capable of and how dangerous would they be?"

"You saw what the effects of re-awakening did with Mr Lane and Mr Heath. I can tell you they would be quite powerful Olivia. How powerful?. I cannot really say, Bellie believed differently from myself what was possible. I merely wished to enhance ability which you were born with. He wished to cross boundaries which I believed were quite foolhardy and dangerous." Walter replied carefully, "Depending on who the teacher is, some would say, the student will eventually become the teacher."

"So you and William Bell weren't in agreement about this whole child experimentation thing after all?", Peter added a little sarcastically.

Walter shot him a look. "Son, I cannot remember the disagreement in its entirety but what I do know is this. If these subjects have had any new experimentation done to them, there is no telling what any one of them are capable of. That also includes you Olivia".

"Oh great!", Peter looked angry, "Walter, this whole thing just gets better and better!", he got up, "If you will excuse me Olivia, I think I need to get some air" and left the room.

"I think he's upset with me again", Walter tried hard not to follow him out of the room to try and make amends for his past sins.

Olivia collected the photos up and placed them back in the folder and tried not to feel angry about what Walter had revealed to them. There was some mixed emotions bubbling away and she needed time to process this new information both for the case and on a more personal level.

"Walter, I'm glad you remembered but it still doesn't excuse

your past and those experiments", she told him bluntly, "I'll see you in the lab later on. I'll see myself out".

Walter Bishop leaned back in the chair as he was left sitting alone to ponder his past misdeeds. The eye shaped dessert tart stared back at him and served only to remind him that the past always has a bad habit of rearing its head when least expected.

* * *

Pacey awoke to the sound of the T.V and realised that he'd been sleeping for a good five hours.

He checked his watch and rubbed his eyes. "Doug?" he called out, "You still here?".

His brother duly appeared and grinned, "Just like old times Pace. I could never understand how you could sleep on that couch, it's not that comfortable".

"Slept on worse, I guess I could do with that coffee", he yawned back.

"Okay," Doug disappeared back into the kitchen re-appearing a few minutes later with a cup of coffee and handed it to his brother.

"Shouldn't you be out there dealing with all that mess?" Pacey looked confused as he saw the local news report on dealing with the aftermath of the bomb.

"That can wait Pace, family matters are more important just now", Doug replied. "Besides, if anyone wants to reach me, there's the phone. Now tell me this. Why have I the feds breathing down my neck and asking me if I know where you can be found?", he looked to his brother for answers.

Pacey sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "Is that two Feds named Jeffries and Andrews by any chance?".

Doug nodded, "Don't tell me you pissed the Feds off Pacey?. That's not a great idea".

Pacey sighed and began to fill his brother in on the missing parts of the story.

"Well Doug, I caught their suspect for them and what's the reward?. They hold me in custody and think they can take the glory and they have NO idea who they're dealing with!" Pacey's eyes blazed angrily, "Lucky that I got out and made it here. Doug, I need your help. We have to stop this guy before he causes any more destruction and turns his attention back to us and that case. The feds don't understand this situation, it's up to us", he concluded waiting for his brother's reaction.

"WHOAH there Pace!", Doug backed off, "Look, I can't help you. My hands are tied in this situation. I'm already breaking protocol by aiding and abetting you, besides Pace, get Agent Dunham and the Bishops to help you surely the Feds must be able to contact them somehow?".

Pacey looked away, "It's not that simple Doug, I can't contact them, not in the way you think!".

"Pacey!. You're not that teenager any longer!. I'm sure Agent Dunham may remember you but if that's what's stopping you then…" Doug tried not to smile but he wondered if Pacey was remembering that case and how the F.B.I agent had affected him and whether his judgement was being clouded by past events.

"Pacey…are you sure Agent Dunham and the Bishops were Feds?" Doug narrowed his eyes, "At the time I wondered if there was this big secret that I wasn't being told. Tell me the truth little brother."

Pacey gazed at his brother, "Doug, trust me, they were legit!".

"There's still something wrong Pace. Spill it or it's only gonna make this situation worse if we can't even trust each other!", Doug demanded answers.

"Doug, if you can't help me then I don't want to tell you things that could jeopardize this .mess even further. Trust me man. It's better I don't tell you", Pacey resigned himself to keeping Agent Dunham's origins a secret.

"Fine", Doug nodded, "Pacey, you need someone to share this burden, whatever it is that you're not telling me. It's not that I don't want to help you, it's just the job. When you were a kid I could bend the rules a little and Dad was there to help both of us. Now I'm in Dad's position and I can't be seen to bend the rules, even for family."

"I get it Doug." Pacey sympathised with his brother, "When I started out as a rookie cop on the beat it was the same for me. When you get promoted, the rules of the game change but we don't always do we?".

Doug chuckled, "Yeah, we don't. Look Pace, whatever happens, I'm still looking out for you", he drew his brother into a hug, "Just don't let me be the one who has to throw your butt in jail again for doing the right thing okay?".

"I won't Doug", Pacey hugged his brother back, "I'll be careful and I'll fix this mess." he nodded and stood up, "Better get going Doug".

"You look like you've a plan hatching within the confines of your mind little brother. Whatever it is…good luck." Doug watched his brother pull the brim of his cap low over his eyes as he reached the door.

"Thanks Doug. Don't worry about me. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sounds like you're skipping town. Goin' somewhere Pace?", Doug tried to squeeze one more secret out of his brother before leaving.

"Just going home to collect something and then catch up with an old friend. You know what it's like when you haven't been in town for a while." Pacey replied, "Besides, I should check up on Dad."

Doug nodded, "Pace", before his brother left.

"Yeah Doug?".

"Mind and give Agent Dunham my regards and The Bishops too.".

Pacey chuckled, "Bye Doug" and shut the door.

Doug Witter sat on the couch and smiled. "Pacey, Pacey, Pacey"…his brother's name fell from his lips as he wondered what road his younger brother was travelling and where his destination would be. Capeside it seemed had finally become too small for this Witter in particular.

* * *

Pacey stood in his old room and closed his eyes. He could remember so much that had happened in this house and in this room, but time was not on his side and having spent a full half hour talking to his parents, he decided that he should get a move on.

His mother seemed genuinely pleased that he was happy in his job and his father brusquely and begrudgingly acknowledged that he had indeed finally made him proud to call him son.

His parents made him think of the boy he had been and how they thought he'd amount to very little although he had tried to bury those long forgotten feelings it was useless trying not to keep those things from surfacing. Too many memories were being dredged up by coming home and this situation he was now facing.

As he gazed out of the window he could hear the clucking of the hens below. He smiled when he though of "Ms Ross". Pity she had passed a short time after he'd left for Boston, Pacey reckoned that she couldn't stand be parted from him and died of loneliness but of course there were her progeny left. "Ms Ross" had finally been won over by a rather no nonsense rooster called "Foghorn" who came from the other side of town. Both of them had hit it off and produced a couple of hens who in turn had been adopted by his mother of all people!. She enjoyed her fresh egg supply and was now looking after the birds in Pacey's absence. Keeping the "Supreme" name alive of course the two hens were called "Florence" and "Mary" after the other members of the group and were definitely his mother's hens!.

Pacey regretted not getting to know the birds as well as "Ms Ross" but had plenty memories of the original "Supreme" to brighten up some dark days when he saw things that made the job he did question the evil that went on in the world.

He turned from the window and opened his closet doors. His parents had been banned from going anywhere near this part of his room in his youth and had made it a point to re-inforce this point when he left home. This was where the "portal" as he had nicknamed it was stored, one of the devices that he had taken from the "Stockton" estate inventory when it was lying around the precinct waiting to be taken into federal custody.

Dr Bishop would never have forgiven him for disobeying his orders and not destroying the thing but somehow, he knew that this device was going to be useful in the future. The only problem was, he needed a "geek" or someone with a scientific background to help him work the thing. Sure he had kept the note of all the frequencies used to set the thing to, he had made sure he had them written down, but he wasn't a "geek" and his brother sure wasn't, neither had any of his friends been. In fact, there was only one person he could count on and that was where he intended to visit next. Someone he had kept an eye on ever since they had met on a mentoring programme around seven or eight years ago one summer before he had left for Boston.

This kid was smart when he was a mere 9 years old, Pacey had been most impressed by him and ever since that fateful meeting from Day One, he had kept in contact with him and dropped by on occasion when he returned home. Now he was in his teens and doing well from what he remembered of his last visit.

As he removed the covering to check for any damage, he smiled remembering the day he had placed the "portal" in the closet. That day he had vowed silently that Olivia Dunham and himself would find each other no matter how many universes divided them.

Unfortunate though, that the circumstances were desperate but what he needed to do had to be done and done as quickly as possible.

* * *

Richie Nichols took a quick peek and whistled. The place was packed. Such a shame that this was the last spectacle that these poor unfortunates were ever to witness. He felt a pang of regret at what he was going to have to do.

"In order to achieve greatness and peace and in order to gain knowledge and opportunity and to break barriers holding back the individual potential, there ultimately must be sacrifices."

Rob Jones words came flooding into his head and he knew that in the end, the man was right.

"Poor saps", he muttered as he took one last look over the assembled mass and headed back to the dressing room.

The models were running backwards and forwards trying to get themselves ready for the next pass. Richie watched them and tried to put the moral implications of what he was about to do to the back of his mind. No room for sentiments here.

"Hey there. Why the long face?", Katrina waved her hand across his line of vision as she wandered into view, "You're minutes away from being our star of the show and you look like you've got the troubles of the world on your shoulders."

Richie gave her a sad smile, last night had been quite a night to remember with this aspiring queen of the catwalk. "Oh I guess I'm gonna just miss seeing you after this show." He actually meant that.

"Richie. After last night, I just wanted to say that we could try for something you know, a little more on the permanent side of things. That is…if you're willing…", she nervously bit her lip and giggled slightly.

Richie looked very serious…"You mean that?".

She nodded, "After all, you don't meet many men with eyes like yours."

Richie then made a decision, he suddenly pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "If you wanna make a go of it Katrina then you have to do something for me."

"Mmm…what would that be?", she breathed.

"Get out of here Katrina, forget the show. Leave now and don't look back. Get out of this town as fast as you can and I'll call you. I got your number and details etched in my mind. But just get out of town." he gripped her by the shoulders as his eyes blazed.

"Richie…you're…you're scaring me. What about the show?. This is my chance to make a name.."

Richie cut her off, "Forget the show Katrina, believe me, it's not worth it!".

Katrina backed off, she could sense something wasn't right with him.

Richie had shut his eyes and was trying to regain his equilibrium.

"Richie…I…I… there's a glow coming off you!", Katrina stammered as she could see a strange orange auric like glow filtering into her vision…"What's wrong with you?!".

Richie turned to leave, he had to get out of her presence and calm down or he wouldn't be able to hold the reaction back any further.

"GO!", his eyes filled with tears, "Get out now!", he wailed as he headed for the nearest bathroom to try and calm down.

Katrina stood there and for the first time in her life trusted her gut instinct. Richie was right, forget the show. She didn't even stop to collect her things and change out from the dress she was wearing, there was just an overwhelming desire to get as far from Zwolle as fast as she possibly could.

* * *

A knock at the door brought 17 year old Buzz Thompson to the door. In fact he was glad of a break from studying. Science was his best subject and he was way ahead of his classmates. Some would say that he was a few points of being a genius but Buzz didn't want to brag about his ability. The older kids and football jocks called him a "geek" and "wonder boy" and a few other derogatory terms which he tried to laugh off but deep inside their comments stung him. He had no real friends his age even though he had no problems impressing the girls but instead found solace in his books and that kept him from going crazy and doing something that he might regret as he wasn't really the athletic type.

When he was younger, his dad had run off with a younger woman leaving his mother having to work full time and Buzz subsequently would get into trouble. Local social services had taken interest in his welfare and had tried to give him and his mother some help. Mentoring seemed to be the answer as he was a smart-assed kid who talked non-stop and needed quite a bit of attention. However four mentors couldn't really give him the time nor the attention which he craved. That is until mentor number five turned out to be the friend that he really needed.

They had stayed in touch over the years and Buzz was glad that if things got really bad, he had his friend Pacey Witter to call up and ask advice if he was ever stuck.

Buzz opened the door expecting it to be some classmate wanting the answer to the usual tough homework question which everyone seemed to think that he could answer. To his surprise, he found Pacey at the door.

"Pacey!. When did you get back into Capeside?!", his face lit up, happy to see a friendly face.

"Quickly Buzz, let me in!", Pacey looked around, "I'm not supposed to be here!".

"Oh", Buzz let him in and had a quick look round and shut the door, "So are you in trouble or something?", he noticed Pacey was carrying something bulky and wondered what was going on.

"Buzz, how long have we known each other for?. Trouble always finds me!", Pacey grinned, "I need your help Buzz, I need someone with a good scientific know how and only you will do".

"Whoah there!. You're a cop. What do you need someone like me to help you for?. What about the people you work with?. I'm just a kid!", Buzz protested.

"Ah, Buzz, you're a kid with a genius brain and I need your expertise."

"Expertise Pacey…come on!. You make me sound like Einstein and I'm only in high school."

Pacey brought the object into the sitting room and sat down. "Your mom still working all day?" he queried looking around for any company Buzz was keeping indoors.

Buzz sat down next to him dejectedly, "Yeah, and some evenings too. Just me in here and the TV when I need a break from reading".

"Just as well she's not here Buzz," Pacey began to unwrap the portal, "This is something that you and I have to keep secret."

Buzz looked at the object that Pacey was unwrapping, "So what exactly is that?".

"Buzz Thompson." Pacey cleared his throat, "How's your knowledge on inter-universal travelling devices?" and he let the device be seen by eyes other than his own in the past ten years.

"You're joking me Pacey!", Buzz gave him a deadpan look, "Why it's theoretical at a very basic level, no-one's really done it. I mean to travel to another universe is just SCIENCE FICTION. Come on…you're telling me that can do something which is only been imagined by Einstein and Hawking!. Get real man!".

"Buzz. Yes or no. Straight answer, can you help me," Pacey waved notes that Dr Bishop had scrawled that revealed the exact frequencies to use and how to calibrate the machine to a certain wavelength.

Buzz frowned as he grabbed the notes from Pacey and looked dumb-founded.

"Oh My God." his mouth became dry as he read off the equations which were fading into the paper, "Pacey!", he looked at his friend and mentor.

"Where did you say you got this from?".

Pacey grinned, "Buzz, it's a long story, but I'll give you a potted history. It started a decade ago when I was in my mid -teens." he began.

"There was an F.B.I agent by the name of Olivia Dunham…"

* * *

The music thundered out of the speakers as Richie Nichols stood in the centre spot of the stage in the spotlight. His was the final act in this scene of the movie that was supposedly going to be "a happily ever after ending".

"And up on the catwalk there's street politicians,

That crawl in from Broadway say then "Who Are You?",

And up on the catwalk there's one thousand postcards

From Montevideo say that I'll be home soon

Get out of Bombay and up to Brixton

And look around to see what is missing.

Up on the catwalk, girls call for mother and dream of their boyfriends

And I Don't Know Why."

Not so in this tale. The music amplified his will as he let the power wash over him. Oblivious to the frightened faces that started to register that this was no ordinary individual standing before them.

"I will be there

I will be there

I will be there, tonight

Under the crystal light,

I'll tell you everything I need.."

Richie let the power wash over him, the amplified Cortexiphan in his system along with the "Tin Man" serum as named it, (scientific names were never really his style) made him feel giddy with power and possibility.

" Tonight under the crystal light.

Surrender Everything To Me. Angel."

The lights all blew plunging the theatre into darkness, his the only unearthly orange glow lighting up the vicinity.

The crowd were now rioting and scrambling to get out of the building. A haze of screams and tones which he could not filter out. People trampled over each other in a panic to find an exit.

There was no exit to be found. Only the obvious exit from the bonds of this world was decreed by the event taking place on the stage.

Even the speakers finally blew and the roof exploded upwards as Richie held one hand up and the other towards the appointed spot on the stage and into the earth and its depths. He laughed as the power gathered greater speed and obliterated the theatre around him, the people all but vapourised and the wave continued to smash through the town obliterating all in its path.

One minute was all that it took to wipe the town of ZWOLLE off the map. Just like SHELBYVILLE before it, a great wasteland with no living creature bar a young man with chameleon like eyes standing in the centre of what had been a theatre.

Richie Nichols had completed his job.

Time to go home.

* * *

Olivia had been talking to Astrid about the latest F.B.I protocol when suddenly her whole world spun like crazy and she fell to the floor of the lab.

"Olivia!", Astrid ran to her side as Olivia clutched her head as if she were in pain.

"WALTER!. PETER!", the junior agent shouted out, "Something's wrong with Olivia!".

Olivia felt she was in the middle of a raging tornado, she could hear nothing but this howling wind all around her. She opened her eyes to see an orange glow surrounding her body and a feeling that something was so very wrong somewhere.

"Dunham!", Peter came rushing in, alerted by Astrid's cry and gathered Olivia up in his arms and tried to wake her.

Walter came in and found his son trying to get Olivia wakened from what seemed like a cross between a waking trance and a drug trip.

"What's wrong with her Walter?", Peter looked at his father desperately as Olivia stared unblinking and unresponsive.

Walter shone a light into Olivia's wide eyes, "She's in communication with another Cortexiphan subject. I've seen this before son. She'll come out of it shortly. It looks worse than it is Peter.", Walter tried to reassure his son.

"She's WHAT?!", Peter looked at his father angry and shocked at how calm he was considering Olivia looked like a zombie.

"Son, I think we're witnessing another incident like the one in Kentucky. When Cortexiphan subjects are in group communication, this is the result." Walter looked at his watch and muttered, "4,3,2,1 and that should be it!", he announced as Olivia gasped to bring air into her lungs and came out of her trance.

Olivia despite her coolness towards Peter clung onto him for dear life as she tried to force words out of her mouth.

"Olivia, breathe slowly, don't talk." Walter gently advised her.

Olivia nodded and calmed her breathing rate down and gulped, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"You're okay Olivia", Peter whispered to her enjoying this brief moment of intimacy before she would inevitably come to her senses and the brick wall would come between them, a smile played faintly on his lips as he enjoyed the feel of Olivia against him.

"Walter…" she breathed, " I think it's happening again.."

Walter Bishop nodded, his face was grim.

"We'd better find these Cortexiphan subjects and fast!", he quipped, "I fear something is building up and if we don't stop it, then Olivia will continue to suffer further."

* * *

Peter glared at his father whilst keeping the woman he loved close to him and Olivia looked at Walter wondering if the scientist knew more than he was letting on.

* * *

The TV news report cut into the story that Pacey was telling Buzz with an urgency that required both of their attentions.

"I should've turned that off Pacey, sorry, I wasn't thinking…" Buzz reached for the remote control to turn the TV off fully.

The TV cut to an aerial shot of what looked like an area of devastation and utter desolation.

"This just in. The town of ZWOLLE has been wiped off the face of the earth by an unknown and deadly act of terrorism. A group naming themselves the "A-10" have claimed responsibility for this outrage.".

"Hold it Buzz!", Pacey grabbed the remote off him and turned up the volume and immersed himself in the news report.

"Pacey!. Pacey!", Buzz tried to get his friend's attention but in vain.

Pacey saw the aftermath of yet another of Rob Jones handiwork and his eyes blazed in anger. If he was unsure beforehand of the course of action to take, he had his mind now thoroughly made up.

Buzz saw the change in his friend's manner and demeanour as Pacey turned to him.

"Buzz, we're running out of time. Yes or no. Can you work this device safely?".

Buzz looked at the TV screen and back to Pacey.

"Yes," he nodded confidently, "I can help you".

Pacey smiled.

"Buzz, I knew I could count on you".

* * *

Okay then. So how was that?.

As usual, notes ahead for your interest…

Music-wise, the chapter title comes from possibly one of the greatest songs ever written and one of my top tunes of all time namely "Need You Tonight" by INXS.

The song "Up On The Catwalk" is by "Simple Minds" and one of the greatest bands to come out of Scotland.

Other notes now. "Buzz Thompson" is a "Dawson's Creek" character and I like to pick lesser characters and put them in as a viewer, you tend to think…"Hmm, whatever became of that character on a show?!". Go for "Dawson's Creek" season 3 if you haven't seen it yet.

Oh yeah, had to mention the "chook" ("chicken" in Non-Aussie terms), I debated on keeping her in the story but thought a mention was better.

Finally, as for the Rh negative characteristics, that's just some of them but there's always others out there that I discover out there when least expected. I came across an article recently in the paper that a guy actually built a machine to try and determine exactly WHY his brother was a ginger and he was brown haired. Turns out the ginger gene is a mutated gene and of course it's pretty much what I'm trying to get over here. Just look online and see where this leads you, there's a few sites dedicated to the RH neg gene and all of them provide invaluable information.

Okay, so I tried to fit the Rh neg theory in with "Fringe" itself as there's quite a bit of light flickering and machinery tom-foolery in the episodes. We never got to the "Peter's Magic touch" mystery solved did we?. That's my take on it. Plus Olivia's magic powers when she came back from universe hopping. Solved if you work around the Rh neg theory.!. Before I go. Emma, I hope this answers your question regarding eye-colour.

Stay reading for Chapter seven. Plenty more to come.

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Six. " You're One Of My Kind".


	7. Chapter 7

Assistant Director Jeffries faced Doug Witter and glared at him whilst Special Agent Andrews looked as if he'd explode any second.

"You mean to tell me that he hasn't made any form of contact with you in the past 24 hours Sheriff?", Jeffries found it hard to believe what he was hearing.

"You see Assistant Director. Pacey and I have this really up and down relationship which, I guess if you don't have a younger brother, then you'll not understand. He was the black sheep of our family, always getting into trouble and I of course had to pull him out of trouble and keep him on the straight and narrow. If he's somehow in trouble with the Feds then.." shrugged Doug nonchalantly, "He's a man now, we're grown up. What's his business is his, I ain't gonna cover for him now."

Doug bit back the bile that went with the lie, " Seems to me that he wasn't charged with anything, Assistant Director from what you told me. Since when do we "detain" people for "safety issues" if they haven't been charged with anything". It was a statement, not a question that Doug dared to issue to the two Feds.

Andrews looked ready to retaliate to that remark but Jeffries held him back with a "Easy Agent" and the older man decided to back off.

"Sheriff Witter, I demand that you hand over any case material from the "Stockton Estate" case and keep yourself available at all times. Our investigations will be continuing into this atrocity but you understand, from what you've told me this morning, I need to get in touch with your brother. He seems to be the key to this case. Without him, we don't get Jones", Jeffries cautioned.

Doug nodded. He had managed to paint over some of the more dubious case points when they had arrived to question him. The Feds had done their work in the past 24 hours as the whole "Stockton" business had been dragged up, Doug knew that he couldn't keep it hidden due to the seriousness of the investigation and now the Zwolle business and of course the Feds were having a field day with the new information on Rob Jones. No stone had been unturned as birth records, newspaper clippings and property deeds in relation to the "Stockton Estate" had been ripped from the town's heritage and boxed into special " Property Of The F.B.I" boxes to be examined and scoured for clues. Inwardly he was glad that Pacey had the sense NOT to tell him everything and keep at least a few secrets from him. Pacey had at least kept one step ahead of the Feds in this case and Doug was proud that his brother had developed this more forward thinking strategy than the Pacey of days gone by.

"I'm sorry that this town has had to suffer this madman, Sheriff, but you'll understand that this new incident in Zwolle is now our main priority. The place has been obliterated and just like Shelbyville there's a mess to clear up. Seems Jones just used your town as a distraction whilst planning the main even elsewhere." Jeffries offered his condolences to Doug as he looked grim faced.

"Well Assistant Director, it's up to the town to recover from this in the best way it can. With or without your help. I take it we can get the roadblocks off and get access to and from the outside world now?." Doug looked around at the scene surrounding him and hoped that these guys would just leave him to get on with his job.

"I suggest there should still be surveillance of the main road in and out of Capeside, Sheriff, if you'll take my advice. Just in case your brother decides to pay you a visit. I'll be leaving some of my men here to continue the investigation and I do like to be appraised of any changes in the situation. Protocol, I'm afraid." Jeffries smiled.

Doug opened the door to his car and added, "Sure thing Assistant Director. Now If you'll excuse me, there's matters that need my more immediate attention."

Jeffries nodded as he saw Doug drive away and wondered why he had a nagging doubt in his mind about this whole "brotherly" thing that was going on.

"Andrews,", he called the older man over, "Take one of the men and keep an eye on our good Sheriff. Tail him for 24 hours. Then get yourself down to Zwolle. That bastard Jones needs to be stopped and we're running out of leads."

"Sure thing sir. You think he's lying and his brother's contacted him?", Andrews watched the Sheriff's car disappear down the street and turn left.

"Either that or our Detective Witter is one smart operator by leaving his brother out of the loop," Jeffries mused and looked around the scene of destruction.

"He's a smart one", he muttered under his breath, careful not to let Andrews hear his words, "I could use more men like him".

* * *

"Pacey, you think we can really do this?", Buzz Thompson looked over at his friend and mentor Pacey Witter as the detective drove through the back roads of Capeside to get to their intended destination.

"We have to try Buzz. I need you this end to make sure nothing goes wrong and besides, I don't want that machine falling into the wrong hands." Pacey replied.

"Pacey, we discussed how to GET to another universe, it's getting BACK that's the problem here. How are you gonna get back?. And don't say you've already worked it out because that's just a load of bull!", Buzz turned to him worriedly.

"Buzz, seriously, let me worry about that okay?!", Pacey flashed him a grin, "I have several methods by which I can make sure this isn't a one way trip!", he tried to reassure him.

In reality though, Pacey knew that Buzz was right. Getting there was the easy part. If he failed to locate the Bishops or Agent Dunham, he knew he was in trouble. He didn't want to spend his life trapped in another universe away from family and friends with this problem of Rob Jones unresolved. Besides, knowing this guy's background, something was afoot.

"Buzz, this guy Jones," Pacey decided to query his friend's scientific knowledge, "Why on earth would he blow up these two towns that no-one's really heard of?. If you want to get your name out there blowing up some place populated that's the general "X-FACTOR" of the terrorist manual, but this guy…this guy's different. Why these two towns and not Boston or even Washington?. Any ideas?".

"Pacey, you're the detective!", Buzz protested. " I don't know!, Maybe he's running an experiment. If you want to test something choose somewhere where you're not gonna hurt anyone. First unwritten rule of science and common sense!".

"Ah, but two towns get wiped out and all life as far as I know within a 5 mile radius is wiped out. Does that sound like common sense Buzz?", Pacey spoke gravely as the vehicle bounced over a particularly rough bit of terrain.

Buzz look downcast, "Well…maybe so…but from what I can tell from the Shelbyville incident, they had this geologist guy on T.V. and he said that apparently there's an underground river flowing there where previously there wasn't. That's kinda weird huh?!. Where does a river suddenly appear from?. Seems that Shelbyville was built over some kind of ancient, forgotten underground river which suddenly appears after this great bomb blast hits it!. Well that's the theory, but it made me wonder about this new incident. Maybe Zwolle was built over an underground river, maybe there's a pattern here…Hell I don't know!".

Pacey frowned, "So someone's destroying towns to unblock underground rivers?. Man that is just crazy!." he admitted then added, "Just as crazy as inter-universal travel eh Buzz?!" and raised an eyebrow.

Buzz laughed, "Well…it's a start!".

Pacey pulled the vehicle over as his cell phone rang.

"Hey Doug!", his tone brightened as his brother began to tell him of the morning's events. "Oh that Andrews guy!", he chuckled, "Yeah, tell me about it!".

"They have have they?. Okay, thanks for the warning. Take care Doug. See you when I get back".

Pacey handed his cell over to Buzz.

"You'll need your phone. Surely you don't want me to keep it?!", Buzz looked at Pacey incredulously.

"Told you before Buzz. Objects from our universe don't work when they've crossed over or they explode if you try to make them work. Better to be safe than sorry" he replied as Buzz took the cell and put it in his pocket.

Pacey had never forgot that experiment with the flying mango stone and the aftermath of cleaning up the lab on that fateful day. He wondered if Dr Bishop still experimented on fruit or if he had given up. No doubt Astrid would've had the last word on the subject!.

"We go on foot for the last mile Buzz. That was Doug, there's still checks going in and out the main road into Capeside", Pacey turned off the engine and got out and grabbed the "portal" from the back seat still chuckling inwardly at that memory.

Buzz nodded, "Well, at least it isn't raining!", he looked up at the sky. "So Pacey, tell me again exactly how the F.B.I crossed into our universe again?". He grabbed his bag with the notes and extras that he had brought with him and followed Pacey through the field onward to their destination.

* * *

"They came in just by the main road, where the ditch is. I guess that's a good place as any to try this."

"Pacey, you do realise I'm gonna have to carry this back by myself once you're gone?!." Buzz protested.

"Sorry Buzz. Luck of the draw!", Pacey apologised.

Buzz sighed. He just hoped that it didn't start to rain on the return trip or it was going to be the trip from hell.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?", Peter asked for the umpteenth time as Olivia sat at her desk in her office back at the F.B.I.

"I'm fine Peter. Honestly, I'm fine", she replied truthfully.

Broyles watched the younger Bishop and his best agent and wondered if the rift between them was healing. Being no stranger to the emotional highs and lows of the job, he hoped that both of them could pick up the pieces and forgive each other.

He had enough trauma in his own life that still resonated within the confines of his mind. The image of his double still haunted his dreams and had made him question his own choices in life both personal and professional.

He owed it to the sacrifice the man had made for his family and his world to try and make his world a better place and to try and help his agents and co-workers whenever possible.

Right now, Peter Bishop and Olivia Dunham were his top priority.

"Dunham," Broyles took a few steps forward, " I hope your not just saying that for show purposes. You and Peter have been through a great deal since this case landed on this department. From what you've told me, I think it's time we called in "Massive Dynamic" and see if Nina Sharp can shed any light on this situation."

"Sir, if what Walter says is true, then Bell wouldn't have kept notes on the trials, Walter didn't and I expect even if Bell did, then I have to question Nina Sharp's loyalties. Walter seems to think that Bell and himself had different aims regarding the trials. We know Nina and Bell were close. Sir, can we really trust Nina Sharp and "Massive Dynamic?" Olivia spoke her mind stating the facts bluntly.

"Peter, your father seemed to recall quite a great deal of previously unknown information regarding the trials. Do you think you can get him to jog more of his memory regarding this matter of him and Bell?", Broyles turned to Peter trying to gain more insight into this matter.

"I could try but it's a long shot. Walter's memory and his methods of remembering specific parts of his life is complicated!", Peter replied, "If and when he remembers is at the best of times unpredictable. So if I can jog his memory the answer could come in an hour, a week or even six months from now." Peter smiled, "I can but try though!".

Broyles looked thoughtful. "Agent Dunham, I'm bringing Nina Sharp onto this case as I think she can help us. I understand your mistrust of her but I think we need to exhaust all avenues of information that we can."

Olivia nodded, like it or not it was a decision that lay outside her jurisdiction. "Okay Sir, but I have my reservations."

"Both of you should be aware as well of the latest piece of information to fall across my desk. At 2 am this morning there was a reported "disturbance" in the town of Zwolle, Louisiana. The electrics short-circuited and there was a report of micro quakes. Dry Lightning flashes were reported all over town and luckily there were no casualties.

Something happened out there and it seems we've been tasked to find out exactly what.

This is the second small town to witness a strange event after the "Shelbyville" phenomena and I don't have to tell both of you that there seems to be some form of pattern emerging." Broyles looked serious.

"Take Dr Bishop and yourselves out there and prove me wrong. In the meantime, I'm putting that call into Nina Sharp". He turned to leave Olivia's office and added, " Both of you look after each other", and headed back down the corridor to his own office.

"Zwolle, Louisiana!" breathed Olivia, "What a strange name for a town!. Where's the map?!".

Peter looked thoughtful trying to recall something and suddenly it came to him, "Olivia!. Walter's cooking!. Didn't he call it a "Louisiana Creole Tart".

Olivia looked up in astonishment, "My god, Peter…" and Peter it seemed had read her mind and had the same thought.

Peter brought out his phone and quickly dialled Astrid.

"Hey Astrid!. Is Walter there?".

Astrid's reply seemed to cause Peter a great deal of discomfort and not the answer he was looking for as he rubbed his temples and looked stressed.

"Okay Astrid, it's not your fault, that's just Walter being Walter!. I'll be over shortly and I'll get some coffee down him or something similar." and he flipped off the phone.

"Peter", Olivia winced, "He hasn't has he?!", dreading the answer to that question.

Peter nodded, "Sorry, but he has. He's on another Castaneda cocktail as we speak."

Olivia sighed, the trip to Shelbyville had brought tales of illicit substances and "The Beatles". Now they were heading to Louisiana with Walter back in the same frame of mind.

Just what was the elder Bishop going to be talking about on this trip was anyone's guess!.

* * *

"Buzz, I'll stay here and keep an eye on the gear. You take a look out onto the road and see if there's anything out of the ordinary. We don't want the whole world watching do we?", Pacey suggested, "Besides, I'm a wanted man, better to stay out of sight."

Buzz broke through the undergrowth and onto the road, there was no traffic coming either way, "I'll check both ways and around the corners, stay tight, if I'm not back in ten then something's up.." Buzz cautioned.

Pacey watched him go and prayed that what they were about to attempt would go unnoticed by the world and anyone else who wasn't supposed to be there. Buzz was the next best choice of a wingman since Doug was too high profile. If the feds followed protocol, his brother would be tailed out on the job and Pacey knew that he had to protect not just himself but his brother from any consequences his actions were about to produce.

Dangerous times indeed and Pacey was all too aware that this could end in tragedy. Buzz was a genius but he was no Einstein or Dr Bishop, a 17 year old kid has his life in his hands and not to mention the countless lives that could be saved if Pacey was successful in his endeavours. No need to pressure the kid then.

Pacey found that his hands were sweating, in fact he tried to keep himself from shaking in both fear and anticipation as the full force of what he was about to do began to hit him.

He was going to travel to another universe through a portal that might or might not dump him in a one way trip to oblivion, hopefully in one piece!. Then he had to somehow find Olivia, the Bishops or failing that someone from their version of the F.B.I who would actually listen to his story. IF by some miracle he was listened to and they didn't shut him in the nearest mental institution and throw away the key, he had to find a way to get back home and stop an old enemy from his past hell bent on using his world as some lab experiment!.

Crazy?. That didn't even begin to cover the basics of the situation he was in!.

However, if it gave him the chance to see one Olivia Dunham again, then it was a situation he would gladly replay over and over again until the end of time itself.

"Hey Pacey!. Quit daydreaming will you?. We got work top do!", Buzz's voice broke into his thoughts as he returned from his recon and grinned, "We're all clear, no traffic, no roadblocks, no nothing!".

"Good job Buzz, c'mon, let's get the show on the road!", Pacey jumped up and grabbed the portal trying to contain his nervous excitement as they both broke cover from the undergrowth and headed for their destination.

* * *

The walk to the sign, proclaiming "Welcome To Capeside" took less time than expected and Pacey noted that even 10 years after the event, he could still make out skid marks on the road and see exactly where the vehicle had careered out of control for a short distance and ended up.

"Okay Pacey, I can see that you think the area we want to open up should be in this general vicinity," Buzz walked around the road and drew a shape with his hands. "They landed up in the ditch here.." he mused, "So they must've come about…here.." he followed a path trying to work it out as Pacey set up the equipment and uncovered the portal, opening it up and snapping up a new power cell into the back.

He remembered that at the time he had managed to take three cells, not telling Dr Bishop about the other two and producing one to help them to get back to their universe.

The old cell wasn't worth the bother or the risk if it was dead or worse still shorted out but having to use one of the remaining two bothered Pacey. There was just one cell left and after that, nothing, the device would be worthless, it seemed a waste of tech and a waste which could do more good than harm.

"Pacey, we're going to have to open a window on the road, it's the only way, I think it's our best shot", Buzz announced, "It's also dangerous, a car could come speeding along any minute and well…you might not be travelling alone", he surmised.

"Risks Buzz, it's got to be done." Pacey nodded grimly, "We have to take that chance".

"Okay Pacey, turn that thing on. Let's see if it powers up and then we're in business.", Buzz watched as Pacey flicked a switch and the portal hummed and crackled into life.

Both of them grinned. Fate it seemed was smiling on them so far.

Buzz turned the machine towards the road exactly where he wanted the window to open and referred to Dr Bishop's notes. He turned the dials and frequency modulation to the exact numbers on the page and watched as a shimmering effect began to take place like a heat haze on the road's surface and surrounding space.

A high pitched sound veered towards uncomfortable before dissipating and a small boom signalled that the co-ordinates and frequency were locked in.

"My god!", the words fell from his lips as he could suddenly see through to another universe.

It seemed there was a busy road or freeway on the other side. Not the best place to cross.

"It worked, Pacey, it actually worked!", he laughed, "This stuff works!. For real!", he seemed to be unable to take it all in.

Pacey stood there and looked at the doorway and what lay beyond it and he felt his throat go dry and he felt his legs would buckle under the excitement. How long had he dreamed of doing exactly this?. He felt like a teenager again, recounting his daydreams about opening a doorway to the other side and finding his way to Olivia Dunham?.

Now he was here and truthfully, it scared the living hell out of him!.

Would she remember him?. How would he react to seeing her again?. How would she react to seeing him?. WAIT A MINUTE!. He wasn't through the door yet!. One thing at a time!.

"Buzz", he laid a hand on the young man's shoulders, "Thank you. Without you, I couldn't have made it this far", his tone was sincere. "Do as I told you, as soon as I go through, shut the machine down and take it back to the car. Then go home and hope that I have lady luck on my side".

"You don't have to do this Pacey!. I mean…trying to get back…what if you can't…what do I tell Doug or the feds if they come asking any questions?!", Buzz looked terrified.

"Just tell Doug the truth. Tell him I went to find Agent Dunham and the Bishops. Tell him it's a long journey to get to them", he smiled, "It'll be fine Buzz. Trust me!".

Pacey nodded and left Buzz standing there as faced the doorway. He could see a break in the traffic coming up. It was now or never.

He turned his head and smiled at Buzz.

"Well I started out down a dirty road,

Started out all alone,

And the sun went down, as I crossed the hill

And the town lit up, the world got still

I'm Learning to fly, but I ain't got wings,

Coming down is the hardest thing".

Then he walked through the energy field.

In the fictional universe, the machine crackled and hummed and one brave soul became the first visitor to cross the threshold and visit another world, whilst a young boy looked on in wonder.

History had been made and unfortunately, this was one that the history books of both worlds would never see acknowledged.

Luckily for Pacey he had the wind knocked out of his sails by the crossing. He rolled onto the hard shoulder of the freeway as the traffic sailed past him at ferocious speeds. The crossing seemed to have temporarily scrambled his synapses and systems in his body.

"I'm learning to fly, around the clouds,

But what goes up, must come down".

Pacey remembered those lyrics from a song and wondered if that's what he was doing, flying high and hitting the ground with a bump.

"Hey Buddy!", he could swear he heard a voice close by, "Hey are you okay man?".

Pacey tried to get some word or coherent signal to kick start his system but all he could do was lie there and look up at the sky through clouded and blurred vision.

"Where the hell did you come from man?. I don't see no vehicle…hey...can you see my hand?".

A blur seemed to cross Pacey's line of vision. Never in his dreams would crossing over into another universe result in some form of blindness and paralysis that he could feel creeping over him.

He wondered if he really had made a mistake in trying to do this after all.

"I'm gonna call the medics. You just lie still there."

He heard the voice start to talk on a phone and decided that at least the situation couldn't get any worse.

"Maybe this is just a temporary thing, no need to worry just yet", he told himself.

"Hey Buddy, the medics are on their way. Don't try and move."

"Okay," he thought, "I've just crossed from my universe into yours. "When In Rome" they say… or whatever universe it is that has a similar saying. I'll have to trust you on this one!".

Pacey's vision faded first, then the feeling of the tarmac underneath him. The last thing he heard was a siren coming closer.

Even that faded. Only blackness remained.

* * *

"As you can see Raymond, our little partnership has produced some stunning results, wouldn't you say?", Rob Jones watched the colonel's face as he peered excitedly into the screen as he saw the pattern of destruction spread outwards and engulfing the town of Zwolle.

"Jones, you've outdone yourself." the colonel begrudgingly admitted as he had to admit that this younger man had achieved something special.

"I never could have imagined the power!. Look at these readings, they're almost off the scale!", his voice betrayed little emotion but inside that cool exterior, he was imagining the possibilities of this technology.

"As you can see Raymond, mixing your compound with Cortexiphan and these RH NEGATIVE individuals is nothing more than an evolutionary step up the ladder. The new compound CYANOPHAN is quite volatile but these individuals have the right balance of energy in their bodies to control the reaction rate." Jones beamed proudly.

"I take it that your sources have located some more suitable volunteers for more extensive trialling?. After all you do have William Bell's notes that your predecessor stole from him and they must contain some revealing information." Gordon turned to Jones and away from the computer screen.

"Questions, questions Raymond!. All in good time!", replied Jones as both himself and the colonel went walking down the corridor to the testing labs.

"Sergeant Kavanagh was a good man Jones." Gordon spoke bluntly, "I object to my people being used for your petty revenge missions!. Was it necessary to have gone to all that trouble to play cat and mouse with your past associations?".

"Raymond, Raymond!", Jones tried to calm the colonel down, "Admittedly that detour wasn't planned. However, I think it may prove fruitful in the long run.".

Both of them stopped by a lab window. Lying in one bed was Tessa Edwards and next to her in a separate bed was Richie Nichols both had drips attached to their arms and were in a state of deep sleep.

"It's a shame that the compound takes a toll on them in this way. One week in an induced coma for the body to repair itself. Is there another way to speed up the healing process?. I only ask this as I don't want a platoon of bedridden soldiers at my command when this compound is scheduled for the next phase of testing!", Gordon fixed his stare on Jones.

"Your doctors are working on a solution Gordon, as am I. These things take time."

Gordon straightened, "Well, Jones. I'm an impatient man!", he stated, "I want answers and I want them soon!", he marched away down the corridor without a backward glance.

"So dramatic!", Jones gritted his teeth and watched him go. Honestly, the man never smiled that much or showed his hand in any way shape or form. Almost unreadable at times Colonel Gordon seemed. Jones liked the man but also disliked his impatience and his methods.

Admittedly, he wished that he could've let Gordon walk out of this partnership but it wasn't viable. The colonel had been a valuable ally when he had crossed over before his arrest by the Feds and the "Tin Man" project.

Rob Jones had a rough time since he had left Capeside on that fateful night of his mother's passing. For a couple of years he had drifted aimlessly without purpose, trying to keep his head above water.

Luck had smiled on him as he fell into favour of an ex-military unit in the fictional universe who made their living by stealing tech and selling it to the highest bidder. With his own background experience, it seemed that he was to fall into the "family business" albeit in a round about fashion and soon gained power and prestige within the group. With this added connection he had managed to steal back some of his family's tech right from under the Feds noses and began to cross universes just as he had in his younger days.

The group ran out of luck eventually several years back and the survivors from that fateful shoot out with the Feds had gathered around Rob Jones for leadership. Rob Jones had then created the "A-10" group from scratch and with the help of Jones the elder's scientific notes and journals had made a startling discovery.

It was with this knowledge in hand that Rob had approached Gordon for help in funding this project but unfortunately Gordon, in the other universe was soon caught several months later and sentenced to a military detention centre.

Jones managed to put together some of the project but knew he needed Gordon ultimately to sanction this through his network of sources.

And so this partnership had been born.

"You love it. You need it. You taste it. You breathe it. You want it. You feel it.

You got to receive it. You hate it. Can't leave it. You shoot it. You cheat it. Reject it.

Respect it. Don't try to deceive it.

Take the power. It's all in me."

Jones stiffened and pushed back his memories of the past into the darkest corners of his mind.

Looking at the two coma induced subjects and the doctors checking their vitals, he realised that he wasn't alone.

"Hello Annie. Have you come to visit Richie and Tessa?", Rob turned to greet another one of his subjects.

"Tessa should just be ready to awaken soon shouldn't she?", the woman with the piercing blue eyes gazed upon the sleeping form of her friend wishing that she would come back to the world quickly.

Jones nodded, "Soon, but there's still the risk if we awaken her too early that she won't have recovered sufficiently and she may end up off her feet longer. None of us wish that."

"Will it be my turn next?".

"Yes. You will be the next chosen one. The next mission is in a few days and we'll start the dosing within the next 24 hours." Jones replied.

"Good." she replied, and turned the handle of the door to go inside the room to see how her friends were doing.

Jones looked on and smiled.

The third event was just around the corner and both Shelbyville and Zwolle had achieved their aims. After this there was one more event before "the grand finale".

Jones had the perfect candidate in mind for the last movement of his plan.

Whether she knew it or not, Olivia Dunham had a mission to fulfil and Rob Jones had plans for her once her mission was completed.

Both her and The Bishops would pay dearly for their past disagreements with the Jones clan.

He had sworn this on his mother's memory.

* * *

Pacey thought that he must be dreaming. Either that or he was in the afterlife.

A cool breeze blew into the room as he struggled to open his eyes.

A light was shone into his eyes as a blurry shape took form in front of him and at least his hearing was back.

"I don't think he'll be going anywhere for a good day or so. Tests came back negative. Whatever's wrong with him is more like severe exhaustion. Keep him hydrated and make sure he's checked on hourly for any changes", it was a male voice.

"Yes Doctor", came a female voice in reply.

"I am in Heaven after all!", thought Pacey as a nurse checked his drip and heard her sweet voice whisper in his ear.

"I'll be back in an hour Detective. Don't think of running off on me anytime soon!".

"Oh don't worry about that", Pacey thought, inwardly chuckling, "If you want me to stay put then that's exactly where I'll be!".

He heard her footsteps leave the room and shut the door behind him.

That was the last sound he heard as unconsciousness dragged him down into her waiting embrace one more.

"No need to run and hide. It's a wonderful, wonderful life. No need to laugh and cry.

It's a wonderful, wonderful life".

* * *

That's that for seven. Pacey finally crosses over!.

Notes as usual:

Music: "Tom Petty And the Heartbreakers" first up and "Learning To Fly".

Next up "The Cult" and a song called "Take the Power" ( I know us Scot's can't really claim that Ian Astbury is Scottish but he actually moved to Glasgow in his youth.) Great band and great live act.

Finally a song from "Black" and a track called "Wonderful Life", going way back to the 80's for that one!. One of the best tracks of the decade.

The chapter title by the way comes from a lyric from "American Hi-Fi" and the song, "The Art of Losing" which by the way is in the last ep of "Dawson's Creek". Cracking song and I still can't get past that track to listen to the rest of the CD!.

Other stuff: "Cyanophan" is a mash up of CORTEXIPHAN and the TIN MAN serum into a new compound.

Next chapters and looking ahead, there's walter and his funny but contraversial stories, Pacey and Olivia get their reunion and of course there's a wee bit of tension in the air!.

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Seven. "An Underdog In The Modern World".


	8. Chapter 8

Walter Bishop was enjoying his cocktail. This time around he had decided to lower the dosage as to quell the unwanted side effects (namely multiple bathroom visits which it seemed his fellow workers were not to keen on as well as the tendency to become pretty emotionally unstable and relate strange stories from his colourful past).

Just like perfecting the recipe for some of his culinary creations, the cocktail and the music chosen to accompany the experience had to compliment one another.

Walter was still intrigued by the humble Compact Disc. He mused that Peter must've chosen these songs specifically for him in mind.

Why this track he was playing just now was all about a certain brain chemical and the musings of the workings of the mind!.

"Perfect!", Walter mused as the track cruised into the lyric and he could feel a tingly warmth surrounding him like a comfortable blanket.

"All day long, I sing this same old song,

Round my head, the same old records on.

The sound I know, the engine slow,

And the ground disappears.

Oh my love.."

Fully relaxed, he could begin to see colours in his mind and knew that he was fully immersed in stage one as the song continued.

"Laying on the floor, I think about SUPERMAN and did he ever lay around drinkin'…"

The colours faded as Walter began to see that he was flying over this canyon and that he was not really himself but this black bird.

"I'm a raven!", he thought to himself and felt the air currents circling around him. He could see the sun in the sky and the ground below.

"So just keep wheelin' dealin', bus stop dreaming

Or layin' on the floor starin' at the ceiling,

This sound I know, the engine slow,

And the ground disappears…"

Walter continued to stare at the sun, the bright luminous disc in the heavens giving life to the earth below and the glare reflecting off the waters of the four river channels below.

"Happiness is nothing' but the flow of serotonin in your head.

It hasn't got to do with Jesus Christ, nothing to do with wrong or right".

Still in the body of the raven, Walter was blinded by a sudden explosion of light and colour. Energy burst forth from where the four channels met in one spot on the ground where the sun and the waters met.

Losing his senses in the light, Walter suddenly found himself back in human form, standing on the ground and gazing skyward.

Where once there had been a single sun there was now two and everything around him was doubled. Two of everything. Something seemed familiar about this.

"Oh help me out friend, but can it be right that it all boils down to how some chemicals flow to your soul?.

SEROTONIN…"

Walter opened his eyes and standing over him was Peter looking rather disappointed at him.

"Walter. You took another cocktail. Astrid told me."

Walter smiled at his son, "Not to worry Peter, I adjusted the dosage. The side effects this time should be minimal", he took a deep breath breathing out slowly through his mouth.

"Okay Walter, that's just great, but we gotta go. We're going to Louisiana, Olivia's coming to pick us up shortly." Peter wondered if his father was indeed going to be fine. This time around he did seem calmer.

"Louisiana. Just like the tart I baked." Walter mused, "I think son, I must share a link like Olivia to the rest of the Cortexiphan subjects. After all, I was their guide and teacher during the trials and it stands to reason that I must be able to pick up on things from time to time."

"Walter, if that's true then you must know what the motives of these people are?" Peter helped his father onto his feet and tried to fathom the workings of his mind, "Surely you must have some insight into this situation than just the occasional flash of inspiration?".

Walter looked troubled, "I cannot remember everything son. I believe pieces of the puzzle will fall into place given time. There are things which I should remember but just evade my grasp. Olivia and yourself will be the first to know should I recall anything else of importance to this case", Walter gripped his son's shoulders as tears filled his eyes.

Peter nodded. "It's okay Walter. I wasn't trying to force you into remembering anything that you didn't want to."

"I'm sorry Peter." he stared into his son's eyes. "This mess is all my fault. I fear what Bellie and myself were attempting to do with these children is going to backfire on us all. I wonder at times how you can find the strength to forgive me."

"Walter." Peter fixed him with an intense stare. "You're still my father no matter where the circumstances of our lives and our actions take us. Let's just accept the past is the past and concentrate on the future, okay?", Peter smiled, " Let's get you ready for travelling, do you have anything else you need to take with you apart from the usual equipment that we normally use?".

" I think we have everything we need son. If this place we're going to is the same as the one in Kentucky, then I don't think we'll need anything different", Walter replied.

"Okay then, well, anything you need Walter?".

"Just the bathroom son, and I'll be raring to go!".

"Walter, don't take forever, remember Olivia will be here shortly", Peter reminded him.

"I know son. Peter?"

"Yeah Walter?".

"Thank you. I don't know where I'd be without you." Walter admitted.

Peter watched his father as he shuffled off to the bathroom.

"I don't know where I'd be without you either." he smiled as he stopped the Compact Disc player and took out the CD.

From down the hall he could hear his father singing again. It sounded like the "Frog Chorus".

Peter Bishop let out a small groan.

So much for those minimal side effects!.

* * *

The first thing that Pacey could see when he opened one eye was the starkness of the room he was in.

"Hospital White", he mused as his ears then picked up on the bleeping of the machines nearby that monitored his vital signs.

He sat up and realised that it was daylight but he had no idea how long he had been out for. His watch was useless. That lay on a table nearby. The power drained out of it by the crossing and rendered unusable ever again.

"I should've let Buzz have that too", he muttered as he swung his legs out of bed and started to unpeel off the pads and wires that were attached to his body.

Looking around, it seemed that no-one was checking up on him for the time being and he decided to test his legs.

"A little stiff but at least I can still walk!", he found himself walking to the window and looked out over the city that he knew so well.

"You look like Boston, but you're not are you?", he muttered as he looked out drinking in the view, "Now all I have to do is find out where the nearest F.B.I office is".

Pacey looked out and wondered if somewhere in this sprawling metropolis was one Olivia Dunham.

"I can't see me in this endless town,

Not a friendly face around.

Can you hear me when I speak out loud,

Hear my voice above the crowd.

It's a Minor Earth Major Sky…"

A rather stern voice brought him crashing back down to earth with a bang.

"And what do you think you're doing out of your bed and on your feet?!", the voice came from the doorway of his room.

Pacey turned around and saw an older, stern faced nurse who looked as if she belonged in a prison rather than a hospital ward.

"Uh..", he tried his best disarming smile and little boy lost look. "I was just taking in the view of this beautiful city. Hey, cut a guy some slack!. I've been out of the loop for a while…all alone in this room without a friend in the world!".

Unimpressed the nurse folded her arms and looked on disapprovingly, "Is that so?".

Pacey decided that it was better to admit defeat as there was no way he was going to get around this menacing matron and her no nonsense manner and with a shrug of his shoulders he accepted his destiny.

"Okay, you win!. See...back into bed!", he climbed back under the covers but propped his pillow up and sat up. "Happy now?!".

"Much better and I hope you stay there", she could not even raise a smile.

Pacey decided that although this woman was immune to the "Witter Charm" he should try and at least find out a few things.

He cleared his throat and noted her name tag. "Nurse Stevens", he smiled, "Could you possibly put me out of my misery and tell me how long I've been here for?. What did the doctors say was wrong with me?".

"You seem to have the medical profession scratching their heads. Doctors orders to keep you in bed and monitoring your vitals by the way. Seems you were unconscious for two days." she started to switch off the machines nearby, "Looks like we won't be needing these any more. Best diagnosis is that your body systems suffered a severe trauma of some kind. Looks like it may have been an electrical overload of sorts."

"Two days!", Pacey was surprised he had been out for that long. "Ah, I know this sounds a little weird but I am in BOSTON GENERAL right?".

"Yes you are Detective Witter. Now that you're back in the land of the living it seems those boys in blue will want to question you. We took the liberty of contacting your precinct when you came in. They said they'd want to question you as soon as you regained consciousness. In fact they were insistent that we keep an eye on you and keep you comfortable until they contacted you personally". She seemed pretty business like and kept her cards close to her chest.

"Oh, they would Nurse Stevens!", Pacey gritted his teeth, he knew that of course someone claiming to be a Detective that they never heard of was going nowhere and that left him with few options. "We look after our own alright", he smiled wryly.

"So Detective, I would advise you to stay put. Everything is in hand and there's no need to worry." she sounded like she had rehearsed that line many times during her career.

Pacey nodded. "Whatever you say Nurse Stevens", he sank down into the bed and feigned a yawn.

"I'd advise you not to get too comfortable Detective. I'm going to get the doctor and his team of specialists, they'll be wanting to get a few answers of their own about you I expect".

"Take your time Nurse," Pacey shut his eyes, "Like you said, I'm not going anywhere. It's all just fine and dandy."

"I'll be about quarter of an hour Detective", she advised him as she headed for the door.

"Sure thing", he replied back and snuggled back into the pillow as he heard the door shut and he was alone again. The footsteps of the nurse echoed down the hall and out of his hearing range.

Pacey dived out of bed and headed for the small wardrobe where he knew his clothes had been stored. His gun was gone, no surprise there. His badge still remained along with the rest of his valuables and smiling, Pacey stripped off the hospital gown he was wearing and threw it carelessly on the bed.

"I don't think I'll get out of this place wearing that thing", he decided as he quickly reached for his clothes and wondered if he could break the world record for "Quickest unauthorised discharge from a hospital EVER".

There was no way he was staying in this hospital a minute longer than was necessary.

* * *

The flight down to Louisiana was actually smooth going. Walter it seemed was behaving himself. So much so that Astrid volunteered to sit in the back and let Peter sit up front with Olivia in the car journey to Zwolle, their final destination.

In fact Astrid and Walter had concocted this very plan on the plane in an attempt to try and get some professional and personal healing back into Olivia and Peter's fractured relationship. So far so good it seemed.

Olivia in fact had missed Peter's presence beside her on these journeys but of course wouldn't admit that out loud to herself or even Astrid.

Peter too felt the same but both Astrid and his father knew that already as he would occasionally let it slip that he missed the opportunity to drive with the siren blaring away in an emergency.

Regardless, their was a strange tension building in the vehicle on this particular journey, something was going to explode sooner or later.

Peter's fingers drummed away as the radio was blaring out tunes and Walter was humming away in the back seat.

Olivia tried to keep her attention focussed on the road ahead as they had at least another 20 miles to go before reaching Zwolle, she felt strangely empowered by recent events. Empowered but still scared deep down as to what it all meant.

"Peter…", she turned to him, "Do you think this is the last event we'll be investigating in this case?. Honest opinion here. What do you think is going on?".

"Olivia. I honestly don't know!", Peter replied, "My father has all the answers IF he can remember the questions in the first place. I hope we don't have any more events like this one. I don't want to see you hurt by any after-shocks.", he looked at her with those intense blue eyes of his. "I want answers too Olivia, we're both invested in this situation too much but not at the expense of your health and well-being".

Olivia tore her eyes from her partner and back to the road. The sincerity of his words and the look in his eyes to match were making her feel things that she knew she shouldn't be. Instead she reminded herself that he was still in the doghouse for his behaviour regarding her alternate and stoically, she fought the impulse to smile back.

"I appreciate your concern Peter and it's noted. However, we need answers and regardless of my mental or physical well being, I'm damn well going to get them", she replied back in a determined manner.

Peter remained silent. The silence seemed to be never ending and even Astrid and Walter shifted uncomfortably in the back seat on hearing the exchange up front.

The next song on the radio started up and Peter continued tapping away and tried to get Olivia talking to him again but on a lighter subject.

"I love this song!", he chuckled, "In fact this song is perhaps the unofficial soundtrack to Walter's relationship with William Bell. Isn't that right Walter!", he turned to get his father's reaction.

"What's that son?", Walter asked then realised what song was on the radio, "INDEED!", he thundered, "I concur!".

"I pictured a rainbow, you held it in your hands,

I had flashes, but you saw the plan,

I wandered out in the world for years,

While you just stayed in your room.

I saw the crescent. You saw the whole of the moon."

Olivia looked amused, "My god!. I see your point!", a quick smile flashed on her features as she listened to the lyric closely.

"You were there at the turnstiles, with the wind at your heels,

You stretched for the stars and you know how it feels to reach

Too High

Too Far

Too Soon

You saw the whole of the moon".

"Although it wasn't all about Bellie. I am reminded of another individual who crossed my path in my younger days. In fact, I'll say that song reminds me of him too. Stanley was his name. Stanley Kubrick."

Peter rolled his eyes in the front. "Olivia, I'll change the station before we get into another story!. My mistake to bring that song up!", he apologised as he flicked off the song to desperately seek another radio station before Walter began another one of his weird stories.

"Walter, that isn't Stanley Kubrick the film director?!", Astrid frowned and fixed Walter with a "How did you meet him look?".

"Aspro!. Why…. Do you know his work at all?", Walter turned to his fellow passenger and started to strike up a conversation on the subject.

"Oh no!", Peter and Olivia exchanged glances.

"Sorry", mouthed Peter apologetically, "My fault!".

Olivia buckled down for another infamous WALTER BISHOP story from his pre- St Claires years and tried hard not to blame the man sitting next to her for their current predicament.

Walter after all was just being Walter!.

* * *

Pacey stood outside the F.B.I headquarters and gazed up at the building in awe.

"1 Constellation Avenue", Pacey whistled, "Boston Field Office. Seems this is the place."

Pacey wondered if SHE was in there. His hands felt clammy and his throat was dry. Now that he was here, just what was he going to say to her?.

In his mind he had pictured this reunion ever since the day she and the Bishops had left town, it could go a thousand and one ways. All of them good. Not in one scenario or fantasy he had did Olivia Dunham display any ill feeling towards him.

In fact there were a few OTHER scenarios that his over active imagination had conjured up, but it was best to leave them in the past!.

"Okay Witter. It's no big deal. Just go in there and DEMAND to talk to Special Agent Olivia Dunham of the "FRINGE Division!", he mentally psyched himself up, "Just show your badge and get clearance in to speak to her, hey presto!…and we'll get this show on the road!".

Teenage Pacey began to rear his head with all manner of questions. "What if she's married?", "What if she doesn't believe you?", "Worst of all…What If she's no longer there at the Bureau and has moved on?. What do I do next?."

"Witter!. Don't be a wuss!. Come on!. Man up!", he muttered away to himself, "There's more important matters at stake here!".

Pacey walked up the steps to the main entrance and walked in the door. He produced his badge and confidently walked up to the main desk.

"Detective Witter, Boston P.D", he introduced himself confidently, "I'd like to speak to one Agent Olivia Dunham of "Fringe Division", it's about a case that involves a life or death situation".

Somehow he kept his voice steady and calm, but his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest as the woman on the front desk took a look at his badge and eyed him a little suspiciously.

"I'm afraid Detective that you'll have to go through your superiors at the precinct if you'll want to contact "Fringe Division" as there are protocols in place dealing with outside agencies", she informed him handing his badge back.

"Okay" thought Pacey, "So at least "Fringe Division" is here and still operating."

Pacey nodded, "Well, sorry ma'am but I'm an old friend of Agent Dunham's and I'm sure we could try and side-step protocol for this one time. I want just to have a quick word if that's okay. Won't take up much of your time. Promise", he let his voice drop an octave lower as he moved in closer to try and get his point across to this woman.

The woman felt a blush burn her cheeks, "I'm sorry Detective, protocol is protocol.", she let a small smile flash across her features, "However, I can perhaps inform "Fringe Division" of your interest in this case and pass on a message in the meantime. Hold on for one minute please."

She picked up the phone on her desk and punched in some numbers.

"Much appreciated ma'am", Pacey let a wide smile convey his gratitude and he was sure that he could see that the woman on the desk let her concentration slip for a split second as she waited on a reply.

* * *

Broyles sat at his desk and was reading reports when the button on his phone lit up.

"Yes.", he tersely spoke into the receiver and listened to the voice on the other side and frowned. "Agent Dunham isn't available at this time. Who is it that's asking?".

Broyles frowned, and wondered if this was some strange alternate reality he had suddenly been transported to without his knowledge.

" Running a background check now. Tell him to wait there. I'll be down shortly.".

Broyles tapped the name into the INTER-AGENCY database and leaned back in his chair.

"And why does that not surprise me in the slightest." his facial expression betrayed no emotion to the news on screen.

He pressed a button on his phone next to the one that had just lit up.

"Agent Lewis, I want you and five of your men to meet me in the lobby immediately. Be discreet, no weapons.", Broyles spoke calmly and stood up.

Could this day get any stranger?!.

* * *

Pacey wondered what was taking so long. Surely it couldn't take forever to track down one Agent in this building!.

"So what's the news, any luck on finding Agent Dunham?.", he noted that the phone was replaced and the woman smiled at him, putting him at ease.

"Detective, I spoke to someone in "Fringe Division" and they were grateful to hear that you have information on a case-file. Someone will be down very shortly to discuss this matter further. If you would care to wait.", she relayed the message back, " I'm sure this matter can be resolved easily".

"Okay, thanks for your help." Pacey moved off to the side of the desk and looked around. To him it sounded like there was something else afoot.

The lobby looked busy, people wandering in and out of corridors and walking up and down stairways, this place looked like a maze. Pacey took in the scope of the building and slowly but casually began to move towards the main doors.

Olivia wasn't coming. That much he knew and obviously these guys must know that he wasn't really who he said he was. All he could hope for now was to make an exit and keep an eye on the building and wait for Olivia to show up. An alternate plan was forming in his mind as he saw several people converging on his position from opposite sides of the foyer.

"Time to go Witter. Plan A's a bust!", he muttered as he moved a little quicker to the exit.

Walking backward he kept an eye on who was following him and turned for the exit door at the last possible second.

"Excuse me there, gotta go!", he tried to brush past an imposing man who was blocking the exit door.

"Detective Witter I presume?", the man spoke gently which made Pacey stop and frown.

"Uh, that's right", Pacey knew he was going nowhere fast and backed off holding his hands palm up to prove he was no threat.

"I'm in charge of "Fringe Division", Special Agent Broyles. I think you and I need to talk Detective. If you care to follow me this way." Broyles tried hard to not let his face register emotion as he saw the man in front of him.

He could swear he could see a resemblance between this Detective Witter and one Peter Bishop, the pair of them looked quite similar in build and looks and both had an intensity and intelligence about them.

Broyles decided that for now, Detective Witter was under the protection of his division. After all the sudden appearance of this man in itself, if he was who he said he was, was in effect, a Fringe event itself.

Pacey looked at this man in front of him who calmly called off his agents with a nod and wave of his hand. The Feds in this universe seemed much more calmer and rational.

"Well, Special Agent Broyles, it looks like you have me at a disadvantage," Pacey calculated the odds at PLAN B working and grinned ruefully.

"Looks like you and I have much to discuss".

Broyles watched as the man let the other agents crowd in around him and check him for any weapons or anything else illegal.

"Let's go Detective." Broyles noted that he was going to have to explain this one to Olivia Dunham in sensitive terms. For the time being though, Detective Witter had some explaining to do and Broyles was a patient man.

Both the agents and their guest headed for the elevators and the sanctity of the upper F.B.I offices. It seemed that the case had now taken on a more unexpected twist than could ever have been anticipated.

* * *

"As I was saying Astro. Some things in life aren't always quite what they seem!", Walter announced to the passengers in the vehicle.

"After all take that case in Edina for example!. Remember how I brought you back that moth thinking it was a beautiful blue butterfly?".

"Yes Walter!. How could I forget that?. What's your point?!".

"Walter. What has Edina to do with Stanley Kubrick?!. You're going way off track with this story!", Peter shook his head glancing at Olivia and muttering, "So much for Walter taking a lower dosage!".

Walter sounded annoyed. "Son!. I am making a comparison. John F. Kennedy wanted a man on the moon by 1969. Unfortunately Astro, like the butterfly and the moth…it turned out to be a lie!. No Human being ever made it to the moon!. That's what this song reminds me of!. The great moon conspiracy!", Walter burst into action with a flourish.

"Walter that was a movie!", Peter argued angrily, "Mars was the planet not the moon!. "Capricorn One" is what you're thinking of. Don't be ridiculous now!. Of course humanity walked on the moon's surface!".

"Oh Walter come on!. Even for you this is just insane!", Olivia nearly slammed the brakes on in frustration, "Seriously Walter!. Perhaps the most inspiring thing that humanity has achieved and you're saying it's all a lie?!. There's no proof!", Olivia argued back.

"Astro!. Surely you believe me!", Walter looked for support sitting next to him.

"Enough Walter!", she shook her head and sadly admonished him for bringing up the subject and looked exasperated with his behaviour.

"I see that you all need convincing!", Walter announced, "I will not be put off from revealing what I know!", he doggedly resumed his tale, ever more determined to make a point.

"The early tests of the moon landing equipment were failures. Why, Armstrong nearly died on one particular test, and you think we had the technology to put a man on the moon!. Ha!. Preposterous nonsense!. Propaganda!. There was always those Russians to worry about. We had to get one over on those Commies by fair means or foul!. Of course when push came to shove we used foul play!. What a lie it was though!".

Walter had managed to cast a spell over the vehicles occupants as they had no choice but to listen to his tale.

"That's where Mr Kubrick came in. The government sanctioned this little plot and filmed it all in a studio. Even set up NASA'S top scientific advisor at the time with that weasely little man to make sure all the details were correct. And you wonder why his film "2001: A Space Odyessey" had an unlimited budget and was one of the most expensive films ever?. SAME effects used in both films!".

"Walter!. Calm down!", Peter tried to make his father see sense, "It doesn't matter because none of it happened, just forget about it!".

Walter thundered back, " IT DOESN'T MATTER INDEED!. That's what that jumped up little control freak Kubrick told me at the time when I tried to point out the absurdity of his project and how wrong he had the stage lit!". By this time Walter was spluttering with indignation.

"Did he listen?!. Did he?!. NO he did not!. Total waste of time and energy!. Lack of care and what do we have to show at the end of the day?!. Differential shadow lengths and film slowed down to prove what I'm saying is true!. Ha!. All I can say is that I got my own back on the man!" Walter proudly beamed.

"Astro, Kubrick thought he had the last word when I walked off that set for good!", he chuckled.

"And now for the punch line!" Peter piped in and gave Olivia a knowing look, "This has to be a good one!".

"I heard that OH YE OF LITTLE FAITH!", retorted the elder Bishop, "As I said before I was interrupted Astro, I got my own back. The set had was completely sealed from the outside world, but of course in my haste to get away from THAT man…" he giggled, "I opened one of the doors and slammed it with all my might!. A massive gust of wind blew in from my departure.", he laughed again. "Why take a look at the footage of the moon landings son, there's no wind or atmosphere on the lunar surface!. So why does the footage show the flag fluttering on the supposed "lunar surface!". HA!. Answer that one my boy!". Walter sat back in his seat proud as punch.

"The whole of the moon indeed!", he muttered as the tale sank into those around him as he waited on the expected reaction to come any minute.

"WALTER!", Peter groaned, "COME ON!. That's the lamest story yet!".

"I for one don't believe a word of it!", Astrid folded her arms and shook her head.

"Olivia, what did you think of that tale from the "Bishop Family Chronicles?", Peter looked over at her expectantly.

"I think Walter," she mused, "We should stop you taking those cocktails of yours REGARDLESS of the dosage!".

Walter sat back in his seat unimpressed. "Well, I guess I'm just going to have to tell you another tale to help change your minds. Did I ever tell you the one about myself and Marilyn Monroe and an "Orgone Chamber?".

"WALTER!. ENOUGH!", both Astrid and Peter yelled at the same time.

Olivia stifled a fit of giggles and instead was relieved to find a road sign saying that they were only a few miles from their destination.

"Perhaps another time then!", Walter grumbled and chewed thoughtfully on a red vine and looked out of the window at the passing countryside.

* * *

Pacey looked around the room that he was being questioned in. Funny how they all looked the same, no matter what universe he was in.

Broyles sat opposite him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You claim to be a detective with the Boston P.D and you also claim to know Agent Olivia Dunham. I know for a fact that there's no Detective by that name with the Boston P.D. here at least in this universe. So are you from the "alternate universe"?. Did you meet Agent Dunham when she was kidnapped by the other Walter Bishop?. Who sent you over?".

"What?!.", Pacey looked at this guy as if he was crazy. "What alternate universe?. What other Walter Bishop are you speaking of?. When did Olivia get kidnapped?".

"Detective Witter, if that's who you are. A year and a half ago, my team found themselves in an alternate universe, I think Dr Bishop referred to it as the "Fictional Universe". They met a young boy called "Pacey Witter", he had an older brother who worked in the local precinct and they helped to end a case there involving Erica Jones. Now I take it this makes some sense to you?." Broyles tried another way, though it seemed impossible to believe.

"Ah, Special Agent Broyles, I see my reputation precedes me, but there must be a mistake, that was 10 years ago that happened, not a year and a half ago.", Pacey frowned, "I'm not that kid any longer".

"It seems not Detective. You should be still in your teens according to the laws of the universe or this one universe at least and instead I find I'm talking to a man and not a boy. Care to explain that one?".

"Better get Dr Bishop, I'm no scientist. Look, Agent Broyles, you seem a fair minded guy, let me talk to Agent Dunham, it's about the Jones case and I think she and the Bishops can help me." Pacey was desperate to get out of here and speak to Agent Dunham.

"Agent Dunham is out investigating a case with the Bishops as we speak. I'm sorry Detective. You'll have to talk to me instead." Broyles leaned back in the chair, "I'm all ears Detective, whenever you feel like it, start talking."

Pacey gritted his teeth. So close and yet so far. He'd have to wait a little longer yet for his reunion.

"Very well Agent Broyles. I bet you thought this was going to be the last time you heard the name JONES.", Pacey fixed the man with a sincere look.

"That's what I thought too. Hate to break it to you. This one is worse than his mother."

Broyles leaned forward. "Start talking Mr Witter. You have my complete and utter attention".

* * *

Music First:

"Serotonin" is from the second album by "Simple Kid" called appropriately enough "Simple Kid 2".

I saw him support "Erasure" a few years back, just him and a laptop and a bunch of tunes. Good stuff.

"Minor Earth, Major Sky" comes from the album of the same name by "A-ha", great band as I said before, stunning song writing and the video for this song is damn good as well.

"The Whole Of the Moon" is by "The Waterboys and probably their best known song. I keep listening to it and in a "Fringe" context thought that it sounds much like a BELL/BISHOP relationship played out lyrically.

One becoming lauded and respected whilst the other is condemn to never reaching their full potential and always coming off second best.

If Walter could write a song this would be it to describe how he feels about William Bell. My theory anyway!.

Song title for the chapter of course is from another Scottish band called "The Pearlfishers" and lyrically is about going away from a place you grew up in and coming back and seeing how much has changed and remembering the past. Check it out. Another good band.

Finally the whole moon landing/ Stanley Kubrick thing. Okay either way if you believe or don't believe that the moon landings happened the way they did, it's still an interesting subject to delve into.

"Capricorn One" is a good movie to watch if you're new to this as well as Kubrick's "2001". If you want to check out more stuff on the web, there's thousands of sites dealing with the abnormalities of the photos and film footage.

I actually watched a documentary about the "Apollo" landings and thefootage, yep, the flag waves no matter what you say, it got me thinking about Walter being responsible for that gem and putting it in a fanfic!. Also I should add that an "orgone" chamber is for collecting sexual energy, it's a pretty mental concept but I may revisit that one in a future chapter.

Again, "Season 4" actually gives the FBI address in Boston. Look for when Walter sees the letter that Olivia has in her jacket pocket about his evaluation and takes it out to read and use the pause button, just in case anyone wants to use it in their story.

So, finally in Chapter 9, if you're still tuning in…Pacey and Agent Dunham have a reunion.

Thanks to everyone still reading from all the various regions of the world, it's good to know some people are reading this!.

Oh yeah and I hope all the "American Fringies" enjoy Season Five coming out this week, we Brits have to wait about a week or so yet. MOST UNFAIR!.

PROGENESIS: "CROSSING THE STYX". Chapter Eight: "Living In A Foreign Country".


	9. Chapter 9

"How can lightening just strike with no word of warning?", Olivia Dunham let her fingers run over the scorch mark embedded in the tarmac and looked to the Bishops for an answer to her question.

"This was no ordinary storm," mused Walter as he looked around the area, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking Walter?", Peter stopped walking around with the Geiger counter for a brief few minutes to observe his father. "You've the look of a man that seems to recognise what's going on here but seem strangely unsure of yourself".

"Indeed son!. I cannot quite recall when or where I have seen this phenomena before, but I know I have. As I said, it may take a while to recall.", Walter looked skyward.

"Are you feeling anything out of the ordinary Olivia?", Astrid chimed in, concerned at how this case was affecting the team, "Walter how about you?".

"I'm not sensing anything Astrid", Olivia stood up as her cellphone rang, Broyles it seemed was checking up on them.

"Neither am I, Asprin, I was rather hoping I would", Walter seemed disappointed.

"Dunham," Olivia answered her phone, "Yes sir, we're here right now taking readings. No, nothing's happened. Walter and I seem unaffected this time.".

* * *

Back in Boston, Broyles was at a loss how to tell Olivia about their unexpected guest.

"Where exactly are they Agent Broyles?", Pacey was determined to find something out of Olivia's current whereabouts.

"Zwolle, Louisiana", Broyles quietly answered back, he did not want to alarm Olivia in any way possible. There was no way to tell how she would react to this situation.

Pacey frowned, "They didn't by chance visit Shelbyville in Kentucky this past week?."

"What?!", Broyles almost dropped the phone in shock.

* * *

"Sir, What is it?. Are you still there?." Olivia suddenly became concerned at the fact that Broyles was talking to someone else besides herself and that something was happening as they were holding this conversation.

"Agent Broyles, this is where Jones set off the explosions in my universe. Somehow there must be a ripple effect taking place and you're feeling it in your universe." Pacey spoke quickly, "Tell them," he frowned, remembering the news report before crossing over and Buzz Thompson's words, "Tell them to look for any signs of an underground river or water source nearby that wasn't there before. That could be something that went overlooked in the past but may be an important clue."

Broyles nodded and relayed the information to Agent Dunham. "Dunham, We've received important information regarding this case. I am not at liberty to explain this at present. Suffice to say, you and the Bishops should try and locate any water sources nearby or any new water sources that have since sprung up since the event itself.".

Olivia frowned, "Sir. Where are you getting this information from?. Are you talking to someone that knows more than "Fringe Division" about this matter?.", she was suspicious.

"Dunham, follow the lead. I suggest you do this as quickly as possible and return to Boston as soon as you can. I can only tell you that there's more to this case than meets the eye. I'll fill you in on your return, it's a.." he met Pacey's glance with an exasperated sigh, "It's a little difficult to explain Dunham, get back as soon as you can".

"Okay sir.", Olivia ended the call and frowned as she put her cellphone back in her pocket.

"Walter!", she called him over.

"Yes Olivia?", Walter wandered over thoughtfully chewing on a red vine, "What is it?".

"Walter, what do you know about rivers and water sources spontaneously appearing from nowhere?."

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the same man?", Broyles showed him the photo of the unidentified man with the scar on his face, "Rob Jones?. Erica Jones son?".

"That's him. I'm sure Agent Dunham related the fact that he was the missing man that could not be traced from 10 years ago from the "Stockton estate". It seems, Agent Broyles our suspect is dividing his time between my universe and yours. The question is, WHICH universe is his base of operations. Our side have no leads as to his whereabouts." Pacey found that the flow of information between this F.B.I agent compared to the guys on his side was a much easier experience despite their initial meeting.

"Detective, you said that you had Rob Jones in custody and yet he just seemed to vanish in front of you and walked out the building. Any thoughts as to how he did this?", Broyles was impressed so far with this young man and his conduct regardless of the impression he had received from reading the Erica Jones case-file. This boy had grown up to be quite an accomplished investigator indeed.

"Maybe Dr Bishop has a theory. I'm at a loss to explain it. Maybe it's to do with the military, I suspect that whatever method he's using, it's something pretty unconventional", surmised Pacey.

"Indeed, considering his lineage it wouldn't surprise me either." Broyles admitted.

He stood up from the table, "Detective, I'm afraid you'll have to stay put for the time being. Dunham and the Bishops should be back in several hours. In the meantime, I'll send you in the case files on David Robert Jones for you to look at. I think we could use a fresh perspective on the case. We're glad to have you on board Mr Witter. Anything you need, just buzz on the intercom and someone will get it for you."

Pacey nodded, "A guest of the Feds once more it seems!", he ruefully admitted. "I understand Agent Broyles.". Pacey gracefully accepted the situation and settled back in his chair.

"The files will be here shortly, there's quite a great deal of information that goes with this subject. Not all of it is pleasant reading", Broyles warned the young man in front of him.

"I've seen worse Agent Broyles. Just before you go. At the beginning there you mentioned something about an "alternate" universe and Agent Dunham being kidnapped?. I take it that has something to do with this case?.", Pacey needed to find some personal answers first to some pressing questions.

Broyles fixed the young detective with a stony expression, "Detective, there's some information that's in the files because it has to be. If you want answers then ask Dunham. A great deal can happen in a year and a half or in your case 10 years. I'll get Agent Dunham to come straight here once she gets back.", Broyles decided that the less he knew about that particular subject, the better.

Wounds were still quite raw from recent events, the last thing he needed was for them to reopen.

Pacey nodded and didn't speak as he saw Broyles exit the room.

Alone, he let out a deep breath, "I guess I hit a nerve there", he muttered as he hoped that he wouldn't have a long wait on his hands.

Patience in situations like these, wasn't one of his strong points.

* * *

Back In The Fictional Universe…

* * *

Assistant Director Jeffries surveyed the damage from a safe distance. Zwolle was a wasteland. The radiation levels were too hazardous to send anyone in and a cordon had been set around the area. Not that anyone would want to go in the red area in the first place. Barely anything left standing there worth salvaging or scavenging.

Agent Andrews got out of his car and noticed his boss surveying the latest damage that Jones had wreaked on a small, quiet American town and wondered what his boss would make of his latest findings.

He had followed orders and set about following Detective Witter's brother, but nothing had come of this investigation whatsoever.

"Agent Andrews, I hope you have some good news for me." Jeffries turned to him, his face grim.

"Sir, nothing. It's as if Detective Witter vanished off the face of the earth. Got down here as soon as I could. How bad is it?".

"At least we got a car wreck from Shelbyville to take readings from, it's too hot in there to send teams in and recover what's left. We did however get one lead, so it's not a complete waste of our resources."

"A witness?", Andrews was shocked, "No-one could possibly have survived..", he was cut off by Jeffries who motioned to the car a short distance away.

"One of the models in a fashion show that took place in town. We think it's ground zero. Says one of her fellow models exhibited a strange orange-like glow and told her to get out of town. Got a name and a description. It's a start."

Andrews looked over to the back seat of the vehicle, a good looking young woman who looked utterly shell shocked at the scene before her stared back at him. Her eyes had a haunted look about them.

He turned away back to his boss. "What about Detective Witter?".

"Go back to Capeside, there's something not right about this whole thing. Keep me informed. Ask questions Andrews. I'm sure the Detective has connections in that town that perhaps even his brother doesn't know about. I don't care how long it takes but I'm pulling you off this case until further notice. Witter is a priority here and we need this guy back in custody, I'll handle the Jones investigation."

Andrews gritted his teeth. Damn cop!. If he caught up with that guy, he was sure as hell gonna make him pay for all the hassle he was causing him!.

He slammed the car door as he got back in and revved the engine.

Looks like he had made a journey here all for nothing!.

* * *

Olivia Dunham was lost in thought. What was going on back at Headquarters?. Broyles wasn't usually as evasive down the phone as he was being in the past few hours.

She had called him up again just as the plane touched down back in Boston and was met with the terse reply she expected from him.

"Get yourself back to headquarters as soon as possible Dunham. All will become clear then."

Just now she was dropping off the Bishops and Astrid back at the lab and was in no mood to be kept back. Peter and herself seemed to be bickering again. Something as small as a misplaced comment could set her off nowadays. This time it had been about Walter's favourite drinks whilst they had been on the plane back from Louisiana.

"I simply can't stand not having a good coffee in the morning. I suppose things could be worse. Over there coffee is rationed and hard to come by." Walter mused, "At least that conniving fizgig will be left high and dry!. All she ever did was drink coffee when she was over here!. Drink coffee and use her secrets of seduction and espionage on poor Peter!".

Peter inevitably tensed when he heard his father mention the other Olivia. He looked over apologetically at Olivia, appalled that his father had a slip in judgement.

"Olivia, please excuse my father. He's probably still coming down from the effects of his latest cocktail. I'm sure if he realised just what he…" he never got to finish the sentence, it was obvious that the damage had been done.

"You don't have to apologise for him Peter", the coldness came back in her tone, "After all, he's right isn't he?".

Peter gritted his teeth, "Thank you Walter", he mentally chalked up another time when he could easily get annoyed at his father's lack of forethought in certain situations.

He sat back in his seat and wondered just how long it would take before Olivia would forget that comment and become normal again.

Olivia meanwhile was feeling the inner calm she had felt all day start to erode away. Inwardly there were times she felt like a volcano, ready to erupt at any given time. However, they were on a plane and if she didn't control her emotions, then things could become serious. Remembering what Walter had said about her childhood and the Cortexiphan trials had given her much to think over. She bottled up her feelings and tried to keep the genie from leaving the bottle until she had some time alone to herself.

That had been an hour ago and of course as soon as they landed, she was back in her SUV and driving as quickly as she was legally allowed to on the road to get back to Harvard.

"I'm sure it's nothing Olivia. Broyles would've said more if it was serious", Astrid noted that Olivia was preoccupied with whatever this urgent matter may or may not be.

"Astrid, I can't tell you why but I suspect there's some breakthrough or another on this case. Just a gut instinct but something's up. " Olivia replied as she waited outside the main Harvard entrance whilst the rest of the team unloaded the equipment that they had taken to Louisiana.

"Okay, but call me Olivia." Astrid gave her a look that said she was there if Olivia needed to talk.

"I will Astrid. Thanks", Olivia smiled back. Where would she be without Astrid?. Both of them had bonded deeper since Olivia's return from the alternate universe. Olivia had recounted tales of Alt-Astrid and her time at the other "Fringe" department and Astrid had provided a valuable friend in recounting about Fauxlivia and her time with Peter and Walter.

Whether Olivia realised it or not, both her and Astrid had their share of questions regarding their alternates and both needed to find their own answers to particularly nagging questions.

* * *

Broyles decided to play it safe. He had just received a call from Olivia Dunham that she was on her way back to headquarters and decided to meet her in the lobby. Before he headed down to the ground floor, he stopped to check in on their unexpected guest.

Detective Witter it seemed was lost in reading case files and Broyles didn't want to disturb him. Instead he took to the observation room behind the large one way glass window.

"What are we going to do with you Detective?", he mused.

It seemed the man had gambled his life by coming over here on a one way ticket. There was no way it was possible to send him back to his own universe. Perhaps Walter Bishop could help him.

Broyles had to admit that all this talk of multiple universes made his head spin. Sure he could count on Nina Sharp as a friend and business colleague, but all this talk of alternates and fictional universes was way beyond his pay grade. So much for keeping the "Massive Dynamic" Pandora in its box!.

When he started out this job it was about the advancement of technology and science and preventing it from falling into unscrupulous hands of the criminal or terrorist fraternity. However since the inception of "Fringe" division and the Agent Scott case, it was now becoming something more.

Something that made him feel obsolete and old.

Broyles left the young man to his reading and headed out for the nearest elevator to the lobby.

There were days when he wished he didn't have to relate bad news to the people under his care. This time he wondered how this piece of news was going to be welcomed.

The elevator doors opened onto the lobby and Broyles strode out, keeping his eyes locked towards the main entrance.

Knowing Agent Dunham, she'd be trying to get here as quickly as possible.

* * *

Forgoing the usual parking space within the confines of the building itself, Olivia Dunham screeched to a halt a stones throw away from the main entrance.

Broyles had said that he'd meet her in the lobby, it seemed that whatever was happening, Broyles wanted to tell her face to face on arrival as soon as she stepped into the building with not a moment to lose. Now Olivia was concerned, this was very unusual behaviour from her superior indeed.

Olivia slammed the door on the SUV and locked up before running into the building and felt her heart pounding in her chest. Stopping to take in air, she noted that Broyles was calmly walking up to her. His demeanour seemed serious but not DEADLY serious, instead he seemed ever so slightly amused.

"Dunham, I take it I won't find you've broken the speed limit from here to Harvard I hope?!", he raised an eyebrow, "I'm glad you're back, I think it's better that I tell you along the way what's exactly happened in your absence".

"Then it's not a break in this case?!.", Olivia looked at him, trying to fathom just what the hell was going on.

"Oh yes, we've had a break in the case Dunham." Broyles answered, "It's how the BREAK actually happened that involves both yourself and the Bishops.", Broyles pressed the elevator button and sighed.

"Sir?!", Olivia thought that she had suddenly crossed back into the alternate universe for a split second, her superior was acting slightly out of character.

"Dunham. I'm not an expert on this universe business and I don't claim to be, but I think you'll be interested in what's happened with this latest twist in the case", both of them stepped inside the elevator as the doors shut.

"Sir, WHAT's going on?!", Olivia faced her boss in the elevator, desperate for some news. By now she felt like Broyles knew something which she felt he shouldn't but wasn't letting on what exactly he knew.

"Dunham, a man walked into this building earlier this morning claiming to know you AND that he had important information to disclose regarding a case involving the towns of SHELBYVILLE and ZWOLLE. Except that this man does not come from the alternate universe where I originally suspected that you had met him.

He was the one I was talking to that relayed the lead on the underground rivers when you were at Zwolle. It seems both you and he are on the same case and I think you'll want to hear his side of the story." Broyles gave her the information that she sought. "By the way, how did that tip work out?. Does Bishop have a theory?".

"Sir, well, he says it's quite possible but we're having to gather satellite data on the affected areas and once we get that then we can confirm this to be true." Olivia frowned, trying to keep her confusion to a minimum but ended up asking "Sir, WHO is this man that you're talking about?".

"He works for the Boston P. D. where he comes from, A detective actually." Broyles let a small grin lighten up his features, " In fact, he's one smart guy. I can see why at the time, if I recall, both yourself and Agent Farnsworth stood in my office during that debrief and I wondered if both of you hadn't concocted some cover up in that whole Erica Jones affair."

Olivia suddenly felt as if the strength had been sapped out of her body. "Erica Jones sir?.." she stammered, unsure of what was happening and why she was reacting this way, "What has that case got to do with Colonel Gordon and the Cortexiphan trials?", she tried to keep her composure but something was now nagging at her subconscious, a name in particular.

Both of them exited the elevator, Olivia finding that her strength had come back but as they were walking along the corridor, the lights began to flicker unexpectedly, Olivia chided herself for letting her emotions get the better of her.

Broyles looked up as they walked along to the interview room. "Dunham are you sure that you're okay?", he had read the reports on the Cortexiphan trials regarding Jacksonville and his most trusted agent in particular.

"Fine, sir, I'm fine!", Olivia tried to lock up her feelings into a lead lined box and smiled back as Broyles opened the door to the observation room.

"Dunham, it seems that boy you met, Pacey Witter has grown up. Is this the same Pacey Witter that you met with regards to the Erica Jones case?". Broyles switched on the light and stepped aside as Olivia's eyes fell upon the man sitting in the interview room.

* * *

Pacey suddenly stopped in the middle of a case file he was reading. He felt as though someone was watching him. Someone INTENTLY watching him. A funny familiar feeling shot through him as he placed the report on the table and looked towards the glass in front of him.

"Olivia?," he spoke her name. "Olivia Dunham?. Is that you there?".

He got up and walked towards the glass and put his fingertips gently on the glass, "Olivia, it's me!. Sorry, this must be the most freakiest moment ever for you but you have to help me!. I need your help!."

"Oh my god", Olivia hadn't expected this. "Pacey?", she searched this man's face for the boy she had left behind over a year and a half ago. She found what she was looking for as she looked into his eyes.

Olivia's mouth ran dry and her heart began to relentlessly pound in her chest, she felt she would black out any second. The lights flickered ominously and Broyles wondered if that was a good or a bad sign.

"Dunham. Is that the same Pacey Witter that you met over a year and a half ago?", Broyles needed confirmation from Olivia and he needed it now as he repeated the question.

"Sir," Olivia turned to him, her face was a mix of pure joy but also fear, "I can't explain it but it is."

"Very well Dunham. At least we have that detail cleared up.", he spoke gently, "I'll leave you two to get reacquainted."

Broyles thought it best to leave his best agent to get her head around this situation but before he left he asked, "Do you want me to contact the Bishops for you?. You seem preoccupied and I think Walter would want to know".

"Sir, thanks. If you wouldn't mind." Olivia felt she could barely string a sentence with the conflicting emotions thundering around her heart and her head at this moment in time.

Broyles closed the door and reached for his cell. It looked like this was just the beginning of a very interesting situation. He punched in the number for the Bishop lab at Harvard.

"Agent Farnsworth?", it seemed Astrid was answering first, "Get the Bishops and get here now. Agent Dunham is here and would like you all here. There's someone she wants you to meet."

* * *

"I'll tell you something. I am a wolf but I like to wear sheep's clothing.

I am a bonfire. I am a vampire. I'm waiting for my moment…"

Olivia recalled a song that seemed to play in her head as she felt something break free inside her when she looked at the man inside the interview room.

Pacey had certainly grown up. No two doubts about that!. Olivia mused that he bore a resemblance to Peter that couldn't be denied. If Peter happened to have a younger twin, then Pacey would be that sibling. Pacey had longer, curlier hair and was clean shaven but there was no denying that the boy she had left behind in the fictional universe was still reflected back in this man's eyes and voice.

"You come on like a drug, I just can't get enough.

I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more.

And there's so much at stake, I can't afford to waste.

I never needed anybody like this before".

"Olivia!". Pacey called again from behind the glass, "Remember what I told you when you left Capeside".

The expression in his eyes was almost heartbreaking and Olivia was reminded of that final goodbye. The poem that he had left her with. And now he began to quote the same lines again…

"Some day I shall rise and leave my friends and seek you again.

Through the world's fair ends,

You whom I found so fair…"

Olivia whispered the last lines along with him, behind the glass, unseen but watching.

"Touch of your hands and smell of your hair.

My eager feet shall find you again".

Olivia couldn't stand it any longer and left the observation room to open the door into the interview room itself.

* * *

Pacey let his hands drop from the glass. Maybe she was in shock. Maybe she had fled the room and needed time to take in what was happening. A thousand and one "maybes" crowded in his thoughts.

He walked around the room trying to contain both his frustration and his excitement. She was there. He had sensed something for a brief few minutes. Pacey stopped walking and faced the direction of the door.

"Come on Agent Dunham", he whispered, "I know you're there".

His mind threw some forgotten song lyrics in his direction, something to try and distract him from the wait that was becoming excruciatingly long and drawn out.

"Though I'll know I'll be hunting high and low,

There's no end to the lengths I'll go to,

Hunting High and Low,

There's no end to the lengths, I'll go to

Find her again,

Upon this my dreams are depending,

Through the dark,

I sense the pounding of her heart,

Next to mine, she's the sweetest love I could find…"

* * *

Outside the interview room, Olivia Dunham took several deep breaths to calm herself before letting the inevitable happen. The door opened and there both of them stood, frozen in time for several seconds.

Pacey wasn't sure if he should speak first, he just gazed upon the face of Agent Dunham for the first time in ten years, the face that he held so deep and tender in his childhood memories.

Olivia couldn't speak either. Whether it was the fact that the man before her was gazing at her as if he was seeing a goddess bestow her radiance upon the mortal world or if it was herself trying to picture the boy who once stole her heart over a year and a half ago and now had become a man, she couldn't say.

Someone had to break the silence.

"I guess we're always destined to meet like this. Of course, the first time I was locked up in jail courtesy of my brother for daring to question his sexuality, which by the way, he sends his regards and YES, he's still not coming out of the closet even though he's now promoted to Sheriff!", Pacey found his voice and decided that maybe a little injection of humour would break the tension in the room.

Olivia felt a flush ignite her cheeks, if she was unsure then, she was sure now. It was Pacey alright!. She cleared her throat, "I recall that first meeting well. You decided to quote some poetry. I think you took everyone by surprise then, just like you're doing now", she was surprised that her voice had gone a little husky but couldn't help biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"Poetry!. Ah yes." Pacey smiled widely, "Would you like to hear some Olivia?", he boldly met her gaze.

" I'd love to hear your thoughts this time around, I take it you've been practising for this moment?", Olivia gently teased, leaning against the wall for a little support, "I've been waiting as well", she admitted.

"Well then, I'm not going to disappoint the one and only Agent Olivia Dunham," Pacey began to slowly advance towards her and a new poem fell from his lips as he moved.

"After so long an absence, at last we meet again.

Does the meeting give us pleasure or does it give us pain?.

We cordially greet each other in the old familiar tone.

And we think, though we do not say it,

And a mist and shadow of sadness steals over our merriest jests."

Olivia sighed, "That's not your usual style Mr Witter, I was hoping for something more classical, but again, you seem to have picked an appropriate piece of prose".

Pacey was quite close to her now, leaning on the wall next to her, "Sad to say Olivia, I wish this visit was for pleasure but it's not. Business is why I'm here, but we'll get to that shortly." Pacey seemed troubled momentarily but turned to her with a familiar mischievous expression on his face, "Something classical huh?. Well milady, what about this one?."

He moved in closer until Olivia felt his warm breath on her cheek as Pacey whispered into her ear, "My love for you is mixed throughout my body".

Olivia suddenly felt very unsure of the ground beneath her as well as her surroundings, "And you stole that one from where exactly?", she managed to coherently put some words together in a sentence despite the fog clouding her mind and judgement.

"Ancient Egypt, part of a love-song actually", Pacey gazed into Olivia's eyes and she found herself being captivated by the most gorgeously pure look of admiration that she had ever seen from the male species.

"Oh boy!", she thought, "I'm really in trouble here!".

* * *

Astrid Farnsworth could not believe her ears as she heard Broyles relate the tale of how Pacey Witter had appeared in this universe. Her first thoughts were for Olivia Dunham and how she would feel. Only she knew that Agent Dunham had secretly admitted that if Pacey had been older than he was then she would consider taking a step forward in their relationship when the Erica Jones case had been happening.

Now that Pacey was back and by some fluke or miracle had actually aged a good 10 years since the "Stockton Estate" adventure, it left Astrid with a nagging question that needed answering.

She looked over at Peter Bishop who like his father was digesting the same news as herself.

"Poor Peter," she thought, "He doesn't know and if he finds out then His and Olivia's fractured relationship can go from bad to worse".

"I told you he was a smart boy!", Walter Bishop announced, "But I'll have to have words with him!. That technology is dangerous and should've been destroyed!. Why the repercussions of OUR involvement with that universe were bad enough, now I fear the damage will be irreparable!. Though," he added in a calmer voice, "It will be so nice to see Pastry again. I have missed him you know!".

Peter looked less than thrilled, Astrid mused. He seemed quiet and withdrawn which was most unlike himself.

"Peter, I should warn you," Broyles cautioned, "Pacey bears a certain resemblance to yourself, it's quite uncanny really, I just thought I should let you know in advance. He could almost be your younger twin".

"Thanks for the heads up!", Peter managed to smile, but it lacked the usual Bishop humour.

"Great!", thought Peter as they closed in on the interview room where Pacey and Olivia were having their reunion.

"Now I have to compete with a younger model of myself to gain back Olivia's faith in me!".

As Broyles opened the door both Pacey and Olivia seemed to have slightly guilty and flushed expressions on their faces. You could've cut the tension in the room with a knife and EVERYONE there knew it.

Peter gazed upon Pacey and Pacey frowned gazing back at Peter.

Olivia stood there and gazed at both Peter and Pacey.

An amber protocol could've gone off in that small interview room and none of them had the will power to move!.

* * *

Notes for this chapter then…

Starting with the title. That's "Temptation Waits" the title track from GARBAGE and their "Version 2.0" cd and I also used some of the lyric later on in the chapter.

"Hunting High And Low" is the title track from "A-ha" and their debut album. Both aforementioned albums are superb and are a must for every record collection.

"Fizgig" is an Australian word for a "frivolous or flirtatious girl". Fits Fauxlivia perfectly!.

Longfellow wrote the poem "The Meeting" which I used snippets of.

There is an Ancient Egyptian love song from 1550-1080 B.C (not British Columbia!) which contains that line, I think it's cool and very evocative.

I used the other poem from "Fusion" (flick back to that story if you want the context in which I added it in) which I think was written in the First World War if I remember correctly and is a beautiful piece of work.

Sorry, I tend to write with tongue firmly stuck in cheek regarding the Pacey/Peter resemblance!. More to come there!.

Chapter Ten sees tensions rise to the surface even more.

Thanks for staying with this. Questions will get answered eventually.

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Nine. "Temptation Waits".


	10. Chapter 10

Walter Bishop hated these kind of awkward silences and atmospheres, it was time to end the deadlock, he felt most uncomfortable and shifted uneasily as he could feel some very hostile vibes coming from Peter. He watched Pacey closely, trying to determine if indeed this young man who bore more than a passing resemblance to his son was indeed the same Pacey Witter who he had met over a year and a half ago.

"If you are indeed who you say you are young man, then you won't mind answering a question that only he and I would know the answer to", Walter had a crafty look in his eyes.

"Dr Bishop, it's good to see you too." Pacey smiled at the elder scientist knowing full well that Walter was suspicious but refused to feel slighted in any way. "I'd be suspicious of me too if the roles were reversed." he added.

"Translate if you will, the following phrase: "Novi ingenium mulierum: Nolunt ubi velis; ubi nolis cupiunt ultro", Walter Bishop threw down the challenge and expected a word perfect answer back.

Pacey's eyes lit up and he laughed, "Dr Bishop, remember that night we went to the "Icehouse" for the first time?. We came back along the street discussing the fairer sex and you came back with that line as advice to my teenage self. Page 178 of "Harbottles- Classical Quotations". Hey, I even went out and bought a copy for myself when you guys left town!", he looked over at Olivia who was standing with an amused expression on her face.

"Probably," Pacey surmised, "Thinking back to that night in question when Dr Bishop and I got back late and I got a little hot under the collar as he told me about her getting into that tank clad only in her underwear!."

He then replied, " I know the ways of women. When you will; they won't and when you won't, they're dying for you!". The smile never left his face, "Best piece of advice I ever got!".

"Pastry my boy!. Look at you!. Look how you've grown!. Isn't he wonderful!", Walter almost collided with him as he gave him an unexpected hug. "I have missed you terribly!." he admitted.

Pacey managed to squeeze out a reply, "I have too. I missed all you guys. I've always thought about where you were and what you were doing these past ten years since that summer", he tried not to look in Olivia's direction but couldn't help himself.

Astrid smirked as she saw that the old forbidden magic was still there between Agent Dunham and the now grown Pacey Witter.

"It's good to see you again. I still have that egg that you gave me. Walter kindly preserved it for me, his one as well!", Astrid gave Pacey a hug as well.

"Hey Astrid!. Good to see you!", Pacey grinned. He looked around to see that Peter Bishop was eyeing him a little warily.

"So, Pacey. How come you're here?", Peter extended his hand and both men shook hands, "And how come you're no longer a teenager?. That case in "Capeside" was only around 18 months ago on our side. Technically, you should still be a minor."

"I think I can explain that!", Walter piped in. "Indeed aren't the laws of time and space a most wondrous thing?. He's just like "Clark Kent" or "Superman" as he travelled to earth from "Krypton". Time and space differ between our realities, I might have mentioned this before somewhere."

Peter laughed, "Not exactly like the "Superman" comparison but I see your logic Walter".

"One year in our reality could be ten years in another. Vibrationally speaking the higher up the universal frequencies are to one another, the less time between universes changes, lower frequencies and more space/time changes are to be expected. I'm surprised that you survived the trip Parsley!. Such vibrational shifts crossing universes would seriously tear people apart!. How did you get here or should I just assume that you disregarded my orders to destroy that tech that I entrusted to you?".

Walter suddenly sounded slightly angry towards Pacey for attempting the near impossible.

"Still forgetting my name Dr Bishop!," Pacey smiled, "Yes. I admit it. I didn't follow your orders and kept the tech in the back of my closet for the past decade. Until a few days ago. That's the reason I'm here", he answered back a little ruefully.

"People, we have a problem. It seems our case doesn't just involve a bunch of missing Cortexiphan subjects and a rogue military colonel." Broyles had been watching the reunions with interest and holding back whilst greetings were exchanged.

All attention turned to Broyles as he began to brief the assembled "Fringe Team" on the latest updates.

"Detective Witter here has been most helpful in filling in the blanks that seemed to litter the basics of this case. Most importantly the identity of this man", Broyles held up the photo of Rob Jones, "We now know his name is Rob Jones, Erica Jones son".

Peter peered at the photo that Broyles had, recognition swarming ever more as he remembered the incarceration at the "Stockton Estate" and the blow to his head as he climbed up those stairs that fateful morning.

"So that was Rob Jones!", he grimaced, "I might have known!".

"Son, what is it?", Walter gripped Peter's arm, suddenly alarmed at the change in his son's voice and seeing Peter's features darken.

"Peter. Is that the same man who was holding you captive along with the other guy and Erica Jones?" Pacey queried. "I guess we both have a good reason to want to stop him by any means possible".

Peter nodded, "If I'd known then what I know now.." he glared at the photo. Shades of the "other" Peter Bishop, the con-man, the drifter, the guy who cared about no-one but his own self manifested in his reply.

Olivia glanced over at him and then to Pacey, trying to work out what she should say to them both. They all had their lives ruined by this man and his family and Olivia had hoped the surname Jones would never crop up in another "Fringe" case at least in her lifetime.

How wrong they all were!.

"Dunham," Broyles turned to her, "I know this isn't exactly the best news considering what that family has put yourself and the Bishops through. If THIS Jones is anywhere near to his predecessors then we have a very serious problem on our hands".

"I realise that Sir. We'll work together to bring this man to justice and stop whatever perverted plan he has." she vowed, then turned to Walter, "I take it your memories are still unclear about the whole William Bell and Cortexiphan kids debate?".

"More time Olivia. I need more time!. There's images in my heads and subconscious mind which need to work their way to the surface!. The answer is this close but yet still so far!", Walter replied looking disappointed with himself.

Pacey looked thoughtful. It seemed there was a great deal of information that he was not up to date with yet. He hadn't scratched the surface regarding this whole David Robert Jones and William Bell saga.

"Special Agent Broyles, if I could ask you a favour," Pacey hoped he wasn't being too presumptuous in his manner, and took the guy aside, talking in hushed tones away from the other agents.

"So Olivia." Astrid wandered up to her trying not to look smug, "And how are you taking all of this?".

"Astrid!", Olivia gave her a look as if to say, "Not here!". She sighed, "I admit it's not good to hear that we've another Jones to deal with. God!. How many of them are there?!. I feel like we get rid of one of them and along comes another!."

"Olivia, you know that's not what I really meant!", Astrid gently nudged her and noticed how Olivia's eyes were drawn towards Pacey as he was discussing things with Broyles, "I meant regarding Pacey and how he happens to have grown up since we last saw him."

"Astrid!", Olivia groaned, "What I said…well…you know what I said…" she stammered, "Look, I'll talk to you later!", she quickly cut off the conversation as Broyles and Pacey came back over.

"Detective Witter here is to offer his knowledge with you on this case until we find out what Jones and Gordon are up to. Dr Bishop, you're to help him return to his own universe once this is over.

In the meantime, I'm authorising the Detective here the same rights as a "Special Consultant" like the "Bishops" which means he has access to the files and information and security clearance as any special advisor in our own universe would in these events. Furthermore, I will also provide the Detective with a weapon and finally, the only obligation that this is going to work is that Mr Witter here will have to be supervised at all times by either Agent Farnsworth, Agent Dunham or the Bishops. A security detail would be too high profile and warrant unnecessary attention. Agreed?".

Broyles gazed at all the faces in the room as they nodded and acknowledged that this was a fair agreement.

Olivia couldn't help but suppress a smile and gently bit her lower lip, although she was in her "tough F.B.I agent mode", there was a hint that the inner feminine Olivia was breaking through with a few randomly naughty thoughts.

"Olivia?. Hey Livia!", Peter noticed that for a split second that she seemed to be daydreaming and decided to pull her back to earth with a bump, "You okay there?", he asked a little concerned.

Olivia snapped back, "I'm fine Peter!". She took a step forward to say something but Walter got there first.

"Splendid news!. I suggest that Parsley stays at ours for the time being!. We have plenty of room and besides, we have SO much to catch up with!."

"Hey Doctor Bishop thanks for the offer!", Pacey smiled at the elder scientist and his eyes flickered over to a downcast Agent Dunham. He had caught that little exchange between Peter Bishop and Olivia and wondered what was going on there. The two love-birds it seemed were not as happy as he had left them. Not wanting to pry, he added, "If that's okay with you Olivia, we'll see how it goes. I'm sure Doctor Bishop and Peter won't want me to outstay my welcome at some point."

Peter decided to put his foot down on the subject matter as he was becoming a bit more suspicious than when he first set foot in this room. He had noticed the covert glances that both of them were sending across the room and he did not like it one bit!.

"Stay as long as you like Pacey!", he grinned putting on his happy-go-lucky manner and quelling his suspicious nature, after all he used to be a con-man and he still had the magic touch when required, "You and my father seemed to have hit it off pretty well and besides, you did save my life back in "Capeside". It's the least I can do to repay you. BUT…" his voice dropped to a whisper as he moved in closer, "Tuesdays are the day Walter likes to wander around the house naked, just warning you!".

Pacey smirked, "Okay Peter, thanks for that!". He caught Olivia's expression which was now amused.

"You do know that Walter does like to cook naked?. If it gets a bit too much, you can always escape you know…" she felt like a schoolgirl as she tried hard to keep herself from giggling in Pacey's presence.

"Peter just warned me about that. He's a good guy Olivia. Well, he does look a lot like me, so that's really a no-brainer!", Pacey replied, " I take it you two aren't, um, an item then despite what happened in my universe?", he boldly added.

"Pacey, Pacey…" she shook her head, "And um, no, Peter and I aren't an item. It's a long story. One which I haven't got over yet." she smiled sadly. "If you want to hear about it, well, we could always go out and discuss it over a drink", she boldly answered him back on that question trying to gauge his reaction.

"Well, Agent Dunham. We'll have to make sure we get some time to ourselves and I'll be all ears." , the look in his eyes was welcoming and trusting and he was trying hard to keep the conversation between the both of them formal considering their location.

"Parsley, my boy!", Walter blundered into the conversation, "You have to tell me EXACTLY how you got here. Have there been side effects?. As I keep mentioning to Olivia here inter-universal travel does have some side effects that can be quite debilitating!".

"I'm fine Doctor Bishop, trust me, I'm feeling great!." Pacey replied truthfully, "There's just one thing though."

"Oh?" Walter looked at him in a concerned manner.

"It's PACEY!. Doctor Bishop. Not Parsley or Pastry. PACEY. P-A-C-E-Y.

If I'm staying with you and your son, then just PLEASE get my name right!" Pacey pleaded.

"Okay then PACEY. I will attempt to do my best. I may lapse from time to time but I hope you will tell me when I do." Walter smiled, "A bad habit is hard to break!".

"Exactly" piped in Astrid, "You could try the same with my name!", she was watching Pacey and Doctor Bishop finding their old banter and trying hard not to laugh as well.

"I suppose I can double my efforts, but I cannot promise you instant results!", he announced.

"Do your best Walter, that's all you can do." Peter joined in the conversation putting an arm around his father's shoulders and keeping up his spirits.

"ASTRO!" Walter announced, " I have an idea!. Back to the lab immediately!"

* * *

"Walter, when you said you wanted a motorbike helmet, I never realised you'd be using it as a lab experiment!", Peter wondered what on earth his father was up to.

"Patience son!", "Patience!", replied the elder Bishop as he began to cannibalise parts of an E.M.F meter and an old radio cassette player and added, "Astro...music please!. I need something to help me concentrate!".

"Peter still hasn't finished with your turntable yet. Any particular C.D choices Walter?", she replied.

"Just pick something. Soothing, calming perhaps.." Walter began to hum absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, Sorry, I haven't had time to fix that yet, but I will once this case is over!" Peter found himself picking up after his father who was dropping bits and pieces of wiring and transistors everywhere he wandered to whilst building his latest creation.

"This will have to do Walter!", Astrid had cued up something suitable for Walter to listen to.

"I ride across the desert on my camel over hills and sand. What that I see in the distance?. Only hills of sand."

The song started up and Peter just looked over at Astrid and they looked at one another in a bemused manner. "Spinal Tap" mouthed Peter.

"Oh", Astrid still looked none the wiser.

"There is no oasis in sight, I'll have to ride through the night if I'm to make Baghdad by light of dawn".

"That's just so bad!", Peter winced, "That's not how I remember my time in Iraq. Walter!. You actually like this band?!".

"Son, I find them most amusing!. I take it you've not seen the film!. Most wonderful and full of so many memories!" Walter replied, his mind took him back to the late sixties early 70's when music was full of colours and a tad more progressive than of the more modern tunes. In fact a more simpler time overall.

"Walter!" Peter argued, "The movie is a spoof, it's full of well worn rock 'n' roll stereotypes and banalities that litter the entertainment world. None of that would happen in real life!".

"Don't be so sure son!", Walter smirked, "Don't be so sure!".

"The sun's not your friend in the desert, like he is at home, the wind has a name in the desert but it's barely known. It's only the heartiest bloom that can blossom in darkest Khartoum.

So I will just stay in my room tonight."

"Walter!" Astrid shook her head, "I think I actually prefer you listening to "Violet Sedan Chair" after all. What a strange song!".

"Then you've never heard of their other classics m'dear!." Walter giggled, " My particular favourite involves some nefarious goings on in a farm setting!"

"Walter lets not go there Okay!", Peter put his hands on his father's shoulders, "Instead enlighten us as to what you're building instead." Peter decided that having a discussion to "Spinal Tap's" more innuendo laden work was not going to work well with Astrid and besides, it was better that Astrid not venture into "Spinal Tap World" too deeply.

After all they were a bit of an acquired taste and not for everyone.

"What I'm making...oh yes…that" Walter looked a little bemused and added, "But "Break Like The Wind" is such a great album title. Do you not agree son?".

Peter just smirked, "Yes Walter, only you could come out with that comment!. The helmet though?. Why did you need to borrow my old bike helmet?", he tried to focus his father's mind on the task he was currently engaged in.

"No-no…just a minute.." Walter admonished as the music launched into it's last verse. "Best line coming up…now!"…he smiled,

"The desert isn't free with her secrets, she's a silent bird. I asked the Sphinx for the answer, it said "Mum's the word".."

Walter added, "It's a "Persinger's helmet" if you must know. I have a plan to try and jog my memory regarding Bellie and I's disagreement over the Cortexiphan experiments. This device is my last hope. My cocktails haven't led me to the solution and so I must try something non- recreational to achieve my goal!", he explained.

"You want to induce a form of "T.L.E", Walter, is that really your solution?", Peter frowned.

"T.L.E?", Astrid jumped in, "What is that?".

"That's TEMPORAL LOBE EPILEPSY", Peter explained, " It's all about creating abnormal electrical charges in the brain's temporal area, in the left hemisphere. Hallucinations, precognition and even feelings of religious ecstasy are reported by subjects willing to put themselves through this in the name of scientific research."

"Ah, but son ,there's also the interplay of memory, emotions and the senses which can result in a condition called "synaesthesia" where colours and tastes can be translated into words or emotions and vice versa. I believe a band called funnily enough "The Cure" wrote a song about that, something about Tuesday being black or was it Thursday, I can't quite recall, but they were in love by Friday, that much I do know!", Walter added excitedly.

"The Cure?", Astrid folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Now I've heard it all!. Walter your musical tastes are varied, you do surprise me!".

"I do my best Astro!. Life would be boring without change!", he beamed as he cracked open a "Geiger Counter" and started to pull wires out of the inside, "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to play more "Spinal Tap?".

"No Walter!. I think Peter and I are both in agreement on that one!". Astrid quickly shot back and resumed her reading of the data they had picked up on their field trip to "Zwolle".

"My Father!", thought Peter as he decided to try and salvage what remains were lying around the lab as the result of his father's latest creation.

Hopefully, the helmet wouldn't produce as much serious side effects as his infamous cocktails!.

* * *

Olivia Dunham's mind was in a whirl. In fact her emotions were all over the place. Broyles had managed to pull various strings and bend a few ears all within the space of an hour. Pacey had been granted the right to work as a special consultant on this case and Olivia was carrying the documents to give to him right now.

She had managed to somehow keep the lid on her emotions and not let the full extent of her shock and surprise at Pacey's re-appearance arouse any further suspicions on behalf of her superior and regarding Peter as well.

Olivia could not get over that Pacey had crossed from one universe to another for their help. Dr Bishop had admonished him for being crazy and foolhardy knowing that there were consequences in crossing over. She too had reacted badly when Pacey had told her he spent two days in a hospital bed, drained of life and baffling the medics to his condition but assured her that he felt no ill effects whatsoever.

Having experienced similar circumstances, Olivia tried to tell herself that by keeping a close eye on Pacey for the better part of his stay was just to make sure something didn't happen to him. Well, she tried to tell herself that, but it was really just an excuse!.

Instead of heading straight to the interview room, she headed for the observation room. Now that she had calmed down a little from the initial shock of today's events, she felt she needed time to compose herself once more, or at least, again, that's what she told herself!.

As she stood there, she couldn't help but wonder if some divine being hadn't sent him as she needed someone to soothe her soul. What with all this Cortexiphan stuff, a third Jones intruding on her well being and peace of mind and all this business with Peter and her duplicate and the ensuing mess regarding both universes and that infernal machine. Well, you could say that she was ready to throw in the towel at some point!. Maybe Pacey was just the guy to help her get herself back into her groove!. Just the mere act of observing him was like being washed over by a cool drenching wave which seemed to refresh her senses and set her soul on fire.

"You look so fine. I want to break your heart and give you mine.

You're taking me over. It's so insane, you've got me tethered and chained.

I hear your name and I'm falling over.

I'm not like all of the other girls. I can't take it like the other girls.

I won't share it like the other girls that you used to know".

She watched him as he flicked over the pages of a report as he read through the file. What was he thinking?. Was it about her?. There were so many questions to answer, so many mysteries to delve into.

She couldn't help but remember another song lyric that seemed to fit this situation perfectly and the way that Pacey looked at her. Grasping the envelope, she took the plunge and headed back into the interview room with the words etched in her mind…

" He's very understanding and he's so aware of all my situations…

He's here again. The Man With The Child In His Eyes".

Pacey had that feeling again of being watched. He knew that Olivia was probably behind that two way glass trying to figure out her next move. He was all too aware that the chemistry they shared back in Capeside had been bubbling back to the surface and to tell you the truth, he was enjoying every second of it.

Sure he had been the centre of attention with regards to the opposite sex when growing up and in his later years. However, there was something about Olivia Dunham that had him like a worm at the end of a fishing hook. He felt he had no control over his inner feelings and now with the fact that he was now closer to her in age and the fact that her and Peter weren't an item. A small smile played on his lips.

Olivia needed something, that much was certain, he could tell when he looked at her but he also saw something reflected in the younger Bishop's eyes as was evident from their reunion less than an hour ago. Normally Pacey followed Captain Kirk's advice, "Boldly going where no man had gone before" and kissing the leading lady within the allotted 50 minutes of the show (usually halfway through or roughly thereabout) but this time around he was more cautious.

Where fools would once rush in, this time he needed all the facts before making that fateful decision. No, he would play it calmly this time and not spoil it.

Looking up he heard the door open and saw Olivia standing there, her cheeks slightly flushed and a more seductive light in her eyes.

"Are you coming to release me from my prison cell, Agent Dunham?", he decided to play it quite formal, "I think I need to get away from these reports for a little while. I see you're carrying something there. Good news I hope?", he gazed into her eyes.

"Well, Detective Witter, as it happens, I do bring you some good news after all", Olivia replied, also keeping it formal but with an undertone of playfulness in her voice. "Broyles fast tracked you through the system," she opened the envelope and held up his temporary I.D. with a smile. "Oh and this too," she produced a Standard F.B.I. issue gun with additional clips.

"Much appreciated indeed. Your boss is one guy we could do with on our side." Pacey admitted as he gratefully received his new weapon and badge with a smile returned in kind, "He could run rings around the Feds I've had to deal with recently. Not to mention I could do with you joining him, we could work wonders!".

"Maybe we will on this side." Olivia slyly added, "So, Detective, shall we head out to the lab?. Walter said he was working on a new approach to getting his memories back. I guess I'll have to keep you safe within F.B.I. jurisdiction until this is all over".

"Well, Agent Dunham, I can't think of a better excuse to be in your company, after all, I gave my word to your boss that someone had to keep an eye on me while I was over here." Pacey sidled over closer to her and Olivia felt herself beginning to get a little flustered.

"I think you'll like the lab Pacey," Olivia quickly opened the door to the interview room before anything else could happen, trying to change the subject, " I'll get these files sent over for you and you can borrow my office there to catch up on them. The team and myself spend most of our time at "Harvard", besides Gene gets lonely and needs company."

"Gene?", Pacey queried and then remembered, "Didn't Dr Bishop mention he had a cow in the lab?. I'm sorry," he apologised, "It's strange thinking that it was 10 years ago on my side, then it's not even two for you over here!".

"I admit, it is strange Pacey. I can't quite get my head around it all. Broyles told you about our "alternate universe" by accident. I can't blame him for thinking you might have come from there", Olivia pressed the elevator door button, " It's strange to think we have alternate selves that made different life choices than we had. When I look at my life and then had a look at what she-.." Olivia stopped dead and gulped, "I'm sorry, I..I.." she lost herself in the moment and inadvertently mentioned her alternate.

"Hey, hey, Olivia, it's okay.." Pacey realised that Olivia was talking about herself and from what he'd read of the reports so far, they had hinted that this universe and his universe were only two in a billion of POSSIBLE universes out there.

The elevator doors opened and people piled out whilst they were the only two in the elevator to get in.

As the doors shut, Pacey leaned in gently whispering to her, "Take your time Olivia, I'm not going anywhere, there's all the time in the world to explain it. I can see something happened to you and you're still coming to terms with it. Any time you need to talk, remember I'll be there".

Olivia felt as if she was ready to spill the details there and then, but she had a job to do and her work persona prevented her from doing something stupid in that elevator that probably should've been relegated to her fantasies. Instead she let herself smile inwardly and looked at the man beside her in the capacity of a trusted companion.

"Thanks Pacey. You're a good friend".

Pacey smiled the old smile, "That's still something I am Olivia Dunham. I'll always be your friend", his tone was sincere and he meant every word of it.

* * *

Back in the Fictional Universe….

* * *

"Dime Box", Annie Poullain looked around this small rural American town and wondered who on earth would live out here.

It looked quiet, there were gardens and flower beds, worn brick buildings and a bank.

"This looks like an old film set from one of those Hollywood westerns" she mused. Mind you, she was in Texas after all. Maybe just maybe there'd be a Jimmy Stewart or Yul Brynner type riding down the streets looking to hire some hands for a shoot out.

She continued walking down the street taking in the aroma from the nearby café, beans and ham wafted through the air and set her mouth watering. She had hitched her way here from the drop off point and was busy taking in the sounds of this small town whilst looking at her G.P.S tracker.

Annie had been recruited by Rob Jones just as she'd finished one boring dead end job and was looking for something with a bit more excitement and less standing around looking intelligent waiting for the next customer to walk through the door in a local café she had worked in. "Dime Box" reminded her of her roots, she moved around a great deal as a kid. Working in sales, her mother had moved her from "Jacksonville Florida" all the way to a small town similar to this one in search of the next big "thing". That of course led to a big fat zero and from then on more small towns led her to Pennsylvania where she attended the local college and then worked in bars and restaurants with questionable hygiene practices.

Annie felt like she had wasted her life in small towns like this one and only Rob Jones had seen her potential when he had met with her that fateful day.

"You have no idea how special you could be Annie. I can help you realise your true potential. Let me help you, join my group and meet with others like yourself and help me to realise your dreams as well as the bigger picture that you all have a part in".

"Well," thought Annie, "If it means getting rid of one small town less in this country then I'm glad I signed up for this!". Her G.P.S beeped the positional co-ordinates indicating she was where she was supposed to be.

Annie laughed as she recalled through song just how bad these places were, an orange glow and electrical discharges building up in the atmosphere around her.

"Now the traffic lights change to stop when there's nothing to go.

And by 5'o clock everything's dead, and every third car is a cab.

And ignorant people sleep in their backs like the doped white mice in the college lab".

But now something was gonna happen, something to wake up the people of this country and it was happening right here and now…

"And nothing ever happens, nothing happens at all,

The needle returns to the start of the song and we'll all sing along like before.

And we'll all be lonely tonight and lonely tomorrow".

It didn't take long for the energies to push themselves out into the town of "Dime Box", the sidewalks cracked, the roads opened and the electrics blew, plunging the town into chaos.

Those who made it onto the streets didn't comprehend what was happening and probably could NEVER have imagined that this was the end of their town.

"Telephone exchanges click while there's nobody there.

The Martians could land in the car park and no-one would care.

Close circuit cameras in department stores shoot the same movie every day

And the stars of these films who neither died nor get killed, just to survive constant replay".

In a matter of moments, "Dime Box" Texas, was reduced to a wasteland, nothing left to even acknowledge that a town and its inhabitants once stood there moments before.

Only a young woman with the dying embers of an orange glow surrounding her looked around and smiled.

"Who said nothing ever happens in these small towns?", the words that fell from her lips were carried on the wind to the corners of the land.

Annie Poullain began walking as she dialled the number into the special phone to contact Rob Jones.

"Requesting extraction sir. Mission a success. Third event has terminated town."

Sitting in a car, fifty miles away, Rob Jones received the call and smirked.

"Three down, one more to go", he mused.

Things were proceeding just as he had envisioned.

* * *

Another Chapter and some more info coming your way:

The chapter title and lyric is by Kate Bush and the song, "The Man With The Child In His Eyes". The original is the best but check out "Hue and Cry" (Scots band) , they did a cover which is just as cool as the original.

"Clam Caravan" is by "Spinal Tap", who do very inspired and tongue in cheek material, which I suppose some people get and some don't. Watch the movie as well it's pretty funny and check out some of their other tracks, full of innuendo but hey…"IT'S RAWK'N'ROLL" baby!.

"Garbage" and their last track from "Version 2.0" is a current fave of mine. "You Look So Fine" is one of the best end tracks on a cd.

Finally, music- wise, "Nothing Ever Happens" by "Del Amitri" ( another Scots band) is another great song which I think we can all relate to regarding the hum-drum and repetitive nature that we find life throws at us at times.

The description of "Dime Box" comes from William Least Heat - Moon's book "Blue Highways" which I've no doubt mentioned before.

Finally a "Persinger's Helmet" is a piece of equipment that I'll mention in the future more but essentially is actually available to buy online if you wished to give yourself an experience never to forget!. There's plenty of info online if you type it into the nearest search engine. Cool stuff.

As always, thanks for reading and plenty more to get out of this adventure yet. Coming up...there's "Observers" and cooking with Walter, that chapter is as subtle as a "Carry On" movie, be warned!. There's also a pretty heavy religious feel to one chapter. I try not to disappoint regarding subjects!.

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Ten. "The Man With The Child In His Eyes".


	11. Chapter 11

"I can see why Walter took over "Capeside High's" lab that summer, " Pacey had pondered that question ever since that day as to why Dr Bishop needed to feel the safety blanket of an educational establishment to work in. Looking around the labyrinth of corridors walking down into the depths of "Harvard" he added, "Only Walter Bishop could think of putting himself here to work!".

"You're right Pacey. I think he feels like he did some of his best work when "Kelvin Genetics" was running here, he feels that you shouldn't mess with a winning formula and it's served "Fringe Division" well in these past few years", Olivia agreed with him. In fact, she was desperate to keep her mind ticking over.

Walking down some corridor with the object of her hidden and somewhat at the time forbidden fantasy of a year or so ago wasn't doing her imagination any good.

"Eyes to the front Dunham at all times!", part of her old military training kicked in and she straightened up and tried to keep herself from letting her imagination run riot.

"This must've been some shock for you when getting involved in the first ever "Fringe" case. Did you ever imagine that your job description would involve someone like Dr Bishop and sharing a lab with a cow?!. I mean, How do you cope with that?", Pacey let a knowing smile play on his lips as he watched Olivia walking beside him down the corridor.

"Maybe she's thinking the same as me", he imagined taking a little detour from their intended route and perhaps try and let some of that unresolved tension out of both their systems. "Then again Witter, we're both professional law enforcement employees, we have to behave ourselves!".

"Pacey, I never imagined when I left my job working in the military, that this would be any simpler, but I adapted." she grinned, "Now I can't imagine doing anything else or even trying to do a normal run-of-the-mill job. Can you imagine it though?. That would be a "Fringe" case itself trying to become "normal!"."

Olivia knew that really, she wasn't or never could be really normal. "I guess I wasn't born to be normal Pacey, especially when Walter and William Bell started those damn trials!".

"Ah, that drug, Cortex- something or other?", Pacey frowned, " One report mentioned it. Something about "super powers" right?", his voice took on the tone of the guy announcing "Superman's" arrival on screen. "You haven't got X-ray vision Agent Dunham because that really would have me at a disadvantage!. I mean when you look at me in a certain way…" he raised an eyebrow suggestively and pouted.

"Pacey!", Olivia looked a little flustered, "In some ways you've grown up and in some ways.." she just shook her head trying hard not to imagine the consequences of her having that certain superpower, "Look, we're nearly there, it's the doors just up ahead!", she realised that they were almost there and quickly changed the subject.

"Do not think of X-ray vision!", she mentally reprimanded herself but let a rather different expression lighten her features.

"Caught you!", Pacey quickly leaned in, whispering in her ear before Olivia had the chance to protest, "You were thinking about it!".

Olivia cleared her throat, and kept walking ahead, "Detective Witter, Welcome to the unofficial home of "Fringe Division!", she felt flustered but none the less opened the door to the lab and entered.

Pacey whistled as his eyes scanned the lab's interior as he walked in. "So this is Walter's infamous lab!. Not bad, not bad at all!".

Olivia watched him as he looked like that teenager again, drinking in his surrounding with the eyes of the younger, inner Pacey. Inwardly she sighed. It was good to share this moment with him. Why did he make her feel so good?. What manner of magic spell had he cast over her?.

"You even have fish tanks?!. This is just WAY too awesome!", he ran over to inspect them, getting lost in the moment completely.

"I don't know who's enjoying themselves more. You or him", Astrid came to see what was going on and couldn't help but observe the pair of them.

"Oh, um, Astrid!", Olivia felt completely taken off guard and quickly tried to make an excuse, "I just think it's one of the best perks of the job, showing people around the lab and seeing their obvious joy at what Walter's created down here", she smiled, trying to convince Astrid of her latest ploy to deflate attention away from Pacey and herself.

"Really Olivia?", Astrid struggled to keep her self from smiling, she let her attention wander back to Pacey who was engrossed in the fish.

Gene suddenly let out a very loud "Moo" as if sensing another presence in the lab that she was unfamiliar with.

Pacey's attention left the myriad of tropical fish in their tank and he smiled knowingly, "That, if I am not mistaken, sounds like Gene."

"She's up here Pacey, come on, we'll get you two introduced immediately!", Astrid decided to take over Olivia's place for a short time and added, "Olivia, I think Walter and Peter are finishing up on their latest creation. Walter's decided to test it out to try and retrieve his memory. Just don't mention the band "Spinal Tap" whatever you do!".

Olivia looked puzzled, "Sure Astrid.", she replied and reluctantly had to leave Pacey for a short time.

Astrid meanwhile had Pacey introducing himself to the bold bovine who it seemed was quite taken with this new visitor to her stall.

"So, you're the lady, that I've been hearing so much about.", Pacey gave the cow his full attention, "I must say, no-one ever told me about how beautiful those dark eyes of yours would be."

Gene mooed back gently and nuzzled his hand. Astrid stood back with an amused expression on her face.

"Pacey, I don't know how you do it!. There was that chicken and now you're having Gene literally eating out of your hand!".

Pacey had given her some hay to munch on and Gene it seemed was quite happy and nuzzled Pacey's hand for more.

"What can I say Astrid?. I guess all the female species have an affinity with Pacey Witter. Not just a friend and confidant to all humans but to animals too!", Pacey shrugged and grinned cheekily.

"Well, well, still as confident as ever Pacey!. Remember that debate about roosters and hens?." Astrid was determined to remind him of that particular conversation.

"Astrid, even the determined give into the charms of the right man eventually!", Pacey laughed, "Ms Ross actually got together with a rooster named "Foghorn"." he winked.

"Foghorn as in "Leghorn"?. Now I've heard it all!. Is she still alive then?", Astrid inquired knowing that Pacey it seems has now an answer for everything.

"Sadly, no," Pacey sighed as he continued to keep his attention focussed on Gene, "I moved to Boston to get into police college and I couldn't take her with me. I kept her at my folks place but I think she pined away for me and died. However, that rooster and her, they produced the next generation and my mom actually kept a couple of the brood. Named them after the other members of "The Supremes" and so, Ms Ross has left her legacy intact!".

"At least there's a happy ending there Pacey!." Astrid smiled, "Hopefully, Peter and Olivia get one too.", she nodded over towards their general vicinity.

Pacey decided to ask Astrid straight out whilst Olivia wasn't around. He just wanted a little clarification on the subject matter before proceeding any further.

"So, Astrid, what's really going on there?. I thought that Agent Dunham and that guy Peter were like, you know…close but um, wanting to get closer?".

Astrid started to brush Gene's coat and lowered her voice, "Look, Pacey, it's a bit of a tender subject around here. Olivia should really tell you but I take it that Broyles told you about an "alternate" universe?"

"He did mention that. Olivia did too but from what I can gather there's doubles of yourselves in that other universe, it's not really like my universe is it?"

"I don't think so Pacey. However, THEIR Agent Dunham was unknowingly on our team and OUR Olivia was on theirs. It's a long story Pacey, suffice to say, Peter and their Olivia became more than just good friends. She had us all fooled, no-one could tell it wasn't our Olivia until Peter found out. Then our Olivia returned and needless to say, it's been a bit of a strained working and professional relationship all round. Some days are worse than others."

Astrid checked from time to time that Olivia wasn't listening or Peter wasn't wandering past as she explained the situation.

"I see.", Pacey pondered over this new information but kept his thoughts to himself as he mulled over scenarios and how it would effect everyone involved.

"I take it then, my appearance into all of this is pretty unexpected and throws up some rather intriguing possibilities?", he tried to word it as carefully as possible.

"You could say that!", Astrid replied, "Just try and cool it Pacey. Take my advice and watch where you tread. Anyone can see that there's chemistry between you and Olivia. Don't inflame the situation between her and Peter, they've both been through a great deal over these few months".

Astrid decided to give Pacey the best advice she could. Truthfully though, she thought that Olivia needed to blow off a little steam and loosen up a little. The fact wasn't lost on her that both Peter and Pacey did practically look very much alike and that with Pacey, Olivia seemed in a more forgiving mood. Maybe, just maybe, Pacey could help Olivia overcome her anger and melt the ice around her heart. Or maybe this could go completely and utterly off course and just cause more heartache down the line. It was early days and there was no telling what exactly was going to happen. Only time would tell.

"Thanks Astrid for the advice. I'll bear it in mind", Pacey was glad that they had this little conversation and that had cleared up at least some confusion in his mind about what exactly was going on.

Suddenly Walter was yelling at Astrid to get over to them as quickly as possible, Pacey and her raced over to where the Bishops had been working on their latest project and found Olivia had collapsed and was staring vacantly in front of her.

"Not again!", Peter looked worried and looked at his father, "Walter!".

"What's wrong with her?!", Pacey suddenly became just as concerned at Olivia's state of being.

"Astro, get me some water and some sugar, a little salt and a dash of citrus, mix them together and hurry!" Walter recounted the recipe, he turned to Peter and Pacey, "We used to get the children to drink that mix after they communicated in this way. Their blood sugar levels would drop and they would get quite weak for a few minutes afterwards, it takes a toll on the body if it goes on too much", he explained.

Then he turned his attention to Pacey, " I think our Jones junior has been letting another Cortexiphan subject play fast and loose with the laws of physics and nature. Did you know what that man has done to Bellie and I's research on these subjects?!. Olivia is in contact with the rest of her former classmates hence this trance and it cannot continue!. If you can help me Pacey, please help us all!", he pleaded.

"Okay, Dr Bishop, but you have to fill me in. What exactly has been going on in your universe regarding any side effects from Jones experiments?. What exactly is the nature of your experiments with Olivia and that drug?. I'm not fully up to date with it all. Olivia explained some of it on the way over here but I need the blanks filled in before I can help you."

Walter seemed to upset to take part in any explanations and so Peter stepped in.

"Detective, my father and William Bell conducted drug trials on children back in Olivia's hometown of Jacksonville. They chose Olivia and the other subjects through genetic profiling and extensive interviewing looking for individuals that had a certain blood type. Rh negative to be precise." Peter stepped up to the mark despite his concerns for Olivia.

"They believe that these children and this drug "Cortexiphan" would enhance certain abilities that are inherent and prevent them from disappearing with age. Now it seems that there's missing subjects that we've been unable to track down but we recently found them through the disappearance of one Colonel Raymond Gordon who we've had dealings with before. Believe me, this guy used people as lab rats and he dosed them with a compound which then in turn made people walking bombs. Seems him and Jones are working together and taken some of the Cortexiphan subjects along with them. Olivia has a link to them telepathically whenever some event occurs, my father too has some link but it doesn't always work. Are you still with me on this?".

Pacey nodded, he turned back to Olivia and wondered how on earth this woman could cope with all that life was constantly throwing back at her. Indeed she was someone that Pacey suddenly had a new found respect for and wished that he could do everything in his power to protect her from harm.

"Olivia's been able to recount some events under various experiments that my father has been conducting to get to the heart of the matter in this case. We can piece together that something somewhere happened to cause great harm or destruction to two towns, Zwolle and Shelbyville. On our side it's just random magnetic and electrical blips or storms, but I think you know more about that from the damage on your side. Am I right?".

"Correct. Both towns in my universe no longer exist. It's like they never existed, they're just wastelands, but with one factor in common. Someone told me two rivers had cropped up in the place of the towns which had never been charted before. Both flowing underground. I saw the "Zwolle" report before crossing over and wondered if you guys have the same thing happening in your universe", Pacey recounted.

Astrid returned with the liquid in a small glass and handed it to Walter.

"She should come out of this any moment, don't try to talk to her, let me get this fluid into her first" cautioned Walter.

Pacey looked back to Olivia and then back to the younger Bishop, "This Colonel Gordon, you spoke of. You said he turned people into walking bombs?. If he and Jones are working together, then it would explain what happened in "Capeside"."

"What happened Pacey?. Did Jones go back there for some reason?", Walter inquired, picking up on the conversation and regaining his equilibrium.

"A bomb went off in the precinct. Killed a good many people that my brother and I knew. Luckily, he and my father weren't injured. I phoned Doug up after Jones escaped in Boston to warn him to keep an eye on the "Stockton Estate", seems I may have saved his life. It still doesn't excuse the fact that I feel responsible for it happening though", Pacey admitted, feeling the rawness of this healing wound grate on his conscious.

"Jones has a much greater purpose, I fear Pacey. Once Olivia has recovered, I intend to try and recall my memories of Bellie and myself. It may shed light and resolve some questions we both need answering. This unexplained water connection for example, something most troubling about it, though I cannot recall why", Walter looked deep in thought.

Olivia gently moaned as she began to come out of her trance and Walter smiled at both Pacey and Peter, "She's back with us."

"Olivia!. Hey!." Peter leaned over to reassure her that he was there.

Pacey on the other hand held back, keeping Astrid's words in mind, but still wearing deep etched concern on his face.

Olivia propped herself up and gratefully took the glass and drank the liquid that Walter offered her.

"Not too much, just little sips. It should balance your fluids Olivia", Walter smiled.

She nodded and looked at both Pacey and Peter. She noticed that Pacey seemed to be holding back a little and noted that he was letting Peter fuss over her.

"Pacey, are you okay?. I think you look a little freaked out over what's happened", she commented. "Don't be, it's just takes a bit of getting used to."

"I'm sorry Olivia. I didn't realise how Jones and these others involved in this case would affect you so much. If Jones hadn't escaped on my watch then this could've been prevented.", he looked appalled with the consequences of the whole business.

Olivia deftly took his hand, "None of it's your fault. You couldn't have known and don't beat yourself up over events that you couldn't possibly control. That's an order!", she joked.

Pacey nodded and found that Olivia had a tight hold on his hand, in fact, she made him feel much better just by that gesture, but he hoped that it wasn't causing Peter any awkwardness.

Peter of course watched the scene unfold, trying to contain the mix of emotions in his head. "Okay Bishop, maybe you deserve it. After all you were involved with the other Olivia in dubious circumstances and this is just your payback. Did you honestly think that she'd just forgive you like that?. She's making you suffer, Bishop. Better get used to it!", he mused.

"Peter, would you check the final wiring on the helmet son?. Just in case I missed anything. You know what I'm like!", Walter noticed his son's discomfort and gave him the excuse he needed to leave.

"Sure thing Walter," Peter gratefully acknowledged, "Wouldn't want to fry your temporal lobe", and moved to the other side of the lab where Walter left the experiment.

The tension eased slightly and Olivia reluctantly let go of Pacey's hand. She looked at the three of them and spoke.

"Dime Box."

"Olivia?", Astrid queried.

"That's the name I got. I can't recall much else. There was this orange glow as well." she shook her head, "I'm sorry, that's it."

"I'll look up any towns or places with that name. I guess it's a good a starting place as any." Astrid headed over to the computer to begin her research.

"Olivia, are you feeling okay?" Walter looked concerned, "Can you walk?".

Pacey helped her down and hovered nearby as Olivia took her first faltering steps and blinked.

"A bit woozy like a hangover, but I'm okay." she grinned in reply.

"Well, m'dear, I hope to provide you with some answers as Peter and myself have been working on a "Persinger's helmet". Before you collapsed, I was just about to start the experiment, now I'm letting Peter do the last minute checks and we should be ready shortly." Walter nodded, relieved that Olivia was fine.

"Walter, what exactly are you planning to do here?" Pacey hoped the scientist was not going to be indulging in anything dangerous.

"I'll let Peter explain that one!" Walter replied, "If you will excuse me, I feel the most urgent need to urinate!. One cannot trust ones bowels whilst going through an induced Temporal Lobe seizure!", he quickly disappeared and Peter was left shaking his head.

"My father!", he muttered and his gaze fell on both Olivia and Pacey.

"Okay, so, this happens to be one of Walter's favourite experiments. Why?!. Let's just say that you don't need to ingest vast amounts of cocktails or hallucinogenic to talk to god!".

Pacey and Olivia looked at Peter incredulously.

"Exactly!", Peter grinned, "It gets everyone when they hear that for the first time!".

* * *

In the fictional universe, sitting waiting in a train station…

* * *

"One man on a lonely platform, one case sitting by his side.

Two eyes staring cold and silent,

Shows fear as he turns to hide.

We Fade to Grey."

September looked troubled. Something else had occurred in this universe that was not foreseen. Twice he had been called to investigate two anomalies which should not have happened and now there seemed to be a third.

He took out his communication device as it bleeped, signalling that another member of his party was wishing to confer with him.

"Where this time?", he spoke, unblinking and careful that no-one should chance upon his conversation.

"I understand. I will visit the place and go back to the town. There I will make enquiries".

He shut the device and replaced it in his suit pocket and stood up from the bench where he had been sitting.

"Feel the rain like an English summer,

Hear the notes from a distant song.

Stepping out from a backdrop poster,

Wishing life wouldn't be so long.

Oh. We Fade To Grey"

September looked around and the space around him folded and rippled.

" WE FADE TO GREY".

* * *

Back in Capeside, Sheriff Witter was having a hard time believing that his brother had somehow vanished off the face of the earth. He had tried calling him when the news about "Dime Box" had appeared on the news. Nothing…no-one had seen him and now he was worried.

Pacey and himself always kept in contact at least once a week no matter the circumstances and Doug feared that something had happened to his younger brother. He had made "discreet" enquiries as to the whereabouts of Agent Olivia Dunham for the umpteenth time and was met with refusal after refusal and " No agent of that name works for the F.B.I".

Doug had decided that it was time to look up some of his brother's contacts around Capeside and see if they had any new information. The last name on his list was one Buzz Thompson.

Pacey mentioned that he always visited him whenever he was in town and Doug felt that Pacey would've called in on him this last week or so.

Doug rang rapped on the door and hoped that this was going to bear some fruit.

Buzz opened the door and his face went a deathly shade of white.

"Uh, Sherriff, uh…what can I, um…do for you?", he stuttered slightly and tried to smile.

"Buzz isn't it?", Doug grinned, "My wayward younger brother has mentioned you a few times in passing. Do you mind if I come in there?".

"Uh, sure thing Sheriff," Buzz knew he had no choice but to comply and he tried to keep his nerves under control and not give too much away. He opened the door and checked outside. No-one else seemed to be with the Sheriff, that was at least some good news.

Further down the road, a car with Special Agent Andrews sat idly by and the F.B.I agent wondered if this was the break he was waiting for. Andrews had managed to talk to Doug a few days ago and give him some lame-ass excuse as to why he was back in town.

Courtesy of Doug being distracted for several minutes due to the on going investigation he was on, Andrews had placed a bug on the Sheriff's jacket which so far had yielded plenty about the guy's personal taste in musicals and liking for a Swedish super group's back catalogue but nothing on his missing brother.

Andrews put the volume up to hear what was being said in the house a few doors down, cursing the day that he had ever met that young upstart of a detective!.

Inside the house, Doug sat down as Buzz turned off the television and tried to keep his mind from wondering if the Sheriff knew about a certain object that he was currently keeping safe on behalf of his brother. It wasn't just the portal device either that was worrying him.

"Well Buzz, keeping busy these days?", Doug tried to keep the conversation light, "How's school?".

"Yeah, I read most of the day and school is school, you know what it's like Sheriff, it's just something you have to get through each and every day." Buzz tried to answer back honestly and avoid anything too smart as a reply.

"You're like a smarter version of my brother Buzz. He was a nightmare at school to begin with before he upped his game. You though, you strike me as a guy who knows right from wrong. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that you wouldn't say "boo to a goose" but Buzz, I really need you to help me."

"What can I do Sheriff?. What do you need help with?" Buzz asked innocently.

"I just can't seem to reach my brother Buzz. You know he was in town just recently?", Doug turned his attention to the youngster watching for any sign out of the ordinary.

"Was he?", Buzz kept his cool, "He usually calls me when he says he's gonna visit. He doesn't like to disturb me." Buzz shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"That's good to know Buzz, my brother at least is more considerate than he used to be. Did I ever tell you about the "Jones" case from ten years ago. This guy that's blowing up all these small towns and of course, what happened in our town is related to this case. Now I'd love to tell my brother that there's been another explosion, but I can't seem to reach him. You didn't happen to see him say…" Doug looked at him, "In the last few week or so. He didn't say anything about where he was going?".

"No, Sheriff Witter." Buzz could feel a trickle of sweat starting to run down his back and his skin started to feel clammy, "I haven't had a phone call from him.", it wasn't a lie as such, Buzz knew it was just a bit more complicated than that.

"Oh, I see." Doug nodded thoughtfully, "Well, Buzz, thanks for your help." he got up to leave and slyly pulled his cell out of his pocket.

Buzz turned towards the door, "I'll let you know immediately if he rings me." He decided to try and put the Sheriff at ease.

"Sure thing Buzz", Doug stood up and hastily dialled Pacey's number.

Seconds later, both of them could hear a muffled tune being played, Pacey had the song "We Will Rock You" by "Queen" as his theme and Doug immediately recognised the chant, the drums and Freddie Mercury's vocals ( he was a big fan as well, but for other reasons!).

"Sheriff..I…I.." Buzz stammered and looked at his feet, he knew he was busted.

"Buzz Thompson, I think you and I are going to have a little chat. I hope you have your story right this time or you're in serious trouble".

Doug Witter produced his brother's phone as he located it in a backpack slung over the nearest chair and stuck it in his pocket.

NOW he was seriously worried.

In the car, down the street, Andrews smiled. Finally, there seemed to be a break in this case after all!.

* * *

Back to the Normal Universe…

* * *

Today was one of those days that Broyles felt that he should've been rolling out the red carpet. Not only had they a guest from a "fictional universe" but now Nina Sharp had bestowed a visit within the hallowed walls of "Fringe Division".

However, when Nina Sharp came to visit, Broyles felt that it was never a good sign.

He had put in a request for all the "Cortexiphan" related files and information from the "Massive Dynamic" vaults and that had been a considerable time ago. Out of the blue, Nina Sharp suddenly decides to visit him…

" Never a good sign", Broyles concluded as he took delivery of one VERY heavy box of files courtesy of Nina Sharp.

"Phillip, these files have never been opened within the past twenty or so years. What do you hope to find?. William just stated that it was just background information on the candidates and some initial test readings that was kept. As far as I'm aware that is really all that is here in this box", she placed her hand on the box protectively.

"That maybe is what Bell told you. But I tend to think otherwise," Broyles got up from his desk, "William Bell might have given the world "Massive Dynamic" but I'm sure he kept secrets just like everyone else Nina, even from you."

"And how is Agent Dunham these days?", Nina quickly changed the subject, not wanting to pursue the current topic of conversation any further, as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"She's doing fine, Nina. Why the concern for my best agent all of a sudden?", Broyles noted her reaction and studied her intently.

"As a concerned acquaintance, I merely wish to inquire as to her well being. After all, she was held against her will for some time in an alternate universe. Then of course to come back and finding out that someone else has been living your life. The poor girl must have had some shock to her system when she returned!", Nina smoothly spoke and smiled trying to put the man at ease.

"Agent Dunham is fine. She's coming to terms with what happened to her and I'm sure she sends on her best regards Nina", Broyles replied, finding no chink in the older woman's armour.

Broyles opened the box of files and looked inside. Indeed as Nina Sharp had pointed out there were rows of files, faded and worn but numbered and seemingly in not too bad a condition considering their age.

He pulled out some and gazed at the dates and names.

"Looking for anything in particular Phillip?", Nina asked quite innocently.

Broyles shook his head, "Not really." and continued to open some files and check their contents. He got through several before he came to a file marked "Additional notes on Subject 13 and Jacksonville candidates".

"Well, Phillip, it seems that you're going to be kept quite busy for a while, I'll take my leave of you and wish you happy reading".

Nina prepared to depart Broyles and leave him to the wonders and scientific scribblings of a bygone era. She never made it as far as the door.

"Nina. Do you know about this?", Broyles cut in front of her and his tone was icy, "I warned you that William Bell wasn't all he seemed didn't I?", he held out a report and a photograph as the damming evidence that could not be denied.

Nina Sharp looked at the photograph and the signatures underneath it and the colour drained from her face. "But..but…it's not possible…William would have told me…" she stuttered as she grabbed the photo from Broyles and looked closer.

"Well, he obviously DIDN'T did he Nina?!" Broyles tone got darker and he glared at Nina accusingly.

Nina Sharp, for once in her life was at a loss for words. The photograph robbing her of her speech temporarily.

Standing in the photo were three men. One was obviously a younger Walter Bishop, the second was William Bell and there was also a young girl in the photograph with long blonde hair and a sad expression. The signatures under the photo stated who the people were.

Olivia's name was scrawled next to the third man. He too was younger but there was no mistaking the look in his eyes and the expression on his face which was quite arrogant and malevolent at the same time.

The third man's name was one David Robert Jones.

* * *

Cue dramatic music…

Anyway, notes as usual…

Chapter title is oops, INXS again but it's from their "Welcome to Wherever You are" C.D. and is the song " Communication", which is quite apt for the story as it contains the line "There's a girl on the floor, she's gonna blow this place apart, gonna take us all away". Yeah, should've used more of that song shouldn't I?!. Invest in the album, it's one of the best they made!.

Second song well, I thought it was high time that the Observers got their own theme tune. "Fade To Grey" is by the band "Visage" but in fact was written by Midge Ure, he of "Ultravox" and he does his own version which is really good too. "No Regrets: The very best of Midge Ure" is where that song comes from if you want to check his version out. The song reminds me of growing up when the "New Romantics" were on tv, bands like "Duran" and "Spandau Ballet" and of course Bowie's "Ashes to Ashes" vid and jumping around pretending to be "Adam Ant" and doing the "Prince Charming" dance…those were the days!.

Anyhow…next chapter sees a bit of navel gazing and it's quite a heavy chapter about ethics and religion, Walter revisits his past and a little more of the truth is revealed.

Stay tuned!.

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Eleven : "Communication Disinformation".


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you ready Peter?", Walter looked over to his son as he lay back on the chair and took a deep breath.

Peter nodded, as the rest of the team and Pacey watched and wondered what Walter was going to put himself through in the name of "Fringe" science next.

"I'll start from 5 nanotesla and then to ten, then I'll push it up by five each time. I don't want to fry your brain Walter", he joked.

"You won't be son. I think the term you're wanting is "Cerebral Fritzing" instead. I suggest the rest of you don't crowd in around me. There's a chance I could pick something up from your minds and misinterpret what I'm experiencing and that would destroy the validity of this experiment." Walter cautioned as he slapped on the last bit of conducting cream over his temples and fitted his head into the helmet, strapping it on.

"Astro!. Blindfold please!", he motioned for Astrid to cover his eyes, which she duly did, replete with two halves of Walter's neverending ping pong ball collection for added effect.

"Starting now, powering up to 5 nanotesla", Peter turned up the magnetic field and gave Walter a chance to get used to the helmet and the sensations it was producing.

"So, Astrid, what exactly is Walter doing again?", Olivia whispered into her ear as they took cover away from Peter and Walter over the other side of the lab.

"Peter could explain it better, but basically, they're rotating a magnetic field or "Shakti" field and focussing in on the temporal lobes of the brain." Astrid began.

"I take it, Peter was joking when he said he didn't want to fry Dr Bishop's brain. This isn't going to harm Walter in anyway is it?", Pacey looked concerned.

"Oh no Pacey, the fields are about as strong as you would find in a hair dryer or phone receiver. The fields are rotated, off and on at different intervals. Peter said that throughout the experiment Walter can talk as the "Brocca" area of the brain remains active."

Pacey looked confused "Brocca?".

"Speech area of the brain, if I remember correctly. We process our language there", Olivia added, "Right Astrid?".

Astrid smiled, "She makes a good lab assistant as well, I think Walter should give me an occasional week off and Olivia could stand in for me!", Astrid joked back.

"Geeky science brain as well Agent Dunham?", Pacey lowered his voice, " You do surprise me!. What other talents are you not telling me about then?", he teased.

"Pacey!. You don't know the half of it!", she replied, "I'll let you find out in time".

Astrid tried hard not to notice but it was difficult not to. Olivia seemed more distracted on the job than as usual. The only other times she had witnessed the usually stoic and single-minded Olivia Dunham get distracted was when she had started working in the lab. She remembered that Peter would play the piano and that Olivia would so called "accidentally" come out of her office whenever Peter started playing. Usually it would be to get her signature for an obscure order that Walter required that needed her authorization and Olivia's before being sent to Broyles for the final go ahead. Astrid would count how many times Olivia wandered out of her office just as soon as the first notes on the piano filled the lab and try hard not to notice how Olivia's attention wandered from the order form to Peter on the piano.

She missed those days and wondered if they would ever get back to that "happier" time. However, she had to admit, it was good to see Olivia dropping her guard again and loosening up slightly more.

Peter's voice registered that the magnetic field was now at 30 Nanotesla and that he was alternating with switching on and off.

Walter meanwhile, felt that he was in what he termed as the "BURST X" phase of the experiment and was relaxed with a feeling of general well being. He muttered about the taste of pink candyfloss and merry go round horses that smelled of fresh paint and dewdrops and tried to think back to the time of the "Jacksonville" trials. He knew the memories were there somewhere and just had to reach them.

Peter noted what Walter was saying and switched on the tape recorder nearby to capture what his father was saying although at this point in time it seemed random gibberish and total nonsense.

"35 nanotesla", "40 nanotesla", "45 nanotesla", Peter kept upping the intensity of the magnetic field and noted that Walter suddenly cried out the words "THOMAS PULSE!".

"He's there," muttered Peter and kept the current at under 50 nanotesla.

"What on earth is Walter saying?", Olivia turned to Astrid, "Is that a name?".

"Apparently, that's what Walter shouts when he can sense a presence, it lets Peter know not to turn the current up any higher." Astrid replied. "I dread to think what's going on in his head at this minute!".

* * *

Inside Walter's mind…

* * *

Walter looked around tentatively. He knew someone was there, something had blurred past him at high speed not quite in focus but still there nonetheless.

"Hello, who's there?", he turned a full circle as he found himself standing in a classroom full of children's toys and a blackboard on the wall. There were shafts of sunlight filtering inside the room and Walter recognised that he was in one of the classrooms in the day care centre in Jacksonville. It smelled of the past and strangely enough coloured and recently used wax crayons and craft glue.

"Hello, old friend. I never expected to see you here. Tell me, Walter, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?", a familiar voice spoke to him and the shape which had blurred past him seconds before became fully formed.

"I was looking for god or some spiritual guide!. Why on earth would you turn up?!", Walter thundered in reply, "Not that I actually mind you being here as I really need to talk to you."

The figure of William Bell laughed, "So you were trying to induce a religious experience and you get me?!", he looked as if he was about to collapse from the humour of the reaction that Walter had to him, "Maybe it's not so unreasonable to assume Walter, that we are all gods and we just don't know it!".

"Typical Bellie!", snorted Walter, "I swear even as a hallucination there's that arrogance about you that I could never stomach!".

"Walter, Walter, come now. That's no way to talk to your best friend. After all, aren't you just as guilty of the same sin as I?", teased Bell as he sat down on the edge of a desk and folded his arms, dust particles scattered into the air as he did so.

"I learned humility William!. You never did. I changed over the years, but you…", he came up to his face and wagged a disapproving finger, "You just defied the will of the gods. You tore up the rulebook and made your own rules regardless of who gets hurt!. Even now, the sheer arrogance of what we did here in Jacksonville is going to hurt those we love out there in the real world!".

"But you can't remember what we did though can you?. That's why I'm here to guide you Walter. You need answers and you wanted "God" to give them to you. Well, I'm afraid it's just you and me Walter.", William Bell stood up and gave his friend a disapproving look.

"I warn you though. If indeed you are a changed man, the answers may be difficult to stomach. Are you ready old friend for a trip down memory lane?. Just ask away".

Bell took a step back as Walter pondered what he was saying.

"Consequences must be dealt with sooner or later. I am ready Bellie." Walter replied bravely, "First question is this : " We had an argument about these experiments and their aims Bellie. I want to know WHAT we fought about and WHY." Walter stated the facts and looked to his friend for the answers.

"Let's go back to that afternoon shall we?", William Bell took Walter by the arm, " Here is the answer you so desperately seek".

The scene changed to Walter's office at the day care centre. The children had gone home and only both Walter and William Bell remained behind.

"Bellie, Why are we looking at ourselves?. Would it not be easier just to answer the question directly?", Walter saw that he was looking at both himself and his friend in their younger incarnations.

"It's better that it happens this way, Walter. Trust me on this one", Bell replied, "Just watch and remember Walter. Watch and remember".

Walter saw himself throw a bunch of notes onto his desk in complete anger and frustration. His features were clouded with fury and his eyes blazed in anger.

"William!. We are going TOO far with this. I demand that we stop this line of research immediately!. This is the realm of god we are talking about!. We have no right to play with this and you know it!".

William Bell's younger self looked exasperated with his colleague and tried to allay his fears over the way this project was progressing.

"Walter!. If God made humanity in his own image then is it not right that we at least strive to at least understand what makes us tick?. Indeed, these children we have chosen are perhaps the closest thing to "divinity" that we have. They aren't like normal children, in fact, I would say that they are each carrying a spark of that divinity more than any other children and they do not know it. We must educate the rest of humanity about their gifts, it would be a travesty not to fully explore what they are capable of!".

"Bellie!. You claim these children have god-like attributes. I for one cannot believe the absurdity of such a claim!. Where is your proof William?.", he turned on his friend angrily, "Did God himself come to you in a dream or vision and demand that you carry out this task?!. You cannot possibly fall prey to such delusional thinking!".

"Walter, you must admit that their genetic make-up is quite interesting. Whatever the RH negative mutation is, it's nothing to be feared. These children are brought up for all intensive purposes to act and think normally. It is absurd!. The mutation makes then perhaps MORE human than the rest of us and in my book that makes them one step closer to being on an equal par with GOD."

Older Walter shook his head as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes. "Religion again Bellie?!", he sighed looking from the older version of his friend to the younger self, "Religion caused much discord in our experiments didn't it?!".

"Indeed it did Walter. Do you remember what happened next?", older Bell looked questioningly at Walter.

"Sadly not", Walter noticed that just like a video-tape, the action seemed to have been paused and he walked around both the younger version of himself and Bellie. "I take it that you are controlling all this?. You're the cosmic remote control?".

Bell laughed, "You have a great way of phrasing the obvious Walter!. In a way I am, let us continue then…" and the figures sprung back into life once more.

Younger Walter looked at his friend with a mixture of concern and sadness. "William, whether these children are the original ancestor bloodline to inhabit this planet or they are some long lost remnant of a failed genetic, interbreeding program, it boils down to one simple fact. We are human, not gods. Humans make mistakes and who is to say that if God made us, therefore he is human and could not be capable of making a similar miscalculation?".

"A bold statement Walter." Bell nodded, "And I take your concerns seriously. But Walter, whilst you were monitoring group two today, my lab assistant and myself were conducting tests on Subject 13. Would you like to see what we found?".

"Subject 13," Walter frowned, "Olive?. Bellie I thought that we agreed to no more tests since she accidentally crossed over to the alternate universe?!. She's only a child!. The toll of the crossing caused her great distress both physically and emotionally!", Walter protested.

"Fear not, old friend, we were monitoring certain energies that were being triggered off by the young Olivia in response to an experiment we were running. Quite unexpected results they were too. I have the tape here." Bell produced the tape and switched on the TV and video recorder.

"We decided to run a magnetic pulse to see if this would affect Olive's ability to be able to transport matter from one universe to another. As you know Walter, crossing over takes its toll on the body and mind. If we could manipulate certain energies to our advantage, then the physical reactions to crossing over could be lessened or eradicated completely." Bell pressed "play" and the tape began to run.

"What you are about to witness Walter, is in short, nothing more than a miracle. Look at this…" Bell pointed to the screen. Just then the cosmic "pause" button came into force.

"Bellie!." cursed older Walter as he manoeuvred into position to get a closer look on the screen, "Now is not a good time to play cosmic censor!".

"Are you sure you want the truth old friend?. Last chance to back out", older Bell gave him a final reminder.

"William, it's time to face the consequences of our actions. Please continue and end the torture." Walter bowed his head as the action started up.

"Just like Bokanovsky predicted, old friend, look at her!. Eight minutes of X-rays combined with a magnetic pulse and look what she did in that small space in the classroom!", younger Bell clapped his friend on the shoulder, "She is exhibiting the very essence of creation itself!".

Both Walters gazed at the screen speechless. A young Olivia Dunham was sitting in the room filled with a strange glow and around her the space was shimmering. It seemed that she had opened some kind of window to another plane of existence, even on the old video tape older Walter could see that she was manipulating energies which in turn were culminating into something more solid.

"My god!", he muttered realising exactly what he was witnessing, "How could I have not realised this before!"

Younger Walter turned off the video tape, dumbstruck. "Bellie, you know what this means!", he somehow found his voice after a brief silence.

Younger Bell nodded, laughing and smiling, "Walter, she is GENESIS itself. She can create worlds if she wishes, under the right conditions. Imagine it Walter!. More worlds, more alternate universes, all coming from one source. THIS young girl. "Cortexiphan" has enhanced her gifts to the extreme. This is the proof we've been searching for!. I have theorised that the other subjects can also be of aid in this process. It's all about finding the right mix of x-rays, magnetic pulses and some form of explosive energy.

WALTER…We can create our own "BIG BANG" in this lab!".

Younger Walter suddenly backed away from his friend, "Bellie NO!. We can't do that!. No!. It's too dangerous, we CANNOT cross that line!"

Older Walter suddenly realised the implications of this whole scenario, "Somehow it's happening again, Jones is re-creating the experiment out there!. How could I not see it!. I have to get back!", he became hysterical and Bellie started to fade from his vision.

* * *

"Walter!", "Walter, hold on…I'm powering down!", Peter was turning the current off as slowly as he could to avoid any trauma to his father as he could see the older man was in distress.

"Hold him down!", Peter looked over to both Pacey and Olivia as Walter became more agitated and began to thrash about blindly.

Both Pacey and Olivia tried to keep Walter from hurting himself as Astrid appeared with a syringe.

"It should calm him down," she quickly injected him and winced, "Sorry Walter."

Immediately the drug took effect and Walter relaxed, allowing Peter to continue powering down the helmet safely and bring his father back out of his altered state. Pacey and Olivia stepped back and let Astrid and Peter continue to conclude the experiment. All of them had heard what Walter had been saying and were trying to make sense of it.

With the helmet safely powered down, Astrid quickly removed it from Walter's head and Peter monitored his father's recovery closely removing the blindfold and ping pong balls from his eyes.

"Walter, hey Walter!." he gently cajoled his father, "You had us all worried there!".

Walter squinted and blinked and looked up at his son.

"Peter!", he smiled. "How nice to see you again son.". Then without a moment's recovery, he sat up and looked straight at Olivia.

"Olive", he stammered using the name he called her back in the days of the "Cortexiphan" trials, "I'm so very sorry. I think Bellie's put you in great danger. I had no idea until now why you were so important. Please forgive me!".

Olivia glared at Walter, "It's not you Walter, I…I.." she shook her head, trying to collect her thoughts. As usual, her cell phone rang at the most inappropriate moment and she fumbled to get it out of her pocket.

"Dunham", she tried to keep her voice steady as she heard Broyles on the other end of the line. "You're coming here with Nina Sharp?!", she looked surprised, "Yes sir, we're all here.", nodding and ending the call, her face looked grim.

"Looks like we'll be having guests shortly." she looked at Walter grimly.

"And I thought this couldn't get any worse", mused Peter.

No-one dared break the silence that now filled the lab. Even Gene decided to keep her own counsel.

* * *

"Explain this one Doctor Bishop", Broyles laid the damning evidence on the table for all to see. "That is you, Olivia, William Bell and David Robert Jones?", it seemed that Broyles had turned judge, jury and executioner in a matter of minutes.

Walter gazed at the photograph and closed his eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Agent Broyles," he stated plainly, "However I cannot recall the taking of the photo nor, in my defence, did I realise at the time that Bellie's lab assistant was that man."

"Walter, you must've met Jones. Surely William would have introduced you both and you'd be working with him in Jacksonville!", Nina looked incredulously at the scientist, "William would never keep something like that from either of us!".

"Then it looks as if we were both duped Nina. From what I can recall, Bellie mentioned he had a lab assistant but unfortunately I think he came into the project when I would be having some time away." he looked at Peter, "Peter was having problems and Elizabeth could not cope on her own, I would have to take several days worth of absences to resolve my domestic situations and I think Bellie needed someone to help him out whilst I was away. Despite that photograph, my memory just simply cannot recall ever meeting the man."

Peter looked at his father and tried not to feel angry at him or indeed his own self. Even he couldn't remember as far back as the first few months of being in this universe and doubting everything his parents said to him. "It's okay Walter." he put his hands on his father's shoulders, "No-one's blaming you. This is William Bell's doing not yours".

Olivia gazed at the photograph and felt a thousand and one emotions in her head. EVERYONE seemed to lie to her in her life. Walter, Peter, her step father, William Bell, even John Scott. WHERE would it end?. She shivered at the thought of being in the same room with Jones even at such a young age even though she, like Walter could not recall the photo being taken.

"Okay," she collected up her emotions and put on her "F.B.I investigative persona", "What I would like to know is how Rob Jones got access to this information and secondly, how we stop him from repeating the experiment. Walter?", she turned to him for answers.

"Indeed Doctor Bishop, have you any theories?", Broyles added and everyone else seemed to have their attention fixed on the elder scientist.

Walter moved over to the blackboard and started to write out complex equations and muttered away to himself. Peter stood there silently trying to follow what his father was writing.

"Agent Dunham, it seems with what you've told me about Walter's memories and with Detective Witter's input. Jones could be coming after you next." Broyles looked concerned.

"We can keep an eye on each other Agent Broyles. After all, you assigned me to be under Olivia's watchful eye and so we'll just watch out for each other, I'll make sure no harm comes to her", Pacey decided to solve the problem in one fell swoop. "Besides, I've seen enough of Jones to know how he operates, if he tries to take Agent Dunham then he'll be in for a surprise".

Olivia felt her emotions rise again but kept a lid on them, "That's a novel approach Detective, I'm sure it's an arrangement that would suit us both considering the circumstances that we're currently in", a small smile played on her lips, not unseen by Broyles or Astrid.

Broyles serious expression softened, "Dunham, if you're sure this is what you want?. I can always provide you with a security detail and let someone else deal with this matter…"

"No Sir!", Olivia cut in, "Jones would expect that, if he's anything like his other family members then he'll be one step ahead of us. It's better this way."

"Very well," Broyles admitted defeat, "We still have the matter of tracking down Jones and preventing this from snowballing. I'll get some help from Miss Sharp here, I'm sure "Massive Dynamic" has some secret project that can help us out".

"Did I hear my name being mentioned Phillip?", Nina wandered over, "You want me to try and track Jones down?. What makes you think he's on this side?".

"Jones wouldn't stick around in one universe too long. He's a child of this universe too, seems to me that he broke Gordon out of prison and both of them would want to be lying low somewhere. Agent Broyles, I told you about how Jones vanished out of that interrogation room right in front of my eyes. What if he's hiding in plain sight in this universe, but we can't see him?." Pacey jumped into the conversation.

Nina Sharp looked impressed, " Detective Witter?", she held out her hand and he shook it.

"Yes, ma'am?" Pacey smiled.

"Phillip told me about where you're from. I'm Nina Sharp. I must say young man, you have quite a sharp intellect and I admit, I'm glad to have finally met you. As to your theory, well, on this side at least "Massive Dynamic" has several undisclosed contracts with the military. One I believe is to do with "battlefield cloaking technology" if memory serves me correctly." Nina launched into what she was best at, revealing information of her company's various contracts.

"Really now?!." Pacey looked more than interested in this turn of events, "So, Miss Sharp, one man could cloak himself using this technology and say if he had to cloak a building or somewhere bigger, then you're saying it's quite possible to do this?".

"I'm aware that some experiments were tried in this field of research and were quite successful. If you will excuse me, I will try and get the information for you. Understand that this is highly classified material and that if there were to be a leak of any kind to any outside agencies then "Massive Dynamic" and myself will deny any involvement in this matter. Understand me?".

"Thank you Miss Sharp. Your help in this matter has been invaluable", Pacey smiled again getting the idea.

Nina quickly dialled her cell and began to make the call she needed to release the project details. Both Broyles and Olivia looked at Pacey as if he had made a deal with the devil AND had his cake and ate it at the same time.

"You're good Detective.", Broyles admitted, "Nina usually takes much more persuasion than that to reveal company secrets".

Pacey caught Olivia's eye, "What can I say Agent Dunham?!. I learned from the best." he shrugged and laughed.

Olivia laughed despite the seriousness of the situation and turned to see Peter looking at her again, his heart looked as if it had just shattered into a million tiny pieces from what he had just witnessed.

Inwardly, she cursed her timing. She realised that he must be feeling a little left out of this whole Pacey business. It couldn't be easy for him having to see her with someone who looked a lot like him but younger. Then again, she reminded herself, hadn't he done the same thing with her alternate?.

Peter had finally got the gist of what his father was saying. It seemed that Walter was trying to figure out what Jones was planning and had come to a conclusion on the matter.

"It's too late to stop it", he had heard his father state in a small, sad voice as he too had come to the same answer.

He'd turned to see both Pacey and Olivia share a joke and he felt like someone had ripped his soul from his body.

Olivia was laughing and joking but it wasn't him that was making her feel good. If only he could regain the magic of their first few cases together then things might be a little different!. In fact, if only he could scrub crossing universes and alternate versions of themselves then that would be the most ideal situation of all!.

Peter recalled the madness of their first few cases. There always had been this spark there between them. Admittedly, he thought that he'd never be around long enough to see it develop into something more, but it seemed that fate had other plans for him.

The way Olivia seemed mesmerised that first time he had played piano in the lab, the way that she became slightly flustered when he told her he cared about her after her kidnap and subsequent return and not forgetting the looks they exchanged when Olivia was lying in that hospital bed, recovering from the car crash when he thought he'd lost her for good.

And then there was that kiss. In another universe when she admitted that she needed him to come back, for purely selfish reasons.

Peter sighed. And now?!. It seemed like the saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" had come to haunt him. She was radiating that glow that he had made her feel in the beginning of their relationship, except it was a younger double of himself that was creating that magic and not him.

He geekily recalled the old Klingon saying from "Star Trek" that stated, "Revenge is a dish best served cold". Olivia it seemed, was the inspiration for that little saying.

"Now I know how Worf felt when he was put through discommendation," he mused, "She's turning her back on us and letting me know what it feels like to see herself with another version of myself. Personally, I can't blame her. Whatever makes her feel better!", he decided that all he could do was grin and bear the situation for the time being.

"Alone here in the kitchen, I feel there's something missing,

I beg for some forgiveness but begging's not my business,

And she won't write a letter, although I always tell her,

So it's my assumption that I'm really Up The Junction".

Peter just bit back the emotion and tuned back into the conversation that was now happening between the rest of the team and Agent Broyles.

"Agent Broyles, perhaps in those notes there are more details of how Bellie achieved his experiments aims. I cannot really recall the ins and outs of it. I'm afraid that this whatever Jones the younger has started cannot be stopped. Three such events and I cannot begin to explain how many more will occur before this case is concluded. All I know is that we must look over the facts, if there are heightened X-ray emissions and magnetic pulses and the appearance of water where there was none before, then Jones is succeeding and if we cannot find him then he will be successful and I do not know if it is a good or bad thing. Overall. I know for you Olivia, that sounds something that you might not want to hear, but I must check these results to be sure and read these files from "Massive Dynamic". If you will excuse me!", Walter decided to seek sanctuary in his office.

"Astro!. Bring me the files and everything on this case!", he added as he swept past them all and left the rest of the team to mull over his words.

"And there goes my father!", Peter folded his arms, shaking his head, "Sorry about that. I'll go and check on him", he made his excuses and left, choosing exile rather than stay and see Olivia twist the knife any further into his soul.

"Dunham, some of the notes contained in the files are missing." Broyles looked over to Nina, "I'm sure Miss Sharp possibly couldn't enlighten us as to why this has happened".

Nina had ended her phone call and stared at Phillip, daring him not to push his luck, "Maybe Jones took them before William terminated his employment, Who's to say?!", she challenged. "However, I have made the necessary arrangements to have the cloaking technology released and the files will be sent here as soon as possible. If you will excuse me, I have business to attend to back at the office."

She took her leave and both Astrid, Pacey, Olivia and Broyles wondered where exactly this investigation was going to lead them next.

"You think William Bell's notes and files were somehow either copied or taken by David Robert Jones?. In that case Rob Jones is holding all the aces while we're working with pieces of a larger jigsaw puzzle." Pacey looked worried.

"I wouldn't put it past him Detective to have done that. However, as Dunham mentioned and I was coming to inform you, a third event happened in the town of "Dime Box" Texas, less than an hour ago. Considering this new information, I'm loathed to send the team out to investigate. There seems to be a greater need to fully understand certain aspects of this case and another event seems pale in comparison as to the bigger picture."

"Sir, if I may suggest something. If Peter and I went to investigate "Dime Box" then it would leave Walter here to continue his investigation. Pacey, you could keep an eye on Walter while we're gone and you all could keep an eye on Olivia at the same time." Astrid suggested, "Peter and I are more than capable of gathering the readings and taking samples".

Broyles nodded, "I may accompany the both of you on this one Farnsworth. It seems the Department of Defense are pressing for answers and they won't wait forever. Get any additional information you need from Walter and be ready in the next hour.", Broyles produced his cell phone to start making the necessary flight arrangements.

"Yes sir!", Astrid nodded as Broyles turned away. She gazed at both Pacey and Olivia.

"You guys better behave while we're gone!", she gave Olivia a look that said, "You owe me for this one big time!".

Pacey stifled a grin, "Thanks Astrid".

Astrid watched Pacey and Olivia continue the tour of the lab and she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Gene mooed softly and nuzzled her as she walked past carrying some of the notes and reports from the container courtesy of "Massive Dynamic".

"Maybe I shouldn't have opened my mouth at all. What do you think girl?", Astrid stopped to talk to Gene, seeking assurance that she had done the right thing.

Gene mooed loudly in reply.

"Me too", Astrid admitted and continued walking down the corridor to Walter Bishop's office.

* * *

As usual, music first and sorry but there's not much in this chapter!.

Chapter Title comes from "Forgotten Years" by "Midnight Oil". Another good Aussie band with some cracking lyrics and bags of attitude.

"Up The Junction" by the band "Squeeze" is the second lyric I used and from the "Greatest Hits" CD. They produced some gems in their time and you should check their stuff out, witty and very tongue in cheek!.

"Star Trek" references courtesy of "Next Generation" and "The Klingon Dictionary" by Marc Okrand. No sci-fi geek shouldn't know at least a few Klingon phrases luq?. (That's OKAY by the way in Klingon).

All the information pertaining to Michael Persinger's "God Helmet" can be found just by typing into any search engine.

Fact, he was actually born in JACKSONVILLE, Florida. Perfect for this story!.

Finally, the next few chapters won't be as deep or religious orientated as this one was. This just came out spontaneously and I thought that it would be good to have Bell and Walter slugging it out in this fashion in his mind. I took some inspiration from the third season animated episode for this one.

Next chapter is a bit different, it starts off on one thing and ends up on something completely different, bit like an episode "19" really and a wee bit smutty!.

Anyhow, keep tuning in, if you want to leave any comment on this story, feel free to. I'm all ears…

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx." Chapter Twelve: "These Should Not Be Forgotten Years".


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, the first half of this chapter sails a wee bit close to the wind on a certain issue. This is a bit of an "M" rated issue, so the rating is changed for one week only. To quote a Queen lyric, "Don't take offence at my innuendo" or something like that!.

* * *

Walter Bishop had decided that it was better to leave the lab and concentrate on some cooking. That would at least settle his mind in order to try and put the pieces into some kind of order. There were pieces that were just out of his grasp and some that he could not make senses of.

In times like these, it was best to leave the science behind and focus on a mundane task which would allow his subconscious to work without interruption. For Walter, that meant cooking and of course he had the perfect excuse to execute his culinary skills and also listen to some appropriate music whilst chopping, stirring, blending and most importantly of all tasting.

Broyles, Astrid and Peter had arrived back a few hours earlier from their fact finding Texas mission and Walter decided that pouring over files and faded notes was getting then nowhere.

In fact, he wanted to cook something and celebrate that fate had sent Pacey back into their lives. The elder Bishop had missed his young lab assistant from the fictional universe and was determined to invite the whole team around for a celebratory meal, while they were all together again for such a brief moment in time. For a few hours at least, the case would be put on hold and the team would enjoy a little down time with Walter playing host.

Whilst Astrid and Olivia seemed happy, Walter sensed that his son was withdrawn and not his usual self. There was little he could do to offer comfort, but decided that the best way to try and mend a few raw nerves was to get both Peter and Pacey involved in being his Kitchen Assistants. Nothing like a little subterfuge disguised as teamwork to get people talking to one another!.

"Walter, your cake is now in the oven and I will keep my eye on it", Pacey vowed in a serious tone, "After all, we possibly couldn't let anything happen to such a lovely dessert. I dabbled a little with food the summer before I started up at the Boston P.D. If I wasn't in law enforcement then I think my next great love would be food!".

"I could see you as a chef." Walter took a step back and a smile lit up his face, "Peter on the other hand is more interested in eating food than the preparation of it, isn't that so son?".

"Correct Walter. Unfortunately, I haven't inherited any of your passion for baking whatsoever as I don't think I could rival your cooking", Peter replied as he was looking in the fridge for some fresh root ginger and found it on the second shelf.

"Gentlemen!", Walter announced, "With dessert in the oven, I feel we must commence with our starters. I have gone for something Oriental in nature, "Niang huanggua" in particular. Comments please!".

Pacey frowned, "Chinese I take it!", he shrugged.

"Actually it's stuffed cucumbers", Peter translated for Pacey, "We had a case in China Town last year, Walter loves Chinese food!".

"Well, then who am I to argue!", Pacey grinned, "Stuffed Cucumbers it shall be!".

"Now then, Peter, Pacey, we are going to have to discuss the best "Cucumis Sativus" to use for this particular culinary creation!. It's all about the variety!", he whispered to the pair of them as he beckoned them closer. "The less said in front of the ladies on this subject the better!", he giggled, "This is a particularly male bastion of pride we are talking here!".

Olivia and Astrid were sitting nearby and Astrid looked up as she heard Walter giggle.

"Walter!. Are you sure you don't want Olivia or myself helping you guys out there?. We're quite willing to get stuck in there and help you know!", she looked at the three men who had suddenly had amused expressions on their faces.

"We're fine Astrid. Just sit there and talk. Don't mind us at all!", Peter replied, looking a little guilty as he began to chop and dice some ginger.

"As Peter said, just you ladies sit tight!. We're doing the cooking here. Walter is just teaching us about the finer points of Chinese cooking!", Pacey looked smug.

"My assistants are working out just perfectly Aspro!. Just perfectly!", Walter piped in with a sly expression on his face.

Astrid looked at Olivia who also wondered what was going on. Both women knew that three men in a kitchen could only mean that something was going on behind their backs.

"If you say so, Walter!", Olivia let her gaze wander over the terrible trio, "Whatever it is you're working on, I hope it's worth it with all the effort that you're putting in".

She let her attention wander back to Astrid and the conversation they were having about certain aspects of the case and the readings they had found in "Dime Box" in particular.

"As I was saying Gentlemen, it's all about the varieties of the humble cucumber, that makes the dish explode your culinary taste buds. Observe if you will, the varieties which I picked from the market earlier in the day!", Walter brought forth a bag of cucumbers and proceeded to empty the contents on the kitchen counter.

"I think we need some appropriate music for this!", he added and shuffled over to the CD player whilst Pacey and Peter looked on bemused.

"This one, I just gotta hear!", Peter tried to suppress a grin that threatened to overtake his usual stoic expression and turned to Pacey.

"Pacey, Welcome to the wonderful, crazy world of my Father!", as the first notes of the song began to play.

"On the seventeenth of March in la-di -da-di da,

A son was born to Mrs da-di -dum.

He had two arms, two legs, a mouth and ears and eyes

And the usual La-di-da-di dum".

Pacey gazed at Peter who in turn gazed at Walter. "It's not what you think son!. Just listen to the lyrics!", Walter admonished.

"They duly christened him la-di-da-di -da,

They gave his second name as da-di-dum.

And throughout his life and he lived for 90 years,

He was known as la-di-da di-dum.

As he grew up his la-di-da-di-da

Grew quicker than his other da-di-dum.

And when he was 15 everyone remarked on his great big la-di-da-di-dum."

By this time, even Astrid and Olivia had stopped their conversation and were just gaping and giving Walter a strange look.

"It's about the size of some poor fellow's NOSE!", Walter retorted, "It's a very clever song in fact!. The unlucky soul even had to have a separate coffin for his nose when he passed over, not all songs have a happy ending you know!", Walter argued defensively.

"Where on earth did you come up with THAT song in the first place?", Pacey listened to more of the lyric trying to figure out who on earth would write such a tune.

"I took a look on the "World Wide Web!" and did something called a "download". Most amazing technology!", Walter mused looking pleased as punch. "I thought it would help lighten the mood a little!. Too much doom and gloom ever since this case started!".

"Walter, I would lay off the downloading okay?" Astrid looked bemused, "Let me at least find you some songs that are a little less, shall we say suggestive!".

Walter looked a little sheepish as he turned the volume down, and returned to the cucumbers lying on the work top. "It's just as well I didn't go for Chuck Berry then!", he muttered and then raised his voice " Peter, Pacey!. Time to choose our varieties for our starters!".

"Walter, your taste in music is becoming more varied since I got you that C.D player, which is not a bad thing." Peter admitted, "Although I do see why you picked that song regarding its subtext and of course what we're cooking!", Peter leaned in and made sure that the women were excluded from this conversation.

Walter looked at both Pacey and Peter as they were huddled in their small group, "Good to see my sense of humour is not wasted after all!. Now then, I think we have to disqualify these smaller varieties!", he muttered as he and the others started to sort through the produce in front of them.

"I have to admit that I think these should be the outright winners." Pacey held up a couple and turned to Peter, "What about you Peter?".

"Well, Pacey, hate to disagree but I think these two should be used." he replied, "Walter, I guess it's your decision", he turned to his father to decide the matter.

"Oh no, I possibly couldn't choose," Walter admitted and gave them a sly look, "After all, it's a personal choice, gentlemen. If you would like to declare one winner each then, I think we'll settle it as a draw. Much fairer this way!".

Peter discarded one followed by Pacey and both looked towards Walter.

"Pacey, you've picked a "Conqueror", that's quite impressive young, man!", Walter congratulated him, "Peter however, your choice happens to be a variety called a "Bush Champion". Indeed, I think you both have a secret talent for cookery. After all a chef is only as talented as the materials he has at his disposal!".

"You said it Walter. Come on, let's get this starter sorted out!", Peter smugly looked over at Pacey, feeling at least he had won that round.

"Hey Peter!", Pacey grinned, "We'll have to have a rematch. What do you think?".

"Any time Detective Witter, anytime!", Peter fixed Pacey with a look that stated this just wasn't about cooking and having a joke in the kitchen with Walter as a referee.

Pacey went to check on the progress of the cake in the oven and Peter started to work on coring out the cucumbers. "Anytime indeed.". He looked over to where Olivia and Astrid were in conversation and the words repeated again in his mind as he kept his attention briefly focussed on Olivia.

"Anytime indeed".

* * *

Everyone was seated at the table as Walter served the starter and explained where the recipe had come from and how it was important to mix the right amount of soy sauce to get just the right flavour to the dish.

"Of course, it's all in the cucumbers!", he announced and looked at both his son and Pacey, stifling another giggle, "It's a very personal dish, the variety of cucumber is most important, get the variety wrong and the whole dish is ruined!. Is that not so Peter?!".

"Well said Walter. However, I think we should get the verdict of the ladies in the room and not let the verdict of the men cloud their judgement", Peter gracefully admitted looking at Pacey and then looking at Olivia with a small smile on his lips.

"I would agree with that wholeheartedly," Pacey acknowledged, "I have to admit, I must say that Dr Bishop knows quite a great deal about food. I remember a quote which I always used to think that suited you perfectly. If I remember it correctly it went:

"Animo vidit, ingenio complexus est, eloquentia illuminavit".

Did I get that right?".

"Why Detective, how gracious of you!", Walter remarked, quite taken aback, "Yes, you got that right and thank you."

Astrid smiled, " His intelligence seized on a subject, his genius embraced it, his eloquence illuminated it", she translated, "I take it you got that from that infamous Classical quotations book, Pacey?".

"Oh I may borrow a few things from there from time to time." Pacey replied.

Peter then decided to press the issue, "So, as I was saying. Ladies, how do you like your starters?".

"It's very good", Astrid nodded, "I have to admit, that Walter's expertise in the kitchen remains unchallenged. How about you Olivia?".

Olivia nodded, " You've balanced off the ingredients perfectly Walter. I can't fault you on anything".

"Do the cucumbers taste as they should?. I was at the market experimenting with different varieties. I let Peter and Pacey choose the final two for the dish. As I keep telling them, it's all in the produce!", Walter grinned enthusiastically, "Why, there's some very interesting names for the humble cucumber varieties which are…"

"Walter!", Peter cut in giving him a look, and then smiled at Astrid and Olivia, "He takes his food a bit too seriously at times. Suffice to say, Pacey and myself did the honours and chose well it seems."

All three men looked at each other sharing their private joke. Astrid and Olivia looked at each other and then around the table and let it the matter drop and finished their starters off.

By the time they reached dessert, it was quite clear that Walter had indeed excelled himself in the kitchen and he placed the cake in the middle of the table as he explained the inspiration behind the recipe.

"Behold!. A "Tourment d' Amour!", Walter announced in French. "This cake comes from Guadeloupe and I only bake this for a special occasion!".

"Love's Torment", Astrid frowned at Walter, "I can only wonder what inspired you to cook this!"

Walter looked a little sad, "Astro. Love is never a smooth path m'dear. I recall "Menander" and his quote for you.

" A lover's wrath for no long time endures".

I would hope that we all take his words to heart while eating a slice of cake".

Walter sliced the cake, the words on the cake had been piped by Walter's own hand. It simply said, "Welcome Back Pacey".

Just as Walter had finished putting the last slice on Pacey's plate, the group turned to see an unexpected guest appear from nowhere.

September staggered forward and it seemed that momentarily he was going to faint.

Pacey bolted out of his chair and managed to steady the Observer. "Long time, no see!", he joked, "And where the hell did you spring from?!".

September looked at him with those big, innocent eyes. "Something has been set in motion. Something which is beyond my power to control", he spoke with a hint of emotion in his voice. That emotion was something resembling fear.

Pacey managed to get September seated on his chair and the Observer looked and saw Walter looking worried.

"What's wrong September?. What's happened?", Pacey inquired, "Are you here because of Rob Jones?."

September nodded, "It seems this man has started a chain reaction in the fictional universe which is impacting on your universe. Walter knows what is going to happen. This is something which should not be happening. We never anticipated the incursion would result in this anomaly. Now we cannot stop it. It must run its course", he explained, or rather DIDN'T explain.

"Walter!", Olivia glared at him, "What does he mean about you knowing what's going to happen. You said you had some idea as to what was going on but that you had pieces of the puzzle missing!", she demanded answers.

"I DON'T KNOW.", Walter thundered back, "Not for sure anyway", he added.

"And just what is THAT supposed to mean?!", Peter added, "You either DO know or you DON'T. Which is it Walter?".

"There is a greater problem at hand." September stood up, "The portals between your universe," he turned to Pacey , "And here are nearly fractured beyond repair. It was difficult to get here and as you witnessed, it took its toll on me. You will have to return to your world within a week or you will never get back. I would not wish you stranded here."

"Gee thanks!. Great!. So how do I get home without injury?!", Pacey looked really concerned.

September looked to Walter.

"If what you're saying is true, then I cannot help him. It is beyond my expertise. I was afraid that our incursion into another universe may result in wormhole de-stabilisation or effects on a time line. However!", Walter looked at September, "You may be of help. How are you able to travel still through the degredation?. If the gateways, portals or whatever you call them are as bad as you say they are, then how are you still able to cross?."

September looked grim. "That I cannot tell you. Only suffice to say that Jones can help the one you call Colonel Gordon in his final aim. This cannot be allowed to happen.".

"Riddles again!", Peter looked exasperated, "Look, September, if you're asking us for help then you have to trust us!. Give us something to work on here!".

September looked to Walter again. "You cannot remember clearly, but I will help you. Read, Dr Bishop, in your world history lies your answers. This symbol is the one that will reveal the truth.". He came up to Walter and touched the centre of his forehead and smiled, "The symbol you need is in your mind. I must leave now."

"Wait!. September!", Pacey called out.

September uncharacteristically let a small smile appear, "I will come back. I think I may have an idea to help you."

Then he vanished from the room, leaving everyone with more questions than answers.

"Son!. Get me a piece of paper and a pen!", Walter looked like he had a "Eureka" moment.

Peter quickly found them and everyone crowded around Walter as he hastily drew a symbol for the sun, with outstretched arms and crosses at the end.

"And what exactly is that?", Peter looked at the symbol, trying to recognise it and failing to recall anything significant.

"Wait a minute!", Pacey grabbed the paper and looked at it, "That's the symbol that Jones uses on my side for the group he's part of!", Pacey looked to the others, "They're called the A-10. They write their name sometimes as that symbol or usually as an "A" like this", he took the pen and wrote a letter "A" beside the symbol, "Then a small ten symbol beside it, just above it, like it's an equation or something similar".

"Good God!", thundered Walter, "The "a - ten", it's pronounced "ATEN", I know it now!", he looked as if all the pieces had suddenly slotted into place. "The vision I had whilst on the cocktail, I know what it means!".

Walter suddenly dived out of the room and headed upstairs, leaving the others open-mouthed and wondering what it all meant.

Olivia looked at the symbol, "I've seen this symbol as well", she looked at it and to the others, "When I had those ping pong balls strapped over my eyes, I saw this symbol as well."

"Whatever Walter knows," mused Peter, "I hope he's in a sharing mood. If you'll excuse me, I'll go and see if he's okay.". Peter excused himself and followed Walter upstairs.

* * *

Astrid, Pacey and Olivia sat down.

"I guess no-one's gonna forget this dinner party in a rush!", Pacey mused and looked over to the other two women.

"One thing you can say about Walter, Pacey", Astrid sighed, " He can make any social situation memorable. Sometimes for all the wrong reasons!".

Pacey grinned. "I'm sure gonna miss him", he thought as September's words echoed in his mind.

"That's if I ever get back to my universe in the first place!".

* * *

"Walter!. Walter!. Where are you!", Peter Bishop searched the top of the house, trying to find where his father had gotten to. There was no sign of him so far and Peter was half frustrated and half worried.

He had searched his room, sometimes his father would forget which room was his although he usually slept downstairs, he had a room upstairs and inevitably he always ended up never in his own room. There had been a few times that Peter had woken up in the middle of the night to find his father snoring opposite him. Ever since they had started working in "Fringe" division from day one this was either a weekly or monthly occurrence. However, this time around, Peter wondered if his father was coping with the pressure that this case was creating. His father and his past never sat well together, eventually something would always crack.

Peter decided to check Walter's room again, he remembered that Walter would still take to the closet if stressed out. Another habit that Walter still persisted in revisiting from their often strained relationship of a few years ago.

Peter heard his father muttering something about "the Greeks" and "old legends" as he re-entered his father's room. Definitely coming from the closet, as he zeroed in.

"Walter, if you're in the closet, then it must be serious!", he sat down opposite the closet, his back leaning against Walter's bed. It was better to talk it out first than dive straight in there. "Whatever you know or remember Walter, it's okay. No-one will be angry at you."

"Peter. You don't know what Bellie and I dabbled with. I'm afraid for all of us. If I come out then you will never forgive my arrogance of youth when I tell you what the primary purpose of the "Cortexiphan" experiments were. True it was about the human capacity to evolve, but it was about trying to challenge the gods themselves. It's only now that I realise how arrogant and foolish both Bellie and I were. At least I accept it, if William were here, it would make little difference!", Walter spoke gently, his voice full of regret.

"Come out of the closet, Walter. Whatever it is, we'll all get through it together. I'll make sure of it." Peter hoped that his father would see sense.

"Very well son. I'll come out."

Walter opened the door and Peter could see a couple of books lying at his father's feet.

"I take it these will help explain what you've remembered?", Peter picked them up and read the covers. "The trial and death of Socrates" he mused, "Ancient Egypt, Myth and History", he looked at his father.

"Why do I get the feeling we're about to get a history lesson?".

"Let's get this over with son." Walter stood up.

"We never got around to eating the cake for dessert!. I'm positively starving!", he grabbed the books from his son and headed downstairs with Peter following close behind.

* * *

September looked around. He knew this place well. After all this was a most important place within Observer history. This was where the body of an Observer was stored before being transferred back to their own time.

The case involving the woman Christine Hollis was where he had returned to. After August had passed over in the car, September had driven here to the warehouse. This was where the body was due to be shipped. He knew he had very little time with which to accomplish this task and that there was a danger associated with this undertaking.

The only way to help Dr Bishop and the Detective from the fictional universe was to break the most important rule of the scientific code of practice that he and the other Observers adhered to. September knew that he was bending the principle slightly, after all, the code covered the living and not the dead.

September walked through the doors of the warehouse and to the table where he had originally put the body of his fellow Observer, August.

"I regret what I must do. However, you gave your life to save one which you cared about. It seems that I must now follow down the same path to an extent. Your sacrifice may save us all."

He looked down at August's cold form and turned him over, so that he lay on his back. He then took out his scanning device and ran it over the base of the dead observer's neck. A small laser appeared from the device, opening the tissue and exposing a metallic implant.

September took out the implant and placed it in his pocket. Then he turned the device back on which closed up the wound on the neck. August's body was rolled back over and September put his scanning device away.

"Goodbye August", he looked at the body, a hint of regret was in his voice, "Your sacrifice will be noted."

September walked through the warehouse doors without turning back. He had what he came for. Hopefully, his little excursion would go unnoticed by the remainder of the scientific team.

The space around him folded and September exited the time period and headed for his next destination.

* * *

"Take it slow Walter, nice and easy, so we can understand.", Peter smiled at his father who had everyone seated around the table and were wondering what Walter was just about to reveal to them.

Walter nodded. "I would like to begin by explaining the significance of the symbol called the "Aten" and I will pass around the books to show you. The symbol is primarily Egyptian circa Eighteenth Dynasty. The solar disc is the giver of life and in this case was used by the Pharaoh by the name of "Akhenaten". A bit of a rebel by historical standards, wasn't keen on the rest of the Egyptian deities and even went as far to build himself a new city and religion to distance himself from the rest of his predecessors, but that's another story!", Walter began, "It's the sun symbol origins that are of interest to us here".

"That would make sense. Jones is after all a religiously driven maniac. Walter, you said the sun was the "giver of life", with Jones scientific background, do you think that he sees himself like this Pharaoh. Not conforming to his supposed destiny?. Perhaps trying to assert his own authority from his own family perhaps?" Pacey ventured his opinion.

"Jones was sacked by Bell for being highly unstable, well David Robert Jones was. Maybe Jones saw him as a "father figure" and was trying to gain a way back into his favour. It seems perhaps this Jones might be doing the same." Olivia turned to Pacey and then to Walter, "You never met Jones while in Jacksonville did you Walter?. I can't remember him. But I'd say that's probably a good a theory as any to start with. So what's so special about this sun symbol anyway?".

"Ah, Olivia. This is where it gets interesting. I am going to read some passages from this book that will explain. "Aten" is not the only name for the sun god, there are others, "Atum", "Re" (pronounced RAY) or the familiar "RA". This deity was born out of water and I quote, "At the beginning, the world was a waste of water called "NU"." Then we have "Ra spoke at the beginning of creation and ordered the earth and the heavens to rise out of the waste of water. He created all things that move in the waters and on dry land." Finally, I give you, "The great god went on his way through realms that are above and these he divided and set in order. He spoke creative words and called into existence the field of Aalu…". What I am trying to say is, that the "Aten" symbol stands for CREATION, the VERY ESSENCE of Genesis itself!", Walter passionately spoke trying to make them all see what it all meant.

"Okay, Walter, religion was never my strong point. Are you saying that Jones and the "Cortexiphan" subjects are trying to CREATE something?. Is that what William Bell and you disagreed about?. Walter, what were you and Bell thinking?!", Peter's eyes blazed trying to contain his inner feelings.

"Son, I can only apologise so much." Walter looked downcast, "I can also explain further how he is doing this". He produced the second book and got the right point and began reading. His voice trembled slightly and he dared not look around the table fearing the reactions he was producing from this revelation.

"All these are connected by many channels beneath the earth, some of them narrow and others wide, and there are passages by which much water flows from one of them to another as into basins and vast and never failing rivers of both hot and cold water beneath the earth."

He sighed and looked up, "Socrates describes it perfectly. This is what Jones is doing, I should have put two and two together when I saw it in my vision", he smiled sadly.

"Okay Walter, ancient myths aside, WHAT exactly is Jones doing. You said that it's all about creation. What kind of creation?!. An energy source of some kind?. What is it that all these events, the explosions and the results of this is culminating in?", Olivia demanded a straight answer.

"Detective, it would seem that Jones is trying to birth an alternate universe in your world." Walter turned to Pacey. "Olivia is the final piece of the engine that kick starts the whole process. This is all about creation, put simply, Bellie and I were trying to create universes for our own selfish gain. When we discovered our world had an alternate universe then we surmised other worlds could possibly become "pregnant" so to speak with limitless possibilities. Only humanity could be so narrow minded in thinking that only life can procreate. Universes can be created and birthed, it's just a matter of using scientific theories and producing certain conditions, perhaps not as fun as human reproduction!", Walter giggled, "However it is achieved, the results are the same, "Universal Offspring" as such!".

"My God!", Peter sat down, he ran his hands through his hair and looked shell-shocked, "Walter, that's one hell of a theory!", he looked at his father, "You actually achieved viable results under certain conditions?!".

"Bellie did son. He had this as a small side-project which I merely was informed on from time to time. My primary research was on "Cortexiphan" and it's effect on the subjects involved in the trial. From what I know and from the files, Bellie and Jones ran this experiment along with the main drug trials. I can only surmise that when William sacked Jones, then Jones took or stole the research. Obviously William would want the glory for this discovery, Jones merely would be a mere assistant!", he explained.

"Bellie!", he cursed, "His ego would match all of the Roman and Greek deities and then some!".

"Whoah there Doctor Bishop!", Pacey looked shell shocked, "So, let me get this straight. The first Jones sat in on this experiment and helped create this research. William Bell gets the credit and eventually isolates him. The first Jones gets fired, goes a bit crazy and steals Bell's notes. The whole thing finds its way to Rob Jones and he's trying to create an alternate universe with Olivia's old classmates who happen to be causing explosions in my universe. So, my question is this and believe me this is just one of many!. Why are you getting side effects in THIS universe when Jones is trying to create an alternate universe on my side and what the hell is he doing it for?. Revenge?. Money?. Prestige?!".

"I can answer your question." September's voice cut into the group's thoughts as he reappeared into the current time-line. "It is the same process by which a human mother gives birth. Mother and child are linked by an umbilical cord which feeds the child within the womb and is cut after delivery". He blinked and looked at Walter, "The process is similar with the birth of alternate realities."

"Why, I believe that you are stating that our universe is the mother of all realities and-" Walter smiled, "How wonderful!. I never realised that before!".

"And", Peter finished, "You mentioned that the way to travel between Pacey's universe and ours was collapsing, it's like the umbilical cord but with a more scientific twist if I may say."

"Correct. A child must be independent of the mother at some point in life. The same goes for scientific universal reproduction." September nodded.

"And if the cord gets cut, then I'm stuck here", mused Pacey grimacing, "Someone better not induce labour anytime soon!".

September produced what looked like a long hypodermic needle, "I believe if this is modified Dr Bishop, then we have a chance of keeping contact with the fictional universe for sometime yet.", he laid the tech on the table. "If you interface with a portal device it will facilitate easy travelling for you and your team. I must go now. I will return again soon".

He then vanished from the room, leaving the team to gaze on the object on the table.

"Peter!. The lab!. Astro!. The sooner we find out what this tech does the better!", Walter sprang to his feet with renewed vigour.

"Come on people!", he shouted, "We'll have to pack!. Once I figure out the tech, we're all going on a trip back to Capeside!".

"Looks like we've got you a way home Pacey!", Astrid smiled reassuringly.

Pacey grinned wildly, "Let's hope we're not too late when we get back there."

Olivia looked disappointed. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to this grown up version of Pacey yet. Somehow, she hoped, he could stick around for a little while longer.

* * *

Okay, there's a lot to put down here with this chapter, so as usual, I'll go with the music.

The chapter title is from the second album by Tori Amos and the line comes from the track "God". I remember being totally blown away with her sound when she first toured in the 90's. She played "King Tut's" in Glasgow and it was one of the best shows EVER, just her and a piano and that wonderful "Little Earthquakes" album.

The second song, now, this is by a duo called "The Corries" and were actually the first "band" I ever saw live when I was 9 years old. The song is written by a Scottish comedian called "Rikki Fulton" and I guess you could say it's a song where it kinda has two meanings!. It's a bit like the Scottish version of that infamous Chuck Berry song, "My Ding-a-ling". "La-di-dum" can be found on "Youtube" but failing that the lyrics are available on line or go to the "Corries" web-site. It's maybe not for everyone but the song is genuinely about a poor guy's nose but can be taken another way entirely!.

I often wonder if it's "handbags at dawn" for battling women would it be "cucumbers" for men. Emma, I told you I'd write my own scene didn't I?. Hopefully it's not too "Carry On Fringe" and I haven't gone too far!. Oh yeah and the varieties of cucumber are all real, being a gardener myself I verified it in my various gardening books, I never made it up…honest!.

Okay, I'll admit that my idea is partly an alternate time-line re-write. In Season four we had the collapsing of universes to create a third and when I watched that I kinda thought, "Now what about reversing the theory, instead of all this destruction, time for a bit of Love and some Creation!".

Besides, I know it's all theoretical and in the realms of fan-fic, but HOW would one go about creating a universe/alt-verse in the first place?!.

I got my idea from both Greek and Egyptian mythology, both books and sources quoted in the text and another book which I'll mention later. My interest in the "Akhenaten" period of Egyptian history has been there since my teenage years as well as Classical tales and mythology. And there you go…a perfect sci-fi/myth mash up for universal reproduction!.

I'm currently watching Season five and so I thought it would be good to mix that in with the Observer tech and how September would try not to mess with the timeline any further on his quest to help the team.

Finally, the cake Walter was baking comes from the book, "Exotic Desserts Of The French Caribbean", I thought it quite an apt choice!. I'll finish here, goodness knows what I make up for in losing my voice over the course of a year, I make up for in writing!. Bear with me!.

Hope I explained it okay and thanks for reading, whoever you may be and I hope you're enjoying it.

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Thirteen: "God, Sometimes You Just Don't Come Through."


	14. Chapter 14

The Fictional Universe…

Buzz Thompson looked out from the interview room, his face was drained of colour, ash white in fact as he watched the F.B.I agent confer with Sheriff Witter. He knew he was in trouble, in fact it was seriously deep trouble now that the Feds were involved in the Detective's disappearance. Buzz had firmly denied he knew anything despite the F.B.I man making undisclosed comments and trying to bully him into a confession of sorts. Pacey was his friend and besides, no-one would believe the truth even if he had a change of heart.

Four hours he had been interrogated and he wondered what was going to happen to him next.

From what he could see the Sheriff and the Fed were having a heated discussion about him and he hoped that Doug Witter would stand his ground. Buzz looked around the room. Since the precinct had been blown to bits, the remainder of the town's law enforcement had relocated to the old kindergarten building and it was ironic to think that a place of learning for the innocent could be turned into a detention centre within a matter of days.

Buzz saw the faded drawings which someone had forgotten to take down lean at a strange angle on the wall. One was of the sun brightly shining and another had flowers of differing heights and colours scrawled over in various multi coloured crayons replete with a rainbow in the sky, crudely depicted by a young hand.

Buzz didn't dare vocalise what he was thinking but wondered silently what was happening outside and if he was going to get released any time soon. His mind drifted back to a song that Pacey said he used to listen to and joked that any time Doug wanted to throw his butt in jail he would recite the lyrics. It went..

"Better get a lawyer son, better get a real good one.

Don't drop the soap, don't smoke no dope.

Get yourself a lawyer son, you're gonna need a good one to getcha outta this one".

Buzz wondered if those lyrics were now gonna come back to haunt him as he stared out into the hallway to see both men facing up to each other. Even from inside the classroom, he could feel the tension rise in the air and hoped that the Sheriff had all his wits about him to keep this situation from boiling over any further.

In the hallway outside the classroom, Doug Witter faced up to the F.B.I agent with his eyes blazing furiously.

"Since WHEN Agent Andrews has a 17 year old boy who happens to know my brother, become your number one suspect?. Do you honestly believe that interrogating him for, let me see FOUR hours now with no access to legal representation is going to get us anywhere?!".

"Us, Sheriff?. Who's us?!. I'm questioning the boy as part of an F.B.I investigation which YOU have no jurisdiction over." Andrews contemptuously retorted, "If you don't like it Sheriff then it's just too bad. Blame your brother for the mess he's left behind, but I got orders to find your brother one way or another. I appreciate your co-operation in letting me question the boy but as far as I see it, he's coming into legal custody of the Bureau until this matter is concluded."

"Agent Andrews. There is no way in hell you're taking that boy!. Until you can prove that he knows WHERE my brother is, he's staying in Capeside." Doug stood his ground. It was bad enough that the Fed had barged in on a private matter regarding his brother's whereabouts, but to try and take the kid out of town and back to Boston and throw his weight around was just too much to take!.

"Sheriff, you get your brother back to Capeside. Then we'll talk. I'm off to make the call that's going to get that boy into the Bureau's custody. If you'll excuse me." Andrews took out his cell and began to walk down the corridor, his tone on the phone serious and commanding.

"Damn Fed!", Doug watched him go, gritting his teeth. He then saw Buzz look at him through the glass window above the door, the look in his eyes said it all.

"Over my dead body is that Fed taking over!", Doug whipped out his cell phone and dialled up his own legal connections.

"Get me Judge Hawkings. Tell him it's an emergency. It's Doug Witter over at Capeside.", he looked back at Buzz and smiled at the boy, trying to reassure him.

Buzz looked back, somehow, the smile just seemed to make his insides knot up just that little bit further than they had been a few minutes ago.

* * *

Rob Jones stood at the entrance to the underground complex and listened to the latest progress report.

"We've drilled and blasted our way through a couple of miles of solid rock and we've reached this", Corporal Chavez let his boss see exactly what they had found.

"This is the exact match of the co-ordinates and you've followed it to the exact specifications that I gave?!", Jones looked impressed.

"Yes, sir," Chavez beamed as the tablet device showed an underground cavern where it seemed three rivers were flowing by, "As you can see, we can confirm that the three events at Shelbyville, Zwolle and Dimebox have had the desired effect. Three river channels are unblocked and the fourth is awaiting the next event sir. As you can see by the footage, it's at a mere trickle but if the other three were like this previously, I should see no problem in that the fourth should work out the same".

"Corporal, you and your team have done well. I can assure you that we must find the point where all four meet. The next event is almost ready, our subject is being prepped as we speak, it should not be long now." Jones looked pleased with how the pieces of the plan were now falling effortlessly into place.

"Our next mission sir?. Do you know what it is?", Chavez was an eager recruit, one of the youngest to the cause and one which Jones was keeping an eye on.

"Patience corporal." he smiled, "Your next mission will be recovery of the last remaining piece of the plan. Just now, keep working to find the convergence point and I shall return to view the results of the Langdon experiment in the next few days", Jones smiled as he let the man return to his post, guarding the entrance to where Jones planned his final event.

Jones walked back to his car, in the passenger seat was the next subject that was to be the focus of the final town to be blown off the map.

"How are you feeling Ken?. Have you adjusted to the first round of injections okay?", Jones looked at the silver haired young man in the seat as he squinted in the bright sunlight.

"I'm okay, just a bit more light sensitive than usual, nothing to worry about!", he joked back. "So, everything's going to plan then?".

"Perfectly so, Ken. It's all down to you now", Jones started up the vehicle, "A few more injections and you'll be ready to go!".

Ken Tyler smiled. "Where will I be going. Do you have a destination planned?".

"Ever heard of a place called "Langdon", Ken?. There's an old Air force base not too far away, we'll be based there. We're going to North Dakota", Jones replied.

"Langdon. Considering I've never heard of the place, it's just as well considering what we have to do" Ken commented dryly. "Who's gonna miss a town that no-one ever hears about huh?!"

Jones laughed, "Exactly, Ken, exactly!".

The car drove away from the site and disappeared from the universe in a flash of blinding light, the only evidence of it having been there was a set of tyre tracks in the earth track and a slowly vanishing dust cloud.

* * *

Agent Andrews face looked as if it was about to explode fifty shades of red and purple!. Bad enough that ONE Witter brother had made his life a misery, but it seemed that the eldest was trying to follow in his brother's footsteps.

His attempts to extradite the boy into federal custody had hit a stumbling block and the boy was being released due to lack of evidence.

"Come on Buzz, I'll take you home." Doug marched Buzz past the seething Fed, "You've gone through enough trauma for one day."

Buzz walked past Andrews averting his gaze from his face to the floor, Doug kept his poker face as he walked past, trying not to inflame an already explosive situation.

They got outside and got into Doug's car, Andrews watched them leave, silently plotting how to get around this latest obstacle being put in his way. How was he to know that Doug Witter had called in a favour from one of the State's Supreme Judges and effectively made the Feds look foolish!. He clenched his fists in rage!.

"Damn cops!", he swore as the Sheriff's car rounded the corner and out of view.

" Buzz, you don't know how lucky you are!", Doug looked at the boy, "I can only suggest that you stick to your story and plead innocence. I have to apologise for that Feds behaviour, it was completely uncalled for".

"Thanks Sheriff," Buzz let the tension out of his muscles and breathed out a sigh of relief, "Pacey would be proud of what you just did. He still thinks you're a pain in the ass but he's proud that you're his big brother, he told me that sometime ago!", Buzz looked over to Doug noting his reaction.

"Yeah, sounds like Pacey," Doug looked troubled as he drove.

"Sheriff Witter. Don't worry about Pacey. He knows what he's doing." Buzz tried to reassure him as best as he could.

Doug nodded, "I'll just have to take you at your word Buzz. I hope you're right and he gets back home soon."

"Same here." Buzz admitted, "this town isn't the same without him huh?!".

Doug laughed, "Damn right!", he admitted, "Say Buzz, did he ever tell you about the time when he was younger and he went in for that contest, you know the "Miss Windjammer" one that's held yearly?", Doug decided to tell Buzz a funny story which would help to ease the pain of Pacey's disappearance.

"SERIOUSLY?" Buzz's eyes went wide as saucers, "Only girls go for that!".

"Well, think again. My brother decided, one particular year, that it was about time that he struck a blow for male equality in Capeside". Doug began to relate the tale to an awe-struck Buzz Thompson.

"Pacey was a bit of a rebel when he was younger. The scrapes he got into and I had to rescue him!. Well, on this occasion, this was Pacey's own doing and of course, he just had to leave a trail of destruction in his wake!".

* * *

Back To The Normal Universe…

* * *

Pacey yawned as he came to. Dr Bishop had leant him the couch in his office where he had grabbed a few hours of well deserved shut eye. He lay blinking and trying to collect his thoughts. This trip had certainly produced some uncomfortable moments for him.

He remembered thinking back to when Dr Bishop had been experimenting on Dawson to find the tone and frequency of the fictional universe. Back then he had jokingly imagined Dr Bishop as Dr Frankenstein carrying out mad experiments on some unsuspecting lost soul but never had he realised just how much that was reality about the man who he had been impressed with back in his teenage years.

To say that Pacey was troubled about the whole "Cortexiphan" business and what he had learned of Dr Bishop's past was an understatement. In fact he had a hard time wondering how Peter could look his father in the eye after learning all of this information. Indeed, he admired how Astrid, Peter and Olivia seemed to work well together as a team. That was missing in his life, the feeling of togetherness within a tight group of people working to solve cases but also remaining close behind the scenes.

"I wonder where I went wrong", he mused. Sure he had friends and colleagues at work, but it was nothing like this, even in his personal relationships it seemed he lacked that cohesion that the "Fringe" team had built up.

A knock at the door brought his mind back to the present, Olivia popped her head around the door and smiled at him.

"I was hoping you were awake. Nina Sharp sent through the files on the " electronic camouflage" project that she and the military are working on. I thought you'd like to sit in on this one".

"Count me in Olivia!", he grinned and got to his feet, "I was awake anyway."

Olivia nodded, "You want a coffee?. I was just heading off to get one myself. You're lucky that you got a few hours sleep, I could do with some too." she admitted.

"Well, we can't have you going for coffee on your own Agent Dunham. What if you were to fall asleep and everyone wondering where you were?!. Oh and with Jones on the loose, I don't think I could possibly let you out of my sight for a brief few minutes." he gave her one of his looks that made her feel quite unlike her usual stoic self.

"If you put it like that Detective Witter…" she gave him an equally charged look back, "Then I couldn't possibly refuse your company all the way to the nearest coffee machine could I?".

Pacey grinned again, "Then let's go for that coffee, shall we?!".

Olivia and Pacey left to get their coffee while Astrid was checking all the data from the three events that had already occurred and was piecing the story together confidently now she knew what she was looking for.

"Peter, Walter!", she called them over, "It looks like there's something happening underground at these sites. There's water flowing underneath the towns, rivers which were thought to be dry and extinct. I'm also picking up heightened X-rays and eletromagnetism in all of the towns affected. Seems you're right Walter, it's like you explained to us, those myths were correct."

Both Peter and Walter looked at the screen and at the various readings underneath, both had grim expressions.

"The readings will affect Olivia in certain ways depending on their gathering strength and frequency. I'm hoping against hope that Nina's information will provide us with Jones location or a way to track him," Walter spoke gravely, "It's a matter of time before we won't be able to contain the side effects".

"So, she will exhibit signs?. What kind of signs?", Peter looked concerned.

Walter looked around, "I noticed she left to get a coffee, I would not wish her to hear this yet." he lowered his voice, looking around to check that she wasn't back yet.

"Heightened awareness and sensitivity to the x-rays and electromagnetic readings. She will produce more static electricity off her body. There will be a raised body temperature, a flushed appearance. She will effect the electrical equipment around her more. Her creativity will become more apparent and I also theorise that she will in effect probably start acting out of character."

"That's not as serious as I thought. That sounds quite safe, you made it sound as if she was going to destroy the world the way you were going on!", Peter joked.

"She could well do that son!. Those are just mild side effects. If we can't stop Jones, the second stage effects could be catastrophic. The fabric of our world may de-polarise and our atomic structure could be compromised. I was trying not to worry Astrid or yourself!", Walter admitted, "Now you let me tell you about stage two!".

Astrid and Peter looked at Walter, "If that was stage two," ventured Astrid.

"Stage three is?", Peter added.

"Our world gets destroyed, possibly recreated, we may or may not survive. Olivia is the key, whatever she wishes, it will be her will and thoughts that create a new world or destroy ours in the process." Walter spoke quickly as he heard Pacey and Olivia return.

"Hush now!. No more!", he wagged a finger to silence everyone present.

"Hey Astrid!. Lets see what Nina Sharp has provided us with regarding that project!" Olivia smiled as she and Pacey rejoined the group, sipping their coffee and looking as if they did not have a care in the world.

Astrid nodded, trying to keep Walter's words from affecting her too much. "Okay, here we go, it's called "Project Ridgeway".

Peter grinned, "Well, someone has a very wicked sense of humour. Like the song."

Everyone looked at Peter wondering what he was insinuating.

"Oh come on!. Surely you remember the song called "Camouflage" by Stan Ridgeway, about the ghostly soldier?. I grew up listening to that track!", he looked at everyone's puzzled faces.

"Ah yes son!", Walter announced, "It went on about how the spirit of a dying soldier saved another man's life and had the line "Things are never quite the way they seem!", I remember it well son!".

"Anyway," Astrid continued with the information, " The navy were experimenting with this technology back in the years of the second world war and went way over budget until the military took over the project and resurrected it back in the early nineties."

"Philadelphia!. The "Eldridge!". Why of course it makes perfect sense!", Walter interrupted, "The first real "Fringe" case of it's time and no wonder the navy kept it a secret!".

"I heard about this. Wasn't it a movie?. Well, it was over in my universe", Pacey tried to recall the details, "Something about trying to make a ship invisible".

"Correct Pacey!. The navy tried to make a destroyer disappear and by all accounts they succeeded. Unfortunately, the project was shelved as it seems that the atomic bomb research was more of a promising potential way of the military's finances and so the "Eldridge" it seems was consigned to history.

From what I know it would take 20 megawatts of radio pulses to make an object vanish. Does this study detail the specifics of the technology involved Astro?".

"It seems that's classified, typically enough", Astrid continued to scroll down the page.

"So, Walter, what happened on this ship the "Eldridge", I take it there were people on board who must've disappeared along with the ship itself?", Olivia ventured.

" Indeed, Olivia. There were unconfirmed reports of crew members physically embedded in the deck and bulkhead of the ship itself. One man had to have his hand amputated on site as it was encased in solid steel. Other stories say there was several cases of spontaneous human combustion and people able to walk through walls. It seems most of the individuals went insane though. Not surprising really, playing fast and loose with the laws of time and physics will do that to the human body. Some of which I have mentioned sounds like cases we have worked on doesn't it?", Walter explained as best as he could from what he could remember reading of the ill fated experiment.

"And you think Jones has used this technology to hide in our world whilst blowing up towns in the fictional universe?", Peter looked to Walter for an answer.

"It would seem so son. This family certainly get around!. Anything else of interest in that report?", Walter looked as if there was something specific he was looking for from the information that Nina Sharp had sent over to them.

Astrid looked through the report, there seemed to be little else to take down. "Oh, here we are Walter, Nina added an attachment to the file", she opened it and read out the following:

"Walter, my source in the Department Of Defence stated that the frequency that this technology operates at is between 410 to 500 megahertz and that these are revised readings. Apparently their computer systems were hacked over a year ago and the information was stolen, no-one can trace who was responsible. The old operating figure was between 356 to 400 megahertz. THIS INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED AND YOU DID NOT HEAR THIS FROM MYSELF OR ANY "MASSIVE DYNAMIC" EMPLOYEE. Good luck in your search.

Regards as always

Nina Sharp."

"Excellent Work Nina!", Walter clapped his hands, "Now we have a starting point. We must let Broyles know at once!".

"I'm on it Walter!", Peter took out his phone and dialled Broyles. With the department's resources it would be a simple matter of locating this frequency range and isolating it and then deciding how to best proceed in apprehending Jones.

"So, how do we actually find him?" Pacey looked at Walter, "Surely it's like looking for a needle in a haystack?".

"Not necessarily, my boy!. The signal will be unique as this technology is not in use by the military commercially. Jones thinks that this is beyond our capabilities to track him, but now we know the range, I think we can disrupt the signal and cause the invisible to become visible. We can at least shut down his operation from THIS universe and trap him in the other universe and hopefully put a stop to his shenanigans for good!. Personally this family are becoming more trouble than they're worth and I would like to see this matter resolved once and for all!", Walter was adamant.

"I think I can second that!", Olivia added, "Walter, if we trap Jones in the Fictional Universe, we can't track him there as our tech won't work over there. Is there anyway to counteract the frequencies in crossing over so that our tech works?".

"I need to work on this Olivia. Along with the tech that September gave us. It seems that I have my work cut out for me!. Astro!. Peter!. We have much work to do and little time in which to achieve results!", it seemed Walter was ready to dive in at the deep end and get started with working on several lines of research at once.

The lab burst into life as Pacey seemed overwhelmed and felt a little frustrated that he couldn't really do much to help. That summer seemed a lifetime ago and truthfully, he seemed a little rusty in trying to help out Dr Bishop when of course he had Astrid and his son helping him now.

"Come On Pacey, it's not been a million years since you last helped me out!. I could do with your insight and your intellect my boy!", Walter noted that Pacey must feel like a fish out of water regarding this universe.

"Seriously Dr Bishop?!. That was a long time ago to me. I guess I've been playing the cop role for too long huh?!".

"Time to rekindle the magic!. You won't know until you try!", Walter threw an orange over and Pacey caught it one handed.

"So what are we going to do with this piece of fruit then?", Pacey looked over at Astrid and tried to keep his expression serious.

Astrid's eyes narrowed. "Oh no Walter!. No way!", she protested.

"We're going to make it disappear and make it reappear!" Walter replied, "Pacey!. If you will do the honours, it's time to get creative!".

Pacey let a wide grin appear on his face, "Just like in the lab at Capeside!".

Olivia watched the scene unfold in front of her and she too smiled. Somehow, a little bit of the old magic, she knew and loved had just appeared back in her life and it felt good to have something to smile about once again.

* * *

September stood looking at the structure in front of him. To the naked eye, it was invisible, but to an Observer, it was not.

He knew that this was where Jones was hiding and part of him wanted to go and tell the Bishops and Agent Dunham, but there was more to this case than met the eye. Above all September was still a scientist, part of a group originally comprising of twelve like minded colleagues but now since August's passing down to eleven.

The case interested him, it seemed that having paid a visit to the last town which had been obliterated, there had been actual people involved in this experiment. People who exhibited strange talents and were anomalies not too far removed from his own circumstances either.

He recalled winding the scene like a video-tape to the point of destruction and seeing the woman in front of him exhibit the power to destroy a town.

The capacity to destroy and then out of the destruction the capacity to create was a paradox which both fascinated and repelled him at the same time. He knew too well that in every race lay this paradox, his own race were not excluded although he was aware that some would argue against that principle. Whether in this case, destroying towns and the people in those towns in order to create a universe was the rightful way of achieving the desired ends was something which he needed to look into further.

This was why he had come here. To try and get answers.

September stepped through the shield and looked around, there were buildings ahead and perhaps there, he would find some answers.

He found himself in the corridor of one particular building and knowing that there was no-one else around began walking to see where it led.

Ever since he had been assigned to this particular area of time, he had felt a growing sense of curiosity develop regarding the motivations of the people or individuals he was tasked with following and reporting on. His mind thought back to August when he lay dying in the car that fateful night. At first he did not understand how an emotion like love could cause the death of a fellow Observer and one who he dared call "friend" but as time, ironically passed, he began to contrast and compare August's words to that of Dr Bishop and his son and of their experiences.

September could not pin point when the change occurred, but he had started to become "concerned" regarding the situation that the Bishops now found themselves facing. Now he was also "concerned" at these events that were destroying towns in the fictional universe and the adverse effects on those people he had been charged with observing. Even Pacey had somehow crossed his thoughts more than normal and although it was not an unpleasant experience, he was trying to maintain his scientific detachment and continue with his work without letting these new feelings distract him too much.

September stopped to look through a window that showed all kinds of machines and people lying on beds. He saw people crowding around one bed with a young woman and one of the people reached out to touch her hand.

They seemed concerned for her well-being and September blinked and cocked his head to one side. He was so caught up in his observation that he did not see that someone had come to join him by the window.

"You're one of THEM aren't you?", Tessa Edwards showed no fear as she came to stand beside September and look through the window to see how her friend Annie was doing.

September looked at Tessa, "I could say the same for you. You are one of them, the ones who destroyed the towns in the fictional universe", his voice devoid of emotion.

"Jones and Gordon told us about you bald people. Why are you here?", she was trying to determine exactly what September's intentions were.

"We observe people and situations that concern us." September chose his words carefully, "What you are doing is of great concern to us. The man Gordon is one which we particularly wish to keep under observation as he is deemed a threat. The other man Jones, we also must observe, his intentions are unclear. You and the others, we do not know if you are a threat or not. Are you a threat?", he asked bluntly.

Tessa looked at this Observer. She had never seen one before but had heard the stories from Jones and Gordon regarding these people. "I'm told that you possess technology which some would call a threat." she looked at him, trying to determine who or what he was, "Until I see one of you and speak to you and learn for myself, then who am I to judge you?."

September looked at her and frowned, "You are different from the others I have observed. You chose to find information and use your own judgement rather than follow orders from your superior?."

"Does that surprise you?"

"I am incapable of that emotion but I did not expect this to happen".

" I see," Tessa nodded thoughtfully, "And you're looking through this window and the people in that room to determine if we are a threat to you and your kind?".

"Yes. I see no threat, I can sense concern for your friend from them and from you. I believe that you are not a threat in your present state of being." September spoke truthfully as he could sense her thoughts and the thoughts of her friends in the room.

"Then I think Observer, we have both got unexpected answers to the questions we were asking." Tessa turned and looked at September with a smile on her face.

September nodded slowly, "You do realise that if you do become a threat, then I will have to remedy the situation and take appropriate actions."

Tessa nodded, "Go your way Observer, I won't tell anyone of our meeting here today. I hope," she turned to open the door to go into the room, "That we do not have to resort to any of those "appropriate actions" in any future meetings. It was good to talk to you.", and she went inside.

September watched her greet her friends and inquire about Annie's present condition.

"I'm beginning to understand you August.", he spoke softly and with that he walked out of the complex and onto his next destination.

* * *

"Walter, are you sure this orange isn't going to explode?" Astrid queried the scientist knowing that his love of blowing up pieces of fruit in weird demonstrations had not diminished over the years.

"Positive Astro!", he replied, "But we should all stand back just in case although as you can see the orange is undercover and will not make a mess.".

Everyone took a safe position up and waited to see if Walter's experiment was going to be a success.

"Now Peter!", Walter commanded, "Crank up the dial to 410 megahertz".

Peter followed his father's command as the orange stood in the isolation case and began immediately to lose its transparency and colour.

"Awesome!", Pacey whispered as Olivia tried to suppress a smile at Pacey's reaction.

"Crank her up to 500, Peter, let's see what happens!", Walter looked as pleased as punch that the research Nina had provided them with was working so far.

"500 it is!", Peter let the frequency go higher and the orange was by now completely invisible to the naked eye.

"Now power down and turn off!", Walter wanted to see what would happen if the frequency was switched off entirely.

Peter powered down and switched off and to everyone's surprise, the orange was still invisible despite the lack of power.

"Fascinating!", Walter looked in the case and proceeded to squirt some dye into the case to see if this would give the orange it's visibility back.

The dye simply sank to the bottom of the case, failing to coat the object as it was supposed to do. This made Walter circle the case like a predator circling its prey but not ready to deliver the final death blow.

"This is most unforeseen. The orange SHOULD be visible having cut off power and it should have ALSO been made visible by the dye. AND YET IT IS NOT!" he sounded frustrated.

"So, ladies and gentlemen!", Peter announced stepping forward to see the evidence before him with his own eyes, "If we can't get the orange to re-appear or at least show up somehow. How on earth are we going to find Jones in this universe?".

Silence filled the lab. No-one could answer the question. It seemed for the time being they had hit a dead end and it seemed a most perplexing problem that seemed to have stumped even the great Walter Bishop.

Jones it seemed was having the last laugh at their expense.

* * *

Again, not much music in this chapter.

However, the Aussie band "THE CRUEL SEA" provide the lyric on the track "Better Get A Lawyer". Great song from the "Three Legged Dog" CD.

Chapter title track is from Madonna and the song "This Used To Be My Playground" from the "Something To Remember" CD, okay it's not one of her well known tracks but the mood goes with the chapter in some respects.

You can tell that I've been watching "Season 5" of "Fringe" as I'm trying to explore September's emotions a little more. The last season is superb stuff and there's so much you can do with the Observers now that there's more revealed about them.

I have more ideas for another story which I may follow up but I'd better get this one wrapped up first.

Anyway, "The Philadelphia Experiment", I used to illustrate the whole electronic camouflage theory. Details up on the web if you type it into any search engine but I took mine from an old "X-Factor" edition (along with most of the scientific stuff in this story).

Again, thanks to everyone who has kindly left a review for my efforts and to everyone else reading from the rest of the globe, it's good to see that this story has appeal in so many countries.

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Fourteen: "This Used To Be My Playground".


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you think that it's possible that September could see the orange in its invisible state?." Pacey mused aloud. "After all, doesn't he just appear and disappear at will?. That piece of tech he gave us, do you think if we modified it then it would show the view of the world he has?. Maybe it's a long shot but perhaps…" Pacey was cut off by Walter clapping his hands then doing a merry little jig around the lab.

"Excellent theory my boy. Excellent!", he grinned.

"You have a point. After all, they move through time and they must exist in differing states of being, therefore they should be able to witness frequencies that we are blind to." Peter begrudgingly had to give Pacey credit for coming up with that theory.

Pacey smiled, "Looks like I haven't lost my touch after all!".

"Peter!. Let's get to work. Before we can use the tech to travel between universes, we'll have to modify it to read into the upper echelons of the invisibility frequencies!. Detective Witter, I am most impressed with you!", Walter hugged Pacey and then went into "Science" mode and began reeling off equations and scratching out his theories on the closest blackboard.

Astrid smiled, "Well Pacey, looks like you made Walter's day with that theory!".

"I'll update Broyles!", Olivia pulled out her cell phone and smiled in Pacey's direction as well. She was also impressed with the young Detective's work, although of course she had to be a little more discreet in her appreciation.

The lab had suddenly become a hive of activity and Pacey could only stand there and take it all in. Things seemed to be moving in the right direction once again.

Olivia quickly gave Broyles the update on their work and returned her attention back to Pacey.

"I'd like to try and read over the old "Jacksonville" files for myself and see if it jogs my memory in any way. Care to join me in my Office Pacey?", she tried to make it sound as if it were work related, but in all truth, she needed someone there whilst she read the info. Peter was busy with helping his father and Astrid was also hard at work running around keeping up with Walters demands. Pacey it seemed felt at a little bit of a loose end here while all the scientists were working and Olivia guessed he was feeling a little overwhelmed with it all.

"After all, Detective, there's nothing to beat the old fashioned way of cracking a case by reading files is there?", she added, raising an eyebrow.

"You sure you can't add "Mind Reading" to your already existing collection of superpowers Agent Dunham?. I was about to say the same thing myself", Pacey commented cheekily, "Lead the way milady…".

Olivia retrieved some of the files as she made her way to her office and hoped that Peter was sufficiently wrapped up in his work not to notice that Pacey happened to be stepping into his shoes a little more. Truthfully though, she enjoyed having the Detective around in a professional manner as they seemed to gel and had come from the same school of thought. It was good to bounce and compare ideas and theories with someone a little more suited to the type of profession she was in. On the plus side, Pacey, like Peter in the old days before things became complicated could make her laugh and forget her cares and loosen up a little more.

She enjoyed that and in fact craved those moments like a drug. Also it helped that Pacey and Peter did look pretty much alike, that fact had not gone amiss. There was more than a professional courtesy to extend here and they both knew it, however, the work aspect of the case always had to come first and always would.

Both of them disappearing out of the lab hadn't gone unnoticed though. Astrid had seen them out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but smile.

"Olivia Dunham," she thought, " You're just asking for trouble with both of those guys!".

"Asprin!. Please bring the object that September left for us!. I think I may be able to modify the tech, perhaps make a rudimentary copy even!". Walter interrupted her train of thought as always.

"Here we are Walter. So you really think that this tech can be copied or modified despite the fact it probably isn't supposed to exist yet?", she handed Walter the needle-like apparatus over in the protective box that it was kept in.

"I am willing to try. Everything can be copied m'dear. Even in nature. Did you know that although similar looking a tenrec and a hedgehog are NOT related?. A tenrec is related to an elephant more although it has spines on its back just like the hedgehog?. Nature usually finds a way to get around things. I intend to do the same!", Walter insisted as he took the tech out of the box and looked at it under the microscope.

"And you wonder how we get from uninvented tech to hedgehogs and tenrecs!", Peter grinned, "Only Walter can make that kind of connection!".

"Fascinating!", Walter looked up from his study of the object, "Simple but fascinating!".

"Is that a good sign then?", Peter ventured, "You can reverse engineeer it?".

"I can have a damned good try son!", Walter replied, "I'll need the help of that computer and a scanner. We're going to make our own copy of the tech and see where it gets us!. Aspro!. There's a file that Bellie and I worked on, highly theoretical at the time of course but we can modify it and it should work, look under "D.I.Y. building blocks", I'm positive it will be in my office in the cabinet next to the file marked "The Alchemy Challenge", at least that's where last saw it!".

"The Alchemy Challenge. I really shouldn't ask but…" Astrid looked at Walter for an explanation.

"Ah yes!. Bellie and I were going to try and compete against one another to see the most outrageous thing we could create. I think we were on copious amounts of L.S.D. when we decided that one!", Walter had a faraway look in his eye, "I think we didn't get very far with that project, we were always busy with several other works at the same time and we never revisited it!. It's a shame really!."

Peter looked at Astrid, "It's probably better that we don't know any more than we have to about that one!".

Astrid nodded, "Back in a minute guys", and she left to find the project folder in Walter's office.

Peter looked around the lab, it was suddenly very quiet. He realised that Olivia and Pacey were also gone. He tried to put some unwelcome thoughts out of his mind. After all, getting angry was the last thing that this situation needed.

* * *

"So, you're not having much luck then?.", Pacey looked up from reading some of the "Fringe" case files that he was reading to check on Olivia's progress.

"Pacey, it's like someone wiped my memories and there's nothing except a big blank screen in my mind. I can't remember the trials or setting fire to that room or even this damn photograph!", she felt more than frustrated at this never ending void in her head as she laid the photo down on the table and rubbed her temples.

"Maybe you blanked it all out. Perhaps a coping mechanism to block out all the bad memories so they wouldn't leak out into your conscious mind. It's not unheard of." Pacey tried to offer up some kind of explanation.

"I don't want to think of myself in that way Pacey. My step father, you know would beat my mom and I up when he got drunk. Sometimes it would get so bad that I wished him dead. One day, I did it, I actually shot him but couldn't finish it." Olivia reminded herself that Pacey didn't know about this but she remembered telling Peter and Pacey had that same appalled look on his face that Peter had.

"Olivia. I had no idea. I'm so sorry". Pacey reached over from the other side of the table and took her hand gently, "What happened to him?".

"Oh, he sends me a birthday card each year. That's his way of letting me know he's still out there. Then there's this case with the Jones family. First we get David Robert Jones and then we get his daughter Erica. Finally her son Rob. It's just never ending. When will we get an ending Pacey?. When will I get closure from this whole mess?!", she looked at him, her eyes pleading, "I just want that part of my life to be over. It never is though, I shut one door and another opens. It's the "Dunham curse", that's what I call it".

Pacey moved closer to her. "Olivia, you will get your closure. I swear it. Jones and I have our score to settle as well. He killed a good friend of mine, he was a good kid and didn't deserve to die the way he did. Whatever it takes, there's a way to finish this all and keep you safe and I won't rest until I find that way".

Olivia looked at him nodding slowly, "You're a good friend Pacey, I missed you. I'm glad you found a way to cross over and come back…" she wanted to add " to me" but bit back the words. She found herself instead becoming lost in the depths of his eyes and could not stop herself from reaching up and letting her fingers slowly and gracefully run down the side of his face.

"Olivia.", He spoke her name softly, almost like a whisper. They were so close now, Pacey couldn't help himself and neither could she.

"Not enough time, for all that I want for you,

Not enough time for every kiss and every touch…"

Some half remembered lyrics sprang into his mind as they both lost themselves in that moment.

Suddenly Olivia's cell phone rang and it broke the spell. Olivia regained her composure and instinctively grabbed her phone and pulled away.

Pacey inwardly cursed but ruefully smiled and pulled away to give Olivia her personal space. He noticed how flushed her cheeks were and how her eyes were still trained on his.

Olivia cleared her throat, "Dunham", she answered as she realised that Broyles was on the other end and her steely agent persona shifted back into command.

She listened closely and took in the information from her superior and looked at Pacey nodding and smiling. "I'll do that sir, they're working on the problem just now. You know Walter, he'll find a way. I'll keep you posted on any further developments."

Pacey sat behind the opposite side of the desk, willing to bide his time until another moment or opportunity came his way. Just now it was better to focus on the work and not on the woman on the other side of the desk if he could possibly help it. For it seemed that was some good news judging by Olivia's expression.

Olivia ended the call and put her phone back in her pocket, "Pacey, that was Broyles. They're waiting for Walter and his calculations and they can begin the search for Jones's base of operations."

"I suppose we should go and see how they're doing out there in the lab Agent Dunham. After all, I think we've done our fair share of paperwork for the time being. The mind wanders after a while, don't you find?", Pacey commented.

"I think we should take a well earned break Detective Witter,", Olivia agreed, "After all, we can't let our minds wander off the subject for too long. You never know what might happen." Olivia was angry that the phone had rung at a most inappropriate moment but she was also relieved.

Ironically Walter's talk of choices and about how they created alternate universes and timelines came back to haunt her. If the phone hadn't rung then no doubt in a universe somewhere, things were going to get pretty passionate if not downright steamy. The

thought crossed her mind as she looked at Pacey.

"With all that he's read, it's no wonder that he's thinking the same", she mused as she put on her jacket and she walked to the door.

Just then before opening the door, Pacey quickly held her in a swift movement and whispered in her ear behind her.

"Agent Dunham. With all the universes that can possibly exist. Do you think right that right here, right now, there's one where they've outlawed the use of cell phones or at least not invented them yet?". As quickly as he held her, he let her go as she turned around to give him his answer.

"Well, if there isn't Pacey. Then I'll just have to make sure that I can create one, because it would be a travesty if there weren't.!", she flashed a grin at him as she opened the door, trying to compose herself.

" I knew you had superpowers after all!", Pacey thought as he followed her out of the door and back into the lab.

"What a woman!", he breathed quietly under his breath and hoped that no-one else was watching their entry back into the real world.

* * *

"So, Walter, Broyles was checking up to see how you're getting on. Any success?!", Olivia queried.

"I have a theory on how we can use the tech that September left, Astro has gone to get a file which should enable me to use the computer and a scanner to achieve a facsimile of this little beauty!", he held up the tech, examining it visually from every angle possible.

"Walter thinks we can digitally recreate the tech inside the computer and then print it out, it won't be an exact copy but he thinks it should work without risking the original. Then we can build a machine to translate the imagery into something which should hopefully work." Peter explained and then added, "Getting you back to where you belong is our next priority.", he looked at Pacey, trying hard not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"I'm sure you've people you want to get back home to."

Pacey nodded, "Although explaining my absence is going to prove somewhat tricky. I hope no-one's been asking the wrong questions in the right places." he hoped that Buzz in particular had been left alone and out of this and that his brother hadn't tried to find out where he had gone to.

"Walter!", Astrid returned as she was browsing thorough the file, "I never believed that yourself and William Bell could come up with this!. Why it's the closest theory explaining digital printing that I've come across. It's brilliant!", she handed him the file, "Brilliant but we can't use it as our computers aren't built for this yet!".

"Well, m'dear, I'm sure we can at least create the thing inside the computer. Printing it will require a little more forethought than I imagined", Walter scanned the file.

"Astro, you can scan this or re-build it inside the computer can't you?".

"I can try Walter, we can scan certainly, but we haven't the capacity to print this out. However, I think I know who would have the know-how!".

"MASSIVE DYNAMIC!", came the chorus from Olivia, Walter and Peter.

"I think I'll give Nina Sharp a call!", Olivia pulled out her cell.

"This I just gotta see!", Pacey decided he wasn't missing this demonstration. Anything that could be of help in getting Jones behind bars where he belonged was welcome news to his ears.

* * *

"Is that possible?. I mean we're talking about tech that hasn't been invented yet and you're saying it can be printed off a computer screen having been scanned in and this machine can make a copy of it?. Will it work?", Phillip Broyles stood behind the glass watching Peter and Walter plug in the computer and Astrid bring up the schematics of the Observer device.

Pacey and Olivia stood beside him whilst Nina Sharp looked pretty smug at what seemed to her to be the next step in digital printing and scanning techniques.

"Of course, this is highly experimental work. We can print anything off we choose to, but this is a first, ladies and gentlemen. Miss Farnsworth is currently down loading the relevant data to our digital 3-D printer. Several years ago, we were only able to print out using plastics but this is our first prototype enabling metals and circuitry to be copied. However, I may warn you that since this is highly experimental, the printer may not be able to copy this technology if it is too advanced or has any rarer elements that cannot be found. I am quite certain though of a high success rate but I am intrigued as to when this tech originally came from."

"Miss Sharp, I do hope that you will let us keep at least some secrets of our own. I think we would be betraying the confidence of a friend if we told you that." Pacey had seen the film "Terminator" many times as he was growing up. "Skynet" seemed a pretty real threat, now more so than ever having seen the internal workings of a company like "Massive Dynamic". The last thing these guys needed was access to the "forbidden fruit" of Observer Technology and he felt already partially responsible for the situation that they were all currently facing.

Nina Sharp let a small smile play on her lips, "Well played Detective. I see you aren't as green as I thought you were."

Broyles and Olivia tried to keep the amused expressions off their faces. It seemed that Pacey was giving Nina Sharp a run for her money in some respects.

"Although, Miss Sharp, it's very kind of you to let us have the use of your company resources and your information regarding the electronic camouflage was most helpful in giving us a lead in this case. I just wanted to thank you personally." Pacey added.

"Young man, if you weren't from another universe, I would seriously consider offering you a job at "Massive Dynamic". You would do well here, Detective." Nina turned to him, highly impressed by the visitor from the fictional universe.

"Thank you Miss Sharp, but I'd have to decline. I guess once a cop, always a cop." Pacey looked at Olivia grinning.

Both Peter and Walter looked out of the window and Walter gave a thumbs up signal. It seems they were ready to give this a go.

Olivia nodded and Astrid pressed the "Enter" button on the computer keyboard and the machinery and expertise of "Massive Dynamic" swung into action.

"This may take some time, can I interest you in a tour detective of our premises?. I'm sure you'll find it most fascinating!", Nina offered to take Pacey for a look around, "Of course if Olivia were to join us, then it would be a double pleasure. I actually offered Agent Dunham a job when she first started working in "Fringe" Division. Unfortunately, she saw fit to turn me down but you never did take the tour did you Olivia?".

"I didn't Nina", Olivia smiled back, "Perhaps I may take your offer up just now. After all, the Detective and myself share a mutual interest in having to keep an eye on each other due to the security situation we're currently experiencing", Olivia tried to keep it as above board and work related as possible.

"Well, then. I think we're all agreed. Phillip, if you will excuse me, then I will show our guests around the premises personally." Nina smiled her best "hostess" smile as she could and ushered Pacey and Olivia along the corridor discussing the latest technological advances.

Broyles watched them go and decided to heads into the small lab where the others were watching the various machines, shape, cut and piece together the copy of the Observer technology.

"It's pretty cool isn't it Agent Broyles?!", Astrid motioned towards the screen where on the other side of the glass all the work was being done by robotics and lasers, she seemed fascinated by the whole project as did Peter who was watching the process intently.

"I agree Agent Farnsworth. To think that these capabilities exist makes one wonder what else can be created from the depths of a computer scan", Broyles admitted. In truth it was quite a scary prospect.

"Body parts". Walter spoke up filling in the blank that Broyles was trying hard not to conceive of.

"Walter!. Be serious!", Peter cut in hoping that his father was joking.

"No, no son, I am deadly serious. As Nina said, the machine started out on plastics and has moved to metal and circuits. Is it not so far fetched that one day we may scan human body parts and actually build a human being or at least use this technology in medical transplant research?. I would love to be able to live long enough to see such a thing!".

Broyles tried to shake off a shudder that went through him at the mere mention of the subject.

"Walter. You are not going to go down that "Doctor Frankenstein" route. Not at least while I'm still here!", Peter decided to keep his father's feet firmly on the ground in this reality.

"And I second that!", Astrid added, "That gives me the creeps!".

Broyles mentally added his own distaste to the concept. Sometimes he couldn't help but think back to seeing his double in the back of that van and conversations like that tended to bring the memory flooding back.

"Let's hope that's one science fiction concept that stays firmly in the realms of science fiction", he spoke with conviction. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of that memory and all the sleepless nights since that it had entailed.

* * *

Around an hour and a half later, the machines had finished their work and the article was completed. Walter held up the copy and could not help but wonder at how the machines had managed to replicate every last detail to the letter. Now he hoped that this copy would work.

"Nina, I'd like to borrow one of your labs to make a few tests on this. Would that be alright?", Walter looked at her expectantly.

"You do remember that William Bell left you this company Walter?. You remember the reading of the will don't you?", she frowned.

"The will…OH YES!…How could I forget?!. I own this company don't I?!", Walter giggled, "With everything going on it just slipped my mind for a second!. You're still in charge Nina!", he patted her arm, "You do a fantastic job as well, no-one else will do!", he admitted.

"Seriously?!", Pacey whispered to Olivia. "Are you telling me that Doctor Bishop owns this company!. He never said!".

"I think we forgot to brief you on that detail Pacey!. Yes, it's true, Walter owns this company. Nina runs it as normal since Walter's busy with "Fringe" cases most of the time. We were all surprised that William Bell left it to Walter. It seems that Bell always regretted that Walter wasn't there when he created the company when he was alive. Now Bell's dead, I think the equation has evened itself out. You know Walter though, things like that tend to slip out of his mind from time to time", Olivia explained.

" As always, Massive Dynamic is at your service. Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend", Nina checked her watch, "Which I should already be at!".

"Thank you for the tour Miss Sharp. It was an eye-opening experience." Pacey smiled.

"Nice to have met you again Detective. I hope to see you again before you return to your own universe." Nina replied, "Gentlemen, ladies..", she left to attend her already late meeting.

"So, where's this lab of yours Dr Bishop?", Broyles queried hoping that Walter could remember how to get there.

"Top floor, if I recall" Walter mused.

"It's okay, I remember how to get there, just follow me!", Peter decided it was better that he lead the group to the lab. Walter was always getting waylaid along the corridors of this building, just like a kid in a candy store.

He tried not to notice just how close Pacey and Olivia were. It still stung him to see the pair of them cosying up to one another, oblivious of his feelings. If he weren't so wrapped up in the case, he would be having words with both of them.

As they stepped into the elevator, he decided, that even though Pacey was a smart guy, the quicker that he and his father found a way to send him back through to his own universe, the better. However there was just this small matter of finding Jones base camp to deal with.

Regardless of Pacey being here, there was also another old score to settle from the past. Peter remembered the wound on his head from that time he was kept captive on the estate. He ran his fingertips over where the wound once was. Rob Jones and him were going to have some words about this.

And this time, he decided, that guy was going to pay for all the hurt that he had caused Olivia with his actions, the actions of his mother and more importantly, the actions of one David Robert Jones.

"If you think it's over, better think again.

They'll be no compromise.

Turning up the power, feel adrenaline.

Move into overdrive.

Here comes the revolution. Time for retribution."

One way or another Rob Jones was going to pay in blood for the sins his family had committed against Olivia, his father and himself.

* * *

"It's time we moved Raymond. The final part of the plan is coming to fruition shortly and we must bid farewell to this universe", Jones told his partner in crime as they both witnessed Ken Tyler receiving his next round of compound through the glass looking into the treatment room."

"We're moving to the old military complex in North Dakota in the other universe?. Why now Jones?", Gordon turned to face him, "Why stay in this universe for so long as we have regardless of the plan?".

"This universe bores me Raymond. Besides there's a price on your head here. Over there we have more anonymity and can move about without risks!" replied Jones.

"Coming from the man who has blown up three towns and planning a fourth event plus that Capeside incident, that's arrogance Jones. You think we're safer over there than here?!", Gordon looked incredulously at the younger man not believing his ears.

Jones grinned, "Raymond, I keep telling you. This game is like chess. My mother always said that you had to be willing to make sacrifices in order to win the game. It's time to sacrifice our base here, I have no doubt that people are looking for us and will no doubt discover our secret if we do not move. I never stay in one place too long. Why do you think I have never been caught yet?".

Gordon sneered at his fellow conspirator, "Jones, I demand that we terminate our agreement as soon as possible. I have the trials and all the raw data I need. We agreed on a substantial sum and I want payment. I take the two doctors and the "Tin man" compound and you give me the new compound and all the Cortexiphan information, so I can start up a new trial elsewhere. It's for the best".

"Raymond, I never knew you felt that way!", Jones used mock sympathy as a much harder expression crossed his features, "After breaking you out of that detention centre, I thought you would be more forgiving. Very well, then. Take your doctors and your serum. I will give you what you require for your own plans. If you're still as hell bent in trying to destroy those you call "the enemy", the bald headed "Observers" then good luck to you. I for one have greater achievements to aspire to."

"Jones, you're crazy!. Creating alternate universes for your amusement and profiteering can only result in getting caught or destroyed. I for one have no wish to suffer either punishment!", Gordon's eyes blazed.

"You have 12 hours Jones, 12 hours to get everything finalised and we go our separate ways!".

Gordon left with his ultimatum ringing in Jones ears.

Jones watched him leave and smirked.

"Time to move another piece on the great chess board of life", he sighed and returned his attention to Ken Tyler in the medical room.

"Raymond, I shall miss you terribly!", he added with a laugh as the Iraqi Doctors injected Ken's left arm with the improved compound.

* * *

"So this is it?", Broyles stared at the hand held detector and frowned, "How does it work exactly?."

"Well, Agent Broyles, it seems the original piece needs an bio-organic interface for it to work. Our facsimile does not, but needed a little adjusting here and there to get it to work mechanically. It may not last for long but it should be sufficient in locating the base", Walter explained.

"Bio-organic interface?. Is that what I think it means?!", Broyles hoped that Dr Bishop was joking, but knowing the scientist, he was probably deadly serious.

"Yes, it would seem that the original tech is placed within a subject and gives the ability to interface with the brain and from what I can tell, the brain is irrevocably changed by this experience. I would simply LOVE to explore this in depth but it seems we have other concerns at this minute in time!", Walter seemed disappointed that he couldn't continue with his new pet project.

"And so, to the six million dollar question. How do we get this to locate Jones base?" Peter voiced everyone's thoughts aloud.

"Simple son!", Walter hastened everyone over to the nearest computer terminal where Astrid was busy working. "Astro and I have found a solution to that particular problem. Astro!. If you will continue please!..", Walter winked mischievously.

"Guys, we can link this detector up to this computer which is in turn linked to a vast satellite network, courtesy of " Massive Dynamic"." Astrid took the detector and cabled it up to the computer and started to type in the frequency range. "This should communicate with the satellites and in turn, they should pick up the frequency which our copy can then pin point and translate on our system. Hopefully, it shouldn't take long.", she pressed the "Enter" key and sat back in the chair.

Almost immediately the signal showed up on the screen, a very large unknown blip showing in the upper echelons of the frequency field.

"Bingo!", Pacey grinned, "Gotcha Jones!".

"Exact location is.." Astrid produced the co-ordinates and the nearest town and Broyles had his cell out before Astrid could utter the precise point of origin.

"This is Broyles. I want EVERY available unit to the following co-ordinates…"

"Good one Walter!", Peter congratulated his father on his achievement. They had a lead now thanks to Walter's brilliance, a helping hand from "Massive Dynamic" and the sympathy of an Observer.

Broyles finished relating the co-ordinates down the phone and turned to Peter, Olivia and Pacey.

"Peter, Detective Witter, you're with me. You won't want to miss this one I assume?"

"Certainly not!", Peter looked over at Pacey, both seemed to have found a little common ground despite their difference of opinion over Olivia. Both were ready to settle their scores with Jones.

"SIR!", Olivia got the impression she was being left out on this one and it did not go down well with her.

"Dunham, I'm taking no risks with you on this one. Jones will be looking for an opportunity to take advantage of this situation for his own ends. Bishop and Witter can handle it. You keep an eye on Dr Bishop, we may need his help once we secure the compound." Broyles spoke firmly but fairly, "I'm not putting you out on the field Dunham, sorry, but you're sitting this one out for your own safety."

Olivia wanted to argue her case but knew that Broyles was right. Besides it would be the greatest opportunity that Jones would need if she appeared there with all guns blazing and demanding answers to the questions that she needed to hear.

"I understand sir", she reluctantly had to reply back trying to hide her disappointment.

"Let's go people!", Broyles swung into action, "We've got a window of opportunity and we sure as hell aren't wasting it!".

* * *

As usual, let's start with the music…

The chapter title is from the second CD by "Erasure" and the title track called "The Circus". My second joint fave band ever tying with the mighty "Duran". This lyric I chose mainly because it still has relevance today although it was written over a quarter of a century ago ( how weird is that, jeez..).

We're still finding technology is taking over people's lives and livelihoods and will do so for the rest of eternity ( unless we go "cold turkey" at some point). Listen to the rest of the song lyrics and it will resonate loud and clear.

Second lyric is from, well, that band "INXS" once again from the "Welcome To Wherever You Are" CD and called "Not Enough Time".

Women of the world check out the mighty Hutch in the video…always one of my favourites of all time…both lyrically and visually..

Third lyric is from "Judas Priest", ( yes I admit I have varied tastes in music and some of the "Priest" stuff is amazing, sadly on the album I'm about to name check they have a song called "Loch Ness" which is not so great. Don't start me on how sometimes the world looks at Scotland!. This tune is about as god-awful as "Brigadoon" that pie in the sky Hollywood film about that mythical Scots village that appears every so often from the mists and disappears… please.. "BrigaDON'T!". Credit to John Noble though for mentioning it in "Welcome To Westfield" though. NOW that's how Hollywood should remake it in that "Fringe" style!.

Instead the song is called "Revolution" and comes from the CD, "Angel Of Retribution" scuse the rant, there!.

Anyhow back to the notes. I got the idea of copying the Observer tech from a theory called "Convergent evolution". I was watching a programme about the "Keppler", (sorry about the spelling) space telescope/probe which is photographing stars and looking for earth like planets and this came up when looking at how life would adapt to the planet's environments whatever they are. Two animals looking the same but being unrelated to solve a specific problem. Somehow that resonated with this story and I adapted the idea.

Finally, (yes I will shut up soon, don't worry!)…the idea of I think it's called DIGITAL printing or scanning, but basically there was a news story about how one guy in the United States had built a plastic firearm just from the web. All it needed was a special machine to cut the parts from plastic and assemble it and that was that.

Again, I just adapted the idea for the story. It sounds like a "Massive Dynamic" kind of project doesn't it?!.

Again, thanks for reading this wherever you're from. It's cool to know that it's being enjoyed and appreciated.

Right Chapter 16... Time for a little bit of infamous Bishop door kicking methinks…

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx" Chapter Fifteen: " Call It New Technology And They Use It To Burn And They Show No Concern..".


	16. Chapter 16

There was thick tension in the air as the combined might of both the F.B.I and a specialist military team had been brought together for this occasion. Gordon it seemed was the military's concern whilst Broyles had jurisdiction on the Jones matter.

Pacey and Peter had gone with Broyles and the rest of the F.B.I team whilst Olivia, Astrid and Walter were stuck in the SUV on the outer edge of the action and out of harm's way at least a good half mile away. Olivia was not taking well to these circumstances and Astrid decided it was time to get things out into the open.

Walter was oblivious to the goings on as he was listening to music through a pair of headphones and a portable CD player which Peter had leant him.

Peter knew his father could be like a kid in a candy store when they had been out on surveillance assignments before. The least he could do was keep Walter's mind occupied with some music and keep him calm. ESPECIALLY with regards to the current situation.

"So, I guess Pacey and yourself are getting on great." Astrid decided not to really question Olivia but just try and make statements and see where the conversation would go from there, besides, stake-outs meant for a lot of time just waiting for something to happen. It filled in the time just to talk things over and get the air cleared over certain outstanding matters.

Olivia decided that with Walter not being a party to this conversation, that she may as well start addressing issues that she had been trying to avoid talking about but continually nagged at her subconscious.

"Yeah. It's going really well Astrid. I admit it's a little weird having him ten years older than I remember him being, but it's good to see him again.", she decided to start off with something that was what she felt in essence, everyone was feeling, not just herself. Looking out of the window, she wondered if by the end of this assignment, she would have dug herself a trench rather than a hole with what she felt ready to admit.

"Olivia. You know what I mean. Don't try to avoid the subject matter. The way you two look at one another is akin to spontaneous human combustion!", Astrid joked. "We all notice it. Peter especially and it really hurts him Olivia. You and him were like that at the beginning of "Fringe" investigations. I'm not saying it isn't RIGHT to feel what you obviously feel. It's just, well….awkward, you could say".

Olivia knew all too well what that meant. Just like the song.

" Don't you wanna know how we keep startin' fires?.

It's my desire.

Danger!. Danger!. High Voltage,

When we touch, when we kiss…"

She smiled wryly, "Maybe I just can't help myself Astrid. I try to but it's a little overwhelming at times. Pacey is pretty intense at times.".

Astrid grinned, "I don't know what it is about you two. Even back in Capeside I could sense this unspoken thing between the pair of you. I guess that's why I never got those box sets back", she added, "I take it you're still a secret "Dawson's Creek" fan?".

"Don't push it Astrid!", Olivia joked back, she still didn't want to admit too much even with Walter obliviously humming along to the latest selection in the back seat, she was guarding her innermost secrets.

"Are you still punishing Peter for his past indiscretions then or have you forgiven him?", she decided to ask the big money prize question.

"I'm healing Astrid, let's say that I don't feel as bad as I did towards him. I guess with Pacey around, I've mellowed. I think I understand more now both sides of the situation with greater clarity and I don't want to let this situation continue forever. Of course with Pacey looking not a million miles unlike Peter…" she tailed off catching Astrid's eye and began to chuckle.

"Olivia Dunham!.", Astrid looked stunned, Olivia had a naughty kind of look in her eye and she quickly checked that Walter wasn't looking or trying to gauge their conversation, "What does that mean?!".

"Well, you know. You can't help but compare can you?!…I don't mean that to sound…you know.." she fumbled and cleared her throat nervously, "Both of them are same height physically and have these amazing talents to put you at ease, they're both sincere and very funny…" Olivia tried to keep on going as Astrid was looking at her, daring her to continue the list of attributes they both shared.

"Intelligent, thoughtful, always there for you in a crisis…" Olivia continued on.

"Olivia, you're going to run out of things to say and you know that you're just skirting around certain issues that you want to admit but don't dare!", Astrid protested.

Olivia sank back in her seat deflated, "Am I that bad?. Honestly?".

Astrid nodded, smirking, "Come on Olivia, it's okay. Walter's not listening and I won't tell. This is just a woman to woman conversation."

Olivia still felt nervous and shook her head, "If Walter wasn't here, but I feel awkward saying things even when he's not listening".

Walter bang on cue decided to hum and started singing from the back seat and then realised he was getting carried away as both Olivia and Astrid looked in from the front.

He took out the headphones, "Sorry, I think I got a little carried away there!. Don't mind me!. I will try to be less noisy, after all we should be quiet when on a stake-out!" and he put the headphones back on again and started humming a little less loudly.

Olivia's radio crackled into life. "All units, we're on a five minute countdown. Standby for further instructions."

Olivia drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. "I should be in there with them Astrid. I understand the risks involved but it's just part of the job. Someone has to keep an eye on them in case Jones pulls an unexpected rabbit out of the hat", she mused.

"Keeping an eye on them indeed. Which one?. Peter or Pacey?!", Astrid cheekily inquired.

Olivia seemed distracted as she answered, her mind not entirely on the question, "Both of them, they're so damn single minded and headstrong the pair of them!. Someone has to keep their asses in line!". It was the way Olivia sighed at the end of that last sentence, wistful but also exasperated.

"Olivia Dunham, you just gave the game away with that comment!", Astrid arched her eyebrow, "I knew you'd give away your secret!"

Olivia turned to her and shrugged with a grin, "Damn and I was doing so well huh?!".

Astrid laughed, "As long as you don't come out with anything else incriminating, I won't look at you and you don't dare look at me or it'll be the end of us both!".

There was a short silence, apart from Walter's humming as Olivia considered the deal. Never one to leave it without a final word, she turned back to Astrid.

"Maybe this isn't the right time to mention about this fantasy about acacia honey or a bottle of fruit coulis?".

Astrid took one look at her superior to tried to keep her jaw from dropping on the floor

.

Olivia sat there with a devilish smile and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Broyles was briefing the six units of agents under his command whilst keeping an eye on both Detective Witter and Peter Bishop out of the corner of his eye. Both men had grim expressions on their faces and looked like they were about to unleash hell on earth once they gained access to the compound.

Luckily, they knew where they were going. The observer tech copy had given them an idea of where they were heading and the layout of the compound. To the naked eye it looked like there was nothing but scrub and desert for miles around, but seeing through the tech's eyes, there was a compound at least a couple of miles in size with several large buildings and a few warehouses on site. Broyles hated the military being the first to go in. This he felt was an F.B.I matter and should be treated as so.

When the Department of Defence had learned the location and suspected that Colonel Gordon was in the area, then things began to get a little heated. Broyles had managed to strike a deal. The military goes in first and secures their man with the F.B.I hot on their heels. Five minutes between to take care of any resistance that may stand in their way.

Broyles wasn't a fan of this deal but sometimes in the job he was in, compromise was the name of the game and he felt he had no choice.

Telling Bishop and Detective Witter this hadn't helped make his job any easier. Both men were eager to get their hands on Rob Jones as soon as possible and end his plans and knowing Peter Bishop as Broyles did, it was just as well that they were focussing in on him rather than Colonel Gordon. Bad enough with Bishop having just one score to settle, but two…that was just asking for trouble.

He'd heard from Agent Farnsworth that there seemed to be a slight rivalry between the pair of them regarding Agent Dunham. Broyles was damned if he knew what to make of it. Hopefully, for a few minutes these two could work together and forgive and forget now they had a common goal and enemy to bring to a speedy conclusion.

So far, both men were professional in their manner and he had no complaints on their behaviour so far.

Broyles watched them as he dismissed the teams and saw them don the standard safety vests of the F.B.I and wondered how both men felt about having to work with each other, it was certainly an unusual situation to say the least.

"So Peter. You think we're gonna stop this thing from escalating any further?", Pacey started the last minute checks on his gun and radio mike as he watched Peter Bishop do the same.

"Well, if we don't Detective, it's going to be Olivia who suffers. She's been through hell over these several months and doesn't need this Jones business getting the better of her. I think we agree on that." Peter replied diplomatically, not wanting to push the subject matter.

Pacey was silent but nodded carefully, "You still don't trust me do you Bishop?", he stared at Peter, "You've an axe to grind but you don't want to upset Olivia or your father. I can see it's troubling you.". Never one for shying away from a contentious matter, Pacey bluntly stated the obvious.

Peter's jaw involuntarily clenched, "I'm trying to be civil Detective, this isn't the time or the place to discuss this. But I will concede that since you've come back, your friendship with Olivia is unsettling at times."

"Bad timing Peter. Look, I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable in any way but if Olivia has certain feelings towards me then it's really not your business.", he faced up to Peter, " BUT at least cut her some slack. As we know she's been through a great deal and maybe she needs to blow off a little steam here and there and she'll be as right as rain again. I know the story between you two and that other Olivia from the alternate universe. It's not your usual screwed up love triangle but you'll work it out. Trust me."

Peter decided that if he'd been his pre-Fringe team self that the Detective would be now lying on the ground gasping for breath or worse, but looking at himself and seeing his mirror image reflected in Pacey's face, he instead chose another path.

"More like a square Detective, with your addition to the equation the triangle becomes a square, myself, yourself, Fauxlivia and Olivia."

Pacey stared long and hard at Peter Bishop trying to work him out. " Bishop, man to man here, before Broyles comes over and reads us the riot act, and I'm not prying, I just wanna know one thing." Pacey decided to push his luck a little further.

"And what's that Detective?", Peter still felt like a little bit of him wanted to be his old self but refused to give into the emotion. This man had after all saved his life in another universe, albeit a younger version of him and he wasn't that old Peter Bishop any longer.

"How on earth could you not tell the difference between the two Olivia's?. Bishop, I'm astounded that you two aren't married and have a family by now!. The way she looked at you that morning when you came out of that lake!. Man!. I would die a thousand times over to have that and more!" Pacey shook his head, "Now look at you both!. She misses you Peter, Truthfully, part of me feels guilty whenever she looks at me in a certain way. It should be you not me".

Peter's features softened as he heard Pacey admit that to him, he immediately felt bad at having such dark thoughts about the Detective ever since he had returned into their lives.

He ruefully smiled at Pacey before admitting, " She is one special woman Pacey. I think you know it too. It doesn't matter WHAT universe is involved. It's Olivia Dunham. Pure and simple. I guess I got caught up in HER and my emotions towards her. That's all I can say in my defence. Whether she comes from this universe or the alternate universe, I cannot and never will be able to change my emotions regarding her."

Pacey looked at him, understanding every word and he sighed. "Bishop, don't take this the wrong way, man" he cleared his throat, a mischievous glint in his eye, "To have the pleasure of knowing one Olivia Dunham is an honour enough, but to know two, my friend…you are truly blessed and much envied. You're a good guy Peter and I won't jeopardise your relationship with Olivia.." he held out his hand.

"Let's agree to nail Jones and end this plan of his over our shared appreciation of one amazing woman shall we?".

Peter again was taken aback by the Detective, he was certainly an unknown quantity, difficult to pin down but someone who was worthy of being called a friend. He nodded and pondered Pacey's admission, the guy was a genius with words.

"Let's do this thing", he took Pacey's hand and they both shook. "For Olivia Dunham", he added.

Pacey grinned, "For Olivia Dunham".

Broyles stood back and watched the scene in front of him. He'd thought he'd seen lots of strange things since joining "Fringe Division".

This event it seems had to be the most strangest of all.

* * *

Pacey and Peter were taking things from room to room within the complex. So far they had found nothing and no-one. It seemed strange that at least in this part of the compound it looked pretty disused and seemed to be full of dead end corridors and locked doors.

Peter kept his ears on the radio to see if the military team had picked up any sign of Jones. The rest of the F.B.I teams were scattered throughout the compound and either this place was abandoned or someone had given out warning that they were coming and they'd all vanished off premises. Considering that Jones had pulled this trick already, it wouldn't really be that surprising.

The rest of the team they were with had gone further down the corridor and were checking rooms one by one. Both men decided that they should team up and search together, after all two heads were better than one and it seemed only right to cement their new found alliance by covering each other's backs for the sake of their feelings over Olivia.

Pacey was furiously trying to unpick the lock of one of the rooms which he hoped would yield a clue to any papers or intelligence as to what was stored in this compound or at least where Jones was heading to next.

Peter shook his head, "Detective, that takes too long. Stand back.." he cautioned as Pacey scrambled back and Peter's boot meeting the door sent it flying open and practically off it's hinges in the process.

"Much easier Pacey, you should give it a go!", he smirked at the Detective.

"Mmm…maybe", Pacey pondered as he took a look inside the room and motioned Peter to follow, "Looks like this is a dormitory of some kind," he mused as he saw a bed and several books lying on a table along with what looked like a notebook and some pens.

Peter looked and saw a photograph that was up on the wall that caught his attention and he brought it down for closer inspection. There were kids in this photo, it looked remarkably like it was taken in Jacksonville to him. His eyes scanned the picture trying to pick out a girl with long blonde hair.

"What's that there?", Pacey inquired, "Anything important?".

"There's Olivia", Peter pointed to a girl in the photo and looked at Pacey, "I'd hazard a guess and say this was taken at Jacksonville at the Cortexiphan trials. We're on the right track I guess", he looked around and stopped, conflicting messages were becoming garbled on the radio.

"What's going on?!" Pacey ripped the earpiece out his ear as a high pitched tone tore through the mikes rendering them unlistenable. "Something's up", he looked at Peter grimly.

Peter looked just as grim, "Come on, let's get back to the main compound. Broyles was there, they might need help."

Both men raced off back the way they came with several of the other team members who they were with as something seemed off. If there was trouble, Broyles was going to need all the agents he could muster to control the situation.

* * *

AN HOUR BEFORE THE RAID OCCURRED..

* * *

Jones had to admit that he was impressed. He had never suspected that this technology would be breached, but now it had seemed that someone out there had done just that.

One of his men had burst in with the news that someone had used satellites to pinpoint their position and now they were as good as a sitting duck.

"Massive Dynamic!", he cursed, he feared that stealing their project secrets or the military's would eventually backfire on him one day. Today it had seemed was that day. Not that it was entirely unexpected of course but it was in fact welcome, considering the predicament he was in with Colonel Gordon. Perhaps he could turn this situation to his advantage.

" Lewis, start evacuation proceedings, on no account let Colonel Gordon in on what is happening or the personnel involved with him. Understand?. Open a doorway to the other universe and evacuate all the students and the doctors first. I shall join you once I have cleared up some business."

"Sir?", Captain Lewis inquired, "I was under the impression that Gordon would want to evacuate his men and join you at the appointed co-ordinates should anything ever go wrong."

"Captain it seems that was then. This is now", Jones spoke quickly, "Understood?".

"Yes sir. Immediately!", Captain Lewis left to begin the evacuation proceedings to the fictional universe and their second back up base.

Jones wondered exactly how "Massive Dynamic" had done this seemingly impossible task. This technology he had taken and adapted from the military, (Colonel Gordon before his capture and incarceration had given him this technology barely out of the research and development stage swearing that knowing his sources, the project would take YEARS to come to fruition). Knowing the military and their love of outsourcing projects, Jones surmised that "Massive Dynamic" must have poured their resources into the thing and taken it much further.

However, regardless of how this one thing was achieved, Jones now faced a dilemma. Either the military or F.B.I was coming here in the hope of trying to catch him.

"Stupid fools!", he cursed under his breath, they probably thought that they were catching him unprepared and would be in that frame of mind, not suspecting that he had state of the art surveillance systems that could see them coming over five miles away. Regardless of the compound being visible to their methods, Jones had the ways and means to pinpoint the location of every vehicle and personnel attached to the upcoming raid and of course he had a vast underground network of tunnels should the need arise to escape underground or hide.

Gordon would be the perfect chess piece on the board to sacrifice and provide him a means of escape for his people. However, he was interested to see who exactly would be coming after him. Jones turned over possibilities in his mind.

"Perhaps I can turn this to my advantage!", he decided and headed off to the outer compound to recruit some of his students to his cause.

There was no way that he was leaving here without giving his enemies something to mull over.

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT…

* * *

Colonel Raymond Gordon sat in a chair, his hands cuffed behind him and he glared at his captors. He had never expected Jones to betray him and he cursed the man's name under his breath. Jones had left him in this chair, drugged and with a signal timer and locator beacon attached to him to go off at a specific time. Who knew what the maniac had planned this time!.

Peter Bishop glared at the man who had not once but twice escaped justice to put his explosive serum to devastating use. "This man is responsible partially for what happened in Capeside. He ran the original project which we put him away for well over a year ago."

Peter let Pacey take a look at the guy who was Jones partner in crime.

They were lucky to get five minutes with this guy. Broyles managed to get them the little time he could before the army hauled him back to the nearest detention centre and under military court proceedings. This was their one and only chance to get any information or leads before this guy was taken away and locked up out of sight and out of mind.

Pacey looked at the guy, walking around the cuffed man and his face was filled with suppressed rage. "So you're Gordon.", he spoke icily.

Gordon looked at both Peter Bishop and Detective Witter trying to work out what was going on here but apart from a furrowed brow, his manner seemed quite arrogant.

"And who are you exactly?", he demanded, "That one, I remember," he jerked his head towards Peter Bishop, "You look alike but you mention "Capeside" and that isn't in this universe.", he glared at Pacey.

"If these guys weren't after you, I'd take you back to my universe and put you on trial for terrorism and murder. Unfortunately for you, my associate Peter and I would like you to answer one question for us," Pacey kept circling around the chair, whilst Peter stared menacingly at him.

"And what would that be boy?", sneered Gordon.

"We want to know where Jones is. Obviously he left you behind. Some friend he turned out to be huh?!. You want revenge?. Tell us where to find him", Pacey stopped circling and faced Gordon demanding an answer.

"I hate the mere mention of his name," admitted Gordon, "However, I am not stupid. You go and find him yourselves. You'll get nothing from me."

"When I said UNFORTUNATELY for you that I couldn't take you back to my universe, I meant that Gordon. Looks like my friend Peter here would like the remainder of this brief interlude we've been granted to make his point. Peter, he's all yours", Pacey stepped into the shadows and let Peter advance on him wearing a VERY determined expression.

"You'd have been better off with me Gordon!", Pacey left him with some very sound advice as Peter took over the rest of the interrogation.

Several minutes later, Peter emerged from the room and saw both Broyles and Pacey cast over a concerned look at him.

"He wouldn't say where. All I got was that there's a second site somewhere over in the Fictional universe. Jones, he told me has one more town to blow up and that's his main goal. That guy is one real piece of nasty work", Peter explained as he felt much better getting some of his frustration out on the military man.

The military team ushered Gordon out of the room he had been held in, both Pacey and Peter glaring at him as he was taken past them.

"You think you're going to win this game but you're not. Just wait and see." Gordon sneered as his voice was raspy and he coughed, it seemed that he had trouble talking and breathing as he glared at the two men with a triumphant expression on his face.

"You may have me in custody but Jones is a different matter", he added before the soldiers bundled him down the corridor and into military custody.

Broyles, Peter and Pacey watched him leave. At least part of this mission hadn't been a total failure.

"I've teams scouring the rest of this compound. So far it seems that only Gordon was left behind. Jones may have eluded us once more." Broyles sounded annoyed.

"He must have had some warning we were coming. I still think he just wouldn't leave Gordon behind like that without some reason or another. This guy likes to show off and so far this is just tame compared to what I've read about the elder Jones. He's trying to be like him or even outsmart his own ancestry. What do you guys think?", Pacey looked at the other two men wondering what they were thinking.

"David Robert Jones was capable of anything and his arrogance by giving himself up to us that day in the very lobby of headquarters proves that we are dealing with someone just as dangerous and devious. Peter, when he held you captive at the "Stockton Estate" what did you make of the man?", Broyles queried.

"I think his mom had him well trained. That much I remember. There was an arrogance about him even then. The capacity for being sadistic seems to run in his family and I have to agree with the Detective here, he wouldn't just up and leave without leaving a calling card. He has a reputation to live up to." Peter agreed with Pacey on the subject.

Broyles looked grim, "I could do with your father and Agent Dunham here. However, I'm not placing either of them in danger until I have full confirmation that this compound is secure. From what you've told me about the dormitories and from reports from the other teams about a lab and left over equipment, Dr Bishop can help us out here but I'm inclined to agree with you both. One Jones is bad enough to deal with in one lifetime. A second is just the devil having a bad joke on humanity. Better to be safe than sorry."

He spoke into his radio and asked for all the teams to meet him in the main courtyard outside of the compound. It was time to do one thorough sweep of this building and the whole area before sending in the expertise of Dr Bishop and the rest of the "Fringe Team".

* * *

From under the tunnels a figure unlocked a hatch and made their way to the surface. The locator that they were using showed that all the search personnel were making their way to one central location.

The unknown figure smiled as in the semi darkness as they took out a syringe and stuck it into a bottle of liquid that they had been issued with and promptly took off one of their boots and socks and injected the substance between their toes, using what light was available to see with.

Putting the sock and boot back on and again looking at the locator, they began to move through the labyrinth of corridors to the heart of the complex. Their mission was simple.

Destroy as much of the complex as possible in a scorched earth policy.

* * *

Walter Bishop was singing again in the back of the SUV. This time it was on a subject that felt close to his heart and could not help but let his voice carry the sentiments of the lyrics over into the front side of the vehicle where Olivia and Astrid sat rather bemused.

Besides, the tension was killing him. They were on radio silence until further notice and Walter needed to counteract the worry that was building up inside regarding his son and the Detective's well being.

"I said I don't think I can take it much longer. She said maybe your tablets should be stronger. Get some serious drugs."

Astrid and Olivia just looked to one another and wondered if Walter had finally found a song that best suited his outlook on life.

"Toy town medicine don't make a change. If you want your head re-arranged , get some serious drugs".

Walter sang the next part of the song and caught both the front seat passengers craning their heads around to give him looks of disbelief. He smiled back.

"The trouble with me, I can't give in, you see", he sang and then pulled rather sheepishly, the earphones out his ears. An enlightened expression on his face, "A truly wonderful song!", he admitted, in fact it had taken his mind off the current situation that they were all facing.

All of a sudden the radio crackled and it seemed a strange high pitched sound along with static interference was preventing proper transmission. There was voices but only random words could be picked out.

"Compound…hurry…picking up…signal…" were just a few random words that could be heard.

"What the hell?!", Olivia picked up the radio and tried to get through to Broyles or anyone to clarify what was going on in there. Everyone was now concerned.

"What's going on Agent Dunham?!", Walter's voice began to rise as he felt fear grip the very depths of his soul as he sat forward trying to hear the radio chatter.

"It's okay Walter, just try to relax." Astrid tried to calm him down but looked over to Olivia.

"Buckle up both of you!", Olivia started the vehicle, "We're going in!. Screw Jones!".

The SUV roared into life in a screech of wheels as it headed towards the compound, Olivia trusting her instincts, having memorised the plans and layout.

Something unexpected must have come up.

* * *

"HANDS UP NOW!"

"DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Around forty members of the F.B.I's finest teams had burst into one of the rooms of the main compound as soon as they detected the signal. Broyles, Peter and Pacey had come to a stand still as they saw the woman dressed in army fatigues turn around deliberately to face them all.

"Gentlemen, I have a message for you courtesy of Rob Jones", her voice echoed off the bare walls of the room. It was strong and emotionless. Her face betrayed no emotion. After all, she had a mission to accomplish and there was no room for emotion here.

There was a hum in the air, it seemed all the radio mikes were crackling and practically rendered unusable as the hum became louder and there was a magnetising effect that was starting to make holding their weapons that little bit harder.

"OH SHIT!", Peter Bishop knew what was coming and it looked like there was no way to stop this.

"Bishop!. What is it?!", Broyles demanded an answer and Pacey turned to look at Peter's worried expression.

"Get them out of here NOW!", Peter turned to them both deadly serious, "She's gonna blow!".

"WHAT?!", Broyles looked at him incredulously and then to the woman in the army fatigues standing a short distance away. Momentarily he seemed stunned at what was happening before suddenly finding his voice.

"Drop your weapons now!", his voice boomed as he turned to the men behind him, "EVACUATE THE BUILDING NOW DAMMIT!", he made his intentions very clear.

Confusion replaced the usual Fed bravado as Pacey also yelled, "YOU HEARD THE MAN!. MOVE IT!. THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!".

The scene was chaotic as both Pacey and Broyles did their best to get everyone out of the building bar one person.

For some insane, inexplicable reason, Peter Bishop stood his ground and refused to move.

His weapon was useless as he dropped it to the floor and it began to move towards this woman in the army fatigues along with the other discarded weapons due to the tough magnetic currents.

He deliberately let his F.B.I standard vest drop to the floor along with his radio mike and just stood there, this woman and himself duelling determination over the fate of the next few minutes. Peter did not know why he wasn't with the others. He only knew that somehow this was the right thing to do.

As the agents scattered for the exits, Broyles was the last man to exit the room as he held onto the door for support, the magnetic current was making it difficult to stand.

"WHAT THE HELL?!", he saw Peter Bishop standing there facing up to this woman and seemingly uncaring about his own fate. "BISHOP!" he yelled.

A burst of energy flung him backwards as the door slammed shut and he hit the ground.

"Agent Broyles!", Pacey helped him to his feet, "Where's Peter Bishop?!".

Broyles looked at the young detective and looked grim.

"In there, Mr Witter."

"WHAT?!", Pacey thought he was on the receiving end of some bad joke and looked at Broyles incredulously.

"I hope to hell he knows what he's doing. There's no way to get to him. He's on his own", Broyles spoke grimly as he held Pacey back.

"There's no time Detective. WE HAVE TO GO NOW!".

* * *

Here I go again with putting an extra twist into the plot!. And where does this one lead hmm?. Stay tuned folks!.

As always I start with the music…

The chapter title comes from a song called funnily enough" You Can't Win Them All Mum" and was by a Scottish group by the name of "The Lost Soul Band". They produced a couple of albums and if I remember correctly this track is from the first album, "The Land Of Do As You Please". Check them out, they were a brilliant group.

Second song is by the band "Electric Six" and a song called "DANGER! HIGH VOLTAGE!", which is a fantastic track and comes from the album "Fire". Personally along with Erasure's track "STOP" in my little private universe ALL warning signs would be required to have those pieces of music blaring out of them if the general public came across them.

The third track, again is by a Scottish band called "The BMX Bandits" and is an absolutely legendary and controversial track called "Serious Drugs". The "Bandits" have been around since the 80's and have had various members over the years mutating into other bands such as "The Soup Dragons", "Teenage Fanclub" and others.

If Walter Bishop ever had a song that would make his personal Top Ten of heartfelt lyrics then this surely would be at Number One. It's a travesty that the "Fringe" writers and producers have perhaps never heard this song or it would've been used in the series. The album this comes from is "Life Goes On" and also contains the classic, "Kylie's Got a Crush On Us". Go and check them out, they're superb!.

Anyway, it was time for Pacey and Peter to bury the hatchet and start working together huh?.

I can't give you an estimate of how much more I've to write, this one is evolving as I write unlike "Fusion" which was more structured but I'm looking at perhaps 28 chapters in total at least.

Hopefully nobody's flagging and you can keep up with me for a while yet.

Oh yeah and any references to fantasy foodstuffs are purely and utterly co-incidental and have no relation to real life stuff…or so the disclaimer goes…but you can't really believe everything you read right?!.

Sending out humble vibes and appreciation for staying tuned so far…

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Sixteen: "You Can't Win Them All Mum".


	17. Chapter 17

September watched the scene unfold from his hidden vantage point. He was eager to witness this moment but had learnt a valuable lesson regarding the human emotions "enthusiam" and "excitement". Of course he was not supposed to feel these and instead was meant to be more scientifically detached but none the less, he felt his heart beat quicken slightly and his mouth became drier.

Caution was a harsh mistress, he had learnt from experience in the alternate universe to his cost. His mistake had lead the other Walter Bishop to miss the cure he had developed for his son and as a consequence September had caused distress to the time line and his attempt to fix it. This time around he had decided to remain hidden but vigilant and watch how in a small way, how he had been responsible for this Peter Bishop's recovery and how that was now to play some small part in this situation that was now unfolding.

September nodded slightly and punched his observations into his keypad whilst remembering a conversation that he had with Walter Bishop in this universe. He remembered after rescuing them from the depths of "Reiden Lake" saying that the boy was important and had to live.

Then again on a second visit after Peter had recovered and was convalescing at home, September had returned to see Walter again.

"The drug you treated him with Dr Bishop is most important. It is in it's rawest form and with your scientific background may one day lead to other things. I cannot say anything more. We have both cheated the rules of time and only time will allow us to see the damage we may have inadvertently caused.

I will contact you in the future Dr Bishop. I strongly advise trying to send the boy back to the other universe. The damage is done both in this universe and the other."

September hoped that if Peter was successful, then the future of this enterprise he was involved with would have a clearer resolution. If he failed, then this complex would blow sky high and endanger those outside.

The stakes in this game could not get any higher.

* * *

Peter stood his ground as he stared at the woman in front of him. An unearthly orange glow resonating off her whole being.

"Stop what you're doing", his voice was filled with determination and courage. "Stop it or I will have to take extreme measures".

The woman just laughed. "Who are you to try and tell me what to do?!". The metal in very structure of the building itself began to creak as electromagnetic bolts of lightning began to unleash their power all around them. Heat filled the atmosphere and it seemed all the moisture was slowly and deliberately being sucked out of the room.

Peter's eyes suddenly connected with the woman's as he moved closer and it seemed for a split second, the woman's resolve faltered.

Confusion filled her features. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was not part of the plan. Looking back at her she recognised the traits of someone who by all accounts LOOKED like one of them but was somehow something MORE.

It was all Peter needed to see as he sent out his own powerful force of will and sent the woman flying backwards with all the power in his mind. It seemed that this power just filled his entire being and he never knew that this power had existed prior to this moment. What on earth had triggered it?!.

Peter was just as confused as the woman who was now lying on the ground and momentarily stunned but still emanating that unearthly orange glow. The magnetic pull had died down and the weapons on the ground came to a halt and the building stopped creaking.

He began walking towards this woman and with each step echoing off the walls, he realised that somehow, he was stopping the chemical reaction that was taking place inside this woman's body. The closest thing he could describe it to was using his mind's eye to wrap this woman up in a protective cocoon preventing her from blowing up and letting the medication run its course.

He had no idea how he was doing this but it felt like it was the only action that was just and right.

"Get away from me!", the woman regained her senses and scrambled backwards trying to stay away from the advancing Peter Bishop. "You're not like us!", she sounded frantic, "You look like one of us but there's something different about you!".

Peter stopped advancing and kept his distance. "Are you one of the "Cortexiphan" trial subjects from Jacksonville?!. Tell me!. Did Jones fill your head with some quasi-religious bullshit and tell you what you were doing was trying to create an alternate universe?!."

His tone was menacing and he stared icily at her, awaiting a response.

The woman backed herself into a corner and curled up into a ball, the glow now faded and everything came back to normal inside the room. It seemed that whatever was going to happen had been averted for the time being.

September noted the particulars of the scene before coming out of his hiding place.

"You need to talk to your father. I am sorry that you found out this way but it has proved at least one undeniable fact", September put his monitoring device away as he noted Peter's reaction to him.

"And what would that be by the way?!", Peter demanded, "Is this another of your experiments with our time-line?!. What has my father to do with this?!.", he felt angry, confused and suddenly very drained as if he could sleep for a week, he rubbed his forehead and tried to focus on September's presence. Last thing he needed to do was faint.

September turned to leave, "I was right to have intervened all those years ago, to prevent your death. Had I not…", he paused for effect, thinking about this, "You would not exist to stop this, indeed that would be yet another mistake I would have been responsible for".

With that, he walked away and disappeared from the room, leaving Peter pondering his last statement.

All that could be heard in the room was the muffled crying of the woman dressed in army fatigues cowering in the corner of the room. Her mission had been a failure and she had nowhere to go.

Peter Bishop stood there wondering just what the hell had occurred and now could not help but put two and two together. The answer was not one that he liked but was the only one that made sense.

"You lied. Every little word you said, you whispered lies.

And right now, I know I despise everything I find that came from you.

Cause I hurt too…"

Somehow, contrary to his father's previous statements and denials…

He had been treated with Cortexiphan.

* * *

"He's done WHAT?!", Olivia Dunham could not believe her ears. It could not possibly be true!. "Dammit I'm going in there!", she decided and tried to get past both Broyles and Pacey.

"Whoah there Olivia!", Pacey caught her before she got one step past him and held her firmly, "You can't go in there Dunham. I forbid you to. It was his decision and his alone!", he tried to reason with her.

The teams had made it out safely and had managed to maintain a safe distance from the building and that's where Olivia had found them and looking towards the main building in particular it seemed to be in the process of a meltdown of some kind.

Electrical charges had been building in the atmosphere and lightening had been flashing on and off causing people to run for cover. The SUV that Olivia had been driving gave out and both her, Astrid and Walter had to cover the last quarter of the journey on foot. When she heard this latest piece of news, Olivia decided that she could no longer stay mad at Peter Bishop, her emotions had finally won out.

"Pacey!", she protested, "Let me go!", on any other occasion she would have let him hold her gladly, but this was a completely different ball game now and she tried to wriggle free of him.

"Oh god!", Walter's voice was very small and full of fear, "He can't have done!". His eyes were suddenly filled with tears and inside he felt as if his world was going to shatter again.

Astrid held Walter's hand tightly trying to reassure him, "Walter!. It's gonna be okay!", somehow she couldn't figure out what to say to try and keep him calm.

"Dunham!. You're not going anywhere near that building!", Broyles ordered, "There's no telling what effect that this event may have on you and besides," he sighed, "Bishop went in there of his own free will, I'm not risking anyone else's life and not yours especially Dunham. You nearly didn't make it out that other time when we dealt with that prehistoric virus and I'm not risking you again".

Pacey let go of her as she swung around and faced her superior. "Sir, that's what makes me MORE than qualified to be the one to go in there.", her eyes blazed determination, "You can order me not to go in there, sir, but I am going in there. If there's anyone capable of helping Peter or bringing him out it's me. And I'm not sounding arrogant in saying this," she took a deep breath, "Peter and I are uniquely qualified to deal with this because of WHAT we are on a genetic level. To leave him in there is like leaving a part of me in that building".

Walter smiled and nodded and came forward, "Special Agent Broyles, she is correct. I believe she should go in there despite the risks.", she was right after all. She knew she was the only one to bring him back and he knew it deep down.

Broyles stared at the both of them, trying to make sense of this situation and evaluate the risks involved. Should he risk in Olivia being caught by Jones or coming to harm by this phenomenon?. The decision was a tough one.

"Very well Dunham. Go. If anyone can bring him out of there then it has to be you", Broyles conceded defeat in the matter.

"I'm going with you", Pacey didn't hesitate to volunteer to ride shotgun, but Olivia stopped him.

"No Pacey. I have to do this alone", she told him, " I appreciate the concern but I think this is something only I can do.", she squeezed his hand, "I guess you can wish me luck".

"Good luck Olivia", the words fell regretfully from his lips as he saw her smile as she turned to look back.

He felt he should go, after all, Peter and himself had just bonded over their mutual admiration for this woman. However, from all that he knew about this case and from those "Cortexiphan" experiments, it had to be Olivia that went in there.

Olivia made her way as quickly as she could towards the entrance of the building, dodging the occasional lightening strike and hoping against hope that Peter Bishop was still alive within this compound. There was no way that he couldn't be here.

There was still much unsaid between them both and Olivia knew that she'd regret it forever, if she didn't start building bridges and try to salvage what was left of their relationship.

"I only know what I've been working for,

Another you so I could love you more.

I really thought I could take you there

But my experiment is not getting us anywhere.

I had a vision I could turn you right, a stupid mission and a lethal fight

I should have seen it when my hope was new, my heart is heavy and my body is blue.

And I'm losing my favourite game

You're losing your mind again.

I'm losing my favourite game".

* * *

Peter sat down on the floor and looked at the woman opposite him.

"You got a name?", he inquired, he wanted to know for certain that this was indeed one of Rob Jones so called students.

The woman wiped away the tears in her eyes and stuttering replied, "Lisa…my name's Lisa…"

Peter repeated her name and tried to recall the list of names from Jacksonville. "Is Brewster your surname?", he rubbed his eyes trying to fight fatigue and this strange tiredness which was draining him of energy.

"Yeah.", she looked at him strangely wondering how he could possibly know that and then asked, "Were you in Jacksonville too when you were a kid?".

Peter smirked, "In a manner of speaking I was. My father worked there for a short time. I don't recall much about that period in my life I'm afraid."

"I remember the tests they did on us. They told us we were special kids, not like the others, we were different and we were given something to keep that specialness about us", she stood up and wandered over to him, "Are you one of us?", she sat down opposite him.

Peter shook his head, "Not in the way you think Lisa. I'm beginning to think that I've been lied to all these years. My father it seems has been selective about some events in my childhood and I think we need a serious talk once we get out of here."

"You work for the government don't you?", Lisa's blue eyes connected with Peter's again, "What will they do with me?".

Peter ran his hands through his hair, "Honestly Lisa, I can't tell you. You're right though, I'm a civilian consultant to the F.B.I along with my father and we have come across others like you before in our line of work."

Lisa's eyes narrowed and Peter suddenly felt as if some information was being wrenched out of his mind unwillingly and he winced in pain.

"Stop it!", he ordered Lisa, "That's uncalled for!".

Lisa ceased her efforts, "You really are new to all this stuff aren't you?", she seemed to have regained her composure and was regarding him as some unknown scientific anomaly to be dissected under a microscope. "You never said who your father is. There's a picture of him in your mind. A face I hoped never to see again!", she stood up angrily.

Peter wobbled slightly as he got to his feet and faced her, "I am not like my father Lisa. He did do some questionable things in his life but he's repented for his past misdeeds. Maybe he can help you. Give me a chance."

Lisa glared at Peter and wondered what she should do next. Trust him or get the hell out of here if she could. The man was obviously drained by their encounter and she may have had an advantage that could still be of use to her.

Behind Peter there were two shots fired from a weapon as Olivia Dunham burst into the semi dark room and the outside light filtered in showing the signs of utter devastation in the room. It resembled a war zone, metal ripped out of the very walls and fabric of the building itself, broken glass on the floor, scorch marks where the lightening had touched the earth and an atmosphere which left a highly charged electrical static crackling around people and objects from time to time.

"Peter!. Oh my God!", the words fell from her lips as she saw him still alive but immediately drew her weapon to point at the other figure opposite him, "HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!", she moved around to the back of the woman as Lisa raised her hands.

"Olivia, I thought Broyles ordered you to stay as far away from this compound as possible!. You shouldn't be here!. Jones could be around here anywhere!" Peter's concern was for her safety as he saw her handcuff Lisa and push her down to her knees, cursing as the static shocks made it more difficult to do her job properly.

"Olivia Dunham?", Lisa looked up at her captor wide-eyed. " The same Olivia Dunham who was in Jacksonville and part of the Cortexiphan trials?".

Olivia looked at this woman and immediately felt an unspoken connection with her, she shook her head, "Excuse me but we know each other don't we?".

Lisa still looked at her as if she was in the presence of a powerful goddess, "I'm Lisa Brewster, I was in the trial at the Jacksonville Daycare Centre a long time ago. I remember you. He called you OLIVE and said that you were the strongest one of us, the most powerful of all the kids. It's good to see you again Olivia", Lisa sounded awe-struck as she spoke.

Olivia looked at Lisa frowning, "I'm sorry Lisa but I don't remember that. I have this strange feeling of familiarity about you but other than that", she shrugged, "I don't recall you at all".

"Olivia.." Peter sighed and found himself wobbling on his feet once more.

"Oh God Peter!. What the hell happened in here?!. Broyles said you stayed in here. WHY would you do such a thing?!", Olivia gently steadied him up as he looked into her eyes and caught something there that he hadn't seen for many weeks now. Concern, regret perhaps even something more?.

"Olivia, my father and I need to talk. Something happened in here Olivia that SHOULD NOT have been allowed to happen. He betrayed me Olivia, he betrayed my trust and yours as well…" Peter's weight became too much for Olivia to hold as she crumpled to the ground with him as he seemed drained of all life.

Olivia let him lie on the cold, concrete floor as his eyes shut and his body seemed to find rest at last from its ordeal. The last thing he managed to breathe out was the word "Cortexiphan".

Olivia's lip trembled at seeing him lie there and also with that word that he breathed out and she turned from him to Lisa Brewster demanding answers. Her face clouded with worry and shock at this turn of events.

"He's okay Olivia. It happens with all of us. If we exert our abilities too much we get drained and need at least a week to recover, complete bed rest in fact. Don't ask me how he did it. He stopped the reaction in me from going off. It shouldn't be possible but he did. Some of us feel this a day after extreme use with others it's a few hours. Obviously he's new to this, never done it before and it's always the first time that's the worst.", Lisa tried her best to placate Olivia despite her former classmate's lack of recognition towards her.

"In fact you were the same. First time we all went over to the other universe briefly, you ended up like him but your emotions got the better of you. Remember the fire you caused?. We all couldn't believe it, no-one wanted to go near you at first. Nick was the one that broke ranks if I remember correctly.."

Olivia pulled Lisa to her feet and anger blazed in her eyes, "NO MORE OF THAT!", she hissed, "Tell me where Jones is Lisa or I swear I may just do something that I may regret!".

Lightening suddenly raced across the ceiling of the room and down the walls and over the exposed metal sticking out of the walls. Lisa suddenly looked very fearful and tried to break free of Olivia's grasp.

"Olivia!," she protested, "I don't know. He never tells us until the next event is about to occur. I was only brought in just in case anything happened to the chosen four!".

"Stop protecting him Lisa!. That man has sacrificed thousands to try and recreate a long forgotten experiment that should NEVER have been allowed to flourish in the first place!. He's caused death and destruction in one universe and the effects are rippling into this universe. It's time to stop this before it reaches its conclusion!" she demanded as the lightening bolts began to crackle and hit the ground nearby.

"Forget it Olivia!. Tend to your friend over there and don't ask me that question ever again!", Lisa warned, there was intent in her eyes.

Olivia and her exchanged glares and Olivia decided that had the circumstances been more fortunate, she would've liked to have continue this conversation but Lisa was right. Peter needed immediate medical attention.

"Move it Lisa.", she pushed her ahead and trained a gun on the centre of her head, "I swear, if you try anything, whether we were friends or not in the past, I will use extreme force on you if you choose not to comply."

They both walked to the door and outside. Olivia alerted Broyles to Peter's condition inside the building and that they had themselves a detainee thanks to Peter.

She wondered if Peter had been hallucinating prior to his collapse when he spoke that word. There was no other explanation though as to how he had stopped the reaction from happening to Lisa and preventing the death and destruction that was bound to follow had the reaction run its course.

Olivia hoped that she was wrong. Hell Peter had to be wrong!.

There was no possible way that Peter Bishop could have Cortexiphan in his system. NO POSSIBLE WAY AT ALL.

Olivia cast the thought from her mind. Walter would have an answer for it, he'd find some explanation for it.

"No," she thought, "Walter will find an answer. He always finds the answers no matter the question".

* * *

Walter had insisted that Peter should not be moved far and with Lisa's help had him taken to the medical bay. In fact despite Broyles insistence that Lisa was dangerous and should be taken into custody immediately, Walter had been persuasive in keeping the young woman out of Federal Authority so far and questioning her on Peter's current state of health.

Lisa and Walter at first were quite suspicious of each other, after all it wasn't exactly like a good old fashioned school reunion and Walter was feeling quite remorseful as he introduced himself to the former Cortexiphan subject.

"Your son lies there, Dr Bishop and you are responsible for that aren't you?!", she brazenly stated as the pair of them were left alone to get reacquainted.

Walter looked downcast and regretful but said nothing.

"What did you do to him?. You treated him like us but differently. Initially I could've sworn he was part of our group but he isn't is he?. There's something subtly out of place about him. Does he know it or did you lie to him like you lied to us?!", her tone was bordering on venomous.

"Lisa, Lisa.." Walter shook his head sadly, "When did you become so angry and so negative?. As a child you were always so kind and so gracious.." Walter remembered the old classroom setting and the kids always ready to jump at the chance of trying something new and untested.

"Sadly Dr Bishop, when you and William Bell left us to deal with the side effects of your experiments, I lost that "kindness" and "graciousness" that you so fondly remember. No-one was there to say that it was okay or it was a normal side effect!", her voice raised angrily, "When I read my mother's mind for the first time, a week after those tests were abandoned, I caused her to go temporarily blind. TELL me Dr Bishop, how KIND and GRACIOUS is that coming from a child that was scared to death of what she could do because of TWO so called scientists who should NEVER have been experimenting on children FULL STOP!", Lisa's eyes blazed and directed her energy towards the two way glass window that looked into the medical bay.

Spider web cracks appeared in the glass and a creaking and scraping could be heard as the glass threatened to implode.

"Lisa!", Walter's voice became that of the scientist again, "ENOUGH!", he demanded, "The past is the past. This is the here and now and my son lies in there, tell me what I need to do to stabilise him, please Lisa."

Lisa let her emotions calm down, she too was drained and on a better day would've broken that glass with a single, razor sharp thought. Today though, within 24 hours, she too would be like Peter Bishop and pretty much out of the action for a considerable time. She wasn't a bad person and knew that if someone like herself needed help, how could she not refuse to help them. After all, there was so few Cortexiphan subjects already and besides being in that 15% blood type bracket also meant there was less of them too meaning they were doubly special.

"Dr Bishop, your son stopped the reaction in me but it wasn't enough. Within a day at most, I will be like him. This is the problem with mixing the serum that Colonel Gordon and Jones gave us, it's a mix of Cortexiphan and something else, an explosive compound from what I know. I'm not saying I forgive you for what you've done to me and the others but I'll work with you to help your son. After all, there are so few of us and everyone counts at the end of the day."

"Thank you Lisa", Walter acknowledged her with a smile as he watched her enter the lab and then added before going in, "Still kind and gracious despite all that you've been put through."

Perhaps it was an uneasy alliance of sorts but it seemed to be working. Lisa indeed had proved invaluable in providing the right medication to Peter from what had been left behind.

His vitals were stabilised and he was hooked up to several machines monitoring his heart rate and brain function.

Walter now had time to reflect on his past actions as he sat at his son's bedside and held his hand. Lisa had been taken away for questioning and both Olivia, Pacey and Broyles were hoping she could provide more information about the compound and Jones and his second site in the Fictional universe. He had hoped that this day would never come. Bad enough that his son had been taken from an alternate universe and all the fall out from that but now there was the second part of the secret that Walter had been dreading ever since he had discovered the cure for Peter's illness.

The secret was that Peter had been cured by Walter's research into a very early and highly experimental Cortexiphan compound which Walter had never tested on any of the subjects at Jacksonville. Even when he and William Bell had the "Wooster" campus trials at "Ohio State University" did Walter divulge the very secret by which he cured Peter's illness. He had managed to keep Bell from discovering the truth about Peter. Not even Elizabeth, his wife knew the truth.

In essence Peter was unique. Not only was he from the alternate Universe but he was also treated with the rawest and purest form of Cortexiphan that there was. For that very reason alone, Walter had tried to keep Peter out of the Jacksonville trials. His Peter, who died before this cure could be found would have been a test subject had he lived but having lost one son, he could and would not lose another and so Peter had been kept away as much as possible from Jacksonville whilst the trials had gone on.

He had no idea what his son could do and did not want him to find out.

Now it seemed, through a quirk of fate. He may after all just have to run the risk of losing his son once more.

"I'm so sorry son," Walter felt tears well up in his eyes as he squeezed his hand, "I don't expect forgiveness from you this time."

The machines continued their relentless beeping as Walter prayed that Peter would not turn his back on him completely once he regained consciousness.

He hoped that Olivia and the rest of his friends and colleagues could find it in their hearts to forgive him too.

"Love is a Catastrophe.

Look what it's done to me,

Brought me down so low,

Stranded, nowhere to go.

No concentration, just rerunning conversation.

Trying to understand, how I fell into this quicksand.

What happens next?..

With life, I'm unimpressed,

Pain like a cutter's knife,

Never been lonelier in my life.

Who issued the instruction for this mad act of destruction?.

An end to equilibrium.

Fate laughs:

Look what we've done to him!"

It seemed at this minute in time, even God had turned his back on him and turning a blind ear to his prayers.

* * *

IN THE FICTIONAL UNIVERSE..

* * *

Rob Jones stood in the old military base that he referred to as his "BETA SITE". At least here he would be safe as the bulk of his operations had been moved to the underground silos where the old missiles were fired. He had done his research well, no-one ever came here. The military had finished with this property years ago and had neither the will nor the funds for the sale let alone the upkeep of the place.

No need to bother with any invisibility shielding whatsoever, they were so far underground that nothing could detect them and besides, in less than seven days, there would be no need to hide any longer. Once his plan was swung into action, there would hopefully be yet another universe by which they could explore. Unchartered territory ripe for plunder and exploitation.

Jones wondered what he would find when he got there. Would there be doubles or alternates of himself and the ones who had gone before him living their lives through taking different paths in life?. Maybe he could even move back to the family home in that alternate universe or finally choose to settle down?. There were possibilities that once were unimaginable but now were within his grasp. He had always been fascinated by this research of Bell's along with the "Cortexiphan" program. He could never have achieved this without the aid of the elder Jones and his greed for recognition from the man who he had once referred to as "the father I wanted to have but sadly never had".

Rob Jones had learned the stories of his grandfather's obsession with Bell from his late mother. Although named after his grandfather, Rob always remembered that David Robert Jones would always say to him to call him "Uncle" rather than "Grandfather", it seems the elder Jones thought that "Uncle" was a more distinguished title befitting his intellect rather than some title befitting a grizzled old man. In fact, Rob missed him and his warped sense of British humour. That was something he was glad that he had in common with him and seemed to be a family trait.

His mother too shared that warped humour and Rob tried not to dwell on that fateful morning when she had met her untimely fate leaving him alone in the world.

He now looked around to his new surroundings and determined that the sins of the past were to be cleansed. His objective was simple. Finish what he had started and complete the circle that had been begun that day that William Bell had taken in an arrogant young lab assistant to help him in the Jacksonville Cortexiphan trials.

Both Bishop and Bell had fallen at the last hurdle with this research and claimed it as their own Pandora's box that should remain tightly shut.

It was David Robert Jones work as co-worker and assistant to William Bell that recognised the scope and potential of the task at hand and when the research was abandoned, Jones the Elder did everything possible to gain access to the restricted files. Trying it seems to step into Dr Bishop's shoes was not the best option but William Bell refused to change his mind over the years and Rob Jones knew that his Grandfather both hated and admired the man for it in equal measure.

Eventually the research fell into the Jones family lineage, his grandfather dead, his mother now deceased and it fell on his shoulders to complete the project. That was the main objective but there was also loose ends to tie up here.

"So close now", he breathed out as the cold, silo air filled his lungs and he shut his eyes.

"It's all just a matter of time".

* * *

Chapter Title and the song lyrics are by Midge Ure and a track called "Lied" which I felt encapsulated the whole mood of the chapter.

"The Cardigans" and "My Favourite Game" comes from the "Gran Turismo" CD and the final lyrics of the chapter are from "The Pet Shop Boys" and their "Release" CD ( one which they ditched the synths and went for guitars which I applaud them for doing) and a song called "Love Is A Catastrophe".

As for the whole "Cortexiphan" business, I thought it was time to ratchet the narrative up slightly and have a flick through the wonderful "September's Notebook" and see what else I could come up with.

No-one really wants to explain exactly WHAT Walter treated Peter with to cure him in the first place. I like to think that it was an early proto-Cortexiphan drug, a pure strain if you like. Further tests would probably dilute or modify the original compound and I'll see where this takes me in the story.

Yup, I confess, I make parts up or they just pop in my head as I write but I do know the end of the story. You'll not be disappointed, it just takes a wee while to get there!.

Again, thanks for staying tuned from wherever you are…

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Seventeen: "You Lied".


	18. Chapter 18

Back In Capeside…

Doug hadn't seen much of the Fed in the past few days. He wondered and actually prayed that the guy had given up and gone back to Boston. It seemed that Buzz Thompson was staying put for the time being and Buzz for his part was keeping his head down.

In fact Doug was busy trying to get the town back to normal after the attack on the precinct. Being town Sheriff meant that he was obliged to attend meetings about exactly what had happened and just when the new plans for building a new precinct could be put into action.

The town overwhelmingly wanted a new precinct and in fact DEMANDED that one be built. They were not going to let what happened go unforgotten.

Doug felt that the place was getting back to normal. The old building had been demolished and the process of clearing the site was on going. The Feds were gone (hopefully one in particular), the shop fronts were all tidied and freshly painted. New panes of glass in the windows and in fact, life was going along nicely. Back to what being a town Sheriff was supposed to be like but Doug was still missing one important piece of the puzzle.

Pacey.

Where the hell his brother was, it seemed the big mystery. If Buzz knew then he wasn't telling anyone and in fact Doug admired the young man's loyalty to his brother and knew that Pacey had chosen well in confiding in this guy.

And so this particular afternoon, with it being a warm, gorgeously sunny day, Doug hoped that he'd be able to take the afternoon off and go for a drive somewhere. It seemed that everything was under control and no-one needed him.

He already had the route planned in his mind and who he might be planning to share it with when his dream was shattered into a thousand pieces.

Doug had been sitting in one of the classrooms in the old kindergarten building which was now unofficially the town precinct going through reams of paperwork when he heard a commotion outside in the corridor. Loud voices protesting and sharp rebuttles filled the air as he heard a few of his men yelling and swearing and the sound of footsteps heading his direction.

"You can't go in there buddy!".

"Don't you guys need a warrant?!. Sheriff's innocent!".

"UNBELIEVABLE!. Who the hell do these guys think they are?!".

Doug expected trouble but not in the form of Agent Andrews and his superior Assistant Director Jeffries. The door was practically swung off its hinges as both men never even bothered to knock but just barged in.

"Sheriff Witter, we met before, I'm Assistant Director Jeffries. You remember Agent Andrews here.", Jeffries took a seat and sat opposite Doug looking at him intently but no emotion in particular etched his face.

Doug sighed. "Okay Assistant Director. If this is about the Buzz Thompson incident then I must-.."

"This concerns that kid and I'm sure you'll want to know that you acted in the most suitable way with the knowledge you THOUGHT you had Sheriff. Andrews.." he gesticulated towards the other man who set down a laptop in front of Doug Witter and smirked at the Sheriff's growing discomfort.

"Assistant Director, JUST EXACTLY WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING?!", Doug decided that he didn't like the look on either of the Feds faces and that they knew something more about his brother's disappearance than he was being told and leaned forward to see what was being shown on the computer screen.

"Your brother's a liar Sheriff.", Andrews smirked, "Seems like he's left you out of the loop intentionally. You ain't gonna believe this one. Take a look at your brother Sheriff Witter, this is the last image of him you're likely to ever see of him again". He pressed the keys on the pad and pulled back top watch his reaction to the footage.

"Sheriff, it seems there's a great deal of speculation about this footage. When the precinct was targeted, we put surveillance cameras on every road, every exit in and out of this town that we knew of. Seems to me your brother found a route to the outskirts of Capeside along with that kid Buzz." Jeffries was also watching Doug's face for any reaction.

Doug saw Pacey and Buzz appear on the road and they were carrying equipment of some kind, the footage wasn't too sharp but he knew it was definitely his brother and Buzz. He squinted at the screen.

"What are they doing out there in the middle of the road?", Doug couldn't figure it out but kept watching the screen intently, devouring each frame for answers.

"Sheriff, I'd advise you to keep watching. I'm saying this is what our cameras picked up. I repeat, this is UNDOCTERED footage, this really happened." Jeffries sat back in the chair glancing at Andrews out of the corner of his eye warning him not to push his luck in taunting the Sheriff further.

Doug suddenly saw Buzz pointing out something as they set out this equipment and both of them having a conversation. It was a shame this footage had no sound on it but Doug couldn't tear his eyes from the next minute or so of footage.

"OH MY GOD!", he almost fell out of the chair as he saw some kind of doorway open in the middle of the road and Pacey stepped through it. Buzz stood there for several seconds as if glued to the spot in both wonder and fear, Doug could well understand the emotions as he felt them too. Then he saw Buzz pack away the equipment and disappear out of the frame and out of sight of the camera.

"Exactly what we all said when this footage was discovered Sheriff." Jeffries switched off the picture and again gesticulated to Andrews to take away the laptop. "Witter, we need answers to what just happened and that kid Buzz Thompson knows them. Now I'm going to ask you once Sheriff Witter and this time, there is only one course of action to take." Jeffries leaned back in the chair.

Doug felt like there was no energy in his body to think let alone actually move. He felt nauseous and sweaty, having just witnessed something so unbelievable and yet…he wondered just WHAT the hell his brother had done.

"Pacey!", his mind repeated his brother's name over and over like a mantra, "PACEY, PACEY, PACEY.."

Just where had his brother gone?. He held his head in his hands and breathed deeply trying to keep a hold of his sanity and the contents of his stomach in check.

"Uh, Assistant Director…" he stammered, "You don't need to ask anything", he sat back in his chair rubbing his eyes and knew he was beaten. The evidence was overwhelmingly against the testimony that Buzz had given him and he knew that he had no choice in the matter now.

"Sheriff, we'll be waiting outside. I understand you'll need time to let this sink in. I guess it's not every day that someone tells you that your brother has figuratively done a disappearing act on you. Especially not from this world", Jeffries looked grim but knew that he should cut the guy in front of him some slack. Hell, that was the 50th time he'd watched the footage and he still had problems believing it!.

Andrews just gave Doug a withering look as he held the door open for his boss. "Hey Sheriff, your brother's yellow!. Flees justice like the coward he is!. I hope he stays lost cause if I find him, I'll beat the crap out of him for letting Jones escape!", he snorted as he shut the door and left Doug to mull over what he'd seen.

Doug hit his fist on the desk in frustration. "DAMMIT PACEY!", he swore loudly as tears threatened to overwhelm him for the first time since this whole sorry business began.

He gritted his teeth. Pacey was no coward!. Of that he was certain.

"Andrews, you've gone too far!", his face blazed in anger, "And I'll prove my brother's not yellow!". Pacey had been right about this agent, he was an arrogant man that needed to be taught some lessons in humility.

Doug took a few deep breaths to compose himself and he grabbed his jacket and his hat. He hated what he was about to do but being Town Sheriff was all about doing the nasty jobs that no-one else wanted to take on.

There was only ONE person who held the answers to his brother's disappearance and that was Buzz Thompson.

This time there'd be no half truths or denials. This time Buzz Thompson was going to tell the truth.

This time, Doug Witter would finally find out the question that had been nagging his mind day after day.

WHERE EXACTLY HIS BROTHER HAD VANISHED OFF TO.

* * *

Buzz had thought that the day that Doug Witter had dropped him off at his front door with the words "Remember Buzz, if the Feds come calling EVER again. Just say nothing and you'll be fine." was going to be the last time he'd be involved with any kind of law enforcement.

That had been less than a week ago and Buzz was putting the whole sorry episode behind him. If there had been a way to contact Pacey he would've. He'd have told his friend to come home and also told him of his brother's concern for him. However, even if he was THAT smart to build an inter-universal communication device, there was that matter of the Federal Agent who had taken a dislike to him and certainly to Pacey.

The Fed sneered at him when he had been in custody, revisiting tales of his own youth, Buzz tried not to let the horror stories of the agent's mis-spent youth get under his skin.

"Kids like you were what I vowed never to become when I grew older. I mean, we used to hold their heads down and watch 'em squirm as we pulled the handles. At least we're a bit more sophisticated now. Where do you think we got the idea of water boarding from kid?", he grinned a little too sadistically for Buzz's liking. Better to never get on his wrong side EVER.

That's why when the doorbell rang that particular day. The day that changed EVERYONE'S lives. Buzz Thompson knew that his life's path was destined for something that he could never imagine at this point in time. This was merely the step that began the one thousand mile journey as he stood fearfully registering the look in Agent Andrews eye and the grim face of Doug Witter. The third guy looked at him and introduced himself.

"Buzz Thompson. Assistant Director Jeffries, Federal Bureau of Investigation.", he flipped open his badge, "I'm sure you're well acquainted with the Sheriff here and Agent Andrews."

"Uh…sure sir. Uh…I…", Buzz felt his throat close on him and go dry and looked at Doug Witter. Doug could only give him a pained look back in reply.

"Can we come in son?. I realise you've had quite an interesting few weeks ever since your town was at the centre of this terrorist investigation. In fact, you have quite a personal interest in this case haven't you?, Jeffries continued.

"If you mean that I know Detective Witter and the Sheriff sir," Buzz suddenly found his voice and stepped aside to let them in, "Then you could say I have a personal interest, the Detective and I go way back".

"So you two are friends, Buzz. It's good to know. I take it that , say hypothetically speaking, Detective Witter wanted to ask a favour from you, then you wouldn't betray his confidence in any way?", Jeffries pressed the matter further as the three men sat down in various parts of the room.

"That would depend, sir", Buzz caught Doug's warning glance out of the corner of his eye and gulped, "On what the favour was".

Jeffries signalled to Andrews who in turn produced the same laptop and routine that Doug Witter had gone through less than an hour beforehand.

"What is this?", Buzz looked confused and looked over to Doug, "Sheriff, what's going on?!. I thought you said that this business was cleared up!".

"Buzz. I'm sorry. It seems not." Doug couldn't say any more and didn't want to jeopardise the situation further and just let the events continue on as they should be.

"Look at the screen kid. One question to start with. This is you and Detective Witter right?",

Andrews began to run the surveillance footage through once more.

Buzz, like Doug had his attention glued to the screen as he saw the events play out in front of him just as he had experienced. However, instead of shock, it was fear that started to make his whole body tremble uncontrollably.

As he saw Pacey disappear on screen through the portal, his hands covered his face and tried not to start crying but keep his fear in check.

"Y-yes…it's me and Detective Witter…it's all true…" somehow he managed to blurt the words out that everyone was hoping to hear.

Jeffries signalled Andrews to close the laptop. He had the answer he wanted.

"Andrews, wait for us outside in the car, I'd like to talk to the Sheriff and Mr Thompson on my own." Jeffries had read Andrews report and at this point in the investigation, decided that perhaps he needed to talk to these people himself rather than Agent Andrews. It was obvious that the young man was scared of him and wasn't going to talk with him around.

Besides, now that the investigation had taken this unexpected turn, he needed friendly witnesses not ones that bore a grudge towards certain members of his team.

Andrews glared at the boy and the Sheriff but did as he was told and left them to it, his exile would not be a temporary one.

As soon as Andrews has shut the front door, Doug Witter walked over to Buzz and tried to calm his fears. "I'm not mad at you Buzz. I can see why you've been protecting Pacey's whereabouts but Buzz…", he sighed, "you have to come clean, you gotta tell us just WHAT the hell that was we saw on that footage. WHERE the hell is Pacey?. How do we get him back?!", his voice too was on the verge of breaking and he was trying hard to keep his emotions at bay as well.

"Son, I can't promise what'll happen to you if you persist in covering for your friend. I admire you for it kid, I really do," Jeffries admitted truthfully, " But it seems to me that this investigation cannot continue without both yourself and the Sheriff telling the full story. Now all I can say that if a Federal Investigation is impeded by lack of evidence, well…it's a serious charge gentlemen. You can understand that this JONES and his group must be stopped. There's no telling if he'll commit further atrocities like ZWOLLE, Shelbyville and-…" Jeffries was cut off by Buzz as he found the strength to stand up and face them both.

"Sheriff, Pacey went to find Agent Dunham and Dr Bishop. We used one of the machines that Pacey took from "The Stockton Estate", he said your back was turned and he went and took it from the precinct when all their stuff was impounded and was gonna get sent to the Feds.

He told me all about the case with Jones and his mother ten years ago. It was a one way trip for him, Sheriff and he was determined to get help. He knew what he had to do." Buzz spoke breathlessly and stopped for air as Doug nodded and a wry grin appeared on his face.

"Somehow I guessed he was going to look for Agent Dunham and Dr Bishop, but I never in a million years would have imagined WHAT that really meant!", Doug knew exactly why Pacey had done what he had to do and the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place.

"Agent Dunham?. Dr Bishop?. Who are these people that you're referring to?." Jeffries frowned and then added, "The "Stockton" case file people?. The ones that were reportedly from the Bureau?.", it seemed he also had never heard of them which now confirmed Doug's suspicions 100%.

"Dammit Pacey!", he laughed, "You sly son of a bitch!. She was from somewhere else alright!". Doug suddenly found new admiration for his wayward brother as memories of that summer came flooding back and his abortive attempts to woo Agent Dunham whilst ignorant of her true origins.

"Assistant Director Jeffries," Doug cleared his throat, "I think I understand all of this now and I think, if you don't mind the suggestion, that you, for the time being, drop the investigation as to my brother's whereabouts. It's obvious that you aren't gonna find him anywhere in this world as you so rightly stated."

"I am beginning to agree with you Sheriff, begrudgingly, mind you. I can only suggest that if he does come back with these people in tow that you contact us immediately", he nodded as he balanced up the facts in his own mind. "However son," he cautioned, "I will need you to turn over ALL the evidence that you have that the Detective left in your possession. AND I MEAN EVERYTHING.", he gave Buzz no doubt in his mind as to what that was.

"I only got the machine sir, Pacey took the calculations and other stuff with him to that other place. If I hand that over sir, Pacey won't like it, after all he's had it stuck in his closet for the past ten years. He said it was the only reminder he had that kept him going throughout that time to be a better man, be something more than what was expected of him. I guess that's why he gave it to me when he left." Buzz looked downcast, "I'll get it for you".

Buzz looked over at Doug, "I suppose you're gonna kick his butt when he comes back huh?!" he grinned.

"Buzz, I don't care as long as he finds a way back," Doug admitted, he felt more at ease knowing what had happened to Pacey but the lingering worry was still there. Buzz's admission of it being a one way trip sat uneasily with him. He hoped to hell that Pacey had found who he was looking for.

"I'll be back shortly, don't worry, I'm not gonna run. I'm supposed to be the geek genius remember!", Buzz looked at the Fed and shrugged nonchalantly, a weight it seemed was lifted off his shoulders as well.

Jeffries looked over at Doug when Buzz had left the room.

"Your brother is one smart guy Sherrif. I have to hand it to him, he's certainly kept my men and me on our toes. Who could've thought he was hiding such a secret as this?. And you never knew?!", Jeffries it seemed was pretty impressed with Pacey's conduct in this affair.

"I had no idea sir. I must apologise for him though, he should never have dragged the kid into this. It should've been me he came to. I'm his brother after all." Doug felt a twinge of regret invade his consciousness. "Besides, Assistant Director, even as a kid, my brother had this thing for older women, at least now he's old enough to go chasing after them despite the fact this particular one comes from another reality!", Doug had to see the ironic side of the situation. "Kid brothers WILL always be kid brothers sir.."

Jeffries laughed seeing the humorous side of it too. He made a note to read the entire "Stockton" case file again when he returned to the office.

"Here's my card, Sheriff. If your brother contacts you, contact me directly. I would be grateful. Tell him though that I made a mistake in locking him up for his own protection. I realise that now and would welcome the chance to work with him once more", he looked sincere in his apology.

Doug took the card and nodded.

"Way to go little brother. Way to go"…he thought as he wondered what exactly his brother was doing at this minute in time, in another reality as he stared towards the window and sending his thoughts and wherever Pacey was.

"Images of broken light, which dance before me,

Like a million eyes, they call me on and on.,

Across the universe.

Nothing's gonna change my world..

Nothing's gonna change my world.."

* * *

Back to our Universe..

"You really think that Jones could possibly have opened a stable doorway from here in this universe back to mine?", Pacey turned to Olivia and scratched his head, "September said it was getting too tough even for him and there's no way I give that man credit for being smarter than the Observers."

"According to Lisa, there's a room over in this building here," Olivia pointed to the building schematics up on the computer screen, "Where Jones would frequently open gateways to wherever it was he chose to go. Apparently, the impression I get from her is that he could pinpoint EXACTLY where to come in or out of a particular universe, something we can't do but perhaps September can. We could do with his help again.", she wished that the Observer would somehow pick up on their current predicament and appear out of thin air.

Broyles watched Lisa through the two way glass in the interrogation room that was part of this vast complex. It seemed the only place to hold her safely. He was still taking no chances on her current state of being. Peter may have stopped the reaction but without understanding the process fully, it was better to keep her interactions with everyone to a minimum.

"I've sent for Nina Sharp. Perhaps her and a "Massive Dynamic" team can help understand this woman and Peter's condition. They'll be moved as soon as they can. In the meantime, we have to try and see if we can fix this puzzle that Jones left for us. I believe that from what you've told me, it would be a much safer place to try and cross universes here than say back in Harvard or Boston." Broyles looked thoughtful.

"Do you think Dr Bishop can work a solution out to this particular problem and what time scale do you think we're talking about until the next event?. I get the impression that we're up against the clock here."

"If we take September's warning sir and Jones with his next target, I think we have less time than we think." admitted Olivia. "With Peter's current condition, Walter's going to be unfocused..", she swallowed hard and thought to herself, "As am I…Peter…dammit…why now?!…why did this have to happen now?!".

"You okay Olivia?.", Pacey stepped forward, seeing her falter and lose her train of thought and knew that right now, she needed a friend.

"Thanks, but I'm okay." Olivia's smile faltered slightly but she regained her focus, "Sir,", she turned back to Broyles, "I realise that it sounds a little out of place for me to say this but we have to focus Walter. Right now our priority is to cross to the Fictional universe and get this whole business cleared up.", she gritted her teeth, really not wanting to say it but having to think of the bigger picture, "Peter will be fine. I'm sure Nina and her team can help him and he can join up with us if he regains consciousness."

Broyles wore a grave expression on his face. "Dunham, I have to agree with you. Damned if I could say it any better under the circumstances. Peter will be a loss on this mission, one which we desperately need both in a professional and personal sense."

Olivia nodded in agreement, Pacey also realised that it was something that unfortunately had to be said and looked at Olivia's saddened face. That had taken guts to say out loud and she knew it had to be said by her, despite how her feelings for Peter seemed to have changed back again to a year ago when she first discovered she had them.

Pacey wondered how she was coping. First him coming back and knocking her emotions all over the place, then re-discovering her feelings for Peter and now this happening to the guy and all the further consequences it could entail.

Someone needed to cut them some slack!.

"It's up to you two and Agent Farnsworth to help focus Walter." he continued, "I'll give you 24 hrs and I'm afraid that's all the time I feel I can give you. One way or another, we're opening a doorway to the Fictional Universe and ending this. Understood?!".

"Yes sir." Olivia looked to Pacey with regret in her eyes. She needed him much more than she wanted to admit but felt confused with what she now felt with Peter. It was the weirdest situation that she could never have imagined that could happen to her but looking at it she understood how the tables had been turned on herself and could relate to how Peter must have felt with Fauxlivia.

"God!", she thought, "How on earth could Peter or myself been caught up in such madness!".

Broyles left them as he went back into the interrogation room to try and prise any further information out of Lisa Brewster leaving Pacey and Olivia to ponder their next step.

"And so Agent Dunham, here comes the 64 million dollar question," Pacey announced as he spoke out his thoughts.

"Just how on earth do we get Walter to focus on the task at hand when Peter is for all intensive purposes is out of the game?".

With Broyles out of the room and no-one else around, Olivia found herself wrapping her arms around Pacey and seeking a little sanctuary from the madness of the world for a brief few minutes.

"I don't know Pacey," she replied as she felt herself relax against him, " I just don't know what to think any more".

"Hold me now,

Warm my heart.

Stay with me.

Let Lovin' Start…"

A half remembered lyric from her childhood filtered into her conscious memory and she smiled at how appropriate those words were right here and now.

Pacey found himself unable to stop his arms coming around to hold her in place and despite feeling guilt that he was doing this as the conversation he had with Peter rang in his ears, he couldn't help but whisper back, " I'll help you find answers Olivia. You're not on your own".

Olivia nestled into him and sighed. A long time ago, Peter had told her something similar and he had kept his word.

How ironic that when she needed Peter Bishop the most and could not have him she found herself in the arms of another man that looked like his twin but had the same sincerity and so many other shared qualities that had made her fall in love that first time around.

"Thanks Pacey", she whispered, "You've no idea how much I needed to hear that right now".

Pacey smiled as he inhaled the scent of her hair and shut his own eyes, committing this all to memory. Something he could cherish until the end of time.

If Peter Bishop wasn't around to protect this woman, then he vowed that he would just have to try and do the best that he could.

* * *

Astrid felt a horrid sense of déjà vu as she saw Peter lying there motionless and Walter sitting by his bed-side. She knew only too well that the case involving the prehistoric virus and this current situation wasn't exactly the same but there were similar aspects which she found worrying.

Thinking back to the case, Walter had confided in her, whether by need to unburden his soul of the secret he had carried for so many years, that Peter wasn't from this universe and needed some emotional outlet to absolve his past sins or just by sheer panic in losing his son under those circumstances, Astrid still wasn't quite sure to this day which demon drove him on that night to confess.

For many days she had turned the question around in her mind always unsuccessfully trying to bury it but it kept cropping up time and again. In fact, it was a relief when the truth came out and she could come to terms with what it meant and not feel any awkwardness in being around Peter or Walter or Olivia.

Today it felt like the whole situation was repeating itself, a time loop even and all Astrid could do was try and be there for Walter as she had been inside that building when all viral hell was breaking loose and they were desperately searching for a cure.

"Hey Walter," Astrid gently pulled up a chair and sat beside him, "How are you holding up?", she felt it was a lame question but she felt there had to be a way to help the elder Bishop to open up to her again.

"Astro. I'm fine. Thank you for asking", Walter smiled sadly and sighed, "Have we not done this before?. I remember a case where Peter looked just like this.."

"That was when Peter got infected with that virus, Walter.", Astrid reminded him and took his hand, "You found a cure Walter and he was okay. Peter will be okay again, it takes time Walter, what Lisa said, she said it was a normal side-effect", Astrid squeezed his hand trying to reassure him.

"Where would I be without you Astro?!", Walter smiled back more confidently this time, "You're always there for me in my greatest hour of need. I don't know how you put up with me dear," he admitted, "I cause nothing but a trail of broken promises and hearts whenever my past comes calling".

"Walter!. Don't talk like that!", Astrid admonished him, "I refuse to believe that!."

"Astro, I had no idea that this could ever happen to him!", Walter became a little more agitated. "What was I to do?!. Tell me!. He had died once and now to be faced with this a second time…WHAT WAS I TO DO?!", tears began to fall down his cheeks as he looked to Astrid and continued, "The cure was a raw form of Cortexiphan, untreated, rudimentary even. UNREFINED Astro…and it was the only way to cure my son!".

"Walter!", Astrid squeezed his hand tighter, "You did what you had to do. The only crime that you're guilty of is to love Peter and protect him at all costs!. What more is there that you could do other than save his life?".

"But at what price Astro?!. To have him lying here again and to go through what he will undoubtedly experience when he wakes up. He'll want answers to questions!. What if he already knows the truth?!. How do I tell him?. Will he stay or will he run?. I cannot bear to lose him again. NOT LIKE THIS!", Walter shook his head, "He will hate me for what I've done."

"You can't know that for sure Walter!", Astrid argued, "True, he's been through a hell of a lot in this past year but hasn't it made him a stronger person because of his experiences?!. Walter listen to me, there's a good old fashioned saying that my mother always taught me," Astrid smiled and took out a tissue to wipe away the scientist's tears.

"And what's that?", Walter asked innocently.

"She told me "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger", best advice I ever got from my mother. Believe me, Mothers do know best Walter!", she joked.

Walter let a smile lighten his features, "I suppose they do Astro, I suppose they do!"

"Walter, Peter will be fine. I think we all need you on this case," Astrid admitted, "Pacey needs you to figure out how to get home, Olivia needs you to stop Jones and his plans.."

"And what about yourself, m'dear?", Walter piped in before Astrid could finish her sentence.

"Well Walter," Astrid looked thoughtfully at Walter and let out a big smile, " I just need to have you being YOU Walter. That's all I need."

Walter looked bashfully at his assistant, "Why thank you Astro. That's most gratifying to know!. Now, m'dear, I think you're quite right. There's work still to be done!", Walter seemed to have re-energised himself with new purpose.

"Peter would want you to continue working and not want you sitting here and getting all morbid over things which are out of our hands!." Astrid continued to work her magic on the elder Bishop, "We fought and won against that virus didn't we?!. It's time to see if we can do something similar in this situation. We got a deal Walter?"

"I should say so, Asprin!", Walter replied with renewed gusto.

Astrid let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that Walter had managed to rediscover his purpose and was willing to step back into the game.

As they both looked at Peter lying there Astrid hoped that when Peter awoke there would be no major showdown between him and his father.

The last thing any of them needed was more fractured relationships both personal and professional. These past several months had been stressful on everyone.

How much more could any of them take?.

* * *

We're going way back here on the music in this chapter.

Chapter title is from one of my childhood favourites and like INXS never get mentioned nearly enough and they were a very innovative band releasing 12" mixes on their albums (value for money!) and were called "The Thompson Twins".

Two songs from them, the first is "In The Name of Love" which suited the mood of the chapter and the second is called "Hold Me Now". All their stuff got re-issued on CD format and check out " Into The Gap" where the second song hails from. I don't care if it sounds "dated" it was and still is a brilliantly put together piece of work.

Their second cd called "Set" is pretty experimental stuff from 1982 and the song originally was played by the band before getting a remix, both versions are great and I love the experimentalism (sorry big ass word there!) of the early 80's electro-pop age.

There's a bit of "The Beatles" track, "Across The Universe" I added in as well the "Let It Be...Naked" version. I like some "Beatles" stuff but adore the "Yellow Submarine" animated feature, if it wasn't for "The Simpsons" and "Treehouse of Horror" features THAT would be my all time favourite piece of animation. Bart wins by a whisker!.

Hopefully I can get a few more Pacey/Olivia moments in before the finale and I felt I had to get Olivia to forgive Peter by this point in the story but just not have them "quite" reunited and all lovey dovey yet. Nope, it's just like in the spirit of the series, can't have them forgiving and forgetting that easily!.

And so the end of another chapter and the scene is set for the final act to take place back in the "Fictional Universe". You won't want to miss this…

Just to add in from one fandom to another, I never watched "Glee" but I saw that Corey Monteith was found dead and I hope all the fans find solace in each other at this sad time. Speaking as a Michael Hutchence fan/INXS fan and the circumstances surrounding his death, I can identify with anyone who is a fan just what you're going through. It's another life cut short that seems a tragic waste of talent. LOVE AND PEACE to his family and friends on this sorrowful day.

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Eighteen: "In The Name Of Love".


	19. Chapter 19

Walter it seemed was back in his "groove" once more as he reviewed the recording that both Broyles and Olivia had done with Lisa Brewster regarding the ins and outs of the complex and where the main " OCULA" was situated.

Jones it seemed called gateways or portals a corruption of the word "eye" and Lisa had explained that he thought of them as ways of seeing at first into another world or universe before actually crossing physically into them. Walter of course was unimpressed.

"Ocula indeed!. I invented the original "OCULA" but it was more of a mirror than an eye, the term therefore should be "speculum" but it's rather a delicate subject especially for the fairer sex and I think "Ocula" should be the less intrusive name!." he announced as Astrid shook her head.

"Oh Walter!", she caught Olivia's expression, and saw Pacey trying hard not to laugh at Walter's Latin language lesson in trying to name universal wormholes or portals.

"So, you think this "OCULA" can get us over to the Fictional Universe?", Olivia preferred like Walter the "eye" description rather than the mirror alternative and hoped that they would not have to use September's device or Walter's facsimile unless it was a dire emergency.

"I would like to conduct a test first before any of us were to step through. Technology will not work once it hits the other side and I would like to be sure that there are no ill side-effects of crossing if the pathway is unstable. Some kind of organic tissue will be required in order for me to achieve this", Walter mused, "Any rats or monkeys available?".

"Just us human beings, Dr Bishop. Someone is gonna have to literally be a guinea pig and step through there." Pacey stated bluntly.

The other three looked at him, "Seriously Pacey?.", Astrid looked at him, " Are you volunteering?".

"Only way to find out for sure. Besides, if I crossed back into my universe then I shouldn't suffer any ill side effects since I'm from there in the first place. If I remember correctly, Olivia has "Cortexiphan" superpowers and that should afford her some protection. You and Dr Bishop though, maybe you should go via the tech, work out another way to get there just to be on the safe side. Maybe it's just a theory but if Olivia and I go first then we can pave the way for you guys to come over or find out what's happening. It's got to be worth a shot huh?!", Pacey looked to Olivia, "What do you think Olivia, do you trust me on this one?".

Olivia considered Pacey's statement and it seemed pretty sound to her. "What about the tech?. Pacey you got over here by using one of the machines from the "Stockton" case. Could it help to get us back to our side if we needed it?."

"I got that with a friend. There's a spare power cell just in case but will it do you any good if the connection between THIS universe and Mine IS severed for good?. I'd like Walter and Astrid to have some way of getting ALL of you there and back and not strand you in my world." Pacey became concerned at the complexity of this situation that they were facing. There was no easy answer to it.

"Then it's a deal." Olivia decided, "Pacey and I try the "OCULA", you and Astrid find another way to cross and we'll meet up in Capeside."

Walter nodded thoughtfully. "Agreed…ASTRO…we have work to do!", he got up from the table and looked at both Pacey and Olivia, "Before you go, I think you should say goodbye to Peter. I know he would want to be informed of your decision and your reasoning behind it".

"Will do, Dr Bishop", Pacey nodded, "We can't forget to include him in our plans".

Walter smiled, "You're a good man, Detective. So much like my son and yet…" he sighed, and turned to leave with Astrid in tow, "And yet…" he repeated turning back and added with a smile "Just as headstrong, impulsive and as stubborn as Peter takes these qualities from myself as a father."

Pacey felt a little lost for words but got up and gave the elder scientist a big hug, "Thank you, Walter," he felt his throat constrict in emotion, "It's an honour for you to see me that way".

"Take care of her Pacey. Protect her as he would, my boy, that's all I ask of you", Walter left him with those words as he hurried Astrid down the corridor. There was work to be done and tests to be completed before their allotted 24 hours was up.

"I'll look after her Walter. I promise." Pacey vowed as he stepped back into the room and saw Olivia reading a text message.

"What's up?", he inquired as he saw Olivia's saddened expression greet him.

"Nina and her team have arrived to take Lisa and Peter back to "Massive Dynamic", we should go now before.." her voice faltered and Pacey could see that she was upset.

"It's okay Olivia," he was at her side gathering her into his arms once again and trying to offer as much love and encouragement as he could. "It'll be fine. We'll get this whole business finished one way or another", he whispered into her ear.

"I don't know how I could do this if you weren't here Pacey." Olivia admitted. She felt torn in two as she felt a warm, fuzzy comfortable haze sweep over her senses. Inwardly she had to try and keep reminding herself that her feelings were about Peter and yet when Pacey was there holding her close, there was this part of her that couldn't differentiate between that and what she felt for Pacey. It was something that made her feel guilty but it wasn't a shameful guilt but she knew it couldn't continue this way for much longer.

It wasn't fair on Peter nor Pacey. Plus it was also unfair to torture herself in this fashion.

However there was a devilish little voice inside of her that piped up every so often to remind her to stop worrying about it and enjoy the feeling of having the choice of two very attentive and attractive men fighting over her health and emotional well-being!. That had not escaped her attention ever since Pacey had come back into her life and seeing how it had affected Peter.

However she chided herself for such an indulgent mental slip and dried her eyes and looked up to Pacey with a more relaxed expression.

"Let's go Pacey, I'm okay…" she admitted, "I know Peter will be okay, I guess sometimes my fears overwhelm me. It's like being a child again in those Cortexiphan trials, part of me giving into some irrational fear which takes you over.", she smiled sadly.

"Don't be afraid Olivia", Pacey gazed at her intently, "There aren't any monsters under the bed. Well, not at least where I come from. YOU on the other hand though know better than that!. At least you have superpowers at your disposal. Whereas I, Pacey Witter, have nothing but my good old fashioned charm and fast talking wit to get me out of trouble!" he had that mischievous glint in his eye as his face morphed from deadly serious to jokester within a matter of seconds.

"Oh really Detective Witter?!," Olivia found herself forgetting her fears as they left the room and began walking down the corridor, "Well, Pacey perhaps we'll have to see which one of us will win against the next scary monster which crosses our path. Although I have to admit, I hope we never have to put that particular theory to the test!".

"Never say never Olivia!", Pacey laughed, "You may regret that one day!".

"Pacey, somethings about you just haven't changed at all!", Olivia admitted, "You still have that inner teen inside you despite the time that's passed us by."

"Well, I have to admit Olivia, there's still a few of those old shirts of mine hanging in the closet from yester year. Maybe when we get back to "Capeside"…" he trailed off with a sly grin and gave her a knowing look.

"PACEY!", she elbowed him in the ribs gently and tried hard not to lose her composure in the middle of the corridor and kept walking as Pacey trailed behind.

"So you did like me in those shirts after all!", he continued as he rubbed his ribs where she had elbowed him.

"I'm not answering that question!", came the retort as she continued up the corridor trying to tone down the blush that had suddenly tinted her cheeks.

Pacey grinned. At least Olivia had put some of her troubles and fears aside for a short time. If he could at least put a smile on her face and get her to drop her "agent" persona once in a while, he knew that he was at least helping her through this troubled time.

Maybe he was no Peter Bishop but at least he could just be himself and that it seemed was the only thing that Olivia Dunham needed in her life right now.

* * *

"Nina, I want you to take good care of him", Walter demanded as he fixed Nina Sharp with an intense look. "I want you to do something for me as well if you would be so kind.", he added, a rather troubled look flitted across his face.

"Walter, don't worry about Peter. He'll be fine as will the other woman. Both of them will be under my protection back at "Massive Dynamic" and we'll keep an eye on their conditions. What do you want me to do Walter?", Nina smiled and patted Walter's hand reassuringly.

"This is a letter that I wrote to Peter explaining the situation. I do not know if I will be here when he awakens and I would not want him to hear any answers other than from me. Don't let him out of your sight Nina. PLEASE", he gripped her hard by the shoulders, "For the love of God , keep him safe, don't let him run or escape out of our lives if he should not forgive me!. I have to let him understand why I did what I did!".

Walter looked at Nina pleadingly, "Promise as soon as he wakes up to give this letter to him, Promise me Nina!", he repeated.

"I promise, Walter. I promise", she took a gentle tone with him as she saw how troubled he was and tried to reassure him.

Walter released his grip on her and fished the letter out of his coat pocket and placed it in her hand and nodded, his face sad and grim.

Nina put the letter in her own pocket and looked at Walter again, "Do you want to stay a little while longer with him until we get the equipment ready for transport?. We have the girl to sort out first?".

Walter nodded, "I'll stay with him for as long as it takes."

"Then I'm staying too Walter", Olivia's voice announced her arrival on the scene.

"Make that three", Pacey piped in as he arrived a few seconds later, hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Olivia, you should go in there, then you Pacey. I'll let you say what you must first." Walter decided, "I should assist Nina with some specifics to the case backgrounds as my knowledge and expertise is essential in this related field", Walter knew that Nina did not really require him for that but only wanted Peter to have a little time with Olivia before his departure.

Nina was ready to object but Walter gave her a reprimanding look and she got the basics of the plan, "If you would care to walk this way Walter, there is indeed a few questions that I must ask you." she led Walter away, linking her arm with his and gave a quick knowing smile to Olivia.

Olivia smiled back and felt Pacey's hand at the small of her back.

"I'll wait out here Olivia."

She nodded, "Thanks Pacey", and took a grip of the door handle and walked into the medical bay, readying herself for the words that were on the tip of her tongue but hadn't the courage to say when Peter had been conscious.

* * *

"Sometimes it's hard,

To make things clear.

I know when to face the truth and I know the moment is here.

I'll open my heart and show you inside…

I don't wanna lose you now,

We're gonna get through somehow.."

Looking at Peter just lying there, unmoving and seemingly dead to the world reminded her of her own accident and the traumatic fallout of when she had sustained life threatening injuries in the car crash that SHOULD have ended her life. She never realised how Peter must have felt seeing her there in that hospital room and knowing that he would regret never saying things that he should have told her but simply couldn't.

Olivia pulled up the chair and sat down, taking his hand and tried to figured out how to put all these unsaid feelings and emotions into words. How she wished he would just open those dazzling ocean blue eyes and just give her a million watt smile and there would be no need for fumbling over phrases and stumbling over sentences.

The unspoken communication between them was so much easier to deal with and understand.

Olivia sighed deeply and held his hand seemingly lost in her own train of thought and her voice unable to produce any sound whatsoever.

Outside the room Pacey stood watching her, keeping watch and waiting patiently, forgetting the time and just losing himself in his own thoughts.

Finally, Olivia found her voice and she started to pour out all the emotional baggage that she had been carrying and let it all out of her system.

"Peter, it's not been easy for either of us both emotionally and professionally over these past few months. I suppose we've been trying to deal with it in our own selfish ways, not opening up to each other and trying to tiptoe around the issue of what the other Olivia did to both of us. I guess seeing you here now has put all of this into its proper context. I understand it now, the whole picture is so much clearer than it was and I would have been ready to discuss these issues with you. Except.." she tightened her grip on his hand slightly, "You had to go and do this!. Peter…What is it about the both of us that we never seem to meet in the middle?!. We're like ships passing in the night, so damn close and yet so far away!".

Olivia mentally cursed their luck. If it wasn't a case then it was ALWAYS something that got in the way of their budding relationship.

"I know you and Pacey didn't see much eye to eye. I'm glad you made up though, Pacey told me that he thinks you and he work well together. He never mentioned HOW you patched things up but I know it couldn't be easy for you seeing me and him grow close the way we used to be. It could still be us Peter. Maybe I've been mad at you for too long and although Pacey's appearance was unexpected, it's made me see that we should try and patch up our relationship. Life's too short to fall out and it's not just our relationship that needs patching up but there's also the fallout from it affecting those we love that we work with everyday."

Olivia felt the burden grow lighter and start to dissipate with every new revelation that fell from her lips. She moved closer to him, bending down and her voice became a whisper.

"I never had the opportunity to tell you so many things Peter.", her mind suddenly filling with so many memories and feelings, "There's so much I want to say to you now and if I have to leave you behind in this universe then I want to leave knowing that I let you know a few little things".

She found herself pouring out these revelations now as if the emotional brick wall surrounding her very being had suddenly crumbled away and it felt so right.

"I never told you about how I used to find an excuse to come out of my office in the lab when you were playing the piano. It always surprised me how the music you played affected me.", that was the first revelation. That was always her guilty little secret in the first few cases that they had, any excuse to get closer to the source of that wonderful music could be used in Olivia's mind. Looking for her jacket, "accidentally" misplaced within the lab, getting Astrid's signature on an order, where hers was perfectly ample enough or simply popping out of the office to ask Walter's opinion on something scientific whereas her photographic memory had already catagorized it but would somehow "forget" whenever she heard the first few piano notes drift into her office from her open office door.

"Then of course when you glimmered after "Jacksonville", that nearly tore my world apart. The thought of losing you was just as bad then as it was when you were infected with that virus. That's when I really got scared as to where my emotions were leading me", revelation two and three followed simultaneously.

Again she recalled the time when she realised he had been infected with that virus and her blood had run cold, ceasing to flow in her veins. Fear had gripped her heart and it had taken her reserves of strength not to falter and let her true feelings show. Worse when he had glimmered after that "Jacksonville" case and the trauma of keeping Walter's secret and the changing landscape of their relationship.

"Then in the other universe, when I admitted my feelings to you and fate separated us for those few months," she sighed, "It was unbearable Peter, I had an empty and unfulfilled hole inside. I even hallucinated you a few times and although it scared me, I always felt that I'd somehow get back to you. I had to."

Olivia had wanted to tell him about the hallucinations she had but ever since the revelations of the "other" Olivia and her misdeeds had come to light, she had never told Peter about seeing him over there. The kiss she had shared with his "imaginary self" had been breathtaking and unforgettable. She wanted that feeling back in this reality but couldn't bring herself to ask that one thing from him.

" If you're lost you can look and you will find me,

Time after Time,

If you fall I will catch you,

I will be waiting.

Time after Time".

"Peter, there's so much more to be said but it can't be said with words. I need you to wake up and I need to see you alive, breathing and just being THERE. I NEED YOU BACK IN MY LIFE", she whispered intently.

There was a knock on the door and Olivia pulled away from him and composed herself as Pacey stuck his head around.

"They're coming for Peter in the next ten minutes. I think Walter needs to say a few things as do I. Sorry." he looked apologetic for trying to rush her at this bad time.

Olivia nodded, "Two minutes Pacey, I promise, then you and Walter can come in".

"Okay", Pacey gave her a reassuring smile before he shut the door once more to give her the privacy she needed.

Olivia sat down beside Peter again and took his hand, "I'm out of time Peter. Walter and Pacey want some time with you. They're sending you to "Massive Dynamic" and Nina Sharp's watchful eye. I gotta go and stop Jones for good this time. It won't be the same without you there at my side. I got Pacey there, but I still wish you would be there for me too.", she got up and leaned over.

Her lips brushed the top of his forehead as she tried to focus on keeping her tears in check.

"I'll see you Peter. We'll talk when I get back.

She drew back and took one last look at him lying there before composing herself and headed for the door. This time she was coming back from another universe, there'd be no doubles or alternates taking her place.

Opening the door, she gave Pacey a small sad smile as he caught her eye.

"Go on Pacey, take a few minutes, I'll keep an eye on Walter".

Pacey nodded and gently brushed his fingers against her arm as a sign of reassurance before he entered the room.

Olivia stood beside Walter who had returned and was looking through the glass, his thoughts seemed a million miles away, not focussed on his son but on the situation that they were currently facing.

"Walter." Olivia decided it was time to ask the question that needed to be asked, but it had to be done now and not later. She decided rather than ask it was better to state the fact that seemed obvious and so spoke the words, "You treated Peter with Cortexiphan, except it wasn't proper Cortexiphan but some kind of derivative."

Walter shut his eyes and nodded as he heard Olivia's statement, "Correct Agent Dunham. For my past sins have all but caught up with me and I thought this one would remain forever hidden. The truth always comes out when it is least expected."

Olivia accepted it and tried to keep her emotions steady, " It was when he was sick as a child wasn't it?. You told me at the beginning when we started working together that Peter was ill. I always knew at the time that there was something that you didn't want me to know. Now, I guess it's obvious. Walter.." she sighed, "I can't be angry at you for saving your son's life but he should've been told!", her voice became slightly raised, Peter had been lied to once more and she knew that Peter never took the truth well when secrets were kept from him.

Walter turned from the window to face her, "Not even Elizabeth or Bellie knew about the unrefined formula that was raw Cortexiphan. It was rudimentary Olivia, untried, untested, BUT it worked. I never thought he would exhibit any powers but it seems I was wrong.", he admitted, "You children always surprised me with what you could do. It seems the greatest surprise of all is now my grown son. The irony of the situation is not lost on me!".

Olivia now looked through the window as she saw Pacey pull up the chair to have a brief few minutes with Peter.

"I just hope Walter that when he wakes up, he sees it your way. We can't lose him again." Olivia stated and inwardly thought, "I can't lose him again, not now, not EVER".

* * *

Pacey looked at Peter lying there peacefully and immediately felt guilt at this current situation.

"I guess if I was still that teenager our working relationship would've been better Bishop?!", he joked, "I think it's cause we look alike. I mean, when I first saw you and you saw me when I crossed over, I guess it pretty much set the ball rolling regarding one Olivia Dunham".

Pacey decided that humour was the best way to deal with this situation. He wasn't one for being serious after all, life was too short to hold grudges and even though Peter and him had a few terse glances and acidic comments thrown at each other, both had a respect for one another that could not be denied.

"Look Peter, I'll look after Olivia for you. If you were here now I know this would be your job but since you put your life on the line, I gotta hold my end of the bargain. We both care about her and don't want to see anything bad befall her and I promise that I won't let her out of my sight. She's safe with me Bishop, I just want to let you know that."

He smiled, "And I will give your regards to one Rob Jones when I see him. Hey man, that's actually the SECOND thing we have in common!. We can't stand the guy who makes our lives and the ones closest to us a misery!. We're finding some common ground after all!."

Pacey knew his two minutes were nearly up, "Peter, hang on in there and get back in the game soon okay?. I didn't save your ass once just for you to lose it in this fashion. Olivia needs you and so does your father. You're gonna have to talk to him and LISTEN as well Bishop. Take it from me, I had my Daddy issues growing up too. Your father's a good guy Peter, give him a chance."

Walter opened the door and came into the room and smiled as he stood beside Pacey.

"Here Dr Bishop, take the seat, I'll leave you alone for the remainder of the time that's left", Pacey got up and was about to leave when Walter quietly asked him to stay.

"You sure?", Pacey was taken aback as Walter sat down and he felt slightly awkward but stayed at the scientist's request.

Walter nodded. "It's not every day that I am blessed in this way. I have my son here but also you Detective. Both of you have made me an extremely lucky man. I want you both to know that. I shall miss having two catering assistants when I next step into the kitchen, you both work well together and if we had the chance in another reality, we would be running our own eatery instead of solving "Fringe" cases!", he held his son's hand whilst holding Pacey's feeling that in a slight way that Pacey should be an honorary "Bishop" having proved his worth in this case.

Pacey grinned, "Maybe somewhere, who knows Dr Bishop?!. If I weren't a cop that's where I'd be now. I could picture myself in a small restaurant somewhere, maybe even a chain of them. All this talk of multiple realities or universes is pretty awesome stuff", he admitted.

"It was my fault that all this happened Pacey. This all started with me peering into the looking glass and seeing the other side. Do you think that Peter will forgive me Pacey?".

"I'm sure he'll come to realise what you did, you did out of love Walter. I hope you both work things out." Pacey answered.

Walter sighed and turned his attention back to Peter, "Never enough time. Never enough time to say everything that you should!".

Pacey stood there and caught Olivia's eye through the window, he too was painfully aware that time was running out and there was less than 24 hours to get back home.

If Jones triggered another event then he may just be trapped over here in this universe for the rest of his life. It was a sobering thought.

Broyles watched as Nina Sharp's team wheeled out Lisa Brewster first. The young woman had lost consciousness shortly after being questioned, the obvious strain on her system catching up with her. She was now in the same catatonic state as Peter Bishop.

Peter was wheeled out seconds later, Broyles could see the concern etched on the faces of the remaining team members as Nina Sharp gathered them all together before leaving with her new found charges.

"I want you to all know," she announced, "That we will monitor their conditions and treat them accordingly to the instructions that I received from Walter. I will update Phillip on their progress every 6 hours and I just wanted to wish you good luck in your quest to end Jones plan."

"It was nice to have met you, Miss Sharp," Pacey shook her hand, "We'll be leaving in less than 24 hours and I should say my goodbyes here in case we should not meet again".

"The pleasure was all mine, young man", Nina smiled, "If you should ever come back to this universe, Detective Witter, then remember, there's always a job open at "Massive Dynamic" for you".

Pacey grinned, "Thank you Miss Sharp, I'll bear that in mind".

Nina nodded and let her gaze sweep over the group, "Ladies and gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I had better be getting back." and she left with the last of the "Massive Dynamic" technicians and the rest of the team stood there for a long few minutes collecting their thoughts.

Pacey gave Olivia's hand a tight squeeze letting her know he was there and it would somehow be okay. Astrid also gave Walter a hug saying to him that Peter was in safe hands and that Nina would keep a watchful eye on his progress.

Broyles face looked grim but he knew it was time to motivate his team and get the situation moving again.

"I'll relate Nina's message to you every 6 hours on Peter's progress. For now people we have to focus on the here and now!." he began. "Dr Bishop, how are things regarding getting to the "Fictional" universe?. Have you solved the problem of creating a stable doorway?", he turned to Walter.

"I am running theoretical tests examining every possibility as things stand. You must remember Agent Broyles that from what we know of this "ocula", it is a most sensitive piece of equipment, a little like the device that the Detective here used to cross into our universe but much more sensitive and prone to outside forces outwith our control." Walter explained.

"Meaning?!", Broyles looked at Astrid for a simpler answer.

"If Jones tries to trigger another event sir, then it's as good as useless. The Observer warned us that the link between our universe and the fictional universe is like a very old rope bridge like you see in the movies. Currently, it's just there and no more, hanging by a frayed rope, it could break any minute", Astrid replied thinking of the first comparison that came into her head.

"Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom!", Walter beamed, "Peter and I watched that movie just recently!. Why Astro, have you seen it too?!", he looked as proud as punch as he recalled the scene in his mind as Harrison Ford grappled with the bad guys on a rickety old bridge that was falling apart at the seams.

Pacey grinned as Olivia tried to suppress a laugh, Walter had a great sense of timing on some of his comments.

Broyles too tried to suppress his amusement replying, "I get the meaning perfectly clearly. As soon as you are ready to try and open this "ocula" then inform me immediately."

"Sir," Olivia decided to inform her superior of the decision that had been made, "We agreed that Walter and Astrid should remain behind. I think Detective Witter and myself are safer to walk through this doorway. My "Cortexiphan" abilities are able to protect me whilst Pacey here is already from that universe, there should be no side effects when we cross. It's a precautionary measure as we don't know if it's safe for anyone else to cross."

Broyles looked at both her and Detective Witter. "It would seem that I don't get much say in this matter," he raised an eyebrow, "BUT I am inclined to agree with you Dunham. If you can find an alternate route," he turned to Walter, "Then I don't see a problem, after all, there's always another crossing point somewhere to be found along the route and one which is less riskier as you have that tech the Observer gave you".

Pacey gripped Olivia's hand a little tighter as Olivia squeezed back in reply.

"Put your energies into finding a way over and a way back. The clock's ticking on this one and we need answers!", Broyles cautioned them, "I want a progress report every two hours.

Let's get working people!".

"Come on Walter, we've got work to do!", Astrid looked at Walter giving him a determined look.

"We'll help as much as we can." Pacey volunteered their services.

Walter looked at the rest of the team and felt pride swelling within him. "Peter would be so proud of you all", he smiled. "However, before we get back to work. Anyone know if there's a canteen or kitchen in this base?!. I am positively STARVING!. I cannot work on an empty stomach!", he announced.

The rest of the team could not help but laugh, even Broyles had a problem in stifling a smile,

"Dr Bishop, if you would care to follow me," he offered, "I can provide you with what you require". They started walking down the corridor with the rest of the team following behind.

"Agent Broyles?", Walter queried.

"Yes Dr Bishop?".

"I don't suppose there's any pudding available in this place?. I seem to have a sudden craving for something sweet."

Broyles fixed the elder scientist with a look.

"No pudding?", Walter looked annoyed, "Fruit cocktail then?".

* * *

Okay then, that's a good a place as any to leave the narrative for the time being.

Chapter title comes from the Aussie band "Icehouse" and their track from their "Man Of Colours" CD called "The Heartbreak kid" and the song lyric is one which I may use in a further chapter but basically tells the story of a guy and a gal in a western style setting. First verse is SO reminiscent of the whole ethos of Peter Bishop that I probably will use it at some point but check out the song and band.

Second track is by Gloria Estefan and a song called " I Don't Wanna Lose You" and if you want to get a serious weepie track lyric, this woman can belt out a ballad.

Third track lyric is from Cyndi Lauper and "Time after Time" and this and the aforementioned track were songs that fitted the mood of the chapter well and to empathise with where Olivia's emotions lie.

Check out the scene in "Indiana Jones and the Temple Of Doom" on the rope bridge. Okay the effects may be a bit dated, but it was a childhood favourite of mine and sprung to mind whilst writing and I thought it was good to name check it. Nothing beats the first movie though, it's a classic!.

Next lot of chapters deal with crossing back into the "Fictional" Universe and the fall out from Pacey's "lost weekend" to building up to the final event and beyond.

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Nineteen: "Sunset And The Heartbreak Kid".


	20. Chapter 20

Olivia lay on the bed in one of the dorms and mentally checked off the preparations for this journey that she and Pacey were about to make. This time around unlike the last time, there were several adjustments to be made. No tech whatsoever as it was not going to work full stop. Plenty of good old fashioned cash and most important of all, Olivia had been receiving hourly injections of "Cortexiphan" as a back up in case anything happened.

The "Cortexiphan" injections were making her feel a little queasy and tired and so she had taken to lying down in the dorm between shots. Walter had told her to conserve her strength both mentally and physically for the trip and she wasn't one to argue.

Sleep however eluded her and she could not help but stare at the carving of a "Draig-Teine" that was on the bed side table next to her.

"Draig- Teine" Walter had explained was the old Celtic name for a "Fire Dragon" and he had told her a story of how there were four dragons which represented the elements of the earth. Walter had learned the story from Peter's mother and had said that he had told the children at the Jacksonville trials the stories of how each dragon guarded the necessary elements and knowledge which gave great power to kings and queens of a bygone era.

"Fire breathing dragons like that carving Olivia, they can be our friends or our enemies. You must be prepared to use their power wisely or you may get burned in the process if you aren't ready to embrace what you are".

His words echoed around Olivia's mind, "How ironic that you used to love these stories as a youngster and that you have a "Draig- Teine" in this very room. A fire dragon was your favourite out of the four and it is a shame that you cannot remember that."

Walter had looked at her regretfully and smiled sadly, "Peter loved the Dragon stories as well as a child, he loved the "Draig-usige" that's a "Water dragon" and the tale of how when one died its teeth would make up the islands and it's tongue would create an ocean. The Water dragon along with the Air and Earth dragon are all powerful symbols. One which follows they say, children with the special abilities like yourself and differ from the rest of humanity."

Olivia in the half darkness could make out the curve of the dragon's carved body and the glittering eyes which looked like polished stones reflecting what light there was in the room.

She wondered which one of her old classmates this dorm had belonged to and where they had found this intriguing carving.

"Draig-teine", she repeated in the half darkness and thought that perhaps why she had chosen that dragon as her guide had been through that experience of setting that fire when she had seen the other side for the first time.

Then she thought about the opposite of fire, namely water and how Peter and Walter had that experience of nearly drowning in "Reiden Lake". It seemed ironic that in their own way both fire and water had played a part in their childhood experiences. She would even say that both her and Peter were opposites like the elements, somehow it shouldn't work, but they both hit it off somewhere in the middle.

There was a knock on her dorm door and she sat up, putting the light on and seeing Astrid poke her head around the door.

"Hey Astrid!", Olivia blinked and squinted in the light, "Everything okay?".

"Just to say Olivia, we're almost ready. It's nearly time." Astrid looked worried although she tried hard not to show it. "Nina called a short time ago, there's still no change in Peter's condition.", she added with a small smile.

"I'll be there shortly Astrid, give me a few minutes", Olivia nodded, "Thanks for the update."

Astrid shut the door and Olivia sat up trying to collect her thoughts.

Once before she had felt this when travelling to the other universe and it was a sense of fear and trepidation. So many questions crowded in her mind and she wondered what Pacey must feel like. Both of them were saying goodbye to friends and loved ones but for differing reasons. Olivia just hoped that this time around she wouldn't get trapped with no way back.

"I'm coming back. No excuses!", she shut her eyes and vowed that there was nothing going to prevent her return this time. She was coming back to her life and to Peter and claiming it back from those who wanted to destroy it.

Her eyes flashed brightly, like the fire dragon's on the bedside table nearby, her belief beginning to take shape within her.

"Precious time.

Do you know what we're fighting for,

Taking Time,

So we don't make the same mistakes again.

Take a look on the other side,

Look at what we will leave behind.

Taking On The World…"

* * *

Broyles looked at Pacey as Pacey stared at the "Ocula" and wondered what the young detective must be feeling. It made him feel his age. If he had been that bit younger and not weighed down with running "Fringe Division" then he would have been joining Olivia and Mr Witter on their travels.

"I'll be sad to lose a good man Detective Witter", Broyles stood beside him and added, "I don't know if this will help you in any way Detective but I've personally written and signed this letter to give to your superior when you get back. I realise your absence must've raised a few eyebrows and they'll want to question you on your whereabouts. It may help in not having to answer some awkward questions", he held out the letter to Pacey.

"It's been a pleasure working with you Colonel Broyles," Pacey took the letter and shook the man's hand, "And thanks for the letter. I wish the Feds on my side were as accommodating as you guys but sadly, it's the perks of the differences between our universes." Pacey joked, "If things were different sir, I wish there was someway we could continue this association of our worlds, but I guess this is it. The final goodbye", Pacey mused.

"Detective Witter, I hope you and Agent Dunham can clear this matter up. Look after her and don't let her out of your sight, if Peter Bishop were here he'd say the same thing".

Pacey nodded and added, "I will. I promise you that.". He'd already promised Peter and Walter that he would and now he had to promise this a third time. He marvelled at how Olivia was loved by all those around her and he wondered if anyone in his universe was missing him.

"Are we ready to go then?", almost perfectly timed, Olivia arrived and noticed that both her superior and Pacey were having what looked like their last conversation.

She wondered if this time around, Broyles was going to give her the same talk as he had the last time when they had been going to cross into the alternate universe.

"Detective, if I could borrow you for a moment!", Walter called out to Pacey and was beckoning him over, "It won't take long!".

"Agent Broyles, excuse me." Pacey made his exit and left Olivia and the Colonel to have a few final words as he saw Walter and Astrid preparing to say their goodbyes.

"How are you feeling Dunham?", Broyles looked at her concerned at the amount of "Cortexiphan" that had been injected into his best agent, "Are you sure you can handle the consequences of the drug dosage you've been given?".

"I'm fine sir," Olivia tried to quell his fears, "You once told me that this isn't a good idea. Are you going to repeat that advice?".

"The last time we got your alternate back and I don't want to tempt fate twice Dunham," Broyles stated bluntly, "But I stand by my statement although there's little choice in the matter. You know your objective and I hope that your mission is a success. Dr Bishop seems positive that the "Cortexiphan" doses will protect you and give you the chance to get back to our universe should you need to if there's another event.

Take care Dunham and god speed".

"Thank you sir. One last thing sir before I go," Olivia looked at her boss, her expression softening slightly, "If Peter should wake up, tell him.." her voice caught in her throat unexpectedly.

"Dunham. I know. You don't have to say it. We all know it, Agent Farnsworth, Dr Bishop and the Detective there." Broyles expression softened too, " I'll tell him."

"Thank you sir." Olivia watched him as he exited the room and went to watch the next stage of the proceedings from the Observation room nearby. She turned her attention back to Pacey, who was in the middle of saying his farewells to Astrid and Dr Bishop.

"It's not really goodbye Pacey. Just a temporary forced interlude my boy!. Astro and I will be joining you shortly. I have the Observer tech copy ready to go and I just have to run a few tests that's all!", Walter hugged Pacey whilst explaining the situation that he was facing with his travel arrangements. "However, I hope that this damned contraption can get us over in one piece, therefore negating the need for a back up, WHICH I still am unsure of it actually working in your universe but it is a risk we must take!".

"Take care Walter. Don't burn your brain out on that problem!. Remember, we've made a vow to go back to the "Icehouse". They still make your favourite Strawberry milkshakes!." Pacey hugged the scientist back.

"All the more reason to solve the problem!", Walter replied, "They were the most heavenly creations that I have ever tasted, not even the alternate universe could compare to yours!".

Pacey laughed and turned his attention to Astrid who also gave him a hug.

"I hope to see you again soon. Just don't get any older on us if by some chance we don't make it!", she joked.

"I'll try not to!", he joked and noticed that Olivia had come over to join them.

"Be careful Olivia." Astrid gave her a look, "We have to catch up with our "conversation" when you get back", she hugged her and tried not to let her emotions get in the way.

Olivia knew what Astrid meant and tried to suppress her amusement despite the seriousness of the situation and smirked knowingly.

"Olivia, I am confident that should anything happen to prevent Astro and I joining up with you, that you will prevail. I have faith in you. Remember the dragon Olive.." Walter looked at her and gently touched her face, "You were always the strongest. You'll need your strength with you now."

"I know Walter." Olivia nodded and turned to Pacey.

"Are you ready for this Detective?".

Pacey gave one of his trademark grins.

"Let's do this!", he replied. "Time to show you around my world Agent Dunham".

"My god", Agent Broyles let the words fall from his lips as he saw a wall of shimmering energy appear in the room. Jones may have been a loose cannon but he had the capacity to astound everyone in this room with his "ocula" device.

The actual doorway was eye shaped and controlled from a panel at the far end of the room which incorporated both frequency modulation and what Walter described as exact co-ordinates to where they wanted to go. This had been Astrid's job to break the coding with which the machine operated on. As far as they had been able to determine, there were specific sites over in the "Fictional" universe where Jones had targeted and Pacey had agreed to take the co-ordinates and find out where they led to on his side.

Walter and Astrid looked at one another as both Olivia and Pacey stepped towards the doorway exchanging glances. Broyles leaned on the rail overhead and couldn't help but admire the courage that both Dunham and Witter exhibited. For all they or anyone knew, this was a suicide mission, they could be dead before hitting the other side.

Pacey turned to Olivia and looked directly in her eyes, taking her hand.

"Agent Dunham, I would normally say "Ladies first" but I think we can forget about etiquette in this situation." he grinned.

"Well Detective, maybe just this once I'll forgive you", she replied.

They both took one look around at both Walter, Astrid and Broyles and boldly walked forward into the gateway of shimmering light.

"Astro, I do hope they end up where they're supposed to. I distinctly remember something about changing time and events playing out differently in a situation similar to this." Walter mused as Astrid's grip tightened on his hand as they disappeared from this world.

"Walter, we were watching that "Star Trek" episode a few weeks back remember?!", Astrid reminded him.

"JOAN COLLINS!", Walter exclaimed as the wall of shimmering light rippled and then became still once more as he hurried out from the control panel and up to the wall of light and peered through.

"You got her name right at least!", Astrid smirked, quickly following behind him to see if Walter's theory was correct.

Walter had reasoned that once Pacey and Olivia had crossed over, then they should still be visible from this universe, after all the principle was the same for crossing into the alternate universe. He reasoned that he had at least put them close to where they wanted to be but wasn't exactly sure and Pacey couldn't be certain either. Some things in all universes were a constant and some weren't.

He stood at the shimmering gateway and hoped that both of them had survived the trip. There would be a small period of re-adjustment but there should be a sign that they had made it over.

* * *

Initially, Pacey felt dizzy, it was like the time when he first crossed over, but it seemed to just be a momentary blip and was gone. He opened his eyes carefully, first one and then the other and saw that he still had Olivia's hand held tightly in his.

"Pacey, are you okay?!", Olivia looked at him frowning as Pacey slowly came to realise that they had in fact crossed over and that by all accounts, he should be home.

He turned to Olivia, "Just a little dizzy there but I think I'm okay. How about you Olivia?".

"Like you a little light headed but it's nowhere as near as bad as that first time. I had a headache that wouldn't stop pounding for the first few minutes!", she replied, "We made it over."

They turned around, aware of a shimmering still behind them, the doorway still open and although a little out of synch and appearing like a reflection off a carnival "Hall Of Mirrors", back in the other universe was the unmistakable figure of Walter Bishop.

Both Pacey and Olivia smiled and waved, giving him a sign that they had crossed over safely and there was no ill effects.

* * *

"They made it!. By the luck of the gods they made it!", Walter saw the pair of them wave and he waved back.

Astrid joined Walter and waved too, a giant wave of relief washing over her.

"Agent Broyles!. They made it!", Walter stood in the "ocula" room and threw his arms into the air triumphantly!.

Broyles nodded as ever keeping his emotions steady and unfaltering, "I knew they would", only a small smile graced his features before replying, "Get to work on getting yourselves over there Dr Bishop, they're going to need all the help they can get!"

"Right away sir!", Astrid managed to call up whilst trying to calm Walter down who was starting to dance a small jig at this latest turn of successful events. "Walter, come on!. We've work to do, we have to prepare ourselves to leave very shortly as well!".

"Yes, yes, Astro!", Walter came to his senses and went up to the "ocula" once more, he gave a signal, that he would have to turn off the gateway and waved once more.

"Astro, let's power down the device. We'll fire her up again in a short while. I must know how Peter is doing before we leave!".

They walked back to the control desk and began the process of powering down and closing the gateway in the safest manner possible.

As the power hummed lower and the "ocula's" light flickered and like a dying flame succumbed to the enivitable embrace of the darkness and was silent once more, leaving only Walter Bishop's comment to reverberate around the room.

"I only hope we haven't pressed the "kill switch" and stranded Agent Dunham in another universe. Once was just unlucky and a second time would just be too perverse for words."

Astrid and Walter looked at one another and then towards the silent "ocula" and wondered if Olivia felt the same in the "fictional universe".

* * *

THE FICTIONAL UNIVERSE…

Olivia looked at the now silent space where the doorway had been moments before and let out a breath that she hadn't realised that she was holding onto. That was that. No way to have contact with her universe now except the "in case of emergency, please use the Cortexiphan loaded inside your system" option and even that was something that she wasn't sure would even work.

Pacey squeezed her hand tight, "Don't look so worried Olivia, you're on my side now. I'm here for you and won't let you out of my sight. If it all goes to plan, Astrid and Walter should be meeting us at the "Icehouse" by the day's end. Let's just worry about problems as and when they occur". He tried to reassure her that it would be fine.

Olivia nodded, "I know Pacey. I still can't help but remember what happened in the alternate universe. It's crazy but I expect to see my double pop up unexpectedly and then history repeating itself. It's gonna take a little time to get these thoughts out of my head. Bear with me!", Olivia admitted.

"I can assure you that there's no double of you on this side as far as I know." Pacey smirked, "Because if there was then I would have found her years ago and we'd probably be somewhere on a lovely tropical island taking in the scenery and sailing around the Caribbean in the boat of my dreams".

"So I come second best to a boat Pacey?" Olivia raised an eyebrow as Pacey' comment made her chuckle, "Well, wherever my double is, I'll just have to tell her about this. What's a boat got that I haven't?!", she joked.

"Olivia Dunham. A good boat is just as fine as a good woman. Having had experience sailing the seas is just like navigating the turbulent and sometimes exhilarating emotions of the fairer sex. You just have to plot your course meticulously and learn how to handle the craft itself and always as the words of my self defence teacher at police college spring to mind. That being to always protect your butt as you never know just what may happen out there in the great ocean of life!". Pacey delivered one of his famous "get out of jail free" speeches that put Olivia's worries at ease.

"Same old Pacey!", she laughed, "So, I just hope that your wonderful maritime sense of direction works on land. Where the hell are we?", Olivia looked around and saw that they were standing on a road. Luckily it was a quiet road and as she looked around she could see that they were in the country.

Pacey looked around and his brow creased in thought, "Well, it so happens that I do recognise this road that we're on. It leads out of "Capeside" and we're about a couple of miles out of town. Jones must've been here when that bomb detonated at the precinct and he crossed back over to your world. I guess we'd better start walking".

Olivia nodded and they both started to walk at a leisurely gait and they talked whilst navigating the twists and turns of the road back into town.

"Do you think the Feds on this side are still looking for you?", Olivia inquired wondering if Pacey was thinking the same thing now that they were back.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. I just hope they aren't in "Capeside". Jones has been busy and surely I'm not worthy of all that attention while he's running the show and blowing up towns to create a so called "alternate universe". I still can't believe he's doing this just to prove a point!", Pacey replied.

"Do you think about it Pacey?. If Jones succeeds and creates an alternate universe, then you're going to have to probably face the consequences of his actions. There'd be an alternate version of you, your family your friends. People may be alive there that died in your universe but may be alive over there. It's something to consider." Olivia pointed out.

Pacey stopped walking and looked at her incredulously. "You actually want Jones to SUCCEED?!".

Olivia considered that it probably sounded like she had admitted that in her last statement. "Look, maybe his methods are questionable..", she began.

"I can't believe you're actually defending him!", Pacey could not believe what he was hearing, "Since WHEN is it acceptable to lose ONE single life so that this enterprise can continue?!. And all for what?!. To prove a point that wasn't even HIS to take on in the first place!", Pacey shook his head, "This all started with another generation and their madness. Why should it be us that have to suffer for what THEY thought was the right course of action. I mean, EXPERIMENTING on children!", the words stuck in his throat, "Olivia, you for one should be condemning him not trying to justify his actions".

"Who are we talking about Pacey?!", Olivia argued back, "It was Walter that originally started these trials with William Bell, Jones came into the story later. Who are you really mad at Pacey?. Walter or Jones?", she stopped walking and faced him, "From where I stand, they're all in this together and NO-ONE comes out as the good guy."

Pacey had to admit that she had a point and was strangely sullen and quiet for the next few minutes as they continued walking and Olivia waited patiently for the storm clouds to break.

"Do you forgive Walter for what he did to you and your classmates in Jacksonville?", Pacey broke the uncomfortable silence with that blunt question that Olivia had never really found an answer to.

"On one level NO.", she sighed and chose her words carefully, "Experimenting on children was wrong and overstepped the boundaries of science and morality in so many ways, however..", she then admitted, "On a personal level, if Walter hadn't done what he had then I never would have been involved in "Fringe" division, never would have met Peter, Astrid or Broyles. Hell, we would never have met Pacey!. I can't be angry at Walter for enriching my life in that strange way that he has. I'm coming to terms with what it means to me as a person and how I relate to the world. So on another level, YES, I've made my peace with Walter and have forgiven him.", she continued and looked over to see his reaction.

"I guess that's the best way I can answer your question Pacey. Like it or not, I can't give you a definitive answer."

"But you can't forgive Jones can you?", Pacey shot back.

"No," she sighed, "But I can understand his reasons for doing what he's doing. David Robert Jones and his daughter though, I could never forgive them for what they put myself and everyone else through. I just want it to end Pacey. One way or another, this just has to end", she sounded defeated.

Pacey mused again for another few minutes as the silence became unbearable as they walked.

"Can you imagine TWO Pacey Witters in the same universe?. Imagine the conversation we could have!", he smirked and caught Olivia's eye.

Olivia laughed, "Let's hope", she giggled, "That I'm not around to see that one happen!", Pacey it seemed was musing her words over after all.

"What?!", Pacey stood in the middle of the road, "How could you not want to see that?!".

Olivia continued walking up the road and called back, "Come on Detective. One of you is more than enough for one universe to handle!".

Pacey grinned, "But just think of all the fun that could happen!.", he called ahead.

Olivia kept walking and chuckled, trying to imagine in her head what an alternate Pacey would be like.

She stopped and called back to him.

"You'd better hope he's a good sailor this alternate of yours or he'd be in trouble!".

"Oh very droll, Agent Dunham. I'll give you credit for that one!", Pacey caught up with her and they continued to walk and talk.

It seemed they were on the quietest road into "Capeside" as not one car passed by them giving them the chance to continue their conversation and letting themselves enjoy what time they had left for each other.

* * *

Langdon, North Dakota: The Fictional Universe.

Ken Tyler looked around and saw a picturesque small town with pastel coloured houses and what looked like kids that were ripped straight from the pages of one of his favourite sci-fi novels. "The Midwich Cuckoos" was a story about how all these weird kids were born to women in this small village and how they all looked the same and communicated telepathically. Turns out they were alien.

"Funny," he thought as two little blond Nordic looking girls skipped past him, "Ironic even", when all these kids looked like that and yet he was probably the "cuckoo" standing in the middle of this street trying to get his bearings.

Ken liked to read old sci-fi novels. In fact he'd been hooked on them as a kid. He remembered reading favourites as the aforementioned book and seeing the dramatisations on television given the chance, although they never really came up to the book standard.

"Chocky", "The Day Of The Triffids", "The Tripods" and somehow he could still never get over Christopher Reeve thinking about a "brick wall" when surrounded by those weird kids!.

Two more came rushing back, laughing and giggling and brought that image straight to the forefront of his conscious mind.

"I guess it's a better image to have than that alien out of "Star Trek" that bald headed nightmarish creation from the episode "The Corbomite Maneuver", to be fair, that kid was just as scary!", he added as a shiver went through him.

Banishing his childhood to the back of his mind for the time being, he took out his GPS locator and worked out that he had a few streets to go until he was right where he was supposed to be.

"I guess I'd better get a move on", he checked his watch, the countdown was commencing and he hadn't much time left.

Langdon, North Dakota was just about to be wiped off the face of the earth and no-one even gave this young man on the street a second look as he sought his destination and the children laughed and played without cares or worries on the streets behind him. Young mothers chatted in the play park nearby oblivious to the coming destruction about to smite their small community and people went about their daily business, shopping and talking to their neighbours and generally doing all the normal things that people in a small town do.

No-one had any idea that it about to come to a sudden, sharp and unexpected end.

"It's time we said goodbye,

Time now to decide.

Oh don't you feel so small.

Dark is the night for all…"

* * *

In the Normal Universe..

"As you can see Walter, both the woman and Peter are in our care and you have nothing to worry about", Nina spoke from the "Massive Dynamic" headquarters building and via the video link that connected them, Walter could indeed see that this was the case.

"I want to see him before I leave Nina, I have to see him with my own eyes!", Walter pleaded as Nina walked up to the door and let herself inside.

"I'll raise the light level Walter, it seems that the lower light levels are aiding the recovery process much faster than we anticipated. It really is quite amazing what both Peter and this woman are going through", Nina tried hard to keep her curiosity on the right side of "human" rather than scientist where this phenomenon was concerned.

Walter's eyes roamed the screen as Nina took up her position beside Peter's bedside and he let himself smile in relief. There was no way he could cross from one universe to another without taking a long, last look at how his son was doing.

"You have the letter I gave you Nina?", he inquired, just checking that it was still with her.

"Here Walter," she produced it, "As you requested, I'll keep it with me until he wakes up. The room as you can see can only be accessed by myself and Peter's vital signs are constantly monitored. Any change and I'll be here immediately to keep him informed of the change in the situation".

Walter leaned back in his chair and felt that there was nothing else he could do in this universe and all that remained to be attended to lay in the "Fictional" Universe.

His fingers touched the screen as Nina let him see that Peter was still unresponsive but in that sleep state where he looked so peaceful and his face devoid of any cares or worries.

Walter remembered watching over him while he slept those first few months of "re-adjustment" when he had taken Peter from the other universe and cured him.

It was the only other time he had seen Peter rest so peacefully after helping him to banish the nightmares he had during that fretful period in their lives. Peter had spent so many disturbed nights because of the trauma of his abduction coupled with his illness and falling through the frozen lake, not once but twice and Walter it seemed was empathically suffering along with him.

He felt like that now but the same fear remained inside. What if his son woke up and knew the truth?. All the assurances and calming words could not replace the truth and Walter was now sure that the only way to banish this fear was to let things run naturally. This time there would be no casual brush-offs and no distraction techniques. This time when Peter opened his eyes, he would learn the truth.

"Thank you Nina. You will tell him that I am sorry for not being there when he wakes up won't you?", Walter straightened in his chair and emotionally decided that he had to put his feelings back inside as they would only distract him from what had to be done next.

"I will Walter," Nina's face appeared again on the screen. "Good luck Walter, I hope you all get there and back safely".

Walter nodded, "Goodbye Nina. I shall see you soon", he tried to remain up beat as the video link was severed and the screen went blank.

Broyles, who had been standing nearby and keeping a respectful distance during the video feed, came over and spoke softly to Walter,

"I'll keep getting updates from Nina while you're away Dr Bishop. He's in the best care possible and Nina and I will keep an eye on him when he regains consciousness."

"Thank you Agent Broyles", Walter stood up and put on his bravest face.

"I think it's time we got this show on the road don't you?!. We'd better get going. After all, I said to Pacey that we'd meet up in that lovely establishment called "The Icehouse" and we can't be late!", Walter began to chatter.

"Besides!", his voice boomed out, "Travelling between universes is an energy sapping business and it also plays havoc with my bladder!. If you will excuse me Agent Broyles, I had better "GO" before I "Go", if you get my meaning!", and he shuffled off to find the nearest bathroom.

Broyles watched the scientist leave and stood in the doorway of the room.

Even after all this time working with Walter Bishop, the man was still a complete enigma, but one which he was glad that he could count on.

He walked down the corridor towards the "ocula's" location, hoping that he wasn't sending his best team members on a suicide mission or on a one way trip with no return ticket.

Sometimes being in command was a privilege and sometimes it was a bitch.

* * *

And so another chapter ends..

The chapter title is a little bit of tongue-in-cheek paraphrasing and is based on the title of a song by the band "The Darkness" it's called "One Way Ticket To Hell And Back" but I changed the destination!. If there was ever a band that made me ever want to pick up a guitar and just "RAWK" this is the band. Who cares if they're regarded as a joke in some quarters, Justin Hawkins has a great falsetto and the songs are just ballsy.

I took the lyric from the band "Gun" and it's a rock ballad but sung brilliantly from their debut album "Taking On The World", one of Scotland's finest rock bands ever and still going strong.

Third lyric is from "A-ha" and a song called "Dark Is The Night For All" from their "Memorial Beach" CD. Again, underrated band and I love how the band have a "Doors" influence in their lyrics which they mentioned in past interviews.

The idea of the Dragon mythology comes from the book "The Druid Animal Oracle" by Philip and Stephanie Carr-Gom and is essentially a Tarot card guide and one which I use from time to time. Basically we all have animal guides according to both Celtic and Native American lore and it's handy to know what you are. If you dream of a certain animal chances are it's your totem and you can have as many as you like ( no too many or you'll get a zoo at the end of the day!).

The Dragon totem is recurrent throughout history as well ( re: King Arthur and Chinese "Dragon" Kings to name a couple), take a gander online and see what you find out.

The sci-fi novels and films that I name-checked are classics which I watched and read in my younger days. "The Midwich Cuckoos" is known as "Village Of The Damned" when it appeared on screen. The author of the book along with "Triffids" and "Chocky" was John Wyndham and John Christopher wrote the series of books called "The Tripods". I got the description of "Langdon" from "Blue Highways" by William Least Heat-Moon which I mentioned before. He mentions that the kids all look pretty similar and Nordic looking in his narrative and I just added a sci-fi twist to it. Oh yeah and that alien in "Star Trek" always made me shiver for some strange reason!.

Anyway, next chapter, dwells on Pacey's return home and Astrid and Walter have travel problems…

Sending out a welcome to any newbies who have stumbled upon my tale in the past week or so..."Fringe fan 2036"...thanks for joining the party, I hope you'll enjoy what's to come...

Thanks for reading folks…there's still life in this old tale yet!.

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Twenty: "One Way Ticket To Capeside And Back..".


	21. Chapter 21

Pacey and Olivia had reached their destination. The road that led straight into "Capeside" and Olivia was expecting to head straight to see Doug. Pacey however had other ideas as they hit the back roads with Pacey in the lead.

"I'm not taking any chances Olivia", Pacey stated, "We're going to see Buzz. You'll like him, he's what I imagine Walter might have been like in his youth. He's smart, WAY too smart for his age and he doesn't really mix well with people. A total geek but he's a good guy. I mentored him when he was a kid."

Olivia nodded adding, "You think he's kept your secret and Doug doesn't know that he helped you out?". She hadn't exactly mentioned that she knew the name "Buzz Thompson" from her forays into "Dawson's Creek". The situation was crazy enough without Pacey seeing his life being played out on screen and Olivia wondered how Pacey might've reacted had he found this out.

Not wanting to complicate matters any further as such confessions would no doubt have worsened her relationship with Peter, she had kept quiet but couldn't help but keep a secret smile on her lips.

"Olivia, my brother's good at his job. No doubt he's been through my old contacts from the moment that I vanished. I hope he just didn't get as far as Buzz or we could be on some very shaky ground here.", Pacey looked concerned, "However, with all that's been happening in town then we might be lucky, yours truly doing a vanishing act may not be at the top of my brother's official job description", he added with a grin.

Both of them ended up in the back alley way leading out to a crop of houses and Pacey quickly found the house he was looking for and peered through the gaps in the large, green painted gate.

"That house there," he pointed out, "We should be okay, Buzz is in on his own most of the time. His mom works all day and Buzz usually is reading some geeky sci-fi novel or writing a thesis for his science class. C'mon, just follow me.."

Pacey reached up to unlock the gate, "Trust me Dunham. It's cool".

Olivia looked around hoping that Pacey was right. This was the last place she was expecting to visit, they had by-passed the main town area and Olivia was completely reliant on Pacey showing her the way. Last time they had never been near this part of town at all.

Pacey held the gate open for her, "I think now we've crossed over it's safe to remember my manners!", he grinned.

Olivia gave him a smirk and walked by. "I just hope your instincts are right here".

"Relax will you Dunham?!. What could possibly go wrong?!", Pacey tried to put her at ease as he shut the gate and they headed to the back door.

* * *

Buzz was fixing himself a snack. Sometimes he had to remind himself to eat as he would get wrapped up in whatever he was reading or working on. Usually when his stomach would play a funny tune THAT was when he decided to get up and take a break.

Today's novel was something he had found in the local book store, to some it was dated but to Buzz Thompson, it was a worthy treasure to be rescued from being trashed or pulped because no-one wanted to read it. The book was "Black Holes: The End Of The Universe?" by John Taylor.

Ever since Pacey had asked for his help, Buzz was trying hard to read up on EVERYTHING to do with science, space and time travel. Seeing that machine open a doorway into another world had blown his perceptions wide open and he realised that somehow "Capeside" and his life here was never going to be the same EVER again.

Now the Feds knew the secret and had the machine in their possession, Buzz was feeling that there had to be more to life than simply "THIS" universe. He wanted to be like Pacey and cross worlds and look for adventure, somehow, there had to be a way.

As he opened the refrigerator and took out the orange juice carton, he muttered away the rhyme that he had just learnt on page 105 of the book.

"There was a young girl called Bright,

Who could travel much faster than light".

He took a drink out of the carton and let the liquid refresh him and continued,

"She went out one day,

In an Einsteinian way,"

There was suddenly an insistent knock on the back door and Buzz nearly dropped the carton on the floor. Who on earth wanted to talk to him?. If it was anyone trying to sell something it would've been the traditional front door greeting.

"And returned the previous night", he frowned finishing the last line and called out, "Who is it?".

No reply but another knock.

"I ain't opening the door until I know who it is. You got 10 seconds."

Buzz tried to sound tough but inside he was shaking like a leaf, the encounter with the Feds still churned his insides when he let it get the better of him.

He shut his eyes tight for a few seconds and swallowed his fear.

"Buzz?!", came a voice, "It's okay, it's me, Pacey and I'm not alone. Let us in!".

"Pacey?" Buzz opened his eyes and set the carton onto the table nearby, "NO WAY!".

Fumbling for the lock and turning the key, Buzz opened the door and indeed, his eyes didn't betray him but he stood open mouthed at the sight of Detective Witter standing there along with what he could only describe as a gorgeous looking woman who seemed a little bemused by the whole situation.

"Pacey?!…OH MY GOD…IT'S REALLY YOU!", Buzz suddenly threw his arms around the startled Detective and looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Buzz?", Pacey's voice suddenly was laced with concern at the reaction as he hugged the young man back, "It's okay man, it's cool, I made it back!".

Buzz looked at him and grinned, " I knew you'd find a way!. I always believed you'd be back!. I never gave up hope!" and then suddenly he started to reel off a thousand things at once as he took a step backwards.

"Oh God Pacey!. Your Brother, The Feds, Jones let another device go in this place somewhere in Texas, THAT MACHINE YOU LEFT ME!", his tone got slightly higher and he seemed to be hyperventilating as it became too much for him.

"Whoah there Buzz, sit down!", Pacey pulled up a chair, "Breathe, just breathe, calm down Buzz, it's okay!".

Olivia looked on concerned at how the young man was reacting to them both, it seemed he was pretty overcome physically and emotionally.

"It's okay Buzz. Just take your time and tell us everything slowly," she laid a hand on the young man's arm and smiled. Almost immediately Buzz became calmer, Olivia seemed to have an effect on him.

"Are you Agent Dunham by any chance?," Buzz turned to her trying hard not to gaze at her as if he was in the presence of some beautiful goddess descended from the skies above as he gulped, "Pacey's told me so much about you."

"Agent Olivia Dunham, " Fringe" Division, well in my universe at least" she smiled nodding, "Pacey told me about you Buzz. It's nice to meet you".

Buzz looked bashful and then at Pacey and could not help but admit to his friend and mentor, "You were right man.", he looked at him admirably and mouthed, "Total Babe Paralysis".

Pacey let a large grin light up his features, "Buzz, seriously though, both of us need to know what's been happening since I left. You mentioned Doug. Has he been round asking about me?. What about the Feds?. Don't worry, we know about Jones and that situation is just as serious if not more so but it's what my brother and Agent Andrews have been up to that concerns me the most".

Buzz took in a deep breath, "Okay man, I'll start with your brother first!", he decided to concentrate on Pacey as he found that if he looked Olivia's way, he became pretty self conscious and would lose his train of thought.

"He's been worried Pacey. He came around after you left and was asking if I'd seen you or spoke to you. I told him the best I could man", he hung his head sheepishly, "He called your cell, I left it in my rucksack and he heard it. Sorry Pacey, he caught me red handed. Put two and two together but he didn't know where you were. I SWEAR TO GOD I NEVER TOLD HIM!".

"Oh boy!", Pacey rubbed his eyes, "I get the feeling this is just the start, Buzz, you look as if there's more to this story than that".

"Pacey, it was the Feds. That Agent Andrews was keeping the Sheriff under surveillance when he caught me, it kinda escalated from there. You wanna here more?".

Pacey's enthusiasm and cocky manner began to disappear as he realised that things weren't working out the way he anticipated. "Buzz,", he sighed, "Surely you still have the machine in safe keeping?".

Buzz looked at the floor. "Well, Pacey, that's the thing, it's ah…COMPLICATED man."

Pacey looked at Olivia crestfallen, shaking his head and looking really concerned.

"Detective, what could possibly go wrong?!", she held his gaze as Pacey's words came back to haunt him.

* * *

The rest of the "students" were in position as Rob Jones circled them like a hyena stalking it's prey on the African savannah. It wasn't long until the last event would unfold, but first Jones had a task for his followers to complete.

"It's important to concentrate. I want you to set your minds back to the other universe, your home. Become the hive mind, working as one and concentrate your energies into seeing into that world. Back to the base where we left and reach out to your fellow student. Think of Lisa and what she was tasked with and let your thoughts meld with hers."

His voice was soothing, almost hypnotic as he circled Annie, Richie and Tessa and a fourth man who had been drafted in to complete the circle.

Like Lisa Brewster, this man was also a "Cortexiphan" subject and part of the original trial group at the Ohio trials, he had taken some tracking down but Jones had finally claimed him as his and was actually showing just as much promise as those involved in the Florida trial.

"You're doing well Aaron, keep it together." Jones gave the man some encouragement as he continued walking around them and talking. Jones had studied the tapes of how Walter Bishop had "trained" the children to move their minds and use their abilities to cross universes and instead of using his own methods felt that sticking to the tried and tested methods worked out for everyone involved.

"Let the power flow out of you and collect as one and see with a single eye!".

Aaron Walsh let a smile play on his lips as he concentrated his power and felt his mind join with his fellow students. His particular talent and why he had been chosen for the group was that he was termed as a "pusher" or a "fixer". Somehow he could make people do things that they normally wouldn't do or dream of doing. In fact his nickname was "MODELL" taken from a favourite episode of the series "The X-files" and from a case where the guy could push others into doing things they had no wish to do.

In fact, he had done pretty well for himself with this talent and it was really through boredom than lack of any financial motivation that he agreed to become part of Rob Jones group. He loved "pushing" it was in fact a bit like a drug to him, the high of it, the feeling that encapsulated him and the release of energy was just too good not to use.

Did he feel anything resentful towards William Bell or Walter Bishop that this had been done to him as a kid?. No, he didn't. In fact, he was grateful that it had occurred and side effect in his case were minimal.

Oh and the ladies loved what he could do!. So what had happened to him was a blessing in disguise and anything he could do to test his abilities to the extreme limits of his powers was a welcome bonus he could never dream of in normal life.

Aaron focussed his power in melding his will and the others abilities together into a single force and ready to leave the confines of their flesh and blood bodies. They would be pure energy, ready to go anywhere and see anything they wanted to.

In his mind's eye he could see and feel it all coming together and it was so beautiful, total communion and understanding. However they had a job to do and using his will, he steered this energy back to their point of origin in what they termed as "the normal universe".

Jones stood outside the circle and looked proudly on. Yes, he had done well with these people and their abilities, it was just a small stepping stone this small experiment, just to see what was going on and if Lisa had completed her task.

"What do you see?", he spoke as he watched his students intently as he knew their minds were now fully concentrated and extended towards their destination.

With one voice they answered back, "The base still stands intact", indeed from their perspective, seeing the whole complex from the outside in their disembodied state it was something that Jones did not expect.

"WHAT?!", he spat, "Not possible!. Lisa had orders to destroy the complex!", dark thoughts invaded his mind, "Go inside the base, tell me what you see, tell me who is there inside", he controlled his emotions as he knew anything dark and volatile could upset his student's mental and emotional equilibrium.

"Lisa is not there. The F.B.I are there. Dr Bishop and his assistant have found the "OCULA" and know how to operate it. They are coming to this universe", came the reply in unison and in monotone.

"Indeed. Bravo Dr Bishop.", Jones could not help but acknowledge the genius of the man who if it weren't for his vision and that of William Bell, then this enterprise of his would never have been possible. He paused collecting his thoughts, "Go to Lisa", he added, "Find out why she could not carry out her orders".

Several minutes passed, "Lisa is blocking her thoughts, we cannot read her."

"Is she now?!", Jones clenched his fists, Lisa was the one who held the ability to sometimes block her emotions from everyone else in the group making her unreadable when she so desired. "If she won't talk then find me Olivia Dunham!".

There was always another way to get at the truth.

"Olivia Dunham is not in this universe." the answer that Jones did not wish to hear echoed off the walls of the missile silo, and at first he felt rage but it was replaced with understanding and cold hard logical fact. "If she is not here, then come back to this universe and tell me where she is exactly".

Jones paced the floor, so it seemed that Olivia had crossed over and was in this universe now, that made his job MUCH easier.

"Interference?!", Jones mused on the problem, "Where would you go Miss Dunham?!", he pondered. The answer stared him in the face, "Back to the scene of the crime it would seem. I think you've just given me the green light to go ahead with the final part of my plan."

Jones knew that the mix of Cortexiphan and the "Tin Man" serum caused both electrical and magnetic distortions for at least a good 2 months after the events and sometimes it was difficult to get his students to breach this wall. There was only one good way of being sure that this was all 100% certain.

"You've done well, my students. I have one last task for you. Contact Mr Tyler would you and tell him to focus his mind and have one goal above all. Olivia Dunham has crossed over and I wish to learn what she knows. He alone can achieve this."

Minutes later the trance the four students were in had been terminated. The four of them looking towards Rob Jones.

"Ken knows what to do", Aaron informed him.

"So she's here. Olivia's here!", Annie seemed excited as did Tessa who added, "It'll be good to see her again".

Richie nodded, "I guess this is where the real shit begins huh?", he looked over at Jones for confirmation.

"You've done well." Jones praised them and shook hands with the men and hugged the women, "Indeed, this has all come to fruition at the best possible time, ladies and gentlemen.". He took out his modified cell phone and on the screen the face of Corporal Chavez appeared at the entrance of the underground complex.

"Ah Corporal, good to see you," Jones greeted the man, " Do tell me that you've had some success since our last meeting?".

"Sir, we've located the exact co-ordinates and we'll be breaking through the last metres of rock shortly, it seems we've succeeded sir," the young man beamed proudly.

"Excellent work Corporal. I have new orders for you. As you are aware there is one piece of our missing puzzle to collect before this mission can be hailed a success. Take three of the men and head towards a town called "Capeside" and wait for further orders. You are to leave immediately understood?"

"Yes sir, understood. Our contact's name is..?", he inquired.

"I have yet to inform him of your arrival but he will see you there. You are to head to these co-ordinates that I'm sending to you shortly and he will meet you there." Jones replied, "Corporal Chavez, it is most important that no harm shall befall this "special piece of the puzzle" and if anything should happen to her, my wrath will be swift and unforgiving."

Jones warning made the young Corporal's face pale, "Understood sir, we'll take every precaution necessary!".

Jones nodded, "Very well, good luck." and the call ended.

"Time to call in that favour then sir?", Richie looked at his boss knowingly, he had been there when the whole sorry business had begun.

"Indeed Richie. Indeed." Jones dialled the number that would put him through to the one man that was in his pocket and was working for his interests alone.

A voice answered on the other end quite annoyed from what Richie could hear, "Switch to screen mode so that I can see you", Jones ordered the man on the other side of the line.

Happy that he could now see the man he was speaking to, Jones smiled confidently.

"It's time for you to do my bidding. Remember that agreement we had?. If you know where your best interests lie, then I suggest you follow my orders to the letter".

Jones liked to see the man squirm and this guy was certainly doing just that!. The worm on the end of the hook.

He laughed and then started to relate to the man exactly WHAT he wanted him to do and EXACTLY WHERE it was he was going.

Jones loved that this was all starting to finally fall into place.

* * *

Back In The "Normal" Universe…

* * *

"Walter, we're travelling light, just ourselves and the bare essentials!", Astrid protested as Walter was seemingly intent on packing EVERYTHING onto a trolley/suitcase and that was including scientific equipment.

"I'm only covering every eventuality and possibility!", protested the scientist, "It would be foolhardy not to!", he looked frustrated, "Besides, last time we were there I had to wear the same clothes for several days!. Not my idea of fun, Astro!".

"Walter, if you want to take that and drag it behind you, feel free but I'm only taking the basics!", Astrid opened her bag and showed Walter the better way to travel with a smug expression on her face.

"Dr Bishop, I think you should listen to Agent Farnsworth. We're wasting valuable time here", Broyles tried to focus the scientist on the WHY they were going rather than the packing idea. After all it wasn't a vacation that they were taking.

Walter looked beaten, "Very well Agent Broyles but I must insist on taking my "Walkman" as at least I can get batteries over there and I cannot be without some music whilst on my travels!", he pulled out a "Sony" and clipped it onto his belt and packed the headphones into his coat pocket. "And of course this little beauty!", he produced the replica of "September's device" which was integrated with a view screen and a keypad.

"This Agent Broyles has the co-ordinates downloaded from that "Ocula" device into the memory of this little enhanced wonder. Should anything happen I have this as a back-up and we at least have an insurance policy of sorts!".

Walter looked at least partially ready to go and he did a quick search through his pockets,

"Medication, tissues, cassettes…" he rattled off, "AND A TOOTHBRUSH!" he announced.

"Toothpaste?", Astrid looked at him raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Walter produced a tube and added, "Never go anywhere without some Fluoride-free toothpaste!", he then sidled up to Broyles, "You do know that fluoride is a poison don't you Agent Broyles?!. It suppresses the intellect and is actually an ingredient in rat and cockroach poisons and nerve gas!.", his tone of voice dropped considerably.

"The government want to poison us and make us all docile slaves, why do you think the Nazi's added it to the drinking water in their concentration camps?."

He left Broyles to ponder on that subject as he shuffled over to the "Ocula" control board, and started the firing up sequence for the machine.

"Let's get this show on the road!", he announced as the machine began to awaken from it's temporary slumber and slowly hummed into existence.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the "Fictional" Universe..

* * *

It was time. Ken had received his orders from the collective hive mind of the others and switched off his G.P.S tracker. This was where the fourth event was to begin.

Before he attempted anything else, he let his mind focus on his childhood, back in "Jacksonville" and the "Cortexiphan" trials. A conversation half remembered but still it brought a smile to his face.

"The other kids in the class think I'm a freak. I don't feel like one here.", he spoke to a young girl with long, flowing blonde hair who was sitting next to him as they were colouring in some of their drawings. "How about you?. Do the other kids make fun of you?".

"I haven't got many friends. They call me "Han" and think that I act older than my years.", his companion had replied. "At least we both share something in common, we fit in here with others like ourselves. It's a good feeling isn't it?".

"Olivia, is that nickname from "Star Wars" as in "Han Solo?".

"Yeah," she looked sad and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Cool nickname. Han Solo saved the day at the end of "Star Wars" when he helped rescue Luke Skywalker and blasted all those ships with the "Millennium Falcon". I think Luke gets too much credit for what he did. Han Solo should get his own movie!", Ken remembered Olivia's laugh and it made him laugh too.

"Thanks Ken. That made me feel a whole lot better!" she had told him.

"If we meet up when we're older, Olivia, I bet you'll be like Han Solo and you'll save the day", he added with a wink.

Olivia 's cheeks went scarlet and she mumbled, "Maybe…Who knows?!" as she returned her attention to her drawing and picked up a different coloured crayon to finish her picture.

Ken stood in the street and knew that he wasn't far off the mark with his prediction. "Time to check up on what you're doing Miss Solo", he thought and closed his eyes. It was time to literally blow this town to smithereens.

As the energies collected and swelled inside, as the electric currents crackled and brought down the power lines and raced along the path and through the roads, cracking the tarmac and as the air became dry and devoid of moisture, all Ken could think about was that conversation with Olivia Dunham so many years ago.

He recalled a song that he heard recently which he wondered if she had ever heard, it explained so much of what they were and was written probably from their point of view sharing the same genetics as themselves…

"You're not certain when you feel hurt, get violent when you deal,

With how the world drags you along, You're not alone.

Nothing good was ever free. No-one gets it no-one sees.

So here you stand beloved Freak…You're not alone."

In "Capeside" Olivia suddenly shivered as if someone was walking over her grave, Buzz's words became distant as she suddenly felt a warm, cozy, fuzzy feeling descend over her entire being. It felt refreshingly energetic at the same time as she had a feeling that she wasn't alone inside her consciousness, she wasn't alone and it felt strangely comforting as well as distinctly alien.

Pacey turned his attention from Buzz back to Olivia and noticed how slack jawed and glassy eyed she looked.

"OLIVIA!", he was at her side as she fell over from the chair she had been sitting on and held her tightly, looking into her face for any sign of recognition.

Olivia's mind heard the song and the words…

"Sometimes we get so tired and weak, we lose the sky beneath our feet.

You're not alone.

Every comet throws an arc, and scars our vision cross the dark.

When we're gone, we will remain.

You're not alone…"

* * *

Back in the other Universe, Walter, Astrid and Broyles could only stare as the "Ocula's" gateway snapped on and off and back and forth, it seemed that it was alternating energies and there was no way to cross over safely.

They were too late as the power hummed and died and did so time and again. The life of the gateway had been taken off life support and was dying in front of their eyes and there was nothing they could do about it except stare in disbelief.

Walter shook his head and Astrid clung to his arm.

"What about Olivia?", she asked Walter, "What about us?. Where does that leave us now?".

Walter stared at the dying tech, "The universal link is being severed Astro, m'dear. We must wait until the storm abates. Calm always follows a storm", he patted her arm and tried to sound up beat.

* * *

Back in "Langdon", in the "Fictional Universe", Ken let the build-up of energies reach it's peak and threw them out into the world as he mused on how himself and their kind were treated as youngsters after the trial had ended and they were thrown out into the world to deal with the consequences.

"People lie and people steal, they misinterpret how you feel,

And so we doubt and we conceal, You're not alone.

Don't worry for me, just think of yourself.

Think of yourself. When we're gone, we will remain."

Ken saw that he was beginning to glow and that brought another smile to his lips as all around him the town of "Langdon", North Dakota, began to crumble into dust, unable to take the pressure of what was happening. Both implosions and explosions simultaneously going off around him whilst the static made the hair on his head and body stand on end.

The coloured pastel hoses were gone, the play park was vapourised and all the "Midwich Cuckoos" were silenced by a deadly wave of energy that caught them unexpectedly.

He repeated the last verse of the song as he focussed the energy skyward and down into the depths of the earth, trying to free the last remaining water channel that needed to be unblocked for creation to unfold.

"So here you stand Beloved Freak,

The world is at your feet..

This little light of mine…

I'm gonna let it shine…let it shine…let it shine…"

And the light did in fact shine, in one giant flare and final bow as the wave dispersed and all became deathly quiet.

"Langdon", North Dakota, was gone, the wasteland that now stood in its place devoid of all life bar one single individual.

A small whisper fell from his drained lips as he saw the destruction that he had caused…

"And so you stand Beloved Freak, The world is lying at your feet," he knelt down and let the scorched, parched dust trickle through his fingers and looked up at the sun in the sky,

"Let it Shine…Let It Shine...Let it shine.."

He got up and began walking…

Walking back to where he'd meet Rob Jones and the dreamless sleep awaited him with open arms.

Behind him, a warm wind blew over the remnants of the town of "Langdon.". One solitary piece of metal survived, the words just about legible above the scorching, a sign from perhaps one of the many shops that had stood here moments before.

"Thank you for your custom. Please call again".

* * *

"Pacey!…Oh God…What's going on?!", Buzz was in the middle of relating his story to the Detective and his inter-universal side-kick, when it seemed things started to go wrong.

He felt like he was watching some movie, it was surreal and it seemed he felt disembodied as he watched Agent Dunham fall from the chair she had been sitting on and by sheer luck, Pacey was there to catch her.

Pacey had laid her out on the sofa and gently stroked her hair, "Damn Olivia, not now!", he cursed as Buzz could see that his face bore the marks of concern and worry regarding the woman's inexplicable behaviour.

"I gotta call 911 Pacey, this is just way outta my league!", Buzz managed to snap himself out of his "viewer" mode as the reality of the situation hit him.

"NO!. BUZZ!", Pacey immediately left Agent Dunham's side and gripped the boy's shoulders firmly, "No hospitals or paramedics Buzz," his voice became gentler but insistent, "This is just temporary, I just haven't got round to explaining all of this. Just trust me okay?".

"Temporary?!", Buzz gave him an incredulous look back, "THAT is not normal for an ordinary person to be experiencing", he looked at Olivia's fixed stare and vacant expression and shivered.

Pacey remembered what Walter had concocted for Olivia to drink after the first episode he witnessed, he had to try and keep his friend calm and focussed and not alert anyone else to their presence here in Capeside. At least not yet anyway".

"Buzz, I need you to help me and help Olivia. This is important", he took a deep breath and then related all the ingredients from memory of the drink that he knew would aid Olivia's recovery to a surprised Buzz.

"You sure this is gonna help her?", he looked like he was unconvinced.

"Do it Buzz. Quickly." Pacey replied and turned his attention back to Olivia lying on the sofa.

"Okay Pacey…" Buzz hastily headed for the refrigerator and the cupboards and looked for the ingredients that was needed for the drink all the time aware that something about this situation was just way too "out there" and a little creepy.

"Olivia, if you can hear me, it's okay. I'm here for you. Buzz is here too. Just come back soon…", Pacey continued to stroke Olivia's hair and hoped to hell that this would just be as temporary as the last event.

Buzz returned a few minutes later with the drink ready and he looked at Olivia's expression and then to Pacey's.

"What the hell does this mean?", he asked, "Why her and not you?. Is this something to do with crossing from one world to this one?".

Pacey turned to him his face grim. "It means Buzz, that somewhere another town is gone on our world. Jones or should I say, one of his minions have just killed thousands of innocent people and Olivia is the one person that can sense this. She also happens to be the next person that Jones is coming after. I have so much to tell you Buzz and maybe precious little time in which to do it. Just trust me on this one. This is "normal" for Olivia, she has a link to Jones and these people, she's one special woman Buzz…" he sighed.

"There's only one Olivia Dunham", he mused, "And it's important to keep her safe."

Buzz took in Pacey's words and it gave him some answers to the questions that he wanted but left him wanting to know so much more. For now though, it was enough to be going on with.

Pacey's face suddenly lightened up as the first signs of Olivia returning to her normal state of being suddenly began to materialise. "Oh thank goodness!..", he breathed out.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she began to thrash about, fear was controlling her and Pacey held her down, "It's okay Olivia.." he whispered, "Calm down…shh…you're safe..", the thrashing subsided and she lay there breathing hard.

Pacey let her sit up as she ran her hands through her hair and Pacey took the drink that Buzz had made and told Olivia to sip it slowly.

"I remembered what Dr Bishop made up for you in the lab on the previous occasion." he smiled, "Just sip it slowly and take your time."

Olivia nodded and sipped the drink and tried to make sense of the images that had pounded her head and subconscious mind. Once she had time to put it into perspective, she put the drink down and looked at both Pacey and Buzz.

"The town's name is "LANGDON" in "North Dakota". It's gone. I saw it happen." Her voice was husky and her eyes were moist.

"It's okay Olivia," Pacey held her hand, "I'm here…"

Olivia smiled sadly. She knew that time was running out for them both on this case.

"I'm afraid that's not all Pacey. I think Jones may know that I'm here in this universe. The man who instigated the event at "Langdon", he spoke to me in that trance.

Jones is coming for me and I don't think anyone is capable of protecting me from him and what I'm supposed to do."

All three of them looked to each other in silent support.

It seemed that the stakes in the game had suddenly gone higher quicker than anyone would've anticipated.

The sands of time were now trickling away in the hourglass and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

* * *

Chapter title comes from the band "The Cult" and is the final track of their "Love" CD which by the way, is a great CD and is called "Black Angel".

The song is about coming home to face "the music" as such and seemed appropriate for the chapter and I'll probably reference more of it in later chapters.

The other song I used was from "Garbage" and off their last CD ("Not Your Kind Of People") and a track which I adore lyrically. It's one of those tracks that just "speaks" to you or just resounds with an "ache" as you identify with it. Shirley Manson…you outdid yourself with this song…it's beautiful!.

It's called "Beloved Freak" and there was no question that I'd end up using this song lyric at some point in the narrative.

The fluoride stuff is all from various sources online which I've read and believe me, it changed my opinion on what I was brushing with and now I'm fluoride-free and it hasn't made any of my teeth rot away by changing. Sometimes we have to take baby-steps to changing our thoughts and habits we've been programmed with over our lives. Start small, then it leads to another small step and then before you know it….you're running a marathon!.

Don't get me started on sugar and artificial sweeteners though and what G.M food can do…moving swiftly on…

Apologies to "Langdon" for blowing you guys up in the narrative…nothing personal..

Finally…I totally invented the "AARON" character up but the "X-FILES" episode is in the season 3 box set and happens to be one of my top five faves of all time…never can look at "Cerulean blue" in the same light ever again!.

My double-agent will be revealed soon, just thought I'd add a little twist to the narrative and keep you guessing!.

As always, thanks for choosing to read this story of mine. Hope I'm not boring you with it and that you can try and follow the "movie" which I see being played out in my head…

Cheers.

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Twenty-One: "A Black Angel At Your Side".


	22. Chapter 22

Back In Our Universe..

"Dr Bishop, Agent Farnsworth," Broyles looked at the pair of them gravely, "It seems we've lost our only gateway to the "Fictional" universe. Are you sure that putting your faith in this adapted facsimile is the only answer to getting over there?".

"Agent Broyles!." Walter was tired of waiting, he wanted to leave and like Captain James T. Kirk wanted to boldly go where no man had gone before and test out his new "toy" in the process, "Olivia will not be left stranded in another universe!. Peter would never forgive me if we didn't at least attempt to locate and retrieve her!".

"I second that sir." Astrid backed him up, there was no way they were abandoning their attempt to cross over despite the latest cosmic spanner that had been tossed into the inter-universal travel works. They had to at least try.

"She needs us over there and regardless of the risks involved, both Walter and I are going."

"Well said Astro!", Walter grinned wildly as he felt that his trusted friend and side-kick stood by his original judgement.

Broyles sighed, "I cannot stop this, only advise you that it has it's risks.". He rubbed his forehead and faced up to the fact that he had no choice in the matter. "You think it's safe Dr Bishop?, I'm no scientist but if the gateway acted as a link between our worlds and it's effectively severed then how are you going to get there?".

"Good point Agent Broyles," Walter conceded, "However, September moves differently through what we perceive as "time" and therefore I would assume that different universes inhabit a different range of frequencies LIKE linear time. For him it's an act he takes for granted, like getting on a bus and simply getting off at the next stop, we should be able to do the same. Whether we have enough to cover the return fare is another matter entirely, but I have the co-ordinates here in my converted device. I am certain of success!".

Broyles nodded, "It's a little more complicated than your average bus journey, Dr Bishop, but I wish you and Agent Farnsworth god speed!", he realised that he had to let them go and do this. "So how will this work?".

"I'd advise you to clear the room, Agent Broyles, shut and bolt the door behind you, return in say five minutes from now. There may be some gravimetric distortions or residual radiation caused by this attempt and I wouldn't want you to experience any side effects!", Walter explained.

A wry grin was suppressed by Broyles as he strode towards the door, "Come back safely. ALL of you.", he turned and looked back at Walter and Astrid.

Walter nodded, "Agent Broyles, if this should fail, tell my son that I'm sorry and that I did what I thought was for the best."

Broyles opened the door and looked at Walter intently, "I'll tell him Dr Bishop but I hope he hears it from you and not from me.", the door shut behind him and Broyles did as Walter had requested, personally bolting and sealing the door before setting a five minute countdown on his watch.

Inside the "ocula" room, Walter took the device and switched it on all the time looking at Astrid.

"Walter, is this going to hurt us in any way?. Do you think they'll be any side effects when we get there?", she tried not to let fear creep into her voice.

"I suspect m'dear it'll be like closing your eyes and waking up in a dream or another state of existence. Perhaps like the experience of death, the transition in theory should be painless", Walter mused as he set the co-ordinates from the screen menu and his finger hovered over the button which would engage the technology and bring it to life.

Astrid turned to him exasperated, "Walter, you really should work on your bedside manner, you know how to put a girl at ease!".

Walter linked his arm with hers, " Beam Me up Scotty!", he joked and proceeded to press the button.

Before Astrid could answer, the room they were in seemed to ripple and melt in front of their eyes as they left this reality and universe. A flash of blinding light filled the room briefly and then there was nothing. Where they had been standing, nothing remained behind to show that they had ever been there. The room was empty apart from the "ocula" device which was now silenced forever.

Outside the door, Broyles watched the figures countdown on the watch face, time was just about up. He counted down the last 40 seconds under his breath and determined to see what had happened slid the first bolts back on the door.

He hesitated as his hand felt sweaty on the door handle, a thousand "WHAT IF'S" screaming away for attention in the back of his mind like a swarm of buzzing insects. Mentally, he swatted away such thoughts, he was a military man, no room for sentiments normally.

However, he did care about the welfare of his team and he hoped against hell that two of the best people he had ever worked with weren't lying dead in that room because of a failed experiment to cross universes.

Pulling the door open he stood at the entrance and looked in.

EMPTY.

"I hope you got off at that stop Bishop," he mused as he stepped into the room and looked around putting his hands on his hips. His team now were gone and there was only one thing he could do now.

Inform Nina Sharp of the latest developments and hope to hell that Peter Bishop would be in a forgiving mood whenever he woke up.

* * *

Back To The "Fictional" Universe..

Astrid and Walter cautiously opened their eyes. They weren't in that compound any longer and certainly, this was not the "Ocula" room. They were standing in the middle of a road somewhere it looked like in the country. It seemed they had gone SOMEWHERE, but was it their intended destination?.

"Walter…" Astrid still had a firm grip on his arm and her voice seemed fearful…"Walter…where are we?".

"I think we made it Astro!", Walter looked as pleased as punch, he looked around and then to the co-ordinates on the screen in front of him. They were blinking furiously and to Walter that was a sign that they had made it. He switched off the device unsure of how much power it had left in it and not wanting to waste any more than was necessary. They may all need this small device to get them home yet. It was a miracle that it was still functioning as it should have "died" and stopped working as soon as it hit this universe.

Walter marvelled at September's technology, it must have some sort of dampening or adaptation field to work within the differing universal frequencies, even more marvellous that somehow the facsimile should work with this was even more puzzling. There would be time to ponder over such mysteries later, for now there were more pressing needs to answer, one being that his bladder was needing emptied.

"Well, We're on a road somewhere, Walter, the question is…WHICH WAY?!", Astrid looked up the road and then turned and looked down. "No clever suggestions about splitting up okay?", she looked at Walter trying to shoot that idea down and then saw him squirming about.

"Oh Walter!", she couldn't help but smile, "Let me guess!".

"Before we decide on where to go Astro, it seems that I need to go first!", he explained.

"Okay then Walter.. just.. well.. go…" she shook her head and gave Walter some privacy and wondered which way would lead them into "Capeside" and how far it was and how long it would take.

Walking with Walter would take quite a while and they had an appointment to keep as well. Astrid looked up to the sky.

"If anyone's listening up there…we could do with some help okay?", she pleaded and hoped that somehow, her prayers would be answered.

* * *

Sheriff Witter had been out dealing with reports of an illegal still set up somewhere outside of town. There had been a problem regarding the kids in town turning up drunk and disorderly for the past few weeks now. Rumours had been circulating of bootlegging and although Doug had a thousand and one other things to be doing, this became his second priority as to what was happening in the Jones case and his brother's whereabouts.

Behind the wheel of his police vehicle he cursed the ingenuity of the people that were behind this racket. His mind wasn't really on the job. It seemed small fry now compared to what he now knew.

Bad enough that he had to keep this secret but both Buzz and him had to sign some documents that seemed to be some form of official form of denial. Of course they had no choice but to sign the papers, but Doug felt uneasy about the situation.

People SHOULD know these sorts of things he had argued, the government and intelligence agencies should not be the gatekeepers to such information. Doug had done everything he could to protect Buzz from the strong arm of the law and he had to think of both the young man and himself.

He wasn't the man to do the "Whistle-blowing" on this occasion, damn well wish he could but the stakes were too high in this situation. He just wished he could talk to Pacey and get a handle on this.

"You know, if there's just any sign that you could give me," he looked up at the sky from his windscreen, "Just any sign that Pacey's okay and coming back. That would be just great!", Doug decided to petition the heavens above and see if they could help him out in this current situation.

He turned around the corner on the road and headed for "Capeside" using one of the lesser known routes to get back. Maybe one of those bootleggers would be out here. Maybe...just maybe…he might get lucky..

* * *

"My feet hurt Astro!", Walter complained, they had only been walking for less than half an hour and Walter did nothing but complain for most of that time. His spirit of adventure seemed to draining out of him as the demands of his stomach were now playing up on him.

"And I need a sugar boost!".

Astrid tried to remain as patient as possible but Walter's demands were making each step more agonising than the previous one and she could feel herself getting a little tetchy.

"Once we get to Capeside and the "Icehouse" you can order all the milkshakes that you want Walter!," she tried to focus his mind on a goal that would keep him from complaining too much and keep her from snapping back at him.

"You should have let me bring that travelling case. I had plenty of supplies packed just for an emergency such as this!", it seemed that Walter was going to pursue this further.

"Walter!", Astrid stopped in the middle of the road, "That case was heavy, we were lucky to walk this far without bringing it!", she tried to make him see some sense. Producing a pack of "Red Vines" from her jacket pocket, she handed the pack to Walter.

"Better?", she raised an eyebrow as Walter ravenously ripped open the pack and started to chomp hungrily on the contents.

"A little." came Walter's reply as he could feel the sugary substance beginning to revitalise his tired physical and mental processes. "Thank you Astrid", he said between gulps.

Astrid knew that it would at least keep him happy for a few moments and tried to concentrate on the road ahead. She narrowed her eyes and listened intently. She was positive that she could hear an approaching vehicle.

"Walter!", she pulled him into the side of the road, "I think I hear a car coming!".

"Excellent news m'dear!", Walter grinned as he stuffed another piece of "Red Vine" into his mouth having already polished off four previous bits, "Shall I stick my thumb out like a hitch-hiker?", he looked at her expectantly.

"Let's hope whoever's coming stops and takes pity on us!." Astrid stuck out her thumb.

"HAH!," Walter cackled, "When in Rome!"…and stuck out his thumb as the sound of an approaching vehicle could no longer be denied.

* * *

Doug Witter thought he was seeing things as his car cleared the latest bend in the road. He blinked and almost lost control of the vehicle but regained his senses and slammed on the brakes.

"Douglas, you're hallucinating. IT IS NOT POSSIBLE!", he told himself as he switched off the engine and rubbed his eyes, leaning back on the headrest of his seat. "This has to be some sort of optical illusion!".

"Hello?", came a familiar tone of voice, "Officer?", a man's voice, strangely familiar broke Doug out of his dream-like state. "I recognise you from somewhere, I'm sure of it!". Doug looked out of the corner of his eye to see someone dressed in a well worn coat and cap grinning wildly at him from outside.

Then he turned to hear him call over his friend, "Astro!. We've met this man before did we not?. I remember his face!. Was he not responsible for throwing poor Pastry into jail?!".

"Walter!. Let me sort this out..", he could hear a woman's voice trying to placate the man.

Doug turned and saw the familiar face of Astrid Farnsworth smiling at him and he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Doug?. Officer Witter?", she looked relieved to see a friendly face.

"Miss Farnsworth, Ma'am…it's Sheriff now actually. My god!. It is really you and Dr Bishop?!", he looked shell-shocked but somehow managed to string a few sentences together.

"Yes, it's us Sheriff Witter. Thank goodness you came by!. We thought we'd have to walk the rest of the way into Capeside!", Astrid looked as if her prayers had been answered in one fell swoop.

Doug felt there was a sense of déjà vu about this whole situation. Ten years ago, the scientist and the two F.B.I agents stuck at the side of the road just outside Capeside looking for their missing colleague and looking for a lift into town. He shook his head wondering if this time around, their unfinished business was somehow linked to Pacey and his disappearance.

" Hop in. I was going back to Capeside anyway, it'll give us a chance to catch up!", Doug smiled civilly and kept his own counsel for the time being. There would be a chance to ask questions later. He got out of the car and opened the doors, making sure that both Astrid and Dr Bishop were at ease.

Dr Bishop sat in the back seat whilst he let Astrid in the passenger seat and began to glean bits of information as to why they were back in town.

"Old case," smiled Astrid to Doug's initial query, "I hate to break it to you Sheriff but Pacey contacted us and said that an old "friend" had re-appeared and it was linked back to the case we had 10 years ago. I'm sure you can't forget that experience. That was one of our first cases in this area actually…" Astrid lied convincingly trying to keep the conversation away from wormholes and other universes and looked at Walter in the mirror to see if he was okay in the back on his own.

"So you're a Sheriff now!", Walter decided to put in his opinion, "I hope you're not going to arrest your brother and throw him into jail as was the case when we met him all those years ago!" he returned his look at Astrid, there was a double meaning to his words which Astrid hoped that Sheriff Witter wouldn't catch.

"Walter!. Enough!", she threw a warning into her tone and turned smiling back to Doug, "Pacey never let us forget that initial meeting!. It made quite an impression on Walter here!".

"I'll bet it did," Doug could still remember that day and couldn't help but repress a wry grin, "My little wayward brother is all grown up now. Well, he likes to think he is Dr Bishop.." he threw a look back at Walter, "Although, there's ALWAYS a distinct possibility that he could very well end up there again as he does like to get up to some questionable behaviour when we least expect it", he looked to see if he could pick up anything from the elder scientist.

Walter smiled and spoke a phrase in Latin.

"Sic multa quae honesta natura videntur esse, temporibus fiunt non honesta".

"Oh Walter, not more Latin phrases!", Astrid sighed and looked to Doug, "That's another thing both your brother and Dr Bishop share in common!".

"Have you heard that phrase Sheriff?." Walter seemed smug and added, "From the great orator "CICERO", it would seem apt for the subject we are discussing here."

"No, no I haven't Dr Bishop. Would you care to enlighten us?", Doug offered remaining as patient as he possibly could be. He had forgotten for a brief moment just how smart this man actually was.

"Thus many things which seem by their nature honourable are rendered dishonourable by circumstances", Walter translated, "I'm sure your brother would agree with me."

Doug smiled, he'd been out played. "Okay, okay you win Dr Bishop, I concede defeat!".

Astrid looked over to Doug, "I'm sorry Sheriff, it's been a long day for him. He's been deprived of his usual routine and can get a bit tetchy without his usual afternoon milkshake!", she tried to apologise, "Is that place called the "Icehouse" still in town?. If you could drop us off there it would be a great help!".

She glared at Walter in the mirror who wasn't looking or responding to either of them any longer, he sat chewing on a "Red Vine" and looked out of the window lost in thought.

"Why, I'd be glad to Agent Farnsworth. One question though is nagging away here and I was just wondering…" Doug thought it best to ask outright, "Would Agent Dunham happen to be in town?. I thought that she may have been travelling with yourself and Dr Bishop?".

Astrid shifted in her seat, "She had some business to attend to. We're meeting her later, hopefully she shouldn't be too long."

"I see." Doug answered and then went in for the kill…

"That wouldn't happen to include my brother by any chance Agent Farnsworth?. You see, he never really got over the way that she just breezed into town and then just simply disappeared. She made quite an impression on him and it was almost like she was from another world entirely.", he turned and gave Astrid a knowing smile.

Astrid's expression faltered for a brief second. "Really?. I wouldn't know much about that, Sheriff," she tried to keep the truth from being exposed, "Agent Dunham and myself are kept pretty busy, there's always cases that need solving and we're not always available 24 hours a day. Besides you'd really have to discuss this with your brother, it's not really any of my business what did or did not transpire between those two all those years ago".

Doug listened to her reply, it sounded standard Federal issue bullshit to him but he just nodded and kept his eyes on the road ahead. He already had some idea as to what was going on here and this time around the wool wasn't going to be pulled over his eyes so easily.

Walter muttered under his breath yet another Latin phrase under his breath as he listened in to the conversation at the front of the vehicle.

"Difficilem oportet aurem habere ad crimina", he looked out of the window once more as he fumbled inside his jacket for yet another "Red vine" to tide him over until they reached their destination.

"We should turn a deaf ear to accusations" he thought as he translated the phrase inside his head to English and started to munch away on his favourite sweet treat.

The Sheriff it seemed wasn't going to be an easy man to hide the truth from, in fact, Walter nodded thoughtfully, it seemed he knew what was going on and that was also quite worrying.

Walter knew that this excursion of theirs 10 years ago would leave lasting effects on this world and its inhabitants, ripples in people's lives that over time would cause certain things to happen that perhaps shouldn't have.

Maybe they could reset this equation and then again, perhaps it was out of their hands entirely.

Rob Jones it seemed, was the man who held all the keys to this particular kingdom and Walter and the rest of the team could only stand by and watch as helpless bystanders.

* * *

Back in Capeside…

"Are you sure you're okay Agent Dunham?", Buzz looked at her with awe in his eyes and thought that indeed she did look like one total babe.

He knew that science was his first love, but seriously, "Pythagoras's theorem" compared to this hot F.B.I agent was pale in comparison. He could feel himself staring again before Pacey brought him back down to earth with a sharp "BUZZ!".

Olivia tried hard not to laugh, she guessed that this kid probably didn't get out much and the girls in his school were probably WAY out of his league. In fact, there was some part of him that reminded her of Pacey when they had first met.

"I'm fine Buzz, don't worry about me. It looks scary but it passes..", she took another sip from the glass and saw Pacey send him away to get something upstairs.

"Sorry about that Olivia. I guess he's never seen any F.B.I personnel like yourself before. He probably thinks you're all bad psychopaths like that Andrews guy." Pacey apologised for Buzz and his behaviour.

"I'd like to meet this guy Andrews and cut him down to size," Olivia admitted, "But I have to admit Pacey, Buzz reminds me of a younger you to a certain extent. You had never seen anyone like me until that fateful day at the precinct, cut him some slack huh?", she gave him a grin.

Pacey laughed, "That seems like another lifetime ago, Olivia. I admit, I may have underplayed how beautiful and how kick-ass you were in real life when I described you to Buzz before I left. However, give him a chance Olivia, he's a better kid than I was when we first met".

There was a short silence, Pacey felt like he was a teenager again, especially now, sitting on the sofa with this beautiful female agent, the one who had inspired him so much to become the person he was today. He turned to look at Olivia, he could feel that there was another one of "those moments" building in the air around them.

He had to admit, all he wanted to do was take this woman in his arms and showed her how much he cared about her.

BUT he couldn't.

He'd feel like he was betraying a confidence, he had promised to look after Olivia, not steal her heart away. He promised to watch over her and not let his own selfishness ruin both their lives. Besides, maybe he'd done a hell of a lot of growing up over the years but at heart there was still a part of him that felt like he was still Pacey Witter, town joker and total loser to boot, part of him not quite up to this "saving the world" malarkey and trying to make up for his shortcomings by using humour to mislead his true self…

"You'll end up with Mr Musclehead, a raving stud in your bed,

Cos I'm the greatest that ever lived, I've got so much love and joy to give,

So handsome and intelligent, I'm the world's No1 suavest gent.

Oh but of course I'm not,

I'm just an idiot…sweetheart"..

After all, her heart and mind and true feelings belonged to a man that looked a great deal like him and was another universe away lying in a hospital bed somewhere recovering from an ordeal that only she and him could possibly relate to. He was more like the man that he wished he could be but yet wasn't. And besides what right had he to try and intervene after all that they had been through already?.

"Pacey," he admonished himself for having such thoughts, "Peter Bishop would kill you for trying to take Olivia away from him. For her sake and for yourself, just leave well alone!".

Olivia's hand rested lightly on his and brought him back to reality and the here and now.

"Pacey, you okay?. You seemed miles away and so sad too." Olivia had noticed that something was wrong, she hoped that she wasn't the cause of his sadness but probably she determined, she was responsible for giving him cause for concern.

"If it's about what just happened and that reaction I have.."

"No Olivia, it's not that, don't mind me, I was just thinking back to..", Pacey never finished his sentence as Buzz came back clutching a small box.

"What's that?", Olivia inquired.

"A little something that I didn't give to the Feds", smiled Buzz and handed it to Pacey.

Pacey smirked. "When Walter gets here, this might help him. Good move Buzz!", Pacey produced the power cell that had been left over from the machine from the box and held it out for Olivia to see.

"But without the machine to partner that power cell," Olivia pointed out, "Isn't that cell basically useless to Walter?".

"Oh no, Olivia. You see Walter and I discussed this possibility and we agreed that if that facsimile Walter has needed a power source then it might be your ticket to getting back to your universe should anything go wrong. Dr Bishop theorised that the power cells on this side should be sufficient to give the facsimile a source of energy from this side, he thought that charging it from your universe to ours would do the outward trip and depending on how it performed in this universe, this should be the way to get back for the return journey. It's about polarities and energies apparently, that much I picked up before he started to grill me on the finer points of the perfect way to make the ultimate in a toasted sandwich", Pacey explained grinning. "I forgot how much that man loved cooking and food. Science and culinary arts it would seem go hand in hand with universal travelling according to the great Dr Bishop!".

Olivia laughed, it seemed Walter and Pacey had their own private agenda going on between them. "So you assumed that you'd still have this power cell at your disposal on your return DESPITE all that Buzz here has been telling us. That's some gamble Pacey", she looked impressed.

"I gave them the power cell that was already spent in getting Pacey over to your universe, Agent Dunham." Buzz explained, "Then Pacey used one and somehow he had this third one unused, told me on no uncertain terms to let it out of my sight. Looks like your hunch paid off man", he turned to Pacey looking pleased as punch.

"Just as well I believe in having a back-up for the back-up isn't it?" Pacey looked smug and threw caution to the wind in the wink of an eye, "Anyway, I think we should try and make our way up to the "Icehouse" don't you think?. If Walter and Astrid stick to the plan then they should arrive here within the next few hours or so. Besides, Agent Dunham, the last time that you graced "Capeside" with your presence, I never got the chance to take you out did I?. It was something that I always vowed that I'd do should we meet again and I want to keep my word and at least give you the chance to unwind and have some time off before this all kicks off. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to "Capeside's" finest dining establishment?", he got up off the couch and held out his hand, "Make me the most happiest cop in all of Capeside and beyond," he raised and eyebrow, awaiting the response from Olivia.

"Well, Detective, it seems that we have a few hours on our hands and it would be a shame not to use them wisely", she replied taking his hand, her tone quite playful, "But once Astrid and Walter arrive Pacey," her voice took on a more serious note, "It is back to business as usual".

"I know that too well Olivia. Let's just enjoy ourselves for a little while. We could both do with taking our minds off the case and letting ourselves play "hookey" for a few hours," Pacey replied giving her one of his intense looks as he wrapped his arm around her waist enjoying the contact and letting it burn into his memory for all eternity. He had to be careful not to cross that line that he had now drawn in the sand. Okay, he could perhaps slide up to it and just put a toe or foot on that line, but no way could he betray the promise to Peter Bishop and live with himself.

"Shall we?", he motioned to the door.

Olivia nodded trying to keep a grin off her face. She was feeling more at ease than she had been of late and that was all down to Pacey. He was doing the best he could to keep an eye on her and look after her despite that "hiccup" they had on the road and the intervention of the "fourth" event which threatened to derail their plans. She had to admit, she was still torn down the middle regarding this situation. Part of her was missing Peter and his influence and presence on this case but the other half, the other half was having a hard time trying not to let herself do something slightly crazy with Pacey. She also had to keep this imaginary line in her own dealings with this young Detective and right here and now, she was daring herself to put a toe over the line and into that unknown territory but again, loyalty was holding her back.

"There's something I want to ask you, before it's too late.

It's been on my mind, since the first time we met.

It scares me now more, now there's more at stake,

Always so close and yet so far away.

Darling are we just good friends?".

A mix of both loyalty and guilt it would seem was holding her back. Little did she know but both her and Pacey were suffering the same thing and whether one would break or give in was anybody's guess.

It seemed that in a small way, Peter Bishop, although unconscious to the world, a universe away, was still making his presence felt in this case and both Pacey and Olivia had their fates intertwined with his.

The initial "Stockton" case may have been ten years gone. But the after effects were still being felt right up to the present day.

* * *

"Assistant Director Jeffries speaking..", the voice on the other end of the phone made Doug Witter shift uncomfortably in his seat. Whilst Astrid and Dr Bishop were away at the local motel booking themselves and a room for Olivia, he had been left behind staring at his phone for what seemed like minute after agonising minute wondering if he should make that call.

Doug knew there was only one thing to do. Duty demanded it of him and again he cursed the job and its effects on both his public and family life. Sacrifices had to be made and unfortunately he saw no choice in the matter.

"Assistant Director. It's Sheriff Witter here from "Capeside", I'm ringing to let you know that Dr Bishop and Agent Farnsworth are here in town. There's more than a possibility Agent Dunham is too which means my wayward little brother is here as well.", the words burned all the way up from the core of his soul as he spoke them.

"Really?!," Jeffries sounded intrigued, surprised but actually calmer than he expected him to be. "Sheriff Witter, I appreciate your call on this subject. I'm personally coming down there to take charge of this investigation, it seems Agent Andrews is unavailable at the minute and perhaps considering the circumstances, IF your brother is back, I would like to speak to him. Do you think you can keep him in Capeside and under surveillance for the next four hours until I get there?".

"Shouldn't be a problem sir, I know where he might be and I know for a fact that Pacey won't be leaving town for a good couple of days at least if the "Fringe" team are here", Doug felt like a traitor for relaying this information to the Feds.

"Make sure our," he cleared his throat, "Guests are made comfortable during their stay Sheriff. It's not often we're entertaining inter-universal travellers and besides, I would also like to meet this "Fringe" team and see exactly what they have on Jones, I'm sure we can work together on this case and I trust any past misunderstandings Sheriff Witter can be attributed to "water under the bridge" ?". Jeffries was being very accommodating and open in his attitude.

"You'd better tell that to my brother Assistant Director", Doug tried to see the funny side of it, "Gotta go..", he clicked off his cell as he could see Agent Farnsworth and Dr Bishop emerging form the main motel building and walking back over to his car.

Doug hoped he'd done the right thing. This case was getting out of hand, indeed way out of this universe and god knows where!.

He just hoped that his brother was ready to face the music. There was no way he could protect him from the fallout this time around.

* * *

Chapter title this time comes from a band I mentioned before called "The Pearlfishers". The song comes from their CD, "The Strange Underworld Of The Tall Poppies" and is called "Cherry Sky".

In fact, it could've been used as one of Walter Bishop's "tripping" songs as it's a bit psychedelic but I was stuck for an idea and this song popped into my head.

Apart from that Scottish band, the next song is by my fellow countrymen and from their second CD called "A Tune A Day" and the band are "The Supernaturals". They were a real hoot this band and wrote some cracking lyrics, the best being from a song called "Honk Williams" and the immortal lyric, "Mr Spaceman please don't abduct me, take me away in you craft and **** me..". (Dang but I should've put that lyric in the narrative somewhere!)

However, they wrote the song "Idiot" which is a classic along with their best known track called "SMILE". If you want a mix of Scottish sarcasm and wit mixed with a dash of seriousness and some strange subject matters for songs, This is the band to listen to. They were brilliant live and it's a shame they split up.

Last track is a duet between Sam Brown and Scots rocker "Fish" and a song called "Just Good Friends" from Fish's "Yin/Yang" collection. Great song about a "Are we or aren't we friends or something more?" track.

Latin phrases of course courtesy of "Harbottle's : Dictionary of Quotations" and the book is a treasure trove of quotes for this narrative and one which I'm grateful to have.

Anyhow…coming up soon…Olivia gets kidnapped, Peter Bishop regains consciousness and the double-agent will be revealed.

Thanks for reading this wee story of mine and a welcome to "Kaner 88" for deciding to follow the yellow brick road and see where it leads!. Finally I'll try to get Peter Bishop back in action shortly…that's a promise!...

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Twenty-Two: "Underneath the Cherry Sky".


	23. Chapter 23

"My God!", Olivia looked up at the "Icehouse" sign and wondered if she had stepped back into time. The place hadn't really changed much since she had last remembered, "I never thought I'd be standing out here ever again". Memories were flooding back into her mind from a decade ago from when she had last visited this eatery.

"It might look like nothing's changed on the outside Olivia, but there's been a change of management since you were here last. In fact, the menu is just out of this world and I just so happen to be one of the many townsfolk that petitioned to keep our unique hometown cuisine and infamous milkshakes with the new owners. I always thought that one day Dr Bishop would make it back here and I couldn't have him disappointed could I?", he explained.

Olivia looked over to the Detective and wondered where it was exactly that Pacey from the "TV series" and THIS Pacey had parted company. She thought that they were one and the same but it seemed that she was wrong. "And you never had the notion somewhere inside to forget being a cop and go and try your hand at this place or some place similar?", she decided to inquire discreetly.

"ME?!", Pacey looked shocked, "I admit I find your faith in my somewhat limited culinary exploits most flattering, Agent Dunham, but sadly no!.", he pondered, "Maybe I would have tried my hand at it if say for example a certain astoundingly beautiful F.B.I agent from another world and her team hadn't rolled into town one summer in my youth and turned my head inside out. BUT…you can never rule out what the future may have in store can you?!".

Olivia felt a pang of guilt well up inside her. So it was really herself and the other members of her team which had inadvertently changed Pacey's future self and heading in life. There it seemed were still some similarities between the actual TV character and this Pacey but Olivia decided that there was no point in trying to figure it all out. It seemed that what was done could not be undone and that was the way it was to be.

"You okay Olivia?", Pacey saw her expression shift from thoughtfulness to a sense of relief, he wondered if she was regretting the fact that they had met in the first place all those years ago and had a profound effect on him.

"I'm fine", she smiled back as Pacey led the way and they chose a table over looking the Marina. "So, getting back to before, I take it the new owners of this place wanted to completely change the clientele and the actual feel of the place to something that didn't fit the image of the town?".

"Something like that", Pacey handed her a menu and grinned, "The town decided to petition the new owners and we all signed this letter demanding that certain conditions were to be met. Seems like it worked well. The owners and the townsfolk get on like a house on fire now, no complaints at all and everyone's happy."

Olivia nodded and let her eyes flick over the menu. "It looks amazing!", she smiled over at him, "It's good to see that this place still has a sense of community despite all that's happened in the past and most recently of all.", there was still a few questions that she wanted to ask Pacey but never had gotten around to doing so. These questions now that she found herself back in the surroundings of "Capeside" were now asking for release.

The waitress came over and Olivia decided to hold off until their order was taken before delving into the past.

Once their order was taken, Olivia found Pacey's blue eyes boring into hers with a questioning look.

"We've so much to talk about haven't we Agent Dunham?.", it was as if he was skimming the very thoughts from the topper most regions of her mind, "With all that's happened, how I arrived and everything happening in between and then coming back here…" he sighed and chuckled, "We never get a quiet moment to talk much and catch up properly."

Olivia nodded as the waitress returned with their drinks and Olivia took up her glass for a toast, "Just to say Pacey…Here's to concluding the chapter of this particular story…whatever happens."

Pacey grinned…"To whatever happens Olivia!", they toasted and took some of their drinks and he waited for Olivia to lead the way on what she wanted to ask him.

"So…Pacey…" she began hesitantly, "You said it was when we came to town that summer that changed your life. What happened after we left?. Surely people asked questions about this whole episode?. How did it effect your brother and the rest of your family?".

Pacey smiled, "And so the first question…", he took another drink and looked wistful, "To start with, my brother thought that he could get in contact with you and keep you appraised of any further events but it seems you guys were nowhere to be found. I remember how frustrated he was and couldn't understand how his inquiries into locating you yielded nothing. In the end I think he just gave up believing the idea of the "Fringe" team actually being in law enforcement or it was some "black ops" government type of conspiracy he was up against. He'd try every now and again for an answer but never got it. Of course he asked me on several occasions but I denied EVERYTHING!," he joked. "As for the town, well it was the scandal of the next six months and the estate got sold once the investigation was over. The new owners there are also MUCH more transparent and accommodating than the previous ones!. The "Temple" isn't restricted access any longer…" he raised an eyebrow giving Olivia a flirty look, "It's still just as beautiful there as it was ten years ago…"

Olivia took refuge in her glass, trying to keep her thoughts from straying too far off this conversation and where it was leading, she could feel a subtle tension building up in the atmosphere around them. Comments like that were making life difficult for her in keeping her emotions steady.

Pacey backed down as he noticed her discomfort and ended his answer with "As for my family, well, they possibly couldn't get over the "black sheep" blossoming into the son that they felt so very proud of when I told them I wanted to follow in the family tradition and become a cop. So with Doug's help, I put my energies into school and volunteering at the local precinct and got a placement up at the "Boston P.D" and there I went to police college. And it's all down to mainly yourself Olivia. You were my inspiration to better myself and become the person that you see before you today".

Pacey's mind flashed a line from a lyric that he had heard long ago that seemed appropriate for this moment..

"The wrong guy, the wrong situation…the right time to roll to me…"

It seemed that something was happening here which was outwith both his and Olivia's control.

Olivia couldn't help but feel a blush spread across her cheeks, "That's sweet Pacey, but you had the potential in you from the beginning," she reached over and took his hand, "Anyone could see that!", she couldn't stop herself from simply trying to reassure him of that fact, for a split second he looked like that teenager again, slightly unsure of himself but with a streak of self-confidence ready to spring into action at the drop of a hat.

Pacey reached over and let his fingers brush against her cheek, " No, Olivia, it was you…it was ALWAYS you. Your passion for the job, to put the wrong things right and your determination to get the job done…that's what I saw in you and that's what I wanted to be. It was you that lit the fire and it took hold of my soul and it's been burning ever since I laid eyes on you.." he breathed.

Olivia felt the waves of pure intensity flow between them, "Pacey…" she breathed his name and gazed into his eyes.

Pacey felt he had to continue, "How many nights I lay awake thinking about you and the times I cursed how young I was back then…I know I shouldn't say this Olivia Dunham…but it was more than a bond of friendship there between us…I knew it and so did you…but your heart was already promised to another and I was powerless to change this. Perhaps it's just as well you left when you did. But now that you're back…it seems we're living the same scenario as we did back then…tell me…is there any chance to break this insanity without hurting anyone close to us?". He knew he should not be speaking these words to her, right here and now, but he could not stop the truth from pouring out of his soul.

Olivia knew that Pacey spoke the truth, she felt it with just as much passion as he did and the thoughts he spoke mirrored her own. "I had a few sleepless nights too Pacey," she admitted, "I had so many issues going on in my life and so many unresolved questions. I always wondered what became of you, how you would've grown up, what you would've done with your life…I guess I know now the answers to them…but there's one question that I need to find the answer to…", she looked at him truthfully and without shame.

"It's not really a question is it Olivia?", he dared to ask it, no in fact it was daring to be asked, it was demanding to be answered.

" No-one can be hurt by what they don't know about. Ten years ago, sitting here with you and how close we are to one another would've set alarm bells ringing, but there's no-one here to tell us that this is wrong Olivia. It's just us, it's our business and it's a question we both want answered. There's no right and no wrong…it just simply IS", he continued, his fingers continuing to caress the contours of her face, unable to stop and committing every line and every contour to memory.

Olivia knew it was a case of it being now or never and trusted her instincts, after all, there may never be a moment like this ever again to take and to cherish for the rest of her days.

She closed the distance between them and shut her eyes as her lips gently brushed Pacey's , then adding a little more pressure but not too much and found herself with the answer to her question.

Pacey meanwhile suddenly felt fireworks firing off in his synapses and his mind lit up with a million colours and sensations. He never expected a kiss to hold such powerful emotions and tried to hold back from feeling totally and utterly consumed by what was taking place. It was the most mind-blowing experience EVER, the reality far outweighed anything that his teenage self could have put together let alone his now grown up self.

It was simply breathtaking and life fulfilling at the same time and also very, very addictive. He knew he should be the one to break this spell but felt utterly incapable of doing so.

Olivia couldn't bear for this feeling to end but in her mind knew that the both of them had just crossed that line that they shouldn't have but it was the most forbidden of all fruit and admittedly she had enjoyed what had just happened. She felt strangely powerful and un-Olivia like. Part of her wanted more but the more rational half of her was trying to make itself heard above this new power that was evolving deep within her.

She found the strength to pull back and opened her eyes.

Pacey opened his eyes and just gazed at Olivia totally and utterly speechless. His brain was fogged by a thousand conflicting emotions and right there and then wished that he had some superpower himself to stop time around him and enjoy the moment time and time again.

"Oh my…", he found himself whispering and just continued to gaze at Olivia like he was back to being his teenage self again, a giant goofy grin was plastered to his face and he felt very, very much alive.

Olivia looked at him without any trace of guilt but with something that blazed passionately within her eyes and threatened to consume the man sitting opposite her.

"Oh my.. indeed Detective Witter, let's be satisfied with the answers we have and not look any further…" Olivia decided to try and keep a safe distance between them or there was a distinct and credible chance that something was going to spontaneously combust, her emotional control was currently doing cartwheels and she closed her eyes trying to quell part of her mind into cooling down. She noticed a nearby water cooler and tried to focus on the water and let it take some of the psychic energy that she was producing.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and trying to catch their attention and Pacey saw that the waitress was standing there with their order and must've been there witnessing what had just occurred between himself and Olivia.

She seemed dumb-struck and her eyes seemed to switch from Olivia to him and then to the nearby water cooler.

Pacey followed her gaze and noticed that the water inside the large plastic container seemed to be bubbling up inside as if it were being heated by an unknown force.

"Would you believe that?!", he laughed trying to diffuse the situation, "I don't think I've see a water cooler react to two people enjoying a simple kiss!. Must be something in the air!", he let one of his most infamous grins spread across his face as he added, "I'm positively starving…how about you Olivia?", he turned to her and winked.

Olivia tried to suppress a laugh and looked at the waitress, "Thank you, I'm sure this tastes delicious. I've heard nothing but good things about this place" and gently kicked Pacey under the table and returned her attention back to him and not the water cooler.

The waitress was unsure of the situation but smiled and hastily looked at the water cooler and then to Olivia and with a small smile but with a puzzled look on her face put down the plates.

"Enjoy your meal..", she hurried away, noticing that something was slightly amiss with the situation between these two people.

"Oh Agent Dunham, you wound me with your superpowers!", Pacey ruefully rubbed his shin where Olivia had nudged him and grinned, "I'm inclined to agree that we should stay on the right side of that line from now on huh?", he let his gaze wander back to the water cooler to Olivia.

"Let's toast to that one, I agree!", Olivia took up her glass again and they both clinked their glasses in unison.

Pacey and her gazed at one another again for a long moment not wanting to break the spell but Pacey knew he had to be the one to take hold of the situation.

"Let's just enjoy the food and each other's company for what time we have left."

Olivia nodded and smiled. She knew it was for the best and that they were drawing unwanted attention to themselves and that wasn't a good idea.

"Besides," she mused silently, "If anything were to happen further, I think I'd need more than a water cooler to keep this thing in check!" and took a look at the water cooler to make sure it was back to normal.

"Olivia!", Pacey looked at her with a devilish smile on his lips and his tone of voice was very playful.

"Yes Detective?", Olivia looked at him defiantly and knew that there was an infamous "Pacey" quip ready to be unleashed on the unsuspecting world.

"You and those superpowers of yours would work wonders in a Jacuzzi!".

Olivia smirked and aimed another kick on the other shin under the table and she giggled as she watched Pacey's face crumple up in mock horror and she couldn't help but let out a laugh and covered her hand over her mouth feeling like a naughty school kid.

Pacey narrowed his eyes, "Agent Dunham…I'll get you back for that one!", he promised her.

"Anytime Witter.." she shot back, "I'll hold you to that!".

* * *

"My god!", Walter exclaimed as Doug drove them past the destroyed precinct, "It's just like the train station all over again".

"How bad was it Sheriff?." Astrid ventured as she saw Doug's expression wince as he thought back to the day in question and its aftermath.

"Pacey saved my life and my dad's by that warning he phoned in. The rest of the guys and people who worked there though.." he looked sad and angry at the same time, "Jones and this army Colonel, did that you say that he did this with an actual person as the bomb?".

"I'm afraid so, Sheriff. We had a case where an ex veteran blew up a train station in the same manner, the casualties were horrendous but we managed to put the person responsible for that atrocity away not once but twice. Jones however eludes us.." Walter looked thoughtfully out of the window at the work that was still going on to clear the affected area.

"If it's any consolation Sheriff, even if we had known about this case before Pacey told us, we couldn't have prevented any carnage. It's only when your brother found us that we started putting two and two together and got the answers we desperately needed." Astrid tried to keep the conversation flowing as she hated these awkward silences.

"I understand Miss Farnsworth. It's not exactly a straight forward situation we have here is it?", Doug kept driving along towards the "Icehouse" direction but was taking his time and decided it was now or never.

"Look, you can deny it all you want until you're blue in the face, but I know what's going on here.." Doug pulled into the corner and stopped the car, it was time to get this out into the open.

"I always had my suspicions about you people when you came to Capeside ten years go and I have to admit, I thought you were some secret government department that supposedly didn't exist." Doug began, "I looked for you people EVERYWHERE and I mean EVERYWHERE I possibly could. Then this whole Jones thing kicks off again and here you are and my brother goes missing and the Feds get involved. THIS time however there's this added ingredient that even I can't fathom and it's only when this footage of my brother turns up from the Feds that I get an explanation and what should be a simple answer to a simple question. Instead I find out that my brother's gone from THIS WORLD and travels to ANOTHER UNIVERSE and then I put my own calculations together and guess what I come up with, Dr Bishop…" he looked at Walter who remained impassive in the back seat whilst Astrid covered her mouth in shock.

"And what do you think you know Sheriff?!", Walter sounded weary, bored even, he knew that the Sheriff knew and just wanted the truth to come out and to stop talking in covert double meanings and faced up to him.

"Dr Bishop, is it true that yourself, Agent Farnsworth here, your son and one Agent Olivia Dunham are in fact from another world, not ours but one similar…AND that this Jones guy is somehow connected to both our worlds AND.." he took a deep breath, "My brother travelled from our world to yours and back again along with Agent Dunham and you travelled over to meet with them at the "Icehouse?", Doug fell back into his seat and rubbed his eyes, "I think I needed to get that out!", he admitted.

Astrid turned to Walter open-mouthed, "Sheriff Witter.." she fumbled her words, "That's a hell of a story, if it were…"

"YES, YES, YES…CORRECT Sheriff Witter. You are right in your assumptions!", Walter announced, "We are indeed not from your world but one similar to yours. Ten years ago an accident occurred which brought us into contact with your world and now ten years on our intervention or mistake, whatever you wish to call it has dire consequences for your world. We are here at your brother's request to try and put a stop to the plan and end for good the rule of the family called "Jones" on both our worlds…

Astro…DO NOT CHASTISE ME FOR TELLING THE TRUTH…our good friend here knew it from the moment he set eyes on us. It was merely time to set the record straight!", Walter turned to Astrid and let her know that he knew exactly what he was doing.

Astrid turned back from Walter and looked at Doug apologetically, "I'm sorry, but we have to be careful about the truth and you can imagine, it's quite a tale!", she raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"My brother really did cross over didn't he?", Doug's voice was quiet, reflecting on what he had just learned.

Astrid nodded, "He's a brave guy for what he did. No-one knew if it would be a one way trip and what the consequences would be in crossing over. Lucky for all of us he survived and found us in Boston. You should be proud of him." Astrid was still cagey about letting the facts of the case out but let Doug know how brave Pacey was in his actions.

"So what is this guy Jones's plan?. You said Dr Bishop that it has dire consequences for our world?. Dire as in global destruction with all these towns he's been blowing up or something much worse, though I can't imagine what could possibly be worse?!", Doug looked to Walter Bishop for an answer.

"Sheriff have you ever watched "Star Trek", I take it you have that show in this universe?", Walter asked him, it was the best way to explain the situation without complicating matters.

"Yes, we have that show." Doug confirmed and frowned, "Why pick "Star Trek" Dr Bishop?".

"The answer is simple. BEARDS", Walter smiled, "That is the best way to explain what is going on here."

Astrid looked at Walter and then to Doug Witter who was scratching his head and looking rather puzzled. He looked at Dr Bishop and frowned…"Excuse me Dr Bishop?!", he fixed the man with a "Are you sure you know what you're talking about?" look and waited for the elder scientist to elaborate the point further.

"Honestly Sheriff, "Star Trek" was a show WAY ahead of its time…you mean to tell me that you don't know the episode to which I am referring to?!. Come now...surely you saw the episode entitled, "Mirror, Mirror", it's a classic!", Walter couldn't believe that Doug Witter was looking at him with absolutely no idea as to what he was talking about.

"Astro, my stalwart!. Surely you've seen the episode and know what I am referring to?!", he pleaded to Astrid to back him up and explain to Doug exactly what he was trying to put over.

"Walter, you could at least explain the episode to a non- Trekkie, it's a rather clever comparison actually," she then turned back to Doug and added, "Captain Kirk and the landing party get accidentally transported to an alternate universe and discover that they have doubles much like themselves in appearance."

"AH!. Beards!", interjected Walter, "Somehow it seems customary for alternates to be evil and have beards unless you are talking about alternate women!. Take my advice Sheriff, never tango with a redhead!. They have no FEMORALS merely VAGENDAS and they will do whatever it takes to get you to fall into them!. If my son were here he would tell you this!", Walter decided to give Doug the benefit of the doubt on this subject matter as Astrid just raised her eyes skyward for some divine guidance. Walter continued however, "Bellie tried to grow a beard once you know…I told him he looked terrible, luckily he took my advice!. That was the only time he actually listened to me if I remember correctly!", Walter as usual wandered off the main topic of conversation and disappeared back into his colourful memories of the past leaving Doug looking even more bewildered than usual.

Astrid cleared her head and decided to bring clarity to the situation, "Lucky for you I can explain this, Sheriff, Walter loves this episode in particular as it seems to mirror our own experiences in a similar fashion," she thought about their first visit to "Capeside" and how that episode had at least that in common from ten years ago. Stranded in an alternate world and now it seemed the rest of the show was perversely catching up with them in real life.

"Miss Farnsworth, I do recall the episode now!", Doug suddenly remembered the show and how the story unfolded, "But that was a show, this is real life.." he looked puzzled again.

Astrid sighed, "If only Sheriff, if only!", she knew that wasn't true on both counts.

"It's serious Sheriff, very serious for your world. The "evil Spock" or Jones in this instance is trying to CREATE an alternate universe from which he can exploit and use for whatever means he wishes. That's why he's been blowing towns in this universe to shreds, it's all about UNIVERSAL REPRODUCTION, and he's trying to unblock certain energy channels in your world, in order to do it. There is one place where we can stop him and we can only do it from your world and that is why we have crossed over Sheriff. The point where the four energy channels or in this case rivers meet somewhere in your world…THAT is our mission…to stop this from occurring any further", Walter piped in, his mind focussed back on the here and now.

"Universal reproduction, Dr Bishop?!", Doug now looked confused but incredulous at the same time, "Am I supposed to know what that is?!".

"SEX!", Walter announced, "SEX ..but on such a vast scale as never before seen or experienced by anything human, Sheriff. This is possibly how our own world was created…vast amounts of electromagnetic and psychic energies, X-rays, Gamma rays, delta waves…It's a "BIG BANG" alright!. More than some teenage fumble, Sheriff, this is full blown CREATIVE, TANTRIC sex and it's your world Jones is choosing to unleash his experiment on and there's no telling if he will stop just at this world if he succeeds in his quest", Walter was on one of his creative "highs" trying to put his point across in the most forward manner possible.

"Oh boy!", Doug sat in the front seat of the vehicle and rubbed his forehead, trying to get his head around so many new and unfamiliar concepts. "This is just crazy!.", he seemed momentarily defeated by what he was hearing.

"Not so crazy really," Walter let his voice become a little calmer, "There's a song, Sheriff, one which I would think sums up the situation nicely ,it goes…

"Birds do it, bees do it, even educated fleas do it,

Let's do it...let's fall in love".

Walter laughed, "In our case it's more like "Creating Alternate Universes does it!", but I suppose whoever wrote the lyrics to that song could not grasp the concept of giving birth to a new universe via this conception of energy although the principle of human reproduction is virtually the same".

There was a silence in the vehicle that seemed to stretch on forever until Doug turned the key in the ignition and started the engine, he said nothing at first, but his mind was made up. Turning over what he had just heard, there was only one direction to take this matter.

"We'd better get to "The Icehouse". I think, I'd like to talk to my brother and we'll take it from there."

* * *

Back In Our Universe Briefly..

Agent Broyles strode up the corridor with Nina Sharp and they were both discussing the current situation and how it may affect their sleeping guests.

"Another event Phillip?. That means the next move Jones is planning to make is on Miss Dunham if I am not mistaken", she looked both worried and thoughtful at the same time.

"Langdon, North Dakota", Broyles let her know the location, "It seems that whatever happened is now just the prelude to the main event. I very much doubt we could've helped the Detective any further than we had. All the action it seems is in the "Fictional Universe" and that's one party we gladly haven't been invited to", he smiled wryly.

"However there still is one invitation going," stated Nina as she stopped at a door and held her hand up to the monitor to be scanned, "Peter Bishop. I feel will be in the mood to gatecrash that particular party when he wakes up. In fact I'M POSITIVE, he'll want to get to where as you put it Phillip, " Where the action is"."

"Is there any change in his condition?", Broyles followed her into the room as the door slid open to reveal an observation area much like the one in the base where he had just flown in from.

"No change, I'm afraid. However the lower light levels seem to be encouraging something in his brain," Nina pointed to the monitor that registered Peter's brain wave function. "I think unlike the woman that you brought in, Lisa Brewster, Peter seems to be in a deep sleep for part of the time and then he enters a highly charged state of mind, it's like you or I entering an R.E.M. state where dreaming occurs. This is something which seems to be helping him, whether he's resolving problems in this state or just healing, I cannot say for sure. But something is going on there Phillip.", she folded her arms and looked into the darkened room where Peter Bishop lay wondering exactly what was going on biologically with this man.

Broyles gazed at the monitors and then like Nina, found himself looking into that darkened room.

"What are you going through Bishop?. I'd sure like to know what's going on in that head of yours considering all that's happened to you so far in this past year.", Broyles couldn't help but think what he dared not speak. It was a relief that he hadn't been blessed or cursed with any powers and a pang of sympathy welled up inside him for Peter's plight. Instead though he gave the customary nod over to Nina and added..

"Any change in his condition Nina, I want informed immediately."

Nina nodded in reply, "As always Phillip," she stated distractedly as she saw the readings for Peter's brain activity fluctuate and spike upwards.

* * *

INSIDE PETER'S MIND..

* * *

There was a memory that seemed to take form around him. He was back at the cabin at "Reiden Lake" and his mother was fussing over him. He felt like he was a child again as he could hear her voice and although he couldn't open his eyes and see her, he could sense she was there.

"Your father's making up your second injection Peter, you responded well to the first treatments and Walter just wants to make sure that you're going to be fine", he heard her say.

He wanted to tell her that he was feeling fine already but there was something else wrong. Something about her voice and his father betrayed the fact that there was a growing anxiety deep within him and that something was off about this whole scenario. Peter tried to open his eyes but he just couldn't do it, all he could do was lie there and listen and adapt his other senses to this situation.

He felt a draught grip it's icy fingers around his throat, he knew it was winter outside and probably a particularly cold night and as he listened he could hear the snow falling off the roof and he tried to snuggle further down into the covers of his bed.

Time passed and he listened to his mother's soothing voice as she read him a story from her own childhood about the two horses of the Ulster hero "Cu-Chulainn." They were called "Grey Sea" and "Black Seagull". "Grey Sea" had the seer's power and when seeing her master's death had wept tears of blood. His mother recited part of the tale telling him that..

"One horse was lithe and swift leaping, high arched and powerful, long bodied with great hooves. The other flowing-maned and shining, slight and slender in hoof and heel".

Peter listened to her voice and imagined that he was riding on the hero's chariot and into adventure somewhere in a far off land or doing battle with some enemy who dared to challenge him.

"Don't travel too far in your dreams Peter. The horse -goddess connects us on the life path that is birth, death, the after-life and rebirth. Walter and I need you back. Back here with us. Come back to us safe and sound.", his mother had kissed his forehead and Peter felt sleepy, he felt himself receding back from the memory until it faded into blackness…

The vitals on the machines continued to beep and the readings went back to their normal settings. Peter Bishop returned to that blissful state of unconsciousness where dreams could and memories could no longer touch him.

As Broyles left Nina Sharp alone to ponder what exactly the spike in the machines readings meant, Nina took out Walter's letter and stared at it.

If there were answers to be found about Peter's condition, then there was only one way to find out about them. Betraying a confidence was not her style, but in this case, there seemed to be no choice.

Carefully, she picked open the sealed letter and stared at the words that Walter had written to his son.

"My God Walter!", her face drained of colour, as she read and re-read the words over not twice but three or four times to let the meaning sink in fully.

"Just what the hell did you do to Peter?!".

* * *

Chapter Title as always first, that's by "Blondie" and "I'm Always Touched By Your Presence Dear". Spooky song for some but a classic.

"Del Amitri" and their song "Roll To Me" provides the line of lyric that I used to describe Pacey's feelings in the narrative, again it's a pretty apt song if you care to have a listen to the lyrics.

I had to use the lyrics that I used in the opening salvo where I describe this story to you all. It was sung by Ella Fitzgerald but it's been sung by loads of people in the past and is called "Let's Do It". Considering the subject matter of both creation, love and sex…well...what better song is there to use?.

Also I took the story and mythology of the Horse from the book, "The Druid Animal Oracle" by Philip and Stephanie Carr-Gomm, I no doubt mentioned this book before and how people are born with certain animal guides etc.. The description of the two horses in the tale comes from "The Cattle Raid Of Cooley" which is quoted in the book.

Some people funnily enough if you look into other mythologies are born under certain animal guides depending on which ones you look at. Let's just say the Horse and the Water dragon which I have mentioned so far are quite apt. I may mention more as this narrative concludes but it's up to the reader to make of it what they will and sometimes people just exude a certain "animal" energy which I can sometimes pick up on in my mind's eye.

Finally to end on a funnier note. There can't be a better word than "vagenda", but in fact I think "Femoral" is a good word. Unfortunately it's a term relating to "belonging to the thigh" but I think mixing the word FEMININE and MORALS is a good enough way to get the meaning of what it would mean plus adding the "s" at the end sounds better and of course Walter needs to be the one to say it!.

The "Star Trek" episode I referred to was of course, "Mirror, Mirror" and is a classic and one of my favourite episodes of the series.

Next up in the narrative, Walter's letter content is revealed, Pacey and Doug reunite and of course, I'll keep putting bits of Peter Bishop's battle to regain consciousness in here and there…

As always…thanks for reading…much obliged folks!..

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx" Chapter Twenty Three: "Always Touched By Your Presence Dear".


	24. Chapter 24

Olivia and Pacey had ate their meal and decided to go and have a walk alongside the "Marina" and hopefully if Walter and Astrid turned up, they wouldn't be too far away.

The sun shone brightly and the breeze wafting in was just fine. Olivia felt calm and care-free for the first time in weeks, everything it seemed was put in perspective and she hadn't realised just how much stress and pressure she was under. Nture all aoround her seemed to be teeming with life and refreshing her spirit.

Stopping for a few moments, she leant on the nearby rail and watched the boats arriving and leaving, a wistful smile playing on her lips.

"Colours, scents and symphonies fall on me like tears and time around me stretches back and forth across the years.

Was I sent to see your beauty just to please my aching heart?.

Oh I want to say good morning but I don't know where to start. Thank you world."

Pacey couldn't help but marvel how the sun made her hair glisten like golden threads or filaments and he had to remind himself not to get too carried away as he remembered how the water cooler had started churning away earlier on. He felt happy that he had finally managed to woo Olivia away from her job and the people in her life for this brief snapshot in time.

Ten years it had taken to get to this point, but it had been well worth the journey just to be standing here and drinking the image of Olivia in like this. He too had a smile to share with her on this glorious day, he leant next to her and tried not to look as if he was staring at an ancient goddess who radiated the most divine and intense beauty that he had ever seen in his entire life. A sigh escaped him unintentionally.

Olivia inwardly suppressed her emotions on hearing Pacey sigh and wondered if somewhere, somehow, if the pair of them weren't in the situation they were in what chance they would have together. Peter's condition continued to worry her at the back of her mind. Was he awake?. Was he mad at Walter?. What did this mean for their continuing working and personal relationship?. Everything should have worked out differently but fate it seems had other plans up her sleeve.

"If you had any dream that you could just snap your fingers and it would come true in an instant.." Olivia mused, "What exactly would you wish for Pacey?".

Pacey knew his answer, but he forbade the words from escaping his mouth, he thought for a moment, "I'd have Jones behind bars where he could never cause you any pain or grief ever again.", he spoke thoughtfully, "Plus I'd additionally replay over this time I've been spending with you like something from the film "Groundhog Day".

Olivia turned to him, "Groundhog day Pacey?!. You mean you'd want to spend the rest of your life stuck in a time-loop of sorts?". She raised an eyebrow to the second part of his wish to keep herself from melting at his first choice of words and the sentiment that they carried.

"Time-loops are in fact useful things Agent Dunham", he put on a mock-serious expression and tone of voice, "Working with Dr Bishop should've at least prepared you for the glorious multitudes of situations and dare I say opportunities that a "time loop" could bring!", he sounded deadly serious and Olivia couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Don't mock me Agent Dunham!", he wagged a finger at her, "Why, there's no saying what trouble you could get away with having to repeat the same day over and over. There's a lot to be said for the clock striking midnight and waking up knowing that you could get away with ANYTHING that your imagination could come up with. Let's begin with something simple like…um…eating lots of ice-cream and going on all the rides on a funfair that you never would be SEEN dead doing in normal life!", he continued with a grin.

"Maybe getting your own back on someone who played a nasty trick on you", Olivia suggested.

"You have a wicked streak Agent Dunham!. Remind me never to cross you and your superpowers!", Pacey gently nudged her and smirked. "Of course you can always take up something totally out of character like bungee jumping off the highest available bridge, if that's your thing!", he added racking his brains for some more wonderful suggestions.

They began walking again and bounced some ideas over what they could get away with if they had to.

"Take up rodeo. I always wanted to do that. It looks fun", Olivia admitted.

"Mmm…I think you'd look good in that get up. I can imagine you trying to get all these wild horses submitting to your will Olivia…that's a good one..", Pacey mused as his mind was trying to keep on the straight and narrow and not imagine Olivia in some setting on a ranch somewhere breaking in the latest herd of wild mustangs and dressed in some suitable country apparel far removed from her usual F.B.I standard uniform.

"Personally, I'd love to do some surfing. Ever seen those really cool waves that these guys can ride?!. It looks pretty awesome. Just get a surfboard and get out there and challenge Mother Nature!", he grinned as his hand swept over the sea view and turned to see what Olivia thought of that.

Olivia was trying hard to keep the blush from her face as she struggled with her imagination running riot and Pacey gave her a questioning look.

"What?!. You don't think I could handle those waves Olivia?!. You can't see me riding on a surfboard without falling off and looking like a dork?!", he joked, " You think Pacey Witter hasn't got good enough balance to do battle with ocean?!".

Olivia smirked, "No, Pacey, I think you'd do just fine", she admitted, "It's just…" she lost her train of thought entirely and walked a little further ahead trying to clear her mind of some very naughty images. They were nearly back to where they started at the "Icehouse" and she could feel her F.B.I persona begin to seep back into her consciousness, after all, they were here to meet Astrid and Walter and had a job to do. She had to remember that first and foremost.

"What then?!", Pacey called after her and quickened his step to catch up, demanding an answer to his question, "Olivia…what aren't you admitting to?!", his voice had a teasing tone to it as he caught up with her before they got into sight of the diners at the "Icehouse".

Olivia sighed and looked at him a little wistfully, "Maybe I shouldn't…" she was stuck in the middle of a "Good Olivia Angel" on her right shoulder with a glowing halo telling her to keep quiet and then the left shoulder "Devilish" Olivia with a wicked smirk and a prodding pitchfork telling her to just say it.

Pacey faced her and gave her an intense look, "If I'm pushing the boundaries in any way regarding our friendship Olivia," he gently let his fingers caress her face, "Then tell me I'm being a bad boy and I'll stop. If it makes you uncomfortable in any way…" he never got the chance to finish as Olivia made her decision.

She gently whispered in his ear, "It was only to say this Pacey.", she breathed, "I think you would look amazing in a wet-suit".

She pulled back, feeling the blush spread on her cheeks but feeling unburdened for saying what was on her mind.

"Oh", Pacey let the words sink in, at first surprised, then a giant grin appeared, "REALLY now?!", he raised an eyebrow, "Agent Dunham would like to see me in a wet-suit would she?!", he teased.

Olivia smiled bashfully and managed to evade his arm coming around her to pull her closer, she threw a look over her shoulder as she began walking again, back towards the "Icehouse", leaving Pacey standing there with a burning desire in his heart.

"Oh Agent Dunham…" he called out after a moment and began to catch up to her, "About the wet-suit…could you possibly enlighten me further on that subject?!.."

* * *

"We're here!", Doug killed the engine and dived out the car to open the passenger's side and checked on Dr Bishop who was standing and looking around him taking in deep breaths of "Capeside" air into his lungs.

"I love the air here!. So Fresh!", he grinned and rubbed his hands, a wild gleam in his eyes. "Lead me to the milkshakes!", he looked like a man on a mission.

Astrid took him by the arm, "Walter, we're here to meet Pacey and Olivia first and foremost", she reminded him, "Food can wait!".

"Yes m'dear, but not for too long I hope!", he replied and added, "I take it you'll be accompanying us Sheriff now that you've learned the truth of our return to your town?".

Doug nodded, "I'm not missing out on the chance to clear this matter up Dr Bishop. Any other business can wait. First and foremost is Pacey. I have to talk to him", Doug stated his purpose quite plainly.

"Very well then, it looks like we'll be needing a bigger table!", Walter announced, "We have an unexpected guest."

"This way Dr Bishop, Miss Farnsworth…" Doug led the way to the "Icehouse" keeping his eyes on the people around him, hoping that one of them turned out to be his brother, back safe and sound from his travels.

Doug wondered about Agent Dunham. It was strange to see that Dr Bishop and Agent Farnsworth hadn't aged in all the time that had passed. Would it be the same for Agent Dunham?. Exactly WHY was that?. He wondered what Pacey and Agent Dunham's relationship was. Ten years ago his wayward younger brother was the talk of not just "Capeside" but a few other outlying towns regarding his behaviour. Now that he had grown up and made good in his life, was this "blast from the past" about to upset the apple-cart and undo all the good things Pacey had achieved in one fell swoop?.

Doug hoped not. His brother and the F.B.I agent had caused quite a ripple in the town once it had gotten out that Pacey had saved the day ten years ago. Even then he had cause to question a few "inconsistencies" that had arisen whilst observing Agent Dunham and his brother.

His eyes scanned the tables as they arrived at their destination, his mind was ticking over with what exactly he was going to do when he saw Pacey again. Hell!. He was too old to get thrown into jail by his elder brother but the rate he was going at, there was a serious possibility of it happening for real this time and not in some "family joke" way.

Doug's expression became stern and he let his "police persona" take over, this time whether it involved family or not, there was a job to do and he couldn't afford the luxury of putting his feelings in the way until he found out just EXACTLY what the hell was going on.

"Look there they are, over there!", it was in fact Astrid who spotted them as Doug was immersed in his thoughts and failed to spot them.

Doug's eyes blazed as he turned and locked eyes with his younger brother, who was standing up to wave them over to their table. Pacey meanwhile froze and looked like a deer caught in the glare of the headlights as soon as he saw Doug.

"Olivia!", Walter sat down excitedly next to her, "We picked up an unexpected guest whilst walking into town!. It's the deputy, except he's now grown up too and happens to be the Sheriff!", he had an almost child-like enthusiasm for relating the whole tale and his voice lowered as he whispered to Olivia, " Personally, I prefer the Detective to him, the sheriff has no sense of humour whatsoever and understands little of anything of a scientific nature!".

Olivia bit back a smile at that comment and tried hard not to look at Doug Witter, "Walter!", she admonished him, and instead her eyes moved to Pacey nearby.

"Sorry Pacey," Astrid hugged him, "Your brother insisted that he was coming here. He knows most of the circumstances surrounding the case despite my efforts to keep off the subject matter", she apologised unreservedly.

"It's okay Astrid. Don't worry about it", Pacey reassured her and let her join the others, "If you'll excuse me ladies, Dr Bishop.." he nodded and added, "It seems my brother and I have some catching up to do!", he grimaced.

"Pacey…" Olivia gently caught his hand trying to reassure him that it would be okay, it did not go unnoticed by Doug who narrowed his eyes and fixed his brother with an angry glare.

"I'll be back Olivia, you've got Walter and Astrid to keep you out of harm's way.", he grinned, caressing her skin and having to unfortunately keep the contact brief or tongues would be definitely wagging. "I'm not a teen any longer, the jail thing won't work, trust me!", he added in a lower tone of voice and then stood up straight to face his brother.

"Doug", he looked his brother fully in the eye, "Let's take a walk shall we?. I'll tell you all about it", he tried to sound pleased to see him despite the expression on his brother's face indicating that he was ready to explode any second now.

"My thoughts exactly, Pacey", Doug replied, a little too coldly for Pacey's liking and they both took themselves for a walk to discuss the current situation.

As soon as they disappeared from view, Olivia turned to Astrid and Walter, "Jones set off another event. How did you get here?!. I thought the "ocula" device would cease to work and the gateway would be severed for good!".

"Walter's facsimile of September's device worked!", Astrid replied proudly, "We ended up on a road outside of town, the Sheriff happened to be driving by and that's how we got here a bit quicker than we planned, So, did we miss anything important while we were gone?", Astrid gave Olivia a look that stated that she was dying to hear all the details in one of their infamous "girly" chats.

"Oh not much Astrid!", Olivia blurted out too quickly for her own good, and Astrid gave her a knowing smile and knew that as "Agent Dunham" that was the official answer but as "Olivia" there was more to that statement than met the eyes and ears for that matter.

"STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKES!", announced Walter triumphantly and jabbed a finger at the menu he had been reading, "In glorious "ROCKWELL EXTRA BOLD" type-script I do believe!".

"I think I'd better get that waitress over double quick!", Olivia found an excuse to keep Astrid from digging any deeper on that subject matter in particular.

"I remember Peter taking me for a milkshake before this case began," Walter mused a little sadly as his excitement was reigned in and replaced with something a little more sombre in nature. "There's no change in his condition Olivia. I checked with Nina before we left by video-link. He was still the same."

Olivia's face betrayed her disappointment and she momentarily lost herself in her thoughts of Peter still unmoving and unresponsive lying in a bed with all manner of machines keeping records of his vital signs.

"We have to believe that he'll pull out of it…" she spoke truthfully, "He wouldn't want us sitting here and moping over the fact he wasn't here."

A silence settled over the table that quelled their little reunion party and Olivia wondered how Pacey was doing explaining his absence to his brother.

Hopefully, Doug would be sympathetic to his younger brother's actions and his reasons for doing what he did.

Family matters it seemed were dominating the proceedings for the time being and casting their shadows far and wide.

* * *

Pacey never expected his reunion with Doug to be filled by such an uncomfortable and oppressive silence. He expected retribution but nothing as painful as this.

"We're far enough away from any diners Doug. SAY SOMETHING for god's sake!. Yell at me!. Tell me that I'm still your irresponsible younger brother and just throw the book at me!. ANYTHING Doug. The silence is just unbearable!", Pacey stopped and faced his brother and pleaded for some kind of emotion from him.

"Okay, Pacey…" Doug stood there, his voice falling to at least below freezing, maybe -30 degrees at least, "Just what the hell are you playing at huh?!. I've had to see THINGS which are totally out with the realms of what is known to be IMPOSSIBLE and then suddenly have to be told about ALTERNATE UNIVERSES and how this guy Jones is involved…" he backed away from Pacey shaking his head.

"And do you want to know what the worst thing about it all is little brother?!", his voice became warmer and raised slightly more as the anger started to seep through, "The worst thing, Pacey…", he shook his head and stared at him, a look of disappointment and resignation.

Pacey tried to see it from his point of view and felt like he was a teen again, about to be admonished for being the "town joker" or for failing to make the grade once again, but he wasn't that kid any more!. "Doug!", he stood his ground, "Whatever you think of me, it's nothing in the long run compared to what's going to happen!", Pacey tried to reach the moral high ground before being reined back to earth with a bump.

"NO PACEY!", his brother cut him off dead, "The worst thing is that you lied, little brother. You never told the truth of where Agent Dunham and her team came from. TEN YEARS and you've never trusted me with that information Pacey. TEN YEARS!", he shook his head, "WHY couldn't you tell me Pacey?. We're supposed to be family!. I would've listened to you had you told me. Instead I find out they come from an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE and what's more MY LITTLE BROTHER KEPT SOME SORT OF DEVICE TO TRAVEL THERE AS HIS OWN SECRET. PACEY!", Doug seemed to be letting all of his frustrations out about the case in one go, it was a relentless tide of emotion which Pacey wanted to try and help his brother come to terms with but Doug was pushing him away and he couldn't get close.

"I thought that you had turned over a new leaf after that first case, I thought, "That's it, he's finally decided to become the man that I know he could become!", but OH NO!", Doug continued. "Pacey, you're still that kid that chases after the unattainable. Bad enough it was Miss Jacobs that started you off on this road to ruin but AGENT DUNHAM, Pacey!. You couldn't forget about her could you?!. Is that why you kept that travelling device or whatever you call it a secret?. Was that the plan Pace?. To get Agent Dunham to return with you once you'd grown up enough and finally get your dream come true after all?".

Pacey couldn't believe that this was Doug talking. "WHAT?!", his eyes blazed in anger as his fists clenched in rage and his voice came out low and at least at -80 degrees as he kept his anger in check. "YOU DARE to bring what happened ten years ago into this and make it sound SORDID DOUGLAS", he glared at his brother, "HOW DARE YOU DOUG!. DON'T dishonour Agent Dunham in that manner and don't you EVER insinuate such a thing EVER again", he turned away from his brother and tried to keep his emotions under control.

A silence fell between the brothers once more as each of them were set to do battle in the second round of this war of words.

Pacey was just thankful there was no-one to hear this showdown, in fact it had completely taken him by surprise. Sure he knew he'd get some flack for his actions but THIS?!. Maybe this had been building up ever since Jones had come back into their lives or maybe this had it's roots stretching way back to that summer ten years ago. The air was being cleared and perhaps it was for the best.

Doug on the other hand was wondering where all this was coming from. He wasn't saying these things to intentionally sour his relationship with his brother but somehow seeing his wayward little brother after such a prolonged absence was certainly giving his feelings an outlay. This whole situation was just unreal and unsettling. Since when had things become so complicated between them both?.

It reminded him of a song from his childhood about fraught fraternal relationships.

"Jake it's not too late to start again by making amends…

The candle is burning, the wheels of time are turning,

"What you gonna do?.

You got what it takes, to give a whole lot of people some soul."

He looked around and sighed, also glad that no-one could hear their fraught family reunion and wonder just what the hell "alternate universes" and "transportation devices" had to do with this argument in the first place.

"Dammit Pacey!", he decided to speak up first, "I thought you had gone missing or worse when I couldn't contact you. When there's no trace left behind, no leads to follow and the trail went cold, WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!", he asked exasperatedly.

"The Feds were on your tail and then I found your phone with Buzz Thompson, what was I to do?. Lie to the Feds?. It nearly got both Buzz and I into serious trouble!", he continued and Pacey still had his back turned to him and Doug shook his head sadly, it seemed Pacey wasn't listening to his side of the story and taking it well.

"You put yourself in danger Doug. THAT'S the reason why I did what I did. This was my cross, my burden to bear not yours.", Pacey's voice was calm and measured as he managed to keep his anger from spilling out further as he turned to face his brother once more.

"That device I kept was in case something did perchance, to happen and Jones returned. Ten years ago Dr Bishop told me to destroy it but I couldn't, I had to keep it Doug, don't ask why, I just knew deep down that this was unfinished business. If it wasn't for that case and Agent Dunham coming into "Capeside" ten years ago then the Pacey of today wouldn't be standing here right now in front of you Doug. It'd be some loser holding out his hands and waiting for a pair of cuffs to get snapped on and his sorry ass flung into the nearest cell.", he admitted.

"I'm not apologising Doug for what I choose to believe was the right course of action. You see things your way, I see them differently".

Doug rubbed his eyes and let out a breath he had been holding in, "Pacey Witter. It's always the same with us isn't it?. The day our mom first brought you home and you threw up over my new football shirt that I was wearing when I first held my baby brother through to that time when you took the brake off Dad's squad car and sent it crashing through the window of the grocery store…" he smiled ruefully and found that his anger was subsiding as he remembered highlights from Pacey's childhood, "You always seem to either get into trouble or trouble finds you.".

"For the record Douglas, I was too young to remember that first incident and secondly, I was only about eight years old when the "grocery store incident" occurred and that was because Dawson dared me to do that in the first place and when you happen to be eight years old and showing off to your friend then you don't think of the consequences!. This time around I was only trying to protect the ones that I care about from my actions!. Cut me some slack Doug please?!", Pacey replied trying to defend himself as best he could.

"Pace. It's good to see you again. Thank god your safe little brother!", Doug decided he couldn't stay mad at him for a minute longer and embraced Pacey, giving into his more fraternal instincts for a few minutes.

Pacey hugged him back, "You're still giving me lectures Doug!", he told him, "AND it seems that Pacey J. Witter will ALWAYS disregard his brother's advice but will admit that on this occasion that perhaps I should have spoken to him sooner about the facts of the case and not left him out of the loop for so long!".

Both of them broke their embrace and smiled, letting their anger subside and instead trying to get their relationship back onto some sort of even keel.

Doug was glad that at least they were seeing things in a clearer light now but couldn't help but push the issue of Agent Dunham and the "Fringe Team's" involvement in this case.

"So…Pace…Agent Dunham. I take it she and the rest of the team are back in town until this business is cleared up for good?. What's the deal with them?".

"Doug, we'd better get back to them. I don't know how much of the story that Dr Bishop and Astrid told you but if they told you about what Jones is trying to achieve, then you need to hear the whole story. It's something which even I have a hard time getting my head round but it involves Agent Dunham at the heart of the matter", Pacey explained. "Doug, whatever happens, please try and cover for us," he pleaded, "The Feds on this side have no idea what they're dealing with and I don't want them poking their nose into this case. They'll only hinder the investigation."

Doug shook his head. "I'm sorry Pacey, that's not an option I'm afraid."

Pacey looked at his brother with a pained expression, "Doug!. PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME THAT YOU'VE INFORMED THE FEDS OF MY WHEREABOUTS!", he gave his brother a glare that conveyed his displeasure.

"Pace!. Before you storm off and go into a mood, I had no choice!. The guy was very apologetic and I think you should give him a second chance. Personally, I like Assistant Director Jeffries, he's a much more reasonable man than that Agent Andrews", Doug held Pacey by the arm and added, "And by that I mean LIKE in a professional sense Pacey, not whatever you were thinking!".

Pacey's features collapsed into a big grin as he let Doug's words sink in, "Damn Doug!. You really like to keep me guessin' don't you?!".

Doug let go of his brother's arm, "Sorry Pace, but it was a situation where I was left with no choice."

"I understand Doug. Come on, let's head back to the "Icehouse".

They began walking back the way that they came and Doug kept pushing for an answer regarding the main topic of conversation.

"So…you and the lovely Agent Dunham?!…"

"Douglas. Agent Dunham and I both work in different areas of law enforcement and our working relationship couldn't be better. Quit pushin' your luck!".

"Pacey…I don't believe you for one minute considering your past track record…now tell the truth!".

"Doug. I'm afraid I cannot confirm nor deny anything that may or may not have happened whilst I was over in their world or even ours."

"Pacey!. You're such a liar!. I will find out you know, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!".

* * *

Rob Jones stood in the cavern and gazed in wonder around him. The rock above him seemed like the old fashioned Greek pillars of a bygone classical era ready to release some long forgotten stories of a golden age of heroes and titans. This was the place that he had been seeking for such a long time. This was where the final and most spectacular event of all was going to take place. Standing by what looked to him to be the shoreline of this vast underground river, he could see by the light of the heavy floodlights that had been brought in that indeed, this was where the four rivers had now met.

The results had been practically instantaneous as soon as Ken Tyler had unleashed his combined "Cortexiphan"/ "Tin Man" mixture on the town of Langdon. Rob Jones had been waiting for this for a long time as he had watched the underground river swell to a deeper depth as the fourth great channel had been cleared. The final tributary had poured into the already clear and swirling underground waters and both him and the rest of his team cheered and celebrated wildly as they had so far managed to achieve the impossible. Now standing alone here, his team waiting for him at the cave entrance, Jones felt incredibly proud of this achievement.

In fact he thought of this as a celebration. For years up at the "Stockton estate", he would sit by the lake and wondered if he would ever find this place. It was a legend that ran throughout the known universes about how certain places were home to powerful and creative energies. The energies which could ultimately birth new universal life, according to some ancient tales.

"Give us this day, all that you showed me.

The power and the glory,

Til my kingdom come.

Give me all the story, people told me,

The faith and the glory.

Til my kingdom comes.

And they said that in our time,

We would learn reap from their legacy.

We would learn from what they had seen.

In our time..

We must behold the things we see..".

"Far away, where is the deepest depth beneath the earth", he looked around as his voice echoed off the rock walls and blended with the sound of the rushing waters by his feet,

"How right you were", he murmured as he recalled the ancient poet "Homer's" words and how "Socrates" had called this place "TARTARUS" in his work "Phaedo". He remembered peaceful, sunny days reading by the lake about where this place could be and how it's energies could be harnessed by those who had great knowledge and understanding over the realms of science and nature. This, you could say, was one of his most fanatical obsessions and one which he was determined to prove existed by any means necessary.

His students were on their way here after picking up Ken and making sure that he was properly cared for after his exertions. There was just one piece of the puzzle missing and that was Olivia Dunham but that was already being taken care of.

Chavez was on his way to "Capeside" to meet with his contact and to hopefully secure the last piece of this jigsaw which was now on a countdown to hopefully being completed by the next few days or so.

Jones mused that Socrates had been wrong about this place, it was not the paradise that he described it as. However he did recall a passage of text as he touched the worn columns of rock with his fingertips that did make some sense of what was going to occur here shortly.

"Moreover, they have sanctuaries and temples of the gods in which the gods dwell in very truth, they hear the voices of the gods and see then in visions and talk to them face to face…"

The words were not spoken by him and Jones whirled around in surprise as the words bounced off the rock walls and back at him. Rarely was Jones taken aback or off guard but in this instance his heart pounded and he looked around in the cavern in every direction that his eyes could see for a clue to the owner of this mysterious voice..

WHO HAD SAID WHAT HE WAS THINKING?!.

"You were thinking those words and now you think a god is speaking to you", the voice replied which as far as Jones could see had no origin point.

Jones quickly cleared his mind, if he didn't know any better, he would swear that someone was playing a trick on him…perhaps even Observing his actions?!. A knowing smile played on his lips as he guessed who might be here in this cavern with him.

"You have no business here, wherever you are. You certainly cannot fool me into believing that you above all are a god!", he mocked the voice.

"And yourself?. You cannot claim that either."

"Leave this place!. If you are what I think you are, you have no power to stop any of these events from occurring," Jones taunted his unseen foe. "Do what you do best.." his voice sneered…"Observe!".

September stayed in the shadows where he had been observing Rob Jones for the past several minutes. When the fourth event had happened, September had been unable to cross back to see if Walter and the rest of the team had crossed safely. Events in the Fictional Universe had taken up quite a bit of time and with the gateway between this universe and the other universe severed, September knew that there was only one way for him to cross back over.

His people called it "The Great Source" as it was where universal energies collided and burst forth on so many levels of being and frequency. Perhaps some would call it a way station, a crossroads, a map or simply a source whereby to gain an extra boost of "Duracell" bunny power to get to their intended destination. For those who could read the frequencies, the energies and the outcomes in both a mathematical and logical way, this place was all and it was everything.

September simply observed Rob Jones and his group from afar until this place was located and he knew now that he had a chance to leave this universe as he had read this place inside and out from every level possible.

There was one outcome Jones could not predict and September knew that this was the only way to proceed forward.

Putting his hat on his head and keeping his thoughts to himself, he disappeared from the Fictional Universe, leaving Rob Jones to gloat on his "supposed" victory.

* * *

Back In Our Universe…

* * *

The room was half lit but September could make out the figure of Peter Bishop lying there hooked up to all of those machines that monitored his vital signs.

September removed his hat and lay down his briefcase on a chair nearby and his face showed no emotion but his voice wavered as he spoke:

"It is time to show you something. I should have come sooner but it seems we may be running short of time and options".

He placed his index finger in the centre of Peter's forehead and shut his eyes.

On almost all of the monitors, the readings suddenly spiked once again as Peter entered into another cycle between waking and dreaming.

September's features softened.

One word fell from his lips…

"Learn…"

* * *

As usual, here comes the notes. Hope you don't get bored with this info, but it's important to list influences and acknowledge them, so others may learn from them.

Chapter Title is from Bob Marley and "Redemption Song". Go and listen to that track, it contains the immortal line: "Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery, none bout ourselves can free our minds.."

Second song lyric is from "World Party" and a track called "Thank You World", there's a great "Beatle" vibe that goes through this band's work and their version of "She's The One" is FAR superior to that Robbie Williams version.

Third lyric is by the band called "Free" and a song called "My Brother Jake" all about family relationships and one which is quite apt considering the story!.

Last track is by "Ultravox" and a song called "Hymn", and one of the first cassettes that I ever bought before I reached double figures age-wise. "Best Of Ultravox" or any similar compliation, if you're like me and have a massive cd/tape collection or soft spot in your heart and you're an old fashioned "format" gal that likes "product" not "bytes". Here goes my music geekness!.

"Phaedo" as I mentioned before is in the "Trial and Death Of Socrates" which I have a 1927 copy of by "Macmillan and Co" and translated by F.J Church.

Righty-ho, that's it for now. Did I say this was going to about 30 chapters overall?. Might have to re-guesstimate that one!.

There's more to come, so stay tuned. Time for Peter and September to do a kind of "Mind meld" or "Mind-tango" in the next chapter or so and there's more important information about Peter's "uniqueness" ( I've been doing a bit more research and come up with some more facts that may interest you regarding a certain subject matter.)

Thanks for reading as always…

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Twenty Four: "Redemption Songs".


	25. Chapter 25

"So let me get this straight," Doug Witter sat scratching his head and tried to put things into perspective. "This guy Jones wants to create an alternate universe for the purpose of…?", he looked around the table for an answer, hoping someone would enlighten him.

"We think it's simply to use as a bolthole, it's ingenious actually if you think about it. Committing Universal theft, larceny, terrorism…you name it and you can disappear from that particular world and hide in another. From the perspective of the law it's perfect, "Olivia pointed out. "Scientifically however, it's more of a grey area".

"Indeed!", Walter Bishop scooped the last piece of his milkshake from the tall glass and decided to join the conversation now that his sugar craving was now satisfied and closed his eyes, savouring the last bit of strawberry induced heaven that was on offer. " Esplendido!", he licked his lips and grinned, "Ah yes, Jones!. Well from a scientific viewpoint it would seem that we are discussing the "Holy Grail", the power to create universes it would seem is the aim of the game!. Jones is doing it because he CAN, because it's THERE and it's his way of getting back at both Bellie and I and the way his father was treated. You don't need a fancy way of putting it, simply he's hell bent on revenge for the death of his mother and this is just his pet project and means to an end to achieve it!. LIFE is so easily viewed after indulging in a milkshake!", Walter leaned back in his seat and looked satisfied.

"You missed your calling Walter. The bureau could do with an expert criminal profiler, the last time I looked. Fancy the job?", Astrid looked at Walter with a gleam in her eye and smile on her lips.

"Astro, you're such a tease!", Walter replied, "I'd much rather be in the lab with you and Peter any day of the week!".

"Speaking of which. Dr Bishop where is your son?. Is he not joining you on this case?", Doug Witter remembered that Dr Bishop and his son were practically inseperable and wondered where he was.

Walter's face clouded over, "Not this time I'm afraid Sheriff, Peter won't be joining us as far as I'm aware", he stated simply, not wanting to go into detail.

Doug was aware of the sudden change in atmosphere and thought that he should move on from that subject, it seemed he had touched a sore wound with that question.

"So, this alternate universe is filled with people like ourselves?. There's doubles of say both Pacey and myself?. This whole town?", Doug inquired not looking forward to the answer.

Olivia nodded, "I've been to the alternate universe in our world and it's populated with people just like us. Anyone who may have died in your universe could easily be living over there. It takes a little getting used to when you see your alternate for the first time, believe me, nothing can really prepare you for it.", Olivia found that speaking about this subject matter was now easier than it had been before. The memories were still there but with less pain now that some time had passed since they had occurred.

Doug looked both shell shocked and a little fearful, "My god!", he muttered, "Seriously?".

Pacey threw his arm around his brother's shoulders and grinned, "Douglas. How about having two of me to deal with?!. Would that just not make your life complete in every way possible?!", he was trying to keep his brother's spirits up by trying to see the funny side of the situation.

"Oh as if my life isn't complicated with ONE of you Pace!." Doug replied, not really seeing the humorous side of it and instead continued with, "IF Jones got away with this act…"

"But he won't Doug. Come on!. We can stop him!. Don't be so overly dramatic, it won't amount to anything!", Pacey cut in, the conversation was getting too serious for him.

His brother gave him a warning glare, which Pacey knew meant "SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH" and he leaned back in his seat and gesticulated for Doug to finish.

"As I was saying, IF Jones got away with it…" Doug sighed, "How soon would it happen?. How would you get from one universe to the other?. How does it work exactly?!".

"That Sheriff, is one good question.", Walter leaned forward, "You have the makings of an inquiring Scientific mind yet!. However, even I cannot be 100% certain as to how a stable passage can be successfully achieved between worlds. I only know from my own foolish experiments that once someone crosses over from one universe to another, it's setting a chain of events into motion. Have you ever knocked over one Domino and then the rest followed in perfect tandem with each other?", he looked at everyone's concerned face around the table, "THAT is the only constant in this equation that I know to be tried and tested!".

"So, you're saying it could take years to manifest an opening or a "soft spot" in this universe and both universes may never actually meet unless someone intentionally or unintentionally crossed over?. I think it's probably safe to say if we let Jones get away with it then chaos will follow and he would be the one to cross over.", Pacey pointed out.

"Exactly!", Walter added, "You've been reading my past research and taken it in well Detective!", the scientist beamed at Pacey proudly, "I always knew you were like Peter in that respect…A smart boy and now a smart man!".

Pacey grinned, "Just the basics, Dr Bishop, nothing more!".

"Okay then…" Doug nodded, "I think I see some of the picture now. I still don't get how blowing up towns and causing this destruction has to do with this process though.." Doug scratched his head as his cell beeped into life.

"Excuse me, while I take this..", he apologised as he answered the phone.

The voice on the other end of the phone was Assistant Director Jeffries and he had just arrived in Capeside and was on his way to the "Icehouse", Doug tried to keep his face from letting any emotion show and kept the conversation brief and to the point.

"Will do. I'll talk to you shortly", he ended the call and put his cell back in his pocket and returned his attention to the "Fringe Team" and his brother.

"Pacey…" he looked at him and smiled sadly, "That was him. He's on his way. He says about 15 minutes max. How do you want to play this one bro?".

"Who's on his way?. Who was that you were talking to?!", Olivia became defensive and looked from Doug back to Pacey and back to Doug once more, seeking an answer.

"I don't like the look of this!", Walter noted, sensing something building up between the two brothers and looked over to see Astrid's expression show concern at what was now happening.

"It's okay," Pacey tried to calm everyone's fears with a smile, "My brother called the Feds to report that his missing brother was back in town and Assistant Director Jeffries is on his way to probably chuck my sorry ass into this universe's equivalent of "Guantanamo Bay". I just hope you don't regret this Doug", he threw the ball back into Doug's court and waited for a reply.

"What the hell is "Guantanamo Bay" Pacey?!", Doug shook his head and saw that the rest of the team were giving him the "If looks could kill, then you'd be dead by now" treatment and Doug found himself shifting uncomfortably in his chair, he took a sip of his coffee and tried to explain himself.

"I had no choice!. The Feds know the whole story. They filmed Pacey using their surveillance techniques crossing over to your universe with Buzz's help, there was nothing I could do but keep them informed on the situation!", he protested his innocence, "These guys aren't the kind of people to cross twice. I already used up one of my nine lives and would like to keep the other ones thank you very much."

Olivia glared at Doug. There was already a strange atmosphere between them both. She could sense that Doug was in some way disapproving of her influence over Pacey and she felt that she had nothing to be ashamed of. Both of them were working on the same case and although there was quite a bit of "blurred boundaries" in their personal relationship, their professional relationship was all above board.

Doug had curtly greeted her on his and Pacey's return from their family reunion but she could instantly tell that she was the main topic of conversation between the brothers and it seemed a source of friction.

"I appreciate that you thought you were doing your job Sheriff, but Pacey was telling us about the Feds on your side and the investigation into Rob Jones.", she started off quite cool as she continued to fire off daggers in Doug's direction, "I would have at least waited until I would have had the whole facts from their investigation before choosing to throw your brother in the deep end of the pool," she continued, "Something that I will be asking this Assistant Director when he arrives. It seems Sheriff, that history is replaying itself and it's not the first time that I've had to remind you that it's better to gather as much information as possible before pursuing a certain course of action.", her voice became deadly cold as she was alluding to the events of ten years ago and Doug's habit of throwing Pacey into jail on spur of the moment decisions.

Doug DEFINITELY shifted uncomfortably in his chair and had the added discomfort of Walter adding to Olivia's remark.

"Pray that you never have to witness the evils of what too much power and too little political will can do to people Sheriff. "Guantanamo Bay" is an evil that should never befall your world as it has ours. I should hope that the people of this world choose to follow justice rather than torture. There are differences between our worlds Sheriff and I hope your world has more transparency than ours!".

Again, there was an uncomfortable silence as Doug let the words sink into his consciousness and took another sip of his coffee and turned his attention back to his brother.

"This Assistant Director is a good guy. Pacey, you said you trusted him when you met him for the first time. Give him a chance, go and talk to him and see what he says. We need all the help we can get. This is bigger than "Capeside" and that case from all those years ago. Pace?!", Doug looked at his brother and then around the table to the rest of his friends and hoped that Pacey would see sense along with the "Fringe" team and realise that the enormity of what they faced meant they had to trust the Feds.

The focus shifted to Pacey and he sat there realising that the weight of two worlds now currently rested on his shoulders and that what he chose to do next would influence future events for everyone sitting around this table. His past actions had brought him to this point in time and now there was a decision to make.

"We're with you Pacey, ultimately this is your side and your decision. Do we trust the people in charge here or do we do this alone?", Olivia turned to look at him.

Pacey decided that there wasn't much of a choice. Despite his brother's impatience and calling in the "Feds", he could see why Doug had done it. This had gone beyond the summer of ten years ago and beyond their expertise. Frankly, they needed some help and they needed to trust someone.

"Okay Doug, I'll meet with him. I'll see if we can get on the same page of dialogue and we'll take it from there", Pacey chose his words carefully and nodded.

It was time to give in gracefully.

Time to give in to the inevitable.

"The world is crashing down on me tonight,

The walls are closing in on me tonight.

Cause I know, this is the end of the beginning of the outbreak of love.

Yes I know…"

* * *

A short distance away, hidden from view by diners and a few large sun parasols, sat Corporal Chavez and three of Jones men. They were keeping up their own surveillance on the table that had the Witter brothers and the "Fringe Team" and they were meeting with their contact who was filling them in on the background to the case.

"The woman with the blonde hair, that's her. That's Olivia Dunham. The other people are Dr Bishop and Agent Farnsworth.", Chavez had their pictures on his phone screen in front of him and was making sure he familiarised himself with their intended target.

Their contact nodded, "It seems that Detective has done most of our work for us. Looks like he thought he was being smart by bringing them over here, in fact he just made it a hell of a lot easier. He even had to go running to his Sheriff big brother to get help!", the contact sneered as he let his contempt out for the two brothers show.

"We can easily follow them and see where they're staying. Should be simple enough. We brought enough gas to do the job. It's just a question of when. Shall we leave that to you?",

Chavez queried the man sitting opposite him.

The man's cell beeped with a text message which he quickly read.

"Back to the day job.", he grumbled and stood up, "I'll contact you when I know more. We have to be precise or the boss ain't gonna be happy."

Chavez nodded and watched the man leave. He let his other companions keep an eye on the table and listen to the audio surveillance coming in.

Sometimes it was better to know your targets inside and out. Despite the mundane task at hand, there was always some important information to be learned.

"Besides", thought the younger man, "It's a nice day. Better than being trapped on "underground" detail and time to work on that tan!", he leaned back in his seat and drank in the rays of the sun.

The mission could wait for the time being.

There was time enough before they had to meet the deadline and deliver their prize back to the Boss.

* * *

Back In Our Universe…

* * *

Peter Bishop felt that he wasn't alone again. This however felt more than a flashback to his childhood and it was more like someone trying to gain access into his innermost thoughts. A jabbing pain seemed to originate in his forehead and he couldn't shake this feeling that he had to try and investigate the source. Except that he wasn't really "awake" as such.

Inside his subconscious, Peter decided to try and project himself into a kind of holographic/mind projection and take matters into his own hands. After all, he had seen the "Matrix" dozens of times, how difficult could this be?. He concentrated and focussed his will power.

"HEY!", he found himself looking at his own hands in front of him and he pinched his arm. "Whoah, I'm solid enough…for a projection!", he felt the words escape his lips even though he hadn't really spoken them, practically THOUGHT them really.

Looking around, it seemed that there were colours and objects beginning to take form and he realised that he was back in the lab at "Harvard" except this lab looked a bit less chaotic than he remembered. "Why would I come here?", he wondered as he saw the tank pulse into this reality and he touched the rusty metal gently, marvelling at the life-like sensation that it brought to his fingers,

"This is where it all began. I had to show you the origin point. The start of the journey, that which is where all journeys must begin.", September's voice broke into his musings as he whirled round to see the Observer standing there and doing what he did best…OBSERVING.

"I might have known!", Peter stood there, hands on hips and a scowl etched on his face, "You left me with questions on our last encounter!", he moved forward, "I need answers to those questions!. Dammmit, you're going to give me those answers this time!".

"We must travel through your forgotten memories to gain those answers." September did not react to Peter's threatening manner but merely blinked and added, "Some memories have been repressed. It is time to retrieve those memories. Have you the courage to look at them Peter Bishop?".

Peter stopped in his tracks, the Observer's words had effectively provided a non-violent shield by which September could easily defend himself and left Peter without a form of attack.

"Okay.." Peter let a smirk play on his lips, "You win. What do you want to show me?. What little trip down memory lane have you planned for me this time?!".

"This is the best way to show you. If you care to follow me, I will guide you through your first memory, here to be precise." September let Peter step in front of him as the opening scene of the play began in earnest.

Peter could see himself as a child but lying down flat on a table whilst Walter was performing some tests on him. Walter must've sedated him as he was unresponsive and he lay perfectly still, almost at peace.

"Dr Bishop was conducting tests on you once he had made sure that you were clear of your illness. He knew that you were an identical copy of the son that he lost but there was one difference that he was about to discover that made you somewhat different from his Peter.", September looked over to Walter as the scientist was studying some results that he had taken from Peter's D.N.A sequence.

"Tests?. What kind of Tests?!", Peter stood back from this scene, he was trying not to let September see how this was affecting him. He felt empty and also queasy, if that was possible for a mind projection to feel this!.

September merely looked over to Walter as the scientist leaned back in his chair looking absolutely dumbstruck.

"My god!. D294H…my Peter was never a carrier of that genetic anomaly!", his hand ran through his hair and he looked again at the results in black and white to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

"D294H?!" Peter repeated, his brow furrowed, it seemed not entirely unfamiliar but yet he couldn't quite remember its significance. He looked at the scene before him once more, his child self lying there whilst Walter pondered the test results and he looked to September trying to piece together the puzzle.

He moved around to stand in front of Walter, "What does this mean Walter?!. What were you looking at?!", he was aware that Walter couldn't touch, hear or see him as this was a memory but Peter felt frustrated as he moved to the table where he lay unconscious to the world.

He stared hard at himself as a child. IF ONLY HE COULD TELL THAT KID WHAT HE KNEW NOW.

He bowed his head, his fists were clenched.

"Why do this?. Why now?. Why bring me here?!", his voice felt like that of the child he could see in front of him. Wanting answers and knowing in his heart of hearts that this was somewhere that LOOKED like home but wasn't.

Walter's voice broke into his thoughts, it was breathless, excited even as he spoke rapidly to himself in the deserted lab.

"Histidine Red!", were his first words, "A rare genetic gene carried by a small percentage of people in this world!. Why it must be more common in their world!. This Peter carries the gene, my Peter carried the R151C variant…Cysteine Red!", he clapped his hands together.

"But what to do with this knowledge!", he seemed torn in two, "I cannot let this Peter go through the upcoming trial at "Jacksonville" with Bellie and myself…I WILL NOT RISK ANOTHER VERSION OF MY SON FOR SCIENTIFIC PROGRESS!".

"My god!." Peter felt dizzy as he rubbed his temples, " The MC1-R variant that causes red-headedness and the three types of genetic mutation that can occur. I should have realised!. The "Cortexiphan" trials and the Rh -negative blood link…"

"Your father wanted to put you in the trial but realised that you were at least in this world, a rare genetic case and he could not lose you like he had the son that had passed recently. Forgive me for showing you this, but it was…" September hesitated, "Necessary and Important".

Peter took a step back, "No more of this…take me out of this place….No more!", he continued to back away, he felt the queasiness return and felt he was going to black out again.

Around him, the lab seemed to melt and ripple in front of his eyes and he found that the scene changed. He was in the Day care centre at "Jacksonville" and he was with his mother. September had brought him here...but for what exact purpose?.

"Where are you?!", he turned, searching every direction but not seeing the Observer anywhere. This time it seemed, he was alone. It seemed that September wasn't finished playing "Magical Mystery Tour" in his subconscious mind just yet and he decided to follow himself and his mother up the corridor to see what was happening in this next memory, that he could not remember.

Walter appeared out of his office to greet them and Peter for a moment felt a smile play on his lips as he saw his parents together. Despite all that had happened, it seemed that both of them were actually quite civil towards each other and although his mother and he had been reunited in the other universe, this was something different.

"I am twice blessed to a certain extent," he mused, it was good to see Walter in a different light as well, this memory seemed to agree with him more than the previous one and he felt himself relax more as he watched and listened.

"Peter was adamant that he wanted to see how she was doing. I think Olivia Dunham made an impression on him, Walter. Is she busy?.", he saw his mother give a little knowing smile to his father as she made her request.

"What?!. Olivia?!", Peter immediately came to his senses as soon as her name was mentioned, "Olivia and I never met as kids?!. Surely I would remember that!", he shook his head, "This can't be true!".

"But it is", September conveniently butted into the conversation, "Some days before, Olivia went missing and it was you that found her. The field of white tulips that you passed to get to the "Jacksonville" Day care centre and your mother told you the story of how the white tulips came to be planted there. It is another memory that you cannot recall.", the Observer appeared at his shoulder and added, "This is what you need in order to wake up and rejoin the world that you know. Watch and learn."

"So my son!", Walter's voice boomed out and he winked at young Peter, "You'd like to talk to Miss Dunham would you?!. I think that I can arrange that personally, if your mother and yourself care to follow me, I'll take you to her!".

Peter noticed that his younger self was checking something in his jacket and he wondered what on earth it was. Wryly he had to grin, even at this age it seemed, Walter was intent on playing matchmaker!. He followed the small party down the corridor to one of the dorms, it seemed that Olivia was here and not under the care of her step father and Peter wondered how Walter had managed this. His question was answered as if he had spoken it aloud as Walter filled in the blanks.

"Bellie and I are doing some special tests at the minute requiring some of the children to stay over a certain period of time on the premises. Considering young Olive's position with her step-father, I try to make sure Miss Dunham spends as much time here as possible. She responds better to this change of circumstances than I could ever imagine. I think you may see a change in her that signals her preference for spending as little time at home and more here. Olive has quite an enquiring scientific mind!", he beamed proudly.

"I still don't approve of this testing on children Walter. You and Dr Bell should have found willing adult volunteers or shut down this programme!", his mother objected, " I thank god that our Peter isn't involved in any of these tests!".

"Way to go Mom!", Peter cheered on his mother's feisty nature as he watched himself check inside his jacket once more as they stopped at a dorm door. What on earth was his child self up to?. Was he nervous at meeting Olivia?. It was puzzling and Peter decided that he was going to solve this mystery once and for all!.

Walter knocked on the door and opened it. "Olive?. There's someone here to see you."

Peter saw himself enter the room and his father say to him, "We'll be outside son, your mother and I have matters of great importance to discuss, but we'll be back shortly!".

"Damn!", cursed Peter, here indeed was a quandary. He would have liked to have eavesdropped on his parents and their topic of discussion, but then again…the chance to see Olivia and reclaim this memory for his own…there was only one decision to make.

He slipped into the room before Walter shut the door and decided that this was the path that this memory had to travel. He needed to know what exactly he had said to Olivia all those years ago within this long, forgotten memory that was now showing him part of his missed childhood. Except of course, he was a kid here, a very different Peter Bishop to the adult version and painfully aware that his kid self was trying to put his inner insecurities to the sword whilst in the presence of this younger version of Olivia.

"Even at this age!", mused Peter as he saw his child self smile hesitantly in this Olivia's direction, "She's got that something that I can never quite describe. She's making my younger self nervous!".

"Hi there!", Peter stepped forward nervously as Olivia stood up from her sitting position on her bunk bed, "I wanted to see if you were okay after what happened…you know…in the tulip field…I..I..", he nervously reached into his jacket…"I got my mom to stop by the tulips…I…um…I got you one…".

Olivia Dunham stood there with her mouth agape as she set her eyes on both the flower and the boy who brought it to her. She had secretly hoped that she would see him again. He had given her the one thing that her life lacked which was hope.

Hope that things, no matter if they were small or larger worries could be made better by having someone come along and tell her it might just be okay if she just trusted someone.

"Peter?!", her face lit up, "You got that especially for me?", she couldn't really believe that this boy with the intense blue eyes and a mop of sometimes unruly brown hair had actually brought this flower with her in mind.

Peter noticed that his younger self was actually blushing, "I thought you might miss seeing the flowers so I thought I'd bring one to you. My dad said you had a series of tests they were doing, so I thought if you can't get to the field then I should bring at least one bit of the field to you!", younger Peter was finding that his confidence was growing as soon as he saw her again and held out the flower.

"Way to go kid!", Peter Bishop the elder stood leaning against the wall and thought that his younger self was doing quite well so far!. "Not bad for a beginner!".

His eyes flickered over to the young Olivia Dunham. Sorrow and regret flickered across his face, she looked lost and lonely this young girl. He could see a faded bruise on her cheekbone and shook his head, "Damn that stepfather of hers for doing that to a kid!", anger replaced those other emotions as Peter's emotions flared briefly.

"Thanks Peter, it's beautiful!", Olivia took the flower from his younger self and Peter noticed that their hands brushed each others in the passing and he saw it was Olivia's turn to blush.

After a brief but awkward silence, Peter ventured, " So how are things?. I hear my Dad talk about you and he says that he spoke to your step-father." he shifted uncomfortably, "If it's still bad, tell me and I'll get him to do something!".

"Thanks, but it's okay, really it's not so bad!", Olivia it seemed spoke too quickly and without hesitating, almost as if she was trying to convince herself that it was actually okay.

Peter sat down on the bunk bed and Olivia sat beside him, " Is that why my dad insists that you stay here for as many tests as possible, so that you don't have to go home?", Peter looked at her straight in the eye.

Olivia turned away, her long blonde hair, shielded her features from both their scrutiny. Older Peter wondered how she could keep all this hurt and pain locked up deep inside her. No wonder that she had the abilities that she had, the pain and hurt ran so deep. It was etched in her very soul and even at this tender age, he could not help but admire her strength and her courage. Even in this situation, she was trying to deflect her emotions away from the truth of the situation by finding another avenue of conversation to follow.

"You shouldn't really talk about me Peter. What's been happening with you?.", she turned back to face him, her eyes filled with tears and unwilling to open up to him, even way back then.

Younger Peter sighed, it seemed he couldn't take this quest any further and decided just to give in gracefully and answer her question.

"Me?. I'm okay. I'm much better than I was. I was sick for some time and my parents thought that I might not make it…but here I am!"…he finished with a big trademark grin, "My dad cured me…", he frowned, the grin disappearing rapidly, "But I can't remember much…I try to...but it's all fuzzy even distorted….like looking through a mirror like you get in a fairground…I get nightmares sometimes…I don't sleep too well.." he shrugged not wanting to elaborate any further.

"I get nightmares too," Olivia confessed, "Sometimes I think I can see my future, I'm having to do things that I don't want to and that scares me".

Younger Peter turned to look at her, "What kind of tests are they Olivia?. If it scares you then you don't have to do them."

Olivia sighed, " The ones I do for Doctor Bishop are okay. I got to do ones with the other Doctor and his assistant…they're different tests…something that I can't really talk about…".

Older Peter moved away instinctively from the wall towards them as there was a knock on the door. He couldn't help if that was Walter and his wonderful sense of timing!. Always choosing the most inappropriate moment to interrupt a conversation with his own observations!. He was about to let a comment fly when his features darkened when he saw who it was.

"Miss Dunham, Dr Bell sent me to get you. He's ready to start the next round of tests", came the untrustworthy and unmistakably slimy tones of the young lab assistant who was David Robert Jones. Even at this younger age, Peter Bishop seemed to tense up on the bunk beside the younger Olivia as the lab assistant refused to give them any further personal time than was necessary. Something about that man made his skin crawl even at that early age!.

"Get away from her!", Peter Bishop tried to grab at the younger Jones but failed to make contact with any part of him, he momentarily forgot that he was witnessing a memory as his hand sailed through the man as he wasn't flesh and blood.

"I gotta go Peter, it was nice to see you again!", Olivia stood up and gazed at the young boy, "If you happen to be around the neighbourhood…" she trailed off and her green eyes met his, she seemed to be suggesting that he should visit her again and soon..

Young Peter, his disgust at the lab assistant temporarily pushed to the furthermost reaches of his mind, could do nothing except smile and nod his head…"UH….Yeah!…I…I..WILL!", he finally stuttered out as Jones seemed intent on ushering his charge out the door as quickly as possible.

The last young Peter Bishop ever saw of Olivia Dunham was those sparkling green eyes and a small smile crease her lips as she turned her head and gave him a last longing look before leaving with the young David Robert Jones.

"DAMN YOU JONES!", Peter raced after the both of them with tears threatening his eyes as he saw that last look that Olivia had shared with his younger self.

He tried again to grab Jones, which failed as before, then he tried to block their path so that they couldn't pass by but instead they both walked right through him. Finally, frantic and desperate to do anything to stop this man taking Olivia from him, he tried to charge them and grab Olivia from his clutches…even that too was doomed to fail.

Jones and young Olivia continued their walk down the corridor, whilst a defeated Peter Bishop sank to his knees and bowed his head in defeat. He was powerless to stop or influence anything that was being shown to him.

"You cannot change what was. You can change what could be.", September's voice brought his mind back to the present. The scene had faded from view and instead Peter found himself back in that hotel lobby in Iraq watching himself squaring up to Agent Olivia Dunham and noticing that in the background there was a bunch of tulips sitting in a vase on the front reception desk, the memory seemed to be taunting him and playing symphonies with his heart-strings and conscious.

He remembered the conversation as he saw both of them now grown up and unaware of their past meetings…snippets of conversation…

"I'm going to beg you as one human being to another.."

"I know why you're here…I have your file, the one the F.B.I says doesn't exist.."

"Wake Up Peter Bishop. You have your answers. Go to your Olivia and save her."

September's words echoed off the walls of his mind and Peter felt the scene spin in front of him. He felt like he was drowning and was trying to get to the surface to breathe… he could try and take a breath…there was a light in front of him and that's where he headed for…that was his way out.

"OLIVIA!"…

His voice echoed off the stark white walls of the lab of "Massive Dynamic" as he sat bolt upright in the half lighted room as alarms started to go off and he opened his eyes and took in a long awaited deep breath.

Somehow he had come back.

Peter Bishop had completed his journey and was back in the real world once again.

"Oh I want Life,

Life wants me

To breath in it's love.

Take me, I'm yours,

Now I'm comin' up for air…"

* * *

Okay, there's not so much music this chapter but the Chapter title and lyric is by "Erasure" and a song called "Breath Of Life" from the CD entitled "Chorus". Or check out any of their "Greatest Hits" releases, brilliant band and I hope they go on forever!. We all need a bit of "Erasure" in our lives!.

Second lyric comes from "Midnight Oil", a band which I've mentioned before and a song called "Outbreak Of Love" which came from their "Sun and Earth and Moon" Cd release and possibly one of the greatest tracks they ever wrote bar "Truganini" and they were a great band who had quite a lot to say in their lyrics which drew me to them. Better than the usual crop of bands that just sing the same old stuff looking through rose-tinted glasses all the time!.

Anyway, ladies and gents, there WILL be the return of Peter Bishop to the story-line from now on. It doesn't bode well keeping him out the narrative for too long and it's time he was back!.

I got the information regarding the three types of "red haired" gene from a BBC SCOTLAND report I found on-line which gave the statistics and percentages of the gene carrying populace of the UK alone.

I'll explain more later but suffice to say the smallest and largest group, I decided to reverse to show the differences between the universes.

I took a different vantage point on the whole RH-NEG bloodline and focussed on the red haired aspect and up cropped this information on my travels.

Strangely enough information on "Cysteine/ Tryptophan- Red" is readily available if you dig deep enough, "Histidine-Red" however is practically non-existent. Time to call in "Sherlock Holmes" methinks!.

The past flashbacks, I decided to base on what we've already seen in "Fringe" and I can't believe that Peter and Olivia would only meet the once!. The white tulips are something that had to be mentioned and are integral to Peter and Olivia's early connection and maybe POSSIBLE future events?!.

Plenty more twists and turns to come yet. Thanks for staying with this story…

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Twenty Five: "Breath Of Life".


	26. Chapter 26

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Twenty Six: "Writing To Reach You".

"Walter, before I forget. Here, you better take this", Pacey produced the extra battery cell that had powered the machine. Now that Doug had gone to meet the Assistant Director, Pacey decided now was a good a time as any to hand over the contraband material.

"You kept it hidden well Detective, despite my orders to destroy all the evidence. I never realised that it indeed may come in handy after all for my little device and our return journey", Walter gratefully received the cell as Pacey covertly passed the cell to the scientist out of sight and view from any prying eyes.

"You never know when circumstances change, Dr Bishop, I had a feeling it would be to my advantage keeping this safe. With what's about to happen, then I wouldn't want the Feds on this side getting the last vital piece of evidence that could help you guys out. If it all goes sour, think of it as a parting gift from yours truly," he grinned, trying to see the funny side of the situation.

Both Astrid and Olivia had decided to stretch their legs and Doug of course was away, that had left Pacey and Walter to discuss certain matters that were better discussed alone and out of earshot of the others.

"How is Olivia then Detective?. Is she showing any signs of abnormal behaviour?. I would expect heightened psychic tendencies and perhaps some physical signs such as heightened reactions to certain stimuli…even some out of character traits appearing?.." Walter narrowed his eyes as he regarded Pacey's reaction to confirm his suspicions.

"Um…well…" Pacey hummed and hawed as he couldn't help but think about the water cooler and Olivia's flirty remarks regarding the wet-suit comment. Was that her really talking or was it her reaction to the higher readings that all the events that Jones had triggered in the destroyed towns?. He always knew that they had an underlying sexual tension but was it all JUST THAT or something more?.

"Ah Pacey, I think you're holding out on me!", Walter nodded and a smile creased the elder scientist's features, he swooped in closer and added quietly, "There's no shame in admitting it, my boy!. It's a natural part of this universal creation process. Olivia to a certain extent is a conduit for this larger than life procreative experiment. I hoped that she would burn some both energy off both physically and psychically as the energies must be controlled carefully.

It's a shame my Peter isn't here…", he sighed, "However, if the energies become too much for Olivia to handle, she may need an outlet of some kind to contain her power. You may be what she needs to keep those energies balanced!", he grinned, "Of course it's all in the name of science…you understand!".

Pacey looked at Walter a little guilty, "I've not wanted to cross the line mainly because of your son. It just feels wrong and I couldn't hurt Olivia or you. But if Olivia's safety is at stake..", he looked worried, "IF it becomes that serious.."

Walter drew back, "You're a good man Detective. Truthful and selfless, I won't break a confidence Pacey, just don't get yourself into trouble with the Feds on this side. I need you my boy and so does Olivia!".

Pacey nodded, "Walter, she did have a couple of incidents earlier on. One involved that water cooler over there. I think we toed that line we both said we wouldn't cross. The water began to churn away inside, literally. I thought you should know about that." Pacey decided it was better to come clean on that than keep it a secret.

"I see," Walter looked thoughtful, "I'm surprised the cooler didn't explode. She has learned to control her powers somewhat since I first knew her as a child although she's probably unaware of those experiments. It's a safety measure that Bellie and I decided was for the best all those years ago." Walter's face looked grim.

"I wish you hadn't mentioned that!", Pacey grimaced and tried to quell any distaste that he had concerning Walter's past and those "Cortexiphan" experiments, "What did you do to her and the others?".

"We merely hypnotised them Pacey, told them to forget. I never told you how I was involved with the "MK Ultra/ Project Monarch" mind control program created by the C.I.A did I?!. I learnt from the best, my boy, the portions of their minds dealing with aspects of their testing were cocooned from the rest of their conscious memories. They were merely buried within the darkest recesses of their subconscious minds, a new "alter" or part of their existing personality was brought forward to replace this missing part and until Bellie or myself triggered them, they would never know the full extent of what was done to them. I would suspect Jones and this younger Jones also know this." Walter spoke like a true professional, proud of his achievements but nonetheless his face showed remorse and regret.

"I'm not proud of what I did Pacey, but I had to find some way to protect them. Including my son Peter, he knew Olivia all those years ago. I had to do this to Peter and I'm ashamed for having to do this to my son. I am no better than an old fashioned grave robber instead I have stolen my son's memories deep within his mind in the name of science rather than for profit.

I could never tell Peter this. I have sinned against my son too many times to be allowed forgiveness.", he bowed his head sorrowfully.

Pacey, despite his feelings of unease and distaste felt a certain sympathy for the older man, he was just trying to protect those he loved but in the worst way possible.

"Just tell your son what you've told me Walter. Peter will understand", he hugged Walter as a show of support as he saw Doug return with the Assistant Director in tow.

"Walter, my brother and the Assistant Director are here", he informed him, "I'll get Doug to sit with you until Astrid and Olivia return, you won't be on your own okay?!".

Walter nodded, "Good luck Pacey.", he grinned, then leaned in closer, "And I'll try to be patient with the Sheriff, he's not as smart as you my boy, but I think he's on his way to understanding something about science!".

Pacey laughed, "Keep him right Walter til I get back!".

Pacey stood up and took in a deep breath, it was time to face the music and start dancing.

"Assistant Director!", he stood up straight and looked him straight in the eye, "I hear you've been looking for me."

"Detective Witter!", Jeffries nodded in acknowledgement. "We have it seems, delicate matters to discuss".

"Doug, sit with Dr Bishop until the others get back, here…", he fished in his pocket and put a couple of notes in his brother's hand, "Have another milkshake Walter, try the Chocolate one this time, I can recommend it thoroughly!".

Walter grinned, "Good luck!", he narrowed his eyes at Doug who sat down opposite him, "Sheriff, I hear you have a wide ranging taste in musicals, Pacey told me so much about your record collection!. Tell me are you familiar with "The Rocky Horror Picture Show?!. I love that song "The Time-warp" in particular!". Walter began to hum the tune and added, "The best line is about the pelvic thrust!. Let me demonstrate!" and he stood up.

Doug shifted uncomfortably as Pacey tried hard to keep his face as innocent as an angel and the Assistant Director frowned, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

"Walter, the demonstration can wait until later. Wait until the others get back and I'm finished with the Assistant Director, we can all do "The Time-warp" together." Pacey tried to keep Walter's enthusiasm under control and prevent him from drawing attention to their table, he smiled at the older scientist reassuringly.

"Later then Detective!.", Walter looked a little crestfallen as he sat down again and Doug looked mightily relieved that Pacey had managed to talk Dr Bishop out of doing the "Time-warp" in such a public setting.

"Assistant Director, if you'll follow me, we can discuss this "situation" as we walk, I think we both know that what we're about to disclose should be heard by ourselves alone as it's not exactly a normal situation is it?", Pacey looked around at their surroundings and waited for the Fed to respond.

"Indeed Detective. And there is much to discuss.", Jeffries replied at first holding the Detective's gaze but then nodding towards Doug and regarding Dr Bishop with uncertainty and a little suspicion.

Pacey sighed.

This was going to be a long evening!.

* * *

BACK IN OUR UNIVERSE..

* * *

Broyles strode down the corridor of "Massive Dynamic" with his face grim but inwardly he had the biggest reason to be smiling. It seemed that Peter Bishop was back in the world once again and Nina Sharp had called him up to say that he was demanding to be brought up to speed with certain events.

Indeed, it seemed that he was by all accounts sitting up and talking and there was no reaction to what he had been through or experienced. Was he concerned about the lack of anger and recrimination in the younger Bishop's manner?. YES. Who could not be concerned?. Broyles had seen the fall out from that first incident where Peter had just left and headed out on his own leaving the rest of the team in the dark to his whereabouts.

Broyles recalled answering the phone that day and inwardly breathing a sigh of relief that Bishop was liasing with the "Noyo" County Sheriff's Department and that he wasn't back in Iraq or worse still…lying in a ditch somewhere having run out of luck with one of his debtors who he owed money to.

This time around, there was no chances to be taken with the younger Bishop, the opportunity to keep him under observation and lock and key where he couldn't make a break for it was the safest place for this "Fringe" team member.

Broyles hoped that Peter could see things their way this time around.

After all, he had to give him the tech that his father had left in his care in case Peter woke up.

"I trust you Phillip, keep this safe and if by any chance he wakes whilst this case is on-going…" Walter had swallowed back his emotions, "He will be able to reach us.".

Broyles produced the original tech that September had provided and held it in the palm of his hand. He hoped that Peter would know what to do with it. He remembered Walter's words saying that the original tech would need a biological interface to work with.

Inwardly he shivered, inserting this tech would be the last choice he would take in any ordinary circumstances. But of course, these circumstances were anything BUT normal were they?.

Pocketing the device once more, he arrived at the door to the place where Peter had been kept under observation, Nina Sharp as always was there to greet him.

"Nina.", he acknowledged her presence with a small smile and nod of the head.

"Phillip.", she returned the greeting and added, " He's been awake for more than two hours now, his vitals are all normal and there seems to be no damage either psychologically or physically". Her hand went onto the door panel to be scanned.

"Considering what he's been through, I must say, he seems remarkably calm about the whole business.", she continued.

"But we are talking about Peter Bishop here. We all know what happened the last time around when Walter revealed one of Peter's childhood secrets. It doesn't bode well.", Broyles remarked dryly.

The door opened and Nina and Broyles entered the observation area.

"True. Very true Phillip, that's why it was wise to keep him here under our care and attention."

Broyles let Nina open the other inner door that led to another room were Peter was being kept under observation and was surprised to see him pacing the floor and giving off the feeling of a caged animal being denied its freedom.

"Agent Broyles!", Peter's face brightened as he knew he could count on this man to get him the hell out of here.

"Bishop. It's good to see you back on your feet again. You had us all worried for a while.", Broyles narrowed his eyes, trying to gain an insight into what the younger man was thinking.

"I'm perfectly fine!", Peter turned to Nina, his blue eyes boring into hers demanding to be set free, " It seems Miss Sharp here thinks otherwise and wants to keep me under lock and key for some insane reason!", he tried not to sound ungrateful, but captivity was not helping this situation regarding the case.

"Now that Agent Broyles is here. I can finally give you this. It's from Walter, he insisted as soon as you woke that you read this letter. Now that there's two of us here, I'm sure you won't get any ideas about leaving too soon.", Nina it seemed was speaking her mind in no uncertain terms adding, "I'm sure you realise that you are in the best place possible should any medical emergency arise and that since you've been through quite an extraordinary experience…"

"Miss Sharp!", Peter cut in before she could finish, "I can assure you, that at least for the time being, I am NOT going anywhere. Not until I read this letter", he took it from her outstretched hand and turned to Broyles "AND until I get an update from Agent Broyles".

He gave them one of his trademark grins, "I think we all know how the last time turned out and this time I think I've learned that you can't outrun your past by running away from it!".

Broyles weighed up his words carefully. Had the younger Bishop finally learned a valuable lesson or were they being duped by the "con-man" side of the man's personality?. It was worth keeping an eye on him just to be on the safe side.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, Agent Broyles, Miss Sharp…I'd like to read this letter.." Peter went and sat on the edge of the bed and took out the letter that his father had written. His father's handwriting was a little shaky and Peter tried to see it from Walter's point of view as he wrote these words down. How do you tell your son that there's more to the fact that you were kidnapped from an alternate universe and experimented upon?. Peter read the following words…

"Dear Peter,

I wish I could tell you that I am so very sorry for what I have put you through. Words though, cannot compare to what I have done. Son, you must understand that HAD I NOT injected you with my raw Cortexiphan formula which I was testing as a cure for your disease, then you would most certainly have been lost to me a second time. As a father, to lose a son once is a tragedy but to be faced a second time with such a similar destiny was one that I could not survive. I did what had to be done and continued to treat you with five similar doses until you were well and no trace of the disease which infected you remained.

It was on the last course of the drug that I made a discovery about you Peter which caused me to stop and reconsider your position in the "Jacksonville" Cortexiphan trial which was shortly going to commence. The Peter I had lost was practically the same son as you were but with one difference. YOU have a special genetic trait which on our side is rare. "HISTIDINE RED" or the D294H genetic variant is from a European descendant from 30,000 years ago which walked the planet. Our side has very little information on what people with this variant can do, primarily it is a genetic mystery but one which is associated with anyone "RH NEGATIVE" regarding their blood type. All the Cortexiphan children in the program, including Olivia and my Peter are/ were all carriers of the CYSTEINE RED or R151C genetic variant. I believe had you been included in the program, the strain would have been too much to bear for yourself and your mother's fragile mentality. Again, I could not subject my son to this having already suffered so much loss and grief.

My son, I believe that YOU are the key to stopping Jones and the rest of these Cortexiphan subjects from causing any further damage and can save Olivia by stopping the inevitable reaction that is building up in her as we speak. However, your experience will have drained your body and psyche and this is what I wish you to do. There can be no pleading Peter, this has to be done and as your father, I can tell you that if we succeed then at least I will know that my Peter did not die in vain and that YOU and Olivia can mend your fractured relationship and set events as they should be.

Son, I have a special vault set aside within the walls of "Massive Dynamic" in my office to be precise. ONLY you can access this vault. I have made sure that not even Nina could access the secret that lies within. This is for your eyes only. Instructions will be waiting inside this special vault which can be accessed by one object that lies on my desk.

Do not worry son. I have great faith in you and I hope you can forgive an old man who dared to challenge the will of the gods themselves.

Your father,

Walter Bishop."

Peter closed his eyes and let out a breath that he had been holding onto. Here it was once more, confirmation that his father had been holding secrets back regarding his childhood.

"Walter…" his father's name fell from his lips and into the shadowed white walls of his current holding cell as he bowed his head, trying to make sense of his father's words and the memories which September had re-visited in his head.

Broyles and Nina Sharp turned to face him, watching him intently to see what he was going to do. There was nothing he could do except accept what his father had told him in black and white.

"Bishop?", Broyles frowned, "Are you okay?".

Peter Bishop raised his head. A new steely glint entered his penetrating blue eyes.

"I need access to Walter's office. He left something for me. I'm not going anywhere. Please trust me.", he spoke truthfully as he stood up.

Broyles nodded, "Okay Bishop. It's good to have you back".

* * *

Walter's office space wasn't the drab white of Nina Sharp's office. In fact, it seemed Walter had done a little re-decorating and had put up a faded poster of his beloved "Violet Sedan Chair" on one wall and a giant John Lennon poster on another wall.

Peter had to admit that the place felt "Walterish", needless to say there was the usual desk, chair and usual bits and pieces of thrown together stuff lying on the top of the desk that only his father could possibly be associated with. A little piece of forgotten but chewed "Red Vine", half a ping pong ball and …

Peter laughed as he opened the desk drawer to have a look there and saw the doe eyes of a buxom, unclothed model staring back at him, obviously his father was still subscribing to a "certain" magazine, which of course he would have to have a word in his father's ear about next time they met!.

"Found anything Bishop?!", Broyles was watching his every move, still wary of his motives and protestations that he wasn't going anywhere until this particular mystery was solved.

"Not yet.", Peter shut the drawer, trying hard not to let Broyles see the amusement and mischievous glint in his eyes and decided to check the opposite compartment for any signs or clues. Opening the second drawer, he frowned as he could see what looked like a small hand-bell. Quite a delicately made antique by the looks of it. There was a handle on the bell made of brass from what he could tell and it seemed as if it was in all good working order.

"Broyles. I think this is it!", Peter held up the evidence and shut the drawer, "It would make sense. Bell as in "William Bell" and of course there was that time in the lab when Olivia's memories came back at the ring of a bell just after her accident. It seems my father's sense of humour is as ironic as ever!".

Broyles nodded, "If you think that's what Walter was referring to, then I can only suggest one course of action to complete the puzzle."

Peter rang the bell firmly and the ringing echoed around the office space and seemed to set off something else that picked up the tone and in turn began to hum at its own pitch. It sounded as if it was coming from the wall nearest Peter, something it seemed was coming out of the wall itself as Broyles gesticulated to Peter that which caught his eye.

"Walter, you clever son of a bitch!", Peter had to admit that it was a pretty cool hiding place and went to investigate this strange compartment to see what secrets it might hold. In fact, this strange compartment held no visible signs of how to actually get inside it. There was no lock, no opening as such and its dimensions were smooth like polished marble. One mystery it seemed was followed by another.

"How on earth do you get into that?. There seems to be no way to open this!", Broyles frowned and ran his hand over the compartment dimensions much in the same way Peter had done.

Peter ran both his hands over the compartment again for a second time to be sure, "It's a damn good way to keep people prying out of your personal belongings for sure. The perfect way to keep secrets hidden.." he mused in reply.

Suddenly the compartment hummed and a small opening appeared, it seemed to be no bigger than the width of a fingertip. Peter looked at Broyles, "It seems Walter didn't want anyone opening this Pandora's box in particular, maybe this was what he wanted, just for it to respond to me and me alone."

Peter guessed that he'd have to put his fingertip in the gap and see what would happen, which is what he did.

He winced and drew back his finger, pressing it, there was a small amount of blood that had been taken and Peter guessed by Walter's line in the letter that not even Nina could get access to this secret that this was what he was referring to!. The secret that lay in his blood, the D294H variant. Again, despite all that he was feeling towards his father, he had to admit that the man was a genius and Peter admired him for it.

Something was set in motion here as both Broyles and himself could hear the whirring and clicking of machinery and as if by some miracle, the compartment opened fully to finally reveal its innermost secrets. There was a bottle of whitish bluish purplish liquid in a clear bottle and a note that lay beside the bottle.

Peter picked up the note first and read the following words…

"Congratulations Son!. You worked it all out as I knew you would!. I must be brief as time is of the essence!. This bottle contains the original formula with which I treated you with as a boy when you were ill. This is Cortexiphan in it's most purest and powerful form.

You must take FIVE separate injections within a 24 hour period for it to be effective and I would advise you to not let this fall into Nina's hands as her propensity for trying to activate past programs that Bellie and I were involved with knows no bounds!. Business is an unscrupulous form of espionage son!.

I am certain Peter that these five doses will be enough to protect you from Jones and the powers of the other Cortexiphan subjects and that Olivia can be safely "shut down" or protected from the building influences and effects which have now been put in motion.

Good luck son…

Your father,

Walter Bishop."

Peter laughed as he noted a "P.S." which Walter had scribbled at the end..

"Son, never fear this compartment or letter will not self-destruct in any way after being opened. You're quite safe!".

"Bishop?", Broyles saw Peter hold up the small bottle of liquid which held the raw form of "Cortexiphan" and he frowned wondering if the younger Bishop was holding in his hand what he feared he was holding.

Peter pocketed the small bottle and turned to Broyles clutching his father's letter in his hand.

"Agent Broyles. We've 24 hours to get this Cortexiphan in my system. Please believe me now when I say that I'm DEFINITELY not going anywhere. The stakes are too high for me to even think about disappearing.

I think I'm going to need that bed in the observation lab once more."

Broyles nodded, "I'll inform Nina of the latest developments Bishop."

Peter's mind was racing with thousands of thoughts and emotions as he saw Broyles leave Walter's office and his eyes caught the John Lennon poster recalling the time when Walter was coming down off the his infamous "Cocktail". The song on the radio seemed to haunt his memory, but the lyric was of another Lennon classic which seemed appropriate for what his father had just revealed to him by those letters. There was also the fact that the song resonated with his own turbulent emotions regarding Olivia and seeing her with Detective Witter and it made him stop for a few minutes to recall the song's lyrics.

"I was dreaming of the past, and my heart was beating fast.

I began to lose control,

I began to lose control..

I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry that I made you cry,

I didn't want to hurt you..

I'm just a jealous guy.

I was feeling insecure, you might not love me any more.

I was shivering inside,

I was shivering inside."

Peter could hear the song playing inside his head and shut his eyes, recalling the last verse and tried to come to terms with his emotions and how both he and Olivia seemed to be stuck in similar situations and unable to overcome that final hurdle that fate seemed to shove in their paths.

"I was trying to catch your eyes, thought you was trying to hide.

I was swallowing my pain.

I was swallowing my pain.

I didn't mean to hurt you,

I'm sorry that I made you cry.

I didn't want to hurt you…

I'm just a jealous guy".

Peter opened his eyes and saw Lennon staring back at him from the poster and wistfully sighed. Perhaps he and Olivia should take the advice of another Lennon classic and to quote the lyric, "take a chance and fly away somewhere…again it'll be just like starting over."

Lennon it seemed had all the answers to his problems. He smirked. His thoughts then moved to Olivia and wondered what she was doing right here and now in "Capeside" in another universe…

* * *

Back In The Fictional Universe..

* * *

Olivia and Astrid had returned from their walk and found that much had happened since they had gone. Pacey for one had gone again and it was Doug that was currently babysitting Walter.

"OLIVIA!..ASPRIN!.." Walter stood up with the biggest grin on his face. "The Sheriff and myself are discussing the finer points of musical theatre and which production has the best music!.", he sat down and took a slurp of his chocolate milkshake, "The man from the F.B.I on this side and the Detective left a short time ago. I think I must agree with Pacey when he comes back that this particular chocolate milkshake is indeed quite divine!".

Doug was surprisingly quite relaxed as it seemed that both he and Walter had found a subject which they had bonded over quite well, despite the fact that Doug in the beginning wondered if Dr Bishop was going to rope him into doing that "Time-warp" routine.

"Well, ladies, if you'll excuse me…I'll have to see where Pacey and Assistant Director Jeffries are and how things are progressing there. Dr Bishop, we'll resume our discussion at another time!".

"Indeed Sheriff!", Walter replied and continued to feast on the wonders of chocolate milkshake.

"So…Walter…" Astrid sat down and Walter took out the power cell and pressed it into Astrid's hand.

"Keep this safe Astro!. I have as you know a bad habit of misplacing things and we cannot afford to lose this power cell. Pacey kindly kept one back from the hands of the authorities on this side and it may help us to get back home!", he explained to his startled assistant.

"Will do," Astrid acknowledged and added, "I see you're enjoying yourself Walter. Are you feeling much better having consumed practically two milkshakes already today?".

"MUCH better dear!", Walter answered and turned his attention to Olivia. "And how are you feeling Agent Dunham having crossed over into this universe?."

Olivia had watched Doug leave and wondered how Pacey was currently faring and her mind seemed a million miles away but she answered the scientist back reassuringly, "I'm okay Walter, no side effects from crossing over. The Cortexiphan certainly helped there."

"Olivia, that wasn't really what I meant. Both your body and mind are being bombarded with X-rays, radiation, gamma rays, infrared, you name it…it's all the wavelengths of the spectrum and then some!. You're trying to keep it under control but it's difficult, the amount of mental control needed to keep yourself from reacting to these stimuli is tremendous and whilst the Cortexiphan is keeping these symptoms under control, frankly m'dear, it's a question of time!", Walter knew it was better not to hide the facts any further.

Olivia looked surprised, "Walter are you implying I'm like a walking, talking creative time-bomb of some kind?. Exactly how long do you think I have?!".

"I cannot say Olivia, but I have no way of helping you to control your abilities. That control can only come from deep within you. If Peter were here I would suggest some form of sexual release and that may take the edge of this process somewhat, but since my son is incapacitated, it is something which you either control or.." Walter found himself being cut off by Olivia's sharp rebuke.

"WALTER!", her eyes blazed both in anger and also in shame at the thought of what Walter was suggesting, it seemed he had hit a raw nerve with his suggestion. "I will control this, I am not going to let it beat me and I would kindly like for you NOT to even suggest any form of…of..", her voice stumbled slightly, "Intimate contact either with Peter nor Detective Witter.", she cleared her throat and tried to avoid Astrid's amused expression.

"Let's just not talk about this okay Walter!", she felt a slight flush colour her cheeks and tried to keep her emotions in check.

"I was only suggesting that a little bit of "amour" might alleviate your symptoms Olivia, in fact I could suggest several interesting techniques that I used to my advantage back in the day…"

"WALTER!", Olivia cut him off sharply and fixed him with a glare that left him in no doubt that he was living dangerously with this subject matter.

Walter returned to his milkshake with a rather cowed expression, rather like a child who has had the telling off of its life for daring to throw a tantrum in a public place!.

Astrid somehow kept her face from betraying her inner amusement and merely tried to placate Olivia a little.

"Olivia, you know Walter…he's just trying to help…in his own way.", she spoke carefully, trying to keep the conversation and lines of communication open between them all.

Olivia nodded, "I know Astrid. Walter, I'm sorry..", she apologised, "The strain is probably getting a little hard to deal with, but I'm okay. If I wasn't, then you'd be the first to know", she tried to make amends the best she could.

Walter nodded back, "Forgive me Olivia, I was too forward in speaking my mind. How you deal with this is your business. Please ignore my remarks, I did not intend to hurt you m'dear".

Olivia grinned, "I'm fine. Don't let's all worry about this. We've a job to do and we have to just deal with it and whatever fate throws in our way", she leaned back in her seat and tried to look as if she was in fact dealing with it okay.

However inside, Olivia felt as if she was burning up both in a mental and a physical sense. Walter had pin pointed EXACTLY what the problem was and the fact was not lost on her.

The added pressures of this process she was going through was adding fuel to the fire regarding the situation with Peter and this on going tango that she was dancing with Pacey.

The question was…

HOW LONG COULD SHE DENY THOSE FEELINGS THAT SHE HAD AND COULD SHE QUELL THOSE IMPULSES TO ACT ON THEM?.

* * *

Not too much music in this chapter as the dialogue is taking over!. However the chapter title is from the band "TRAVIS" and a song called "Writing To Reach You" from their " The Man Who" C.D.

It's a great song and a far cry from the days when I used to see them play at "King Tut's" under their old name "Glass Onion".

Second track is of course from John Lennon and is the classic "Jealous Guy", the band "Roxy Music" do a great version of the song as well and again, it's an atmospheric track that suited the feel of the story. The third track is also a Lennon composition and called "Just Like Starting Over" which I thought was a good line or two to add in.

Other points in the story that are of interest being the fact that in "Fringe" itself, Walter did mention he was involved with the "MK ULTRA" project which is based on fact "MK Ultra". MK actually stands for MIND CONTROLLE , the Germans actually were the inspiration for the project going back to what Josef Mengele was doing in concentration camps but the C.I.A decided to get in on the act and well…there's lots of stuff online about what they did with "Project Monarch" and what the consequences were.

I also decided to use the information about the genetics of red hair as the key to making Peter the person that can possibly save the day in the story. As I said, it takes some digging to come up with these scientific facts but for anyone who has the "red/ginger" gene running in their family or they know of others that do, then this information should be of interest to you.

The "Tryptophan-Red" or ( R160W) variant is the third red haired gene and actually originated in Asia about 70,000 years ago and about 9% of British people are carriers of this, 10% for "Cyseteine- red" and only 2.5% for "Histidine -red". I'll have to track some more stats down for World population figures if I can but that's all I got for the time being!. Okay, enough science there for now!.

What else am I planning?!. Okay, there's gonna be what I term as my take on an actual "Fringe" scene from the show. One which got all the P/O fans all hot and bothered and because this story is essentially all about energy and reproduction of sorts…well…this is about the only story where this scene could possibly happen. I call it a "POP" scene and it's fermenting away in my head at the minute and I'll get back to you on it once I have a clear way of interpreting it!. Beware of "Tantric Pop"!.

And with THAT thought…I'll take a small bow and as usual thank you for tuning in…


	27. Chapter 27

PROGENESIS: "Crossing The Styx". Chapter Twenty Seven: "It's A Strange Kind Of Love".

"Oh look!. They're back!", Walter caught sight of Pacey, the Assistant Director and Doug Witter heading back towards their table.

Olivia felt a sense of relief wash over her and awaited the news of the meeting with a growing sense of anticipation. She got the impression that there was progress and it was the kind of progress that was good and not anything tinged with negativity.

"Agent Dunham, I'm Assistant Director Jeffries. I've been hearing only good things about yourself and your team from both the Sheriff and the Detective here." Jeffries extended his hand and Olivia stood up and shook the man's hand.

"I've been hearing things about you as well, Assistant Director. I hope we can assist you on this case and that both our worlds can work together to stop Rob Jones from achieving his aims", Olivia nodded and smiled.

"Well Agent Dunham, it looks as if you and your team are probably the only people I can trust on this case. I've been explaining the situation to Detective Witter here about the investigation that my team have been leading on Jones. It seems we have a leak in our department and Jones is staying one step ahead of our people.", Jeffries sat down alongside Doug and Pacey.

"Really?", Olivia frowned, "So Jones has a mole in the F.B.I?!".

"I can give you a guess to who it probably is since both Doug and I had run-ins with the guy. I should've known by the way he was throwing his weight around that it was too good to be true!", Pacey could not help but recall Andrews and his heavy handed tactics and how the guy had treated his brother and Buzz.

"I took over the investigation after Jones blew up "Zwolle", I sent Andrews to find Detective Witter but I did not realise what I'd uncover by relocating Andrews to "Capeside". This goes deep, Agent Dunham. I can't tell if Jones has more agents compromised other than Andrews and so far I've gathered only circumstantial evidence. Nothing concrete to pin on the guy. You have to understand, Andrews was a good guy, one of the best. I've worked with him for years and he's not just betrayed the badge but he's betrayed me as a colleague and friend."

Olivia nodded, memories of John Scott rippled close to the surface. She knew that feeling of betrayal all too well and she looked to the Assistant Director with sympathy and replied, " It's a hazard of the job, Assistant Director. I've experienced that myself in an old case I worked on. My partner betrayed me and the job. It can happen to anyone. What can we do to help?".

"Detective Witter here says that you happen to be the next target that Jones is seeking to acquire for his plans to work. I'm not quite up to speed on exactly why but I would like to understand this so-called "Universal" creation phenomenon a little better. Dr Bishop, I presume?", he turned to the scientist and held out his hand, "Assistant Director Jeffries and you must be Agent Astrid Farnsworth.."

Astrid shook his hand and smiled whilst Walter studied the Assistant Director as if he was studying a virus under a high powered microscope.

"Walter!", Astrid nudged him gently, noticing his behaviour and hoping that Walter wasn't going to into one of his more bizarre moods.

"Assistant Director…" Walter shook the man's hand, "I'm Walter Bishop. Now tell me one thing.."

Jeffries looked a little confused and wondered what Walter was going to say next, " Yes, Dr Bishop?".

"Are you a Milkshake kind of guy or do you prefer Ice cream floaters?."

"Walter!", Olivia groaned and rubbed her forehead, trying hard not to look in Pacey's direction as he had a giant grin on his face at hearing that comment.

"I'm only asking Agent Dunham!", Walter protested, returning his attention to the confused Fed and demanding an answer.

Jeffries expression softened, "Milkshake, Dr Bishop.", he sighed.

"EXCELLENT!.", Walter clapped his hands and a smile lit up his features. "I'm sure we're going to get on fine, like a house on fire!. Now Mr Jaffa…"

"JEFFRIES, Walter, his name is Jeffries.." Astrid piped in, reminding Walter to get the guy's name correct and apologised to the Fed, "Sorry, he's a bit forgetful with names!".

The Fed's expression was one of complete bemusement and Olivia tried to look unaffected and explained to the guy about Walter's condition.

"Walter spent a great deal of time away from his work on our side as he…"

She didn't get very far as Walter piped in, "I was institutionalised for 17 years at "St Claire's" hospital, Assistant Director, my mind although very much INTACT still has the capacity to be slightly unreliable on occasion and please be patient with me as I have to self-medicate when the fancy takes me!", he grinned. "Now, we were just about to start on the basics of UNIVERSAL CREATION and I was about to enlighten you on the process and how Agent Dunham here fits into the puzzle!", he continued.

Jeffries cleared his throat and tried to get a handle on the situation, looking at Detective Witter and asked him the following question.

"Which universe did you travel to again?. The dynamics of this group are…are…somewhat.."

"Assistant Director, trust me. These people know what they're doing. We'll get Jones and expose this Andrews guy for what he is." Pacey cut in with one of his reassuring smiles.

Jeffries looked as if he needed convincing of this fact and he looked around the table at this rag-tag bunch of souls from another universe.

It seems he had very little choice in the matter and his attention returned to Dr Bishop.

"Assistant Director, do you happen to watch "Star Trek?".

Walter Bishop grinned, "It's all about BEARDS!".

"Oh Walter!", Astrid sighed…"Not "STAR TREK" again!".

* * *

Back In Our Universe..

* * *

Peter Bishop had started on his first dose of "Cortexiphan" and he lay there with a drip in his arm whilst one of the "Massive Dynamic" technicians injected the drug into the drip bag.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. I'll take the first two doses this way and it'll help to get my body used to the drug. I don't exactly know how this stuff is going to affect me but I think it's going to be a rough 24 hours.", Peter spoke to both Broyles and Nina Sharp as he lay back on the bed and tried not to think of the time when he saw Olivia being injected with this stuff back at "Jacksonville" a little less than a year ago.

"You sure about doing this Bishop?. I don't just mean about the drug but this as well?.", Broyles handed over September's original device and placed it on the table beside Peter.

"I know Walter said that this original tech would need a human host in order to work, maybe I can build something similar to what Walter did with the facsimile. Personally, I'm already pushing the limits with this drug going into my system and I don't want to be anymore of a guinea pig more than I have to be.", he took the device in his hand and placed it in his pocket.

"Not that I don't trust you Nina. But Walter was adamant that only this should be overseen by myself and no-one else", he grinned, the drug was beginning to take effect as he felt light headed, "Oh boy!", he leaned back, "I feel like I'm on top of the world and looking down on creation!"…

Broyles and Nina looked at one another.

Peter lay there with a big goofy grin on his face as the drug began to course through his system and it felt like the biggest and most wonderfully fulfilling experience of his entire life.

"You'll know where to find me once he's ready to go." Broyles raised an eyebrow to Nina, "I think we should leave him to it don't you?".

Nina agreed, "We'll keep an eye on his vitals, Phillip. That's all we can do just now."

Both she and Broyles left the room along with the technician and as Peter had instructed, they let the light levels be dimmed to a more comfortable level.

Out of the shadows appeared September as he approached Peter once more now that the coast was clear.

"Now that you are back conscious in your world, " he spoke in his emotionless tone, "There are still unfinished threads to tie up in your mind. Once this is done, then you can move on".

He closed his eyes and rippled out of existence once more. There was no need to be here at this point in time. This was only the first dose of the drug. It was not until the fourth or fifth dose that he needed to complete his mission.

Peter Bishop needed to see the full picture before heading off to confront Rob Jones and September knew that only something special and shared could be the final key to motivate this man.

He was not finished with Peter Bishop yet. In fact, regardless of circumstances, this was just one visit in the many he had undertaken over the years.

There were still plenty of visits and plenty of years still ahead to be planned.

* * *

Back In The Fictional Universe..

* * *

The meeting between Jeffries and the "Fringe" team had eventually produced results that led to both sides preparing to work together to stop Jones. Jeffries had shared intelligence on the investigation and how he suspected that Andrews had kept Jones safe from the Feds over the past couple of years whilst he had been the agent in charge of the case.

The Assistant Director was keeping Andrews out of the loop of information as much as possible but continuing to work with him and give the impression that nothing was amiss.

There was an internal investigation currently running into how Andrews had found himself in Jones pay and Jeffries had urged both the Witters that when the time came, he would need their testimonies and that of Buzz Thompson in order to prosecute Andrews successfully.

As for Agent Dunham, the Assistant Director once in full possession of the full facts of the case offered to put her under surveillance if she thought it would help the case in any possible way.

Olivia argued against it and claimed that any surveillance operation could tip Andrews into believing that the game was up and that the Assistant Director knew of his duplicity.

"Assistant Director, as much as I appreciate the offer, I'm afraid it must be declined. You don't know this family as much as my team and I. On this side you have little experience of what horrors lie in store if you dare try to outplay them or even THINK that you can. It's a delicate game of chess and one wrong move can spell disaster for you and those closest to you," Olivia had warned him, "Jones knows where I am and it's just a matter of time. I realise this and accept the dangers involved.".

And so, late into the evening they had talked and exchanged information until it was time to call it a day and try to get some rest.

Doug had tried to get Pacey to spend the night over at his apartment with the offer of the couch being available should Pacey wish it.

"Doug, as much as my butt and your couch are on the best of terms, there's the fact that Jones is ready to make his move on Olivia. I can't leave her," he sighed, "I also promised a friend that I would protect her to the best of my abilities. AND besides, Dr Bishop needs me as well. He misses his own son and needs someone around to keep him more or less balanced", Pacey stifled a yawn, he was beginning to feel tired as the excitement was catching up with him.

Doug nodded thoughtfully, "Okay Pacey. Just…just be careful okay?. Don't get into trouble chasing after the unattainable," he raised his eyebrow, "That's your big brother giving you some friendly advice."

Pacey nodded and smirked as Doug then offered to drive them back to the motel via Doug's place first where Pacey kept a stash of fresh clothes, his brother was just looking out for him but he still wished that Doug wouldn't see him as that "Pacey" who always seemed to court danger and mischief at the drop of a hat!. He guessed having left the way he did to go "travelling" had made his brother re-evaluate their relationship somewhat. He doubted that he'd probably NEVER get rid of his teenage reputation no matter how many times he protested to his brother that he was now grown up.

With those thoughts in his head for the rest of the evening, he wondered if he was always fated, a short time later, to be standing at the door of Olivia's room, trying to figure out how to break the spell between them. Ten years ago, he had lingered at what seemed to be the very same door now as it was then and had felt something along the lines of what he was feeling now. Only ten years ago even the mere thought of stealing a kiss from the beautiful kick-ass agent from another universe would've been unthinkable and would have caused so much trouble for them both and now…?.

His mind ran over the events of earlier in the day and the kiss between them. There was no chance of him sleeping much tonight as he'd volunteered to take the first few hours keeping an eye on Dr Bishop. Astrid had to have some respite and besides, by the time he was relieved from "first watch", he might have less nervous energy about him.

He rapped on the door gently and tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Pacey!", Olivia's face lit up as she saw him at the door and her eyes sparkled as the light reflected off her pupils, seemingly giving her a more than usual ethereal feel to her.

"What's up?", she tried hard to keep a flush from painting her cheeks as she waited to hear what excuse Pacey had cooked up just to be standing here at her door.

"I just wanted to see if you were settling in okay…" Pacey looked like that bashful teen that had stood at her door once upon a decade ago when he and Walter had returned from the "Icehouse" that night, "And you know, just...well…breathe in the lovely cool Capeside night air. Living in Boston does have its downside you know…", he mused with a twinkle in his eyes…

"Pacey!. I thought I heard you!", Astrid called from indoors, "Stay there a minute!. I forgot to give Walter his toothpaste back. He did insist that I try it, in fact, he said that my intellect depended on it!".

"Ah….yes…THAT was why I called round, Walter did mention something about toothpaste!", Pacey recalled Walter needed his toothpaste as there was no way he was brushing his teeth with the preferred motel brand of choice.

Olivia smirked, "Walter is a creature of habit isn't he?. I hope he doesn't keep you awake, I know for a fact that he can be difficult and end up reciting PI to the hundredth unit or something similar. Peter told me about him one time that he would recite all these scientific limericks that he and William Bell made up to remember the periodic table. Apparently, there's a very X-RATED one about the health benefits of ZINC…" she giggled, "I can't give you any more warning than that!".

"I'm grateful kind lady, for the warning!.", Pacey bowed and gently took her hand and placed his lips there, "Something in return for that little nugget of info", he looked deep into her eyes.

Olivia felt as if she was going to lose the weight in her legs for a split second until Astrid swooped in and saved the day.

"Here Pacey, make sure Walter brushes his teeth before sleeping and tell him that I'm keeping back some "Red Vines" as he's practically eating through the extra that I bought for him. Honestly!. We haven't been here a day yet and they're almost gone!", she handed Pacey the toothpaste which he took with his free hand.

"And don't be hanging around the door too long!", she noticed Pacey held Olivia's other hand and added, "You two are worse than teenagers!" before giving Olivia a smirk and heading back into the room, leaving them alone once more.

"It seems Agent Dunham, we've been caught!", Pacey grinned, "I think that's probably my cue to say goodnight," he admittedly wasn't wanting to let go of Olivia's hand, but he knew that he should.

"Night Pacey. I hope you and Walter don't keep each other awake all night, swapping Latin phrases and exchanging anecdotes. Astrid was right, except it's more like you and Walter being the teenagers rather than you and me!", she cheekily replied.

"Agent Dunham…I shall take my leave of you now.", Pacey bowed once more and with a very low seductive tone whispered..

"Her gesture, motion and her smiles,

Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles.

Beguiles my heart, I know not why.

And yet I love her till I die".

And then added, "Goodnight Olivia" as he moved to the door a less than a stones throw away. Opening the door, he hesitated and smiled ruefully before entering and left Olivia with a lingering look as he shut the door behind him.

Olivia leaned against the door frame and smiled wistfully.

"You're right Pacey.", she found herself whispering under her breath, "The night air is rather intoxicating!".

She looked up to the heavens and the smile continued as she let out a sigh and repeated a line from the poem she had just heard as she took in the night time view of the sky above.

"Beguiles my heart, I know not why…"

"Olivia Dunham!. Are you still out there?", Astrid's voice cut her dreaming short as she came back to earth with a bump and a crash.

"ASTRID!.", Olivia called back over her shoulder, "Stop acting like a mother hen!".

She let her eyes wander over to the next door where only a wall separated her from Pacey and his wicked way with prose.

"Don't even think about it Dunham!", the voice of her guardian angel broke into her thoughts trying to keep her on the path of righteousness and all that was essentially OLIVIA DUNHAM and the no nonsense FBI agent persona.

Olivia listened to that voice for a change and went back inside and ready to take a lecture from Astrid on how she and Pacey were no doubt in breach of professional law enforcement conduct.

That didn't mean to say, however that the little "Miss goody-two-shoes" guardian angel persona was in charge for the remainder of the night.

She already was planning something in the back of her head and was just waiting for the right moment to put her plans into action!.

* * *

"Damn it!. I just remembered that Walter left these with me!", Astrid had been checking her pockets and brought out a small bottle of what looked like prescribed medicine.

Olivia's senses suddenly flared into immediate stand-by. For the past two hours she had tried to get to sleep but couldn't. Whether her mind was still reeling from the massive "Cortexiphan" dose she had taken back in Jones's complex or whether it was something in the air or whether it was her thoughts torturing her about the words that Pacey had spoken earlier…or a mix of those reasons…sleep eluded her.

"I take it those are prescribed by the pharmacy of one Walter Bishop?", Olivia decided it was better to get up and walk around as she felt stiff from lying down and feeling frustrated.

"I'll only be a second Olivia, I'm sure Jones won't try anything whilst I go and give Walter his pills!", she joked as she headed for the door.

"Uh, Astrid..", Olivia decided it was make or break time, "I'll give Walter his pills, I think I could do with a breath of fresh air. I can't sleep. Must be a side effect of the "Cortexiphan" I guess!", she shrugged and tried to look as genuine as possible as Astrid handed her the bottle.

"Are you sure that's the only reason Olivia?", Astrid gave her a knowing look.

"Astrid!.", Olivia replied, "I'll be back in a minute!", she rolled her eyes and grinned, it seemed that Astrid could see right through her cunning plan.

"Better make that at least ten!", Astrid called out as Olivia ventured outside still dressed in her work clothes and trying to look as if she hadn't spent the last two hours trying to count sheep.

Olivia didn't want to know what medication Walter had prescribed himself, it was probably pretty hallucinogenic and no doubt had a few "special" ingredients added that only Walter could really tolerate. Without another thought, her hand automatically rapped on the door.

She found herself trying to make out what was written on the label that was slightly worn on the front of the bottle when she heard a rather, low seductive voice break into her thoughts.

"I guess you can't sleep much either. Walter's been recounting too many stories of his mis-begotten youth and you were right Olivia, that "zinc" rhyme is something that I will remember for years to come!", Pacey stood there in the doorway with a large grin plastered on his face.

However, Olivia was slightly flustered to see that Pacey had discarded his usual formal "work clothes" and was dressed in jeans and wore a vest which showed off the upper half of his well toned body.

"My god!", she thought, "He does remind me so much of Peter in more ways than one!".

"Are those for Walter?. I thought I heard him mention that he'd brought something along to help him as he put it "unwind" through the night", Pacey's eyes flicked to the pill bottle in her hand.

Olivia felt that old familiar feeling of her mind being wrapped in a warm, fuzzy, cotton wool type feeling. It was when at the beginning of her career in "Fringe" division that inevitably she'd get a call in the middle of the night from Broyles telling her to get to a crime scene and get the Bishops. Usually in getting the Bishops that would entail having to actually wake them up at an ungodly hour of the night and it would be usual for Peter to answer that knock at the door. And that usually meant Peter was either wearing some form of nightwear which clung to his body in all the right places and started off certain "impure" thoughts or worse still for her crumbling feminine control, he'd be shirtless and her mind would somehow turn into a giant pile of frenzied impulses and trying to actually FOCUS in forming coherent sentences would be like the "universal translator" in "Star Trek" terms going off line in a big way!. This was one of those moments when her mind literally had problems even understanding English let alone actually speaking it as she couldn't help but linger over Pacey's physique.

"Uh..", it wasn't such a good start as the fog refused to lift in her mind…"Yeah…here…", she held the pill bottle out and tried to redouble her efforts on saying something more intelligible!.

"I'll make sure he gets them.", Pacey studied the label, "Whatever they are!."

"Ah…night Pacey!", Olivia somehow managed to string at least three words together this time around and added a kind of goofy grin as she couldn't help but notice that Pacey's skin looked delicious, almost good enough to nibble on…it reminded her of how Peter used to wear shirts when he first worked in the lab with Walter. Another one of Olivia's secret fantasies was when he left more than the top button undone and Olivia could imagine all the things she'd like to do with all that bare skin on show.

Olivia mentally could see herself taking a bite out of his neck like some crazed and starved vampire and enjoying this feast of flesh, hers for the taking and…

"Olivia?. Are you okay?. You look a little distant?", Pacey's fingers suddenly brushed her cheek and he looked concerned and moved closer. "You looked flushed".

Olivia suddenly snapped out of her dream. Pacey reminded her too much of Peter and the resemblance was beginning to get her confused. Pacey or Peter?. When Pacey stood here just now he reminded her of Peter and the feelings that she had for him but also those feelings that stirred within her were also bound up with Pacey as well. In fact, she felt overwhelmed by it all.

"Uh, I'd better get back.", she managed to find her voice despite the heat beginning to pool deep inside her body, "I hope you get some sleep Pacey.", she backed off as Pacey nodded sensing that she was okay but needing time to rest and put her feelings in order.

"Good night Olivia", Pacey stepped back inside the room and caught her eyes fixing on him before shutting the door. They shone bright with something that looked like power and passion mixed together, something very powerful and Pacey wondered indeed if Olivia was keeping it together or the forces at work outwith her control were slowly overpowering her.

"Night", Olivia managed to breath out without it sounding like a purr and the cat who managed to get the cream and still have all its nine lives intact.

She stumbled back into the room and promptly told Astrid not to worry as she saw Astrid's concerned expression.

"I just need to sleep Astrid. I'll be okay in the morning.", she managed to say before her head hit the pillow.

The last thought that she had in her head belonged to that "pitch forked Olivia Dunham" Devil that sat on her opposing shoulder and whispered naughty thoughts into her subconscious mind.

"If you can't choose Olivia. Then it's not really a problem. There's nothing wrong in not actually having to choose. I can show you the solution….if you just open your mind to the possibilities…"

"It's a strange kind of love, that keeps me hanging on.

I hear the devil say…

A strange kind of love.."

* * *

Back In Our Universe..

* * *

The first dose of "Cortexiphan" had made Peter feel as high as a kite. The second dose had made him feel as sick as a dog. The third dose had been a mixture of the two and now here he was starting on his fourth dose out of five.

"I wonder what side effects are coming for me this time around", he settled back on the bed and nodded to the technician who came towards him with a syringe full of the compound and then looked towards Nina Sharp who was overseeing each dose that Peter took.

"Peter. I must say that you're holding up well, all things considered. You're still serious about this plan?. You could be doing god knows what damage to your body and mind!", Nina looked genuinely concerned for his welfare.

"Sorry Miss Sharp, this is better. The first three doses went in by drip and now it's time to speed up the process.", Peter prepared himself for the hit that was coming his way.

"Very well. I'll be monitoring your vitals personally Peter. Your father would never forgive me if something happened to you whilst attempting this method of delivery. I hope for all our sakes that this works", Nina stood with her arms folded, watching the machines nearby that Peter was linked up to.

"Let's do it!", Peter closed his eyes and relaxed. He felt the needle go into the vein of his right arm and felt it withdraw just as cleanly and smoothly as a normal injection would go.

Nina looked at the readings coming off the machines as Peter's body relaxed and it seemed that by all accounts that THIS dose of the drug was making him sleep once more or at least sending him into an altered state of some kind.

What kind of "Cortexiphan" compound had Walter created?. A drug would have one continuous side effect throughout dosing but one like this seemed to have many side-effects or was it Peter and his genetic make-up that was determining the reaction?.

Either way Nina motioned for the technician to leave the room as she continued to monitor Peter's vital signs on her own. It was better that the younger Bishop was sleeping as she had seen the battle Peter had with the first three doses and although he claimed he was fine, he really needed to rest and recover as much as possible.

"You've no idea what's ahead for you Peter. I hope you find some peace wherever you are."

Nina spoke her mind as she lowered the light levels in the room once more and drew up a chair, determined that this time around Peter should at least not have to go through STAGE FOUR on his own. Indeed, as she stated, she owed it to Walter and besides, her meetings for the rest of the evening had been cancelled.

Looking at her watch, she mused that it was going to be a long evening but she hoped that if Peter survived this dose, he would be able to withstand the final dose and then who knows after that?!.

* * *

Inside Peter's Mind..

* * *

"Why am I inside Olivia's apartment?", Peter noticed that his surroundings had more than a familiar feel to them. In fact, he shifted a little uncomfortably as he remembered his time with the OTHER Olivia Dunham in this very place. He tried to block out the memories as much as he could but everywhere he looked he remembered something which made him feel pain, shame and guilt.

"I have brought you here to see something. Please do not be angry with me. It is important that you see this".

September's voice chased away all those memories in an instant and Peter was left with the feeling that he was going to have a front row seat for yet another "trip down memory lane" which he would rather avoid.

He saw September standing in the doorway of Olivia's bedroom and saw that the Observer had a sorrowful expression on his face. Something that immediately struck a chord within him.

"You're feeling sadness?!", partly it was a question and a statement, "I thought that you people didn't feel much in the way of human emotion.", Peter was rather surprised at this unexpected turn of events.

"I feel pity. Look at what happens when events do not go as planned.", September motioned towards the inside of Olivia's bedroom, "You must bear witness to your mistakes and their consequences."

Peter moved forward and could see that Olivia had just come out of the shower. Her hair had been dried hastily but clung to the side of her face and she seemed distant as she ran her hands through her wet hair and froze suddenly.

"Olivia!", Peter tried to go forward and make his presence felt but just like before, his hand passed through the illusionary Olivia and he realised that he could not influence what was going on here. It was another snapshot in time, one where like September he could only observe but not participate.

She moved like a robot as she realised that there was the tattoo still inked on the back of her neck, the tattoo which the OTHER Olivia wore with pride and Olivia suddenly seemed freaked out or was it in the grip of some growing realisation that she KNEW just what had been done to her and what the other Olivia had gained by crossing over?!.

Peter could see the change overwhelm her and he could do nothing to stop the clothes in her wardrobe come off the hangers and lie there on the floor, discarded like she was throwing away the memories of all that she had felt for him. Next, Olivia vented her fury on the bed clothes as they came off the bed.

"Olivia!", he let her name fall from his lips as he could sense the building fury and emotion well up inside her as she fled the bedroom and headed with the sheets to her washing machine. It seemed she was determined to wash away those memories along with the sheets but she realised that the machine was already full.

Peter had followed her and had ignored September's presence as he was determined to see the conclusion of this sorry scene for himself. HE was to blame partly for her pain and he had never fully realised how much it actually hurt her until now. Until he saw this scene for himself.

"My God!. My "M.I.T" shirt!", he noticed how Olivia reacted to it and the memory of that case in Seattle came flooding back. She had taunted him that evening by saying that he only had that shirt to impress the girls with and hadn't earned the right to wear it.

That memory stung him as she had absolutely hit the nail on the head as he remembered how the other Olivia had been admiring the shirt, just before she had pulled it off him and demanded that he put some of his "academic knowledge" of the female human body to good use on her.

"Damn!", he cursed his inability to see through the other Olivia and sank down on the floor beside a now crying and distraught Olivia Dunham. Tears threatened to spill over as he continued to curse himself for what he had done as he saw Olivia fully break down as she cast his "M.I.T" shirt aside and let her emotions spill out, unaware that he was witnessing her very soul being torn to shreds within her.

"I'm so sorry Olivia!", he managed to whisper as his throat constricted. "I know now how badly I hurt you and I can't forgive myself ever for it."

Olivia's sobs rang in his ears as he wiped the tears from his own eyes. He felt he had let not just her down but himself. Never even in his con-man shady past had he ever felt as bad as he did right here and now.

"I am never going to hurt you again Olivia!. I swear it!", he vowed as he saw Olivia retrieve his discarded sweat shirt and make her way over to the sofa and continued to cry uncontrollably whilst clinging to the material and rock backwards and forwards until her initial sobs began to subside.

Peter watched over her in this memory until she had fallen asleep on the sofa, still clutching his "M.I.T" shirt. She looked finally at peace and he felt totally worthless and wretched in his own skin as he wished he was able to touch her and soothe her even though in reality she probably had every right to kick his butt into the next universe and beyond. His mind recalled a song from his youth about pain and hurt and now it seemed the song could have been written about them both in this particular situation..

" I tried to call you on the telephone, I left it off the hook just to hear it ring.

You told me you'd be better off alone, I never knew that tears could sting.

I'm on the roof, staring at the stars, looking down at all the cars, I can see you..

In the window of your favourite corner bar, but to reach you is just too far.

And I might as well be on Mars.

You turned my world into a dark and lonely place, like a planet lost in space.

My life's fading. I'd cross the universe to be right where you are, but I'm right in your

Backyard.

And I might as well be on Mars.

I might as well be on Mars…

You can't see me..

I might as well be the man in the moon..

You can't hear me..

Oh can you feel me…

So close and yet so far..

Baby, I might as well be on Mars".

"Do you understand now why I brought you here and showed you this?", September appeared by his side and looked compassionately at him.

Peter nodded, "I get it now. I understand it.", he got to his feet and looked the Observer in the eye, "Take me back to the real world. I have work to do."

September let the beginnings of a small smile play on his lips.

Peter frowned, "What is it?!", he demanded.

"I think Olivia has forgiven you.", he spoke and cocked his head to one side as if listening or tuning into a far away conversation. "She is thinking about you, just now…"

Peter gave the Observer a look that conveyed his impatience and they both left the scene of Olivia's apartment block far behind them.

* * *

Back In Our Universe..

* * *

Peter Bishop woke up from the effects of the Fourth dose of "Cortexiphan" in the real world, he noticed that Nina Sharp was sitting in a chair and must've fallen asleep herself.

He gingerly tested his weight as he got up off the bed and found that there were no ill effects from the dose he had injected himself with. In fact, he felt renewed and full of purpose and drive.

"Nina!. Miss Sharp!", he gently but insistently managed to wake her up.

"Peter!", Nina's eyes were at first groggy but she let out a relieved smile, "You seem to have suffered no side effects then?".

"I'm okay Nina!. Trust me, I've never felt better!", he insisted, his mind now assured that the fifth dose could be taken safely.

"Nina, prepare the fifth dose. There's no time to explain. Trust me, it'll be fine!".

* * *

Okay, sorry for the length of this chapter but I finally got the angst and frustration out!.

Chapter title is from the song "Strange Kind of Love" by one of my favourite home grown bands being "Love And Money" from their CD of the same name. I also used the lyric in the narrative as it's such a good song and atmospheric and apt for what's to come in the next chapter!.

Second song is a cracker of a lyric!. Alice Cooper and the track "Might As Well Be On Mars" is a whopping 7 minute angst-fest and one of the BEST things he ever did in his career. It's a rock ballad full of bluster and one of my favourites, it doesn't sound like him but if you want to check it out it's worth a listen on one of his many greatest hits compilations.

There's also a line from a song by "The Carpenters" which I think is called "On Top Of The World", which I added in. Olivia repeated the line from "Singing In the Rain" in the "Jacksonville" episode when she was drugged with "Cortexiphan and I thought Peter should repeat a similar line from something a little bit off the radar and unusual.

Poetry time and do you know how hard it is to find a poem using the word "Beguile"?. Walter's description of a young Olivia from "Subject 13" was the inspiration to look for a suitable piece of prose. The book "Forgotten Treasures" third volume compiled by William Hartston came up top trumps. It was a toss up between this and Lord Byron but this poem is better considering the subject matter!. The poem's author is disputed but the consensus is that it was written by "Barnabe Googe" circa 1540-94.

I also thought that I should add in the whole "Olivia breaking down" scene from "Marionette" and that Peter should see what effect his actions had on Olivia and of course I had to add a couple of bits in. Whatever became of that "M.I.T" shirt huh?!…that's another mystery I'll clear up hopefully by the end of the story!.

Time to clear my throat and prepare for an announcement. Okay then. The next chapter, will be wandering into very "M" rated territory. This chapter was about setting the scene for the opening of the next act. There's a bit of repression going on in Olivia's libido and it's dying to get out!. We've had "Fifty Shades Of Fringe" in various other fanfics ( the research I've had to do has been extensive but very eye-opening to say the least!) and I thought I'd try something a little different. Steamy…but something a bit more sensual than what I've been reading.

First time for writing something about "lurve", so bear with me…

"Fifty Shades Of GREEN and RED" as I term it, in true "Fringe" colour coding is heading your way next.

I hope you stay tuned and I hope I don't offend anyone's sensibilities!.


End file.
